


Aquella tarde en Roma

by WitchArabella



Category: Luna Nera (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 78,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella
Summary: AU actual donde Tebe y Leptis se conocen en la Roma del siglo XXI, sobre como se conocen, como empieza su amor y como terminan en Serra.
Relationships: Leptis/Tebe (Luna Nera)
Comments: 79
Kudos: 271





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic apareció a través de un tweet de una persona muy maja que me inspiro en muchos sentidos para empezar este fic. Tengo muchas cosas pensadas para él y espero actualizar pronto y con ilusión.  
> Nos leemos.

Capitulo 1. 

Hacia una mañana cálida en Roma, la fotógrafa esperaba pacientemente en la galería "Diotima". Leptis había expuesto siempre en galerías pequeñas y poco conocidas, aunque Diotima no era de las más conocida en Roma actualmente se había vuelto influyente y estaba en alza.

Leptis miro al grupo de personas de su alrededor, dos hombres y otras dos mujeres, conocía a tres de ellos, bueno conocía sus obras. Y por primera vez se sintió algo nerviosa. La persona que la entrevistó se presentó como Marzio Oreggi, conocía el nombre y la historia de esta galería, sabía que eran dos hermanas las dueñas, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. 

¿Leptis? - El joven secretario la llamó. Leptis se levantó al oír su nombre, agarrando bien su carpeta de tamaño A3 donde se encontraban las fotos.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta mientras se colocaba bien el pelo con la mano libre y respiro hondo antes de entrar. La sala tenía una mesa blanca rectangular, parecía la típica sala de ejecutivos pero más calidad y mejor iluminada. El hombre que vestía traje se acercó a ella en el momento que dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa. Era más bajo e incluso un tanto regordete, su cara tenía una mezcla entre bondad y seriedad. 

Encantado de comerte al fin, Leptis -Ambos estrecharon la mano- Me llamo Marzio Oreggi, hablamos por teléfono. 

Encantada, es un placer estar aquí- Sonrió cortésmente-

Marzio volvió a hablar-Te presento que mi mujer, Antalia Oreggi -La morena con una sonrisa cálida estrecho también su mano- Y por último... 

Tebe, la dueña y restauradora de la galería -Leptis casi saltó, la mujer había estado en todo momento en los ventanales a su izquierda, cuando las miradas se ambas se encontraron, Leptis momentáneamente se sorprendió, hasta que estrechó su mano al notar que se la tendía desde ya hacía rato. 

Encantada Tebe -Dijo más bajo de lo que era natural, luego lo repitió también pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Antalia.

Mientras Marzio añadió-Era lo que iba a decir- Mientras miraba a la peliblanca.

Estoy segura. Pero es que hay veces que siento que olvidas que eres el socio minoritario de esto -Dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla del centro. Leptis no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que apareció en su cara, aquello al contrario de ponerla más nerviosa la enfoco más en lo que hacía allí.

Antalia comenzó a dirigirse a ella- Disculpa, no suelen ser así delante de la gente con la que probablemente trabajen en un futuro -Se sentó a la derecha de Tebe- Tu proyecto se llama "La felicidad de la mujer", consta de diez fotos..

Nueve, son nueve fotos -Interrumpió Leptis a la morena, los tres ocupantes de la mesa se miraron y luego la miraron, ella se explicó o intento explicarlo- Se que son diez, pero me gusta sorprender con la última. Además consigo una perspectiva más interesante de mi trabajo y me auto motivo para así mejorar. 

Esta bien -Dijo Antalia- ¿Podemos verlas? -Leptis asintió sacando nueve de las diez fotos que había en la carpeta, para pasarlas. Leptis observo como pasaban las fotos detenidamente, en varias hubo susurros y intercambios de opiniones. 

Tú técnica es interesante, debo de darle un punto a favor a Marzio, el fue el que dijo que necesitábamos conocerte. -Tebe añadió parándose en una la cuarta foto, un foto de una niña mirando hacía una joven que tocaba un violín en mitad de una de las calles solitarias y menos transitadas de aquella ciudad.- Me gustaría decirte que bienvenida, pero aun falta gente que entrevistar, espero terminar llamándote al final de la tarde. 

Gracias -Dijo con simpleza, le gustaba que halagaran su trabajo, por supuesto, pero eso no significaba que fueran a elegirla como bien dijo después Tebe- Por supuesto. La verdad es que también espero que trabajemos juntas, si no ahora, en un futuro. 

Antalia sonrió a Leptis y luego miro a Tebe que empezó a ordenar las fotos para devolvérselas a Leptis, Antalia habló- ¿Te importaría que nos las quedemos? -Leptis ladeo la cabeza ante aquello, ademas Marzio y Tebe miraron a Antalia sin saber muy bien que hacía- Me explico, creo que tu trabajo es maravilloso, eres de las más sinceras y humilde que ha cruzado la puerta en lo que llevamos de mañana, ellos creen que algo puede sorprenderles aun, yo creo que tu eres a quien esperamos. Sea como sea mañana podrás venir por ellas, ya sea para llevártelas o para enseñarte donde irán tus futuras exposiciones con nosotras. 

Son toda vuestras -Sonrió sin saber muy bien como actuar, aquello seguía sin ser una contratación fija, pero había dejado huella, y eso solía encantarle. Los cuatro se despidieron.

Tebe miró a su hermana menor – Aun quedan cuatro entrevistas, Lia. 

Pero a ti también te ha cautivado, tiene algo que trasmite y creo que sería una gran adquisición. Podríamos hacerle un contrato indefinido aquí, que expusiera en una de nuestras salas y que nos ayudará con el arte -Se paseo por la sala Antalia. 

Pensé que no necesitabais ayuda con el arte -Comento Marzio. 

Y no lo hacemos..-Aclaro Tebe mirando a su hermana pasear- 

Pero es una galería gigantesca, otro par de manos no vendría mal. Tú eres la dueña, pero yo soy tu socia y tu hermana, somos iguales. Tu restauras y tomas las decisiones. Yo documento las obras y preparo las visitas y Marzio se encarga de la parte legal. Necesitas una artista, alguien que cautive al público. 

Ya tengo una artista -Dijo Tebe mientras miraba a Antalia- Además no contrato a la gente por lo maja que te parezcan, la contrato por sus calidades, no sabemos si de los que faltan alguno será mas especial que Leptis. 

Tengo la sensación de que Leptis es especial -Murmuro Antalia mientras volvía a sentarse a su lado, justo después empezó la siguiente entrevista. Tebe debía admitir que Leptis la sorprendió tanto o más que Antalia, pero no podía solo dejarse llevar por su percepción, necesitaba estar segura, tenía un negocio que mantener. 

Bastante lejos ya de la galería, Leptis llegó a su pequeño ático de poco mas de dos habitaciones, realmente aquel sitio era pequeño para ella, pero el concepto abierto le salvaba la vida, la cocina y el salón era casi uno, la cama estaba al fondo de la estancia separada por una pared y el baño justamente al lado. Aquel sitio que llevaba llamando hogar desde hacía unos años era maravilloso por las vistas y por la luminosidad. 

Cuando entró, dejo la carpeta sobre el mueble del recibidor. Antes de poder tirarse en el sofá, la puerta sonó. Leptis abrió, el terremoto moreno entro soltando las llaves en un cuenco junto al recibido donde dejo la carpeta. 

¿Qué tal la reunión? -Dijo llegando hasta la isla de la cocina, dejando un paquete con dulces y los dos café para llevar, Solo para terminar metiendo una botella de vino blanco en la nevera. 

Bueno…-Se encogió de hombros apoyándose en el sofá, mientras que observaba como la contraria andaba como si estuviera en casa. 

Esperaba un alucinante o un mañana empiezo -Dijo al morena mientras le tendía el café-

Segesta...-Murmuro Leptis mientra se acercaba hasta la isla y cogía el café- 

¿Me cuentas que ha pasado? Esta mañana estabas ilusionada -Dijo llegando hasta su lado, luego tiró de ella hacía el sofá y ambas se sentaron. 

Es simplemente había mas gente, y ya me llamarán. Se han quedado las fotos -Dijo no muy convencida. 

¿Suelen quedarse las fotos? -Pregunto dándole un pequeño golpe en la pierna. 

No, pero...-La otra chica corto a Leptis. 

Así que les has impresionado. No es tu te llamaran, Leptis, es un mañana empiezas -Leptis le dio una pequeño empujón para que se callará, porque en parte quería mantener los pies en la cabeza, pero la verdad es que trabajar o simplemente exponer allí la hacia querer gritar de la ilusión. 

La noche llegó pronto, ambas chicas se habían conocido en la misma escuela de arte, y habían viajado. No era casualidad que vivieran en mismo edificio, Segesta era una futura actriz con muchísimo tirón en pequeñas obras de teatro, además de presentarse a casting para todo lo que encontrará. Solían pasarse horas hablando, así que no era nada extraño que hubieran tomado café con pasteles y cuando ya el sol se hubo escondido la botella de vino blanco fuera descorchada alegremente. 

Sobre las diez, mientras cenaban el móvil que Leptis había olvidado sonó haciendo que las dos lo mirarán como si de un intruso se tratará, Leptis corrió a cogerlo, no reconoció el número. Lo descolgó. 

¿Leptis? Soy Tebe de la Galería Diotima, disculpa la hora, pero Antalia quedo en llamarte desde la galería pero ha sido un día de locos. -Dijo la voz que Leptis reconoció antes de ni siquiera se presentará. 

Tebe, hola. -Saludo cordialmente, mientras Segesta la miraba desde el sofá muy interesada en la conversación, Leptis paseo de un lado a otro por el salón oyendo las explicaciones de porque la llamaba tan tarde.

...El resumen de esta llamada, es que creo que te interesará saber que a partir de mañana, oficialmente exponemos tu trabajo en Diotima. Antalia quería hacerte una propuesta-No recibió respuesta- ¿Leptis? 

Gracias -Dejo salir con entusiasmo- Perdón, pensé que acababa de quedarme sin aire- Oyó una carcajada de parte de Tebe y aquello la hizo reírse a ella misma- ¿A que hora me necesitas mañana? 

¿Diez y media? -Preguntó la mujer desde el teléfono-

Perfecto -Sonrió, y cuando se despidió ella tan solo pudo añadir- Gracias de nuevo por la oportunidad, Tebe. 

Tras colgar Segesta había traído una copa de vino para brindar.- Supongo que debo darte la enhorabuena, ¿No? 

Si -La abrazo momentáneamente para luego separarse y beber un largo trago de vino- O eso creo. -La morena alzó una ceja ante lo último a modo de interrogación que se veía muy parecido a un “¿Leptis?”- Mi jefa es la mujer de la Borghese. 

¿A la chica que le hiciste una foto en la Borghese?¿De la que juras y perjuras que te enamoraste? -Las dos preguntas salieron juntas mientras Leptis bebía otro buen trago de vino- ¿Ha visto la foto? 

Me enamoro mil veces al día – Aunque aquello era una mentira, por eso se sorprendió al verla hoy, porque ya la había visto, porque quiso acercarse y decirle que la había fotografiado, porque ella también llamo su atención – Y no, no ha visto la foto. 

¿Leptis? -Dijo Segesta con una sonrisa de lado un tanto picara-

Quita esa sonrisa, tengo treinta y tres años, solo me ha sorprendido encontrarla. -Dijo tras terminar la copa con seguridad. 

Aunque por dentro sabía que aquella mujer que la inspiro a seguir con su proyecto, la atrajo como nunca la había atraído nadie, y sentía que ella no había llamado para nada su atención.


	2. Chapter 2

Aunque Leptis y Segesta no festejaron hasta tarde el futuro contrato de la primera, la propia Leptis había dado muchas vueltas en la cama aquella noche, sobre las dos de la mañana salió de la cama cansada de que el sueño no llegará y terminó por hacerse una infusión, no era amante de las infusiones pero la hacían relajarse, mientras la tomaba se dio un paseo por su pequeño hogar, para terminar cogiendo la carpeta sacando la única foto que estaba allí, Tebe mirando el Rapto de Proserpina en la Galeria Borghese, se sintió atacada por la belleza de aquella foto, se perdió en las sombras, en el encuadre pero sobretodo en la sonrisa de la mujer, estuvo allí hasta que notó el frío a la par de un bostezo llegar, soltó la taza en el fregadero y la foto sobre la carpeta en su mesa de trabajo, después fue a la cama. 

Aun así su sueño fue corto, Leptis solía madrugar, despertarse lo suficiente temprano como para hacer fotos al amanecer e incluso salir a correr por la mañana, aunque esto último lo hacía poco, solo cuando necesitaba despejarse. Esa mañana se permitió dormir hasta después del amanecer, aunque sobre las ocho ya estaba fuera de la cama, antes ni siquiera de pensar se metió en la ducha dejando caer el agua desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, intento despertarse y a la vez relajarse. Solo desayuno un café y un panecillo con mermelada. Antes de salir de casa, tras mirar el reloj, noto que era lo suficiente temprano como para coger su bicicleta azul, Leptis adoraba los largos paseos por la aquella ciudad en bici, además era un trasporte mucho más cómodo para una fotógrafa. Metió en la cesta su maleta, con su cámara y varios objetivos, además de su portátil y la mayoría de su equipo. 

El paseo hasta Diotima fue enriquecedor, además de hacer las suficientes fotos como para encontrar la décima aquella misma mañana, encontró un sitio perfecto que acaba de abrir para salir con Segesta a lo largo de esa semana, el trabajo las hacía no salir desde hacía meses y ambas necesitaban salir a bailar. Llegó a la galería sobre las diez y veinte, la galería llevaba abierta ya media hora, aunque aun no había demasiadas personas, había un pequeño grupo en la puerta, observo que Marzio les informaba, por lo cual presupuso que Antalia ya la estaría esperando. Se acercó a recepción para preguntar por Antalia, la mandaron al tercer piso de la galería, en la zona donde ayer mismo estuvo reunida solo que dos puertas mas a la izquierda. 

Cuando encontró la sala, vio la placa “Departamento de arte. Antalia Bruno”, llamó. Cuando oyó el adelante, abrió la puerta. 

Leptis, hola, buenos días. Disculpa el desorden -Dijo mientras dejaba un oso de peluche a la niña de unos diez años que estaba en el sofá- Ade, dile hola a Leptis. 

Hola Leptis -Salió con vergüenza mientras se escondía levemente detrás de unos cojines.-

Hola -Leptis dijo con una sonrisa calidad a la niña, paso hasta llegar al asiento frente a su mesa. 

Teníamos tres visitas guiadas para hoy, pero una se ha unido a última hora y estoy cuadrando quien podrá echarme una mano, he conseguido que Marzio se ocupe de la primera -Sonrió mientras cambiaba carpetas de lugar – Además la peque lleva desde ayer con fiebe leve. -Paro durante un momento para mirar a la mujer frente a ella- Aunque tu no estas aquí para que te cuente esto. Perdón -Murmuro, sacando el papel- Desde mi parecer deberíamos haberte propuesto esto ayer, pero mi marido y mi hermana necesitan ver todas las opciones. -Leptis ladeo la cabeza mientras cogía el papel y vía el contrato, mientras la mujer que se lo dio se sentó junto a su hija, pegándola contra su regazo- Es un contrato indefinido con Diotima, no solo como fotógrafa, se que no eres solo fotógrafa, creemos que eres las manos extras que necesitamos. Tu visión es fresca y dinámica.-Leptis fue a hablar aunque estaba casi segura de haber perdido el habla – Se que lo tendrás que leer y estudiarlo -Le entrego dos documentos- El primero es el contrato en el cual se especifica que contratamos tu exposición y cualquier trabajo que quieras presentar en Diotima. El segundo es el contrato con el cual seras parte de esto. 

Yo..No se que decir, esperaba muchas cosas de esta segunda entrevista pero no una proposición tan ¿grande? -Dijo mientras miraba el segundo papel nerviosa. 

La de las charlas sobre la importancia es Tebe, me caíste bien, Leptis. No suelo equivocarme con la gente aunque Tebe a veces piense que si, algún día te contare lo que le costó y le cuesta confiar en Marzio -Se encogió de hombro- Aun así no tienes que decidirlo ahora, hay tiempo. Ademas probablemente salgas corriendo después de que Tebe te enseñe la sala donde expondrás y te repita tres mil veces que no se necesita a mas gente. 

Supongo que entonces tendré que convencerla de que soy valida para la proposición tan importante que me has hecho, porque lo soy, quiero decir, si necesitaras ayuda hoy con las visitas estaría mas que dispuesta -La miro solo para firma el primer contrato – Aun así agradezco que me dejes pensarlo. 

La morena cogió a la niña que dormitaba en su regazo -Tebe te espera en el primer piso la sala 13, da justo al patio interior. 

Gracias Antalia. -Dijo mientras se levantaba, tras guarda el segundo contrato en su mochila/bolso- Espero que Ade se mejore pronto. 

Ni un cuarto de hora después encontró la sala trece, estaba semi-vacía, la única persona era Tebe, que ponía las fotos de Leptis sobrepuestas en la zona que presuponía que quedarían bien, Leptis observo como fruncía el ceño por la concentración o porque quizás no le convencía donde las estaba situando, Leptis no pudo no fijarse en que hoy también llevaba traje, uno blanco casi crema mas holgado, se avergonzó un poco al pensar que alguien podría verla pero una parte de ella no podía apartar la mirada de la contraria. Leptis decido hablar cuando puso una de las fotos en una zona donde la luz daba de lleno, haciendo que la foto perdiera matices desde su punto de vista e incluso valor. 

¿Puedo decir que esa foto quedaría fatal ahí? Al menos durante el día -Se llevo la mano a la boca al notarla dar un leve salto por el susto de su voz, solo para quitarla rápido antes de que la mirara-

Bueno la presentación será al atardecer, además pensé que te gustaría esta sala por la luminosidad- Y era cierto, la peliblanca había estado pensado que sala le vendría mejor a Leptis- ¿Cuántos llevas ahí? 

Leptis dio un paso dejando caer la mochila cerca de la entrada de la sala, mientras le quitaba la fotografía de la mano a Tebe y se acercaba a la pared contraría donde Tebe había intentado encajar la foto- Solo unos segundos, pero estabas tan concentrada que no quería molestar -Era extraño, hablaban como si no se hubieran conocido un día antes. Leptis intento no pensar en ello, ni intentar buscar explicación, simplemente cuadro la foto haciendo que el sol no le diera de lleno, cuando busco su mirada, Tebe la miraba, incluso su mirada se mantuvo unos segundos- ¿Qué te parece aquí? Así la luz ayuda pero no quita importancia, además aprovechamos el espacio. 

¿Qué has respondido sobre la propuesta indefinida de trabajar aquí? -Directa a lo que le interesaba, le gusto que fuera lo suficiente intrépida como para quitarle la fotografía y buscar ella el lugar correcto a su parecer. Aun así ignoro su pregunta y fue a lo que le interesaba. 

No he respondido, aunque me han dejado claro que me harás rechazarla -Le dio una sonrisa radiante-

Por supuesto. Me gusta el sitio. ¿Te gusta la sala? -Tebe observo a Leptis mirar cada rincón desde donde estaba, la estancia era de un color amarillo anaranjado gastado, el suelo de un blanco sucio casi parecía mármol, todo aquello con el par de columnas que eran una replica de columnas corintias hacían la estancia ideal, para cualquier exposición. 

Es acogedora, me gusta el color y que haya tanta luz natural me parece esencial. Gracias. -Y no mintió le parecía acogedora, estaba acostumbrada a tener una pared o menos que eso para exponer sus proyectos, de ahí que aunque probablemente aquella fuera una de las salas mas pequeñas, era perfecta, cada una de las obras tendría su lugar, incluso podría dedicarse a escribir algo o como se sentía cuando hizo esa foto o como se sentía al verla ahora, fue un ejercicio que hacía hace mas joven y que perdió por los motivos anteriores, pero podría proponerlo. Tebe la saco de sus pensamientos. 

¿Has desayunado? -Pregunto mientras se acerca al ventanal que cerró lo suficiente para que el sol iluminara la mitad la sala. 

¿Perdón? -Le pregunto porque primero pensaba que la había oído mal y lo segundo que quizás no era a ella, hasta que la miro, estaba esperando una respuesta- No, bueno si, un café y panecillo con mermelada. 

¿De verdad eres italiana? -La miro con cara seria durante unos segundos para después reírse-

Muy graciosa, y para tu suerte si lo soy, aunque tenía una reunión importante y no me dio tiempo a ser todo lo italiana que tu querrías -Rodó los ojos mientras cogía su mochila- 

¿Yo? -Bromeo mientras llegaba hasta su lado- Hay una cafetería aquí al lado, podemos pedir algo y terminamos algunos tramites en mi despacho mientras desayunas. Necesito una artista con fuerzas si vas a trabajar para mi. 

Aun no he aceptado, si exponer, no ser tu ¿socia? -Tebe alzó una ceja mientras tecleo en su móvil, la miro esperando a que dijera algo. Leptis volvió a rodar los ojos- Cappuccino y un croissant semplice -Tebe termino de teclear lo que dijo y Leptis presupuso que también su pedido. 

¿Por qué aun no has respondido a la propuesta?- Empezó a andar hacía la salida dejando a Leptis atrás en la penumbra- ¿Vienes? 

Tengo que pensarlo, ¿tú no lo harías? -Le pregunto mientras andaban juntas por un de los largos pasillos de la galería de arte. Tras cerrar la puerta de la sala donde expondría Leptis a partir de la semana que viene. 

Según mi hermana, dirías que si -Dijo subiendo hacía el tercer piso -

Según tu hermana no quieres un par de manos extras -Tebe se paro en seco ante el desafío, y la miro durante unos segundos, Leptis no aparto la mirada, ambas volvieron a andar hasta llegar al despacho de Tebe- Además tampoco he dicho que no. 

¿Has hecho la famosa décima foto? -Pregunto cambiando de tema mientras entraba en su despacho, solo para sentarse tras el escritorio. 

Tengo un par de ideas, esta mañana he hecho un par. ¿Quieres verlas? -Pregunto mientras sacaba la cámara de la mochila- 

Claro -Espero hasta que Leptis le paso la cámara, antes de empezar a verlas, le habló- ¿Están aquí las de abajo? 

Algunas probablemente, sobretodo las últimas, pero no todas -Dijo con facilidad. Observo como las empezaba a ver solo para terminar observando las vistas desde su despacho, vio que desde allí se veía la mayoría del patio interior que ahora estaba llenándose con un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes, observo cada detalle sobre la arquitectura del edificio, aquel sitio tenía historia quizás no conocida, pero se notaba que era una casa grande donde vivía mas de una familia o incluso una vez pudo ser una casa de vecinos, le gustaba la tranquilidad que allí se respiraba, parecía que no estaba en la bulliciosa y turística Roma, si no en un pequeño pueblo donde la naturaleza y el arte se fundía. Busco por curiosidad donde estaba su sala, sonrió al verla justamente enfrente de la ventana de Tebe solo que dos pisos mas abajo, desde la ventana que iluminaba toda la sala del primer piso se podía ver aquella ventana desde la que ahora estaba ella misma asomada. 

No le dio tiempo a decir nada, ya que un joven con rizos cobrizos asomo su cabeza por la puerta, Tebe le hizo pasar solo para dejar un paquete y un par de vasos para llevar en el escritorio, cada una pago su parte, cuando el chico se fue, Leptis se sentó al otro lado del escritorio. Abrió el té solo para volver a cerrarlo y pasarselo a Tebe- ¿Té de verdad? 

El café me altera, además el sabor me desagrada -Dijo sin alzá la vista de la cámara-

No es muy italiano que digamos -Murmuro rápidamente solo para abrir el paquete delicadamente envuelto, para dejar ver dos croissant, uno relleno y otro solo. 

Tebe alzó la vista al murmullo de Leptis pero simplemente negó mientras le devolvía la cámara, Leptis la cogió, la apago y la metió en su mochila, Tebe por su parte cogió su vaso dándole un leve sorbo al té caliente- 

¿Alguna foto te ha convencido? -La miro desde enfrente mientras soplaba el café. 

Un par, ¿por donde has venido? -Le pregunto dejando el té sobre la mesa y centrándose en su croissant, cortándolo, para terminar llevándose un trozo a la boca. 

He dado una vuelta, tenía tiempo. Además suele gustarme perderme -Se encogió de hombros mientras ella misma empezaba a comer su croissant. 

¿Por qué la décima foto es secreta? -Observo su cara mientras comía otro bocado. 

¿Quieres que sea sincera? -Tebe asintió ante la pregunta, Leptis bebió un sorbo de café- No lo es, simplemente la décima no me convencía. 

¿Podrías dejar que eso lo decida alguien mas? - El “yo, por ejemplo” estaba implícito como respuesta. 

Ojalá -Dijo casi demasiado rápido a lo que Tebe entrecerró los ojos- La borre, ya no la tengo. Aunque era muy parecida a la segunda -Eso en parte era mentira, la segunda fue muy lejos de la Galería Borghese y no tenía nada que ver con ella, pero no podía enseñarle la foto. 

Una pena, me hubiera gustado ver que fue lo que te hizo querer comenzar este proyecto. -Dio un sorbo lento a su té mirando a Leptis comer otro bocado de su desayuno. - ¿Fue ese el detonante? 

Sus miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos, luego Leptis se acomodo en la silla -No, creo que no. El proyecto ya tenía nombre e incluso ideas, esa foto si saco algo de mi, pero no es sobre la que gira el proyecto. Una inspiración. -Se apoyo contra el escritorio - La trece es la sala que mejor se ve desde tu despacho, ¿tan poco te fías de mi? 

Tebe había acabado su desayuno y estaba bebiendo su té mientras oía a Leptis, hasta que hizo la pregunta y casi se lo escupió en la cara, tras conseguir tragar -No es que no me fie -Ahora fue ella la que respondió rápido- Si vas a ser mi nueva socia -Dijo haciendo comillas ante el socia- quería que supieras que podría ver si necesitabas ayuda, además me gusta esa sala. 

Que considerada de tu parte -Bromeo, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Marzio y cortando la amena conversación entre ambas mujeres. 

Tebe, te necesito...-Dejo de hablar al ver a Leptis allí- Leptis, que sorpresa, pensaba que ya te abrían echado hasta mañana para el montaje de la exposición. 

¿Algún día llamarás? -Pregunto la peliblanca, su actitud cambio levemente. 

Hay un par de señores abajo hablando sobre la zona trasera del patio, pensé que te interesaría saber que alguien esta interesado en lo que estás restaurando allí -Tebe dejo escapar un suspiro, parecía que aquello la desquiciaba. 

Iré en un par de minutos, no dejes que se acerquen -Dijo con autoridad, Marzio salió sin mas dejándolas de nuevo sola. 

¿Qué se supone que estas restaurando? -Pregunto Leptis mientras ambas se levantaban-

Un mosaico de época romana, creo que del final -Dijo tras terminarse el té y tirar el vaso a la basura que tenía al lado del escritorio. - En cuanto termine de restaurarlo, estaré encantada de cederlo a un museo, pero ningún imbécil rico va a comprarlo- Leptis observaba como Tebe se mentalizaba para no gritarles que se fueran de su galería-  
¿Si necesitas ayuda? -Dijo mientras ambas salían del despacho. 

Aun no trabajas para mi Leptis -Sonrió cerrando la puerta- Así que todo lo que te pido es que encuentres la décima foto pronto. -Luego empezaron a andar bajando varios pisos en un silencio agradable. Cuando llegaron a la primera planta, antes de que Tebe fuera al encuentro de los hombres trajeados del patio- Aunque solo para que conste espero que aceptes- Sonrió tras despedirse de ellas y decirle que hasta mañana. 

Leptis solo observo como se iba, respiro hondo solo para terminar sonriendo tontamente, se sentía una chica joven cuando estaba con Tebe, el sentimiento era extraño, echa en falta poder contárselo a alguien, Segesta empezaría con que estaba colada por Tebe, su hermano, el la entendería por otra parte, aunque aquello era más mentira, su hermano le diría que estaba enamorada y eso era imposible, ella no creía en el amor a primera vista. 

Durante lo que quedo de mañana se adentro en la cuidad para hacer fotos, no solo para el proyecto si no para todo, buscaba cualquier cosa que llamará su atención, era como si la luz estuviera de su parte, el único parón que hizo fue para comer en un pequeño bar. Parte de la tarde siguió fotografiando. Cuando al fin llegó a casa, dejo la bici y todo por medio, solo para cambiarse a una ropa deportiva. Ni cinco minutos después de estar preparada, Segesta vino a recogerla, ambas tenían kickboxing, durante toda la clase estuvieron hablando sobre el contrato indefinido, de hecho solo hablaba Segesta, que le repetía una y otra vez como no hubo aceptado en el momento, Leptis por su parte intento seguir el ritmo de la clase e intentar hacer callar a su compañera. La clase llego a su fin pronto, aunque no tanto como Leptis quería. 

Mientras que se secaba el sudor en los baños del gimnasio, Segesta volvió a preguntar por octava ve la misma pregunta- ¿Por qué no lo has firmado aun? 

Porque necesitaba pensarlo, Segesta. Tu también lo hubieras hecho. Es una responsabilidad muy grande. -Se peino un poco haciéndose una coleta. 

¿Qué os pasa hoy? -Dijo Janara mientras entraba al vestuario. Ambas chicas la miraron, Leptis y Segesta llevaban cerca de seis meses yendo a la clase de kickboxing y defensa personal dos veces por semana. Leptis la observo durante un segundo, sus ojos y algunos rasgos le parecían familiares pero ahora no podía ubicar de donde. 

Nuestra chica tiene un contrato indefinido entre sus manos, pero se lo está pensando -Rodó los ojos Segesta dejando suelto su pelo, tras terminar de quitarse el sudor con su toalla. 

¿Enhorabuena? -Pregunto hacía Leptis con una mirada un tanto divertida. 

Gracias, y es necesario pensarlo, es una gran oportunidad -Murmuro buscando apoyo en Janara, las tres se habían ido a tomar algo tras alguna clase por lo cual Leptis sabía que estaba entre amigas. 

Es cierto lo que dice Leptis, Segesta -La morena hizo un mojín hacía Janara mientras Leptis sonreía victoriosa- Aunque yo si fuera tu, no tardaría mucho, hay trenes que solo pasan una vez. 

Antes aquello Segesta hizo un bailecito de la victoria, Leptis rodó los ojos – Esta noche lo pensaré, me han dado tiempo. -Suspiro sin perder la sonrisa, se sentía un tanto agobiada- ¿Te apetece tomarte algo, Janara? Nuestra amiga aquí presente tiene un estreno. 

Al que podrías haber venido -Añadió Segesta antes de que Janara pudiera responder-

Tengo un evento familiar -Dijo Janara con poco entusiasmo- 

Entonces creo que sin ninguna duda estaré a solas con mi maravilloso contrato -Murmuro con un tanto ironía- Suerte Jar -Quiso añadir un “espero que no sean como la mía” pero por lo poco que habían hablado de sus familias cuando salían a tomar algo, solo sabía que tenía dos hermanas una casada y otra divorciada desde hace un par de años. 

Cuando al fin estuvo en casa estaba exhausta, solo tenía ganas de darse una ducha caliente, tomar algo caliente y sentarse en el sofá con música de fondo. Cuando al fin estuvo en el sofá, puso el contrato y la foto de Tebe encima de la mesa. Termino yendo por una botella de vino, la descorcho y se sirvió una copa, se sentó de nuevo y observo el documento frente a ella. Cogió el bolígrafo con la mano que tenía libre mientras le daba un sorbo a la copa, luego fue a firmar, solo para parar antes de que el bolígrafo tocara el papel, lo dejo sobre el papel y se echo hacía atrás contra el sofá llevándose la copa con ella, dio otro sorbo mirando la cantidad de luz que aquella ciudad desprendía aunque ya fuera de noche. Se quedo observando aquello dejando que la música relajara sus sentidos hasta terminar la copa de vino. Termino por soltarla entre la fotografía y el contrato, luego firmo. 

Sin más se fue a la cama descalza dejando todo el desastre y el contrato firmado atrás pensado en ¿que era lo peor que podía pasar?


	3. Chapter 3

Dos días después de firmar el contrato parecía que Diotima siempre había necesitado las manos de Leptis, además de sus ideas. La castaña había llegado aquella mañana temprano, antes que Tebe, había visto a Marzio y Antalia para compartir la última foto de la exposición. La dichosa décima foto había traído de cabeza a Leptis, por dos razones, la principal porque la foto de Tebe era la única que concebía allí pero todos a su alrededor, que eran pocos, conocían las razones para descartar una vez mas aquella maldita a la par que maravillosa foto, la segunda era que no sentía que ninguna foto igualará la pasión y creatividad de aquel día, pero al fin lo consiguió, la foto de una anciana cerraba el circulo de lo que allí había creado, todas las etapas de crecimiento de una mujer, de diferentes lugares y etnias, dando igual su estatus o riqueza, ella consiguió reunirlas allí para consolidar que todas de la mano eran iguales frente a aquella sociedad que siempre las hizo de menos. Estaba orgullosa de aquello, nunca solía estar orgullosa, al menos abiertamente, de su trabajo, solía ser muy critica con sigo misma, se pedía demasiado y continuamente pensaba en que vivir de la fotografía nunca la habría llevado a ningún lado, aunque ante aquellos pensamientos debía ser sincera consigo misma y darle algo de crédito a la culpabilidad de su padre, el hombre que la crio siempre dejo bien claro que tenía demasiados pájaros en la cabeza, que debía parecerse mas a su hermano o incluso a su madre. Leptis nunca fue lo suficiente buena para nadie, porque iba a serlo para si misma, y aun así sentía que aquí y ahora debía sentir cada alago y cada cumplido de verdad. 

Tras aquella breve perdida en sus pensamientos, solo pudo sonreír para pasar a terminar de colocar la última foto en un pequeño y fino marco decorativo blanco, cuando al fin la puso en su lugar, la cuadro bien, solo para terminar dando un paso hacía atrás observando su obra. Sin pensarlo mucho, se dedico a pasearse por delante de sus obras, parándose delante de ellas, como si las mirará por primera vez, cuando llegó a la primera cerró los ojos, buscando la felicidad y la inspiración que sintió aquel día, en la paz, en lo orgulloso que estaría su hermano, no pudo no sonreír al recordar a su hermano y a la par abrir los ojos solo para notarlos húmedos. 

¿Todo bien? -Tebe estaba en la puerta, llevaba un vestido de tirantes finos con un estampado nada llamativo que la hacía ver elegante. 

Si -Leptis parpadeó un par de veces para que las lagrimas se fueran. -¿Te gusta? -Dijo refiriéndose a la décima foto-

Es preciosa -Dijo sin apartar la mirada de Leptis, lo que hizo a la castaña sonreír ampliamente, haciendo que la contraría terminará mirando la foto – Venía a ofrecerte poner algún tipo de melodía, si te apetecía, por supuesto. Aunque creo que la atmósfera que has creado aquí no la necesita, pero aun así como ahora formas parte de esto, en todos los sentidos, solemos poner melodías.

Quizás algo lento. Pero estoy segura que tienes alguna idea -La miro mientras se acercaba hasta donde ella se encontraba, frente a la foto de la anciana. - Por cierto, se que Diotima pone melodías a sus exposiciones, al menos a la de autores externos. 

¿Sabes que Diotima pone melodías a sus exposiciones? -Busco la mirada de Leptis desde donde estaba parada, mientras alzaba una ceja- ¿Por qué sabías eso? 

Porque os investigué mucho antes de que te plantearas contratarte- Se encogió de hombros- Bueno, no, investigar suena muy serio, busque información -Miro a Tebe que aun seguía con la misma expresión- Pero me informe de quienes eráis y como trabajabais solo por si alguna vez tenía que hacer una sesión por aquí. -Terminó encantadoramente-  
Así que el día de nuestra entrevista sabías mas de mi que yo de ti -Dijo mientras pasaba por delante de ella para pararse frente a la siguiente foto, solo para mirarla. 

No. Sabía lo poco que hay en vuestra web. -Se acomodo el pelo, parándose en el la unión de las dos pequeñas trenzas, que le quitaban el pelo de la cara, dejándola así despejada, solo para darse cuenta que seguía perfecto. Observo la mirada que Tebe le dedicaba a la novena fotografía, sintió la necesidad de correr hacía su bolso para hacerle una foto, aun así se quedo allí quieta y estaba segura que sus pupilas se dilataron un poco, al igual que su voz fallo brevemente cuando le habló- ¿Algún día me enseñarás tu restauración? 

Probablemente pienses que es una tontería, no es nada especial. -Dijo Tebe mientras pasaba a la octava foto. Prosiguió hablando tras observar unos minutos la foto- Solo es un hobbie para no pasarme el día en la oficina. 

Es tu pasión. -Dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos- Quiero decir, no es un tontería, es tu pasión, es lo que defenderías ante cualquier persona, eso lo hace especial. -Tebe la miro con cierta sorpresa ante sus palabras- ¿Qué? No irás a decirme que soy la primera en decirte esto. 

Aunque la peliblanca quiso asentir solo volvió a mirar la foto – No todos ven el mundo como tú, Leptis. -Y aquello salió con cierta tristeza - 

Leptis bajo un poco la mirada ante su tono, por inseguridad de mirar sus ojos y no poder no abrazarla si había allí tristeza, o incluso por si sus ojos la miraban con tristeza, aquel mundo del que Tebe hablaba tampoco solía entenderla a ella. Habló aunque no dijo lo que realmente quiso decir, que era “Pero tú también ves el mundo como yo, ¿verdad?”, salió - Aun te debo un desayuno, ¿verdad?

Tebe la miró mientras se dejaba llevar hacía la séptima foto, no pudo no sonreír ante la sonrisa de Leptis. Sentía tanta facilidad con ella, era como si fuera la luz que necesitaba aquel lugar, además de ella misma. - Un poco tarde para desayunar. 

Y era cierto, faltaba poco mas de una hora para mediodía, pero tampoco le había dicho que no, así que cambio de táctica- ¿Acabas de rechazar una café conmigo ? -Hizo un leve puchero - ¿Ahora es cuando te digo que te invito a brunch? 

Eres adorable -Tebe lo soltó sin pensar y aunque pensó en rectificar, simplemente siguió hablando aunque la sonrisa de Leptis cuando dijo que era adorable, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco- La idea del brunch es perfecta. Además no es como tenga que avisar a alguien. 

Entonces, vas a probar el mejor rissoto del mundo, bueno puedes pedir lo que quieras, pero te dejaré probarlo -Cogió su bolso con entusiasmo- Y así puedes enseñarme la música que has pensado para esta sala. 

Tebe no pudo no reírse ante el entusiasmo de la castaña, como la mayoría de las veces. - Solo para que quede claro la música es para ti, no para la sala. Casi nadie quiere esta sala. - La acompaño hacía la puerta- Y si, Leptis, te enseñare lo que restauro y espero que pronto. 

El pequeño restaurante al que fueron estaba a un par de calle de la galería de arte, la vestimenta de ambas era bastante informa, el vestido de Tebe no destacaba tanto, aquella mujer siempre solía ir elegante, aunque estaba segura que aquel vestido lo usaba por la cómodo que parecía. Ella por el contrario, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros rotos y desgastados y una camiseta lencera negra, quizás lo mas elegante eran su zapatos y tampoco. Aun así que aquel sitio ahora estuviera de moda entre los que por allí tuvieran negocios no hizo a Leptis no pudiera encontrar una mesa en la terraza, se sentó y frente a ella Tebe. 

Antes de que pidas nada, te aviso, tras comer aquí te vas a enamorar un poco de mi -Dijo entre diversión y broma-

Mientras ojeaba la carta, Tebe soltó una carcajada- ¿Te rompería el corazón si te digo que ya había venido aquí? 

Leptis la miró con sorpresa ante sus palabras -No has venido jamás aquí. Te he guiado hasta la mesa, Tebe. 

Así que si te rompería el corazón -Bromeo- Y no, no lo conocía, así que supongo que me enamoraré de ti, al menos un poco. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que tus fotos son mi debilidad, palabras de Antalia -Dijo aquello como si nada, solo para que la conversación fuera interrumpida por el camarero una vez más - 

Leptis pidió rissotto y Tebe ossobuco, en principio Leptis pidió una copa de vino blanco afrutado y Tebe uno rosado. Cuando el joven se fue después de tomar nota, fue Leptis la que habló. - Así que, tienes debilidad por mis fotos - 

¿Puedo decir que es mentira? -Bromeo mirándola apoyándose en la mesa con los codos - 

Puedes decirlo, pero es una tontería. ¿Qué puede ser lo peor que descubra de ti en esta comida? -Dijo también apoyándose en la mesa con los codos manteniendo la mirada con la suya- 

Que tengo un gusto musical horrible -Dijo mientras el camarero dejaba el vino entre ellas- Sobre lo de tus fotos es porque supuestamente es la exposición a la que mas interés le estoy poniendo desde hace años. 

Lo dudo, no tienes pinta de tener mal gusto en nada – Y aquello lo decía enserio, su manera de vestir era maravillosa para empezar, parecía la persona con mejor gusto del mundo, a su lado se sentía un poco intimidada a veces – Probablemente solo quieres que yo tenga buena impresión de la galería. 

Podrías preguntarle a mi hermana mayor -Cogió su copa y la llevó hacía ella para que brindarán – Y si, probablemente, además de que me gusta como ves el mundo. 

No sera para tanto. Y gracias por el cumplido. -Mientras la castaña cogía la copa y la chocaba con la de la contraría, luego ambas bebieron mirándose pero intentado no hacerlo. Una vez que termino de beber, habló nuevamente dejando la copa sobre la mesa- ¿Hablame de la música? 

¿De mi gusto musical? ¿O de lo que he pensado para ti? -Dijo sonriendo contra la copa de vino rosado. 

Para mi exposición..por ahora -Sonrío ampliamente- Aunque por alguna razón te imagino bailando rock a todo volumen -Alzo ambas cejas con diversión esperando su reacción - 

Enya, algo me dice que la escuchas, que te gusta y que probablemente traería la inspiración que sentiste cuando hacías esas fotos -Tomando otro sorbo de vino solo para dejarla sobre la mesa después de beber – Y aun nos queda mucho recorrido para que me veas bailar rock. 

Enya es una opción maravillosa, solía ponerla hace unos años cuando escribía. Además creo que creará una atmósfera propia, al menos los días que este puesta. -La miro detenidamente – Así que además de invitarte a comer, puedo invitarte a bailar. 

No bailo, Leptis -Dijo mientras los platos de comida eran puesto enfrente de cada una. Tebe probo las verduras y la carne junto a la salsa, aquel plato justamente allí, era servido con una pequeña ración de pasta. Tebe dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de placer al sentir la comida. -Pero tienes un gusto maravilloso para elegir donde comer. 

Leptis estaba casi segura que sus ojos brillaron ante el gemido, pero intento centrarse en su risotto. - Eres una aburrida, querida. -El “querida” salió muy natural, se estaban haciendo amigas, podían usar apelativos cariñosos, iban a pasar mucho tiempo juntas como para no hacerlo. Que Leptis a veces quisiera morderse la lengua por los apelativos que salían sin pensar solo era por lo que sentía por Tebe, pero aun así se sentía tan cómodo. - Solo para que quede claro, tengo un gusto maravilloso en todo – Y aquello salió con tono de broma pero Tebe notó algo de verdad tras aquello- ¿Quieres probar el rissotto? -Dijo mientras cogía una pequeña porción con su cubierto y se lo acercaba, a la par que Tebe asentía, Leptis pensó que cogería el cubierto y a Tebe también se le paso por la cabeza, solo que en vez de hacerlo, simplemente abrió la boca y Leptis se lo dio a probar. 

La comida prosiguió de forma tranquila, ambas compartieron historias leves y risas, Tebe le contó el porque de Diotima, que era por su madre que fue la que le hizo amar el arte y le dio la facilidad de ser quien era hoy, al menos hasta que murió. Incluso le contó porque le dejo la sala anaranjada, revelando que era su favorita, pero que nadie parecía perfecto para exponer allí porque sentía que nadie entendería el aura de aquella sala. Disfrutaron de una comida temprana maravillosa, al final compartieron una botella de vino. 

Cuando volvieron a Diotima, vieron que seguía sin tener muchos visitantes aquel día, aquello no preocupo a Tebe. La galería era de la familia, no había que pagar a nadie alquiler, no dejaba muchísimos beneficios, pero teniendo en cuenta que era un negocio familiar, quitando a Leptis, no la solía preocupar mucho, casi nunca. Aun así lo mas llamativo fue el cartel recién puesto. 

Gracias -Leptis dijo delante del cartel-

Debería dártelas yo -Tebe dijo desde su lado- Eres la que vas a salvar mi galería. 

No, tú. Bueno, Diotima es una oportunidad con la que ni soñaba hace años, Tebe. No soñaba con nada de esto. -Se encogió de hombros suspirando-

¿Sabes que esto no es la Galería Borghese, verdad? -Dijo con un tono leve aunque entendía a lo que se refería- 

Ya, pero aun así Diotima es mi propia Borghese -Dijo con simpleza-

Gracias a ti por la comida, ha sido agradable hablar con alguien de todo y nada -Ambas se abrazarn durante un rato. Cuando se separaron Leptis fue la que hablo-

Un placer, espero que repitamos pronto -Sonrió encantada- Nos vemos dentro de dos días, a no ser que me necesites mañana. 

Mañana es tu día libre, disfruta, sal con tus amigos y quedate por ahí hasta tarde. Vive un poco -Bromeo la peliblanca dándole un leve codazo- 

Espero que sigas tu propio consejo, Tebe -Bromeo Leptis, solo para poco después salir de la galería bajo la atenta mirada de Tebe - 

El día paso bastante rápido para suerte de Leptis, en cierto modo todo en lo que tenía que pensar era en el equipo que se pondría aquella noche para salir a cenar y luego tomarse en algo en el Blue Moon, el pub que había visto hacía un par de días, que resultó ser un sitio tranquilo donde ponían distintos tipos de cervezas y buenos vinos, además de copas y cócteles. En principio Segesta sugirió un sitio un tanto mas movido, pero lo de pasarse la noche en un lugar lleno de gente donde debía gritar para hablar no le apetecía en absoluto, aun así sabía que tenían una noche pendiente de baile. Leptis termino poniendo sobre la cama unos pantalones de vestir de tiro alto de campana blanco y un corpiño del mismo tono tipo lencero, que tenía pequeñas flores negras como decoración sobre el blanco. Como era temprano decidió poner algo de música y encendió un par de velas, era un día perfecto para darse una ducha larga y relajada. Paso cerca de media hora bajo el agua, cuando salió y tras envolverse en una toalla, preparó el maquillaje y fue en busca de unos tacones negros abiertos que eran de verano. 

Una hora después estaba lista, su pelo castaño, se había secado al aire dejando unas ondas naturales y hermosas, se miró un par de veces más en el espejo, hundiendo sus manos en el pelo haciéndolo caer de nuevo contra sus hombros desnudos, lo último que le faltaba era pintarse los labios, solía usar colores muy poco llamativos, aunque cuando salía por ahí eso cambiaba un poco, cogió la barra marrón tierra oscuro mate. Cuando cogió el bolso de mano negro, la puerta sonó, mientras se dirigía hacía allí cogió las llaves, pensó por un momento en llevar una chaqueta pero hacía bueno, cuando abrió la puerta, frente a ella estaba Segesta con un vestido corto y ceñido rojo. Ambas salieron del edificio dispuestas a comerse Roma aquella noche. 

La cena fue bastante natural, hablaron de sus respectivos trabajos, de como se sentía últimamente, de viejas amistades y nuevas, todo aquello con pizza y con vino, quizás no era lo más elegante, ni lo mas caro del mundo, pero eran Segesta y ella, cuando llegaron a Roma y se conocieron llegaron a pensar que Roma se las comería y para desgracia de todos lo que no confiaron en alguna de ellas eran ellas las que se comían Roma, a un paso lento y calmado, Sesgeta estaba empezando a trabajar cada vez en obras de teatro mas importantes, actualmente estaba en ensayando el papel de uno de los personajes principales en una obra que sería representada en un mes, y bueno, Leptis exponía el próximo fin de semana. Y estaban allí la una para la otra, creciendo juntas, siendo imparables. 

Cuando fue la hora del Blue Moon, era bastante tarde, aun así y aunque no había mucha cola, consiguieron entrar antes de las once de la noche, aun así tuvieron que esperar en la barra tomando una cerveza a que alguno de los reservados estuviera libre, no es que hubiera pocos o el sitio fuera pequeño, es que al ser nuevo y estar recién abierto, era un lugar al que ir por curiosidad. Ambas estaban enfrascadas en una conversación sobre cuantos años tendría el camarero, el cual sonreía muchísimo a Segesta, hasta que oyeron sus nombres y ambas se volvieron para encontrar acercándose a la barra a Janara. 

¡Janara!-Ambas mujeres dijeron casi a la vez, las tres se abrazaron a modo de saludo- 

Que sorpresa -Dijo Leptis mientras volvía a coger su cerveza para dar un pequeño sorbo-

Coincido con Leptis -Dijo la morena mirando a la pelirroja - ¿Qué haces aquí? 

Leptis le dio un codazo a Segesta ante la pregunta indiscreta mientras Janara negó ante ambas -Acabo de acompañar a mi hermana pequeña y su marido a la puerta, aunque he convencido hábilmente a mi hermana mediana para que se tome algo conmigo. Estaba a punto de contarme un par de cosas sobre su trabajo – Observo el pub bastante lleno - ¿Qué hacéis en la barra? 

Esperando un buen sitio, acabamos de cenar y bueno, hemos llegado cuando todo estaba ya lleno -Explico Leptis apoyándose contra la barra - 

Deberíais uniros a nosotras, hay sitio y planeamos no quedarnos hasta muy tarde -Propuso la pelirroja de manera amable - 

Eso es una idea genial -Dijo Segesta llena de entusiasmo mientras Leptis decía a la vez- 

No es buena idea, quizás quieras estar con tu hermana a solas, no queremos incordiar -Dijo Leptis mientras Segesta la miraba fatal-

Para empezar nunca incordiáis, además estoy segura que mi hermana estará mucho mas cómoda entre artistas -Sonrió mientras Segesta y ella se dirigían a la mesa, no sin antes avisar a Romeo, el camarero, Leptis iba tras ellas. Pasaron varios asientos repletos de gente, cuando llegaron a la zona casi mas al fondo del local entró primero Janara, mientras comenzaba a hablar. 

Tebs me he encontrado con un par de amigas, te encantarán estoy segura -Antes de oír la voz de Tebe, Leptis ya se había tensado, la probabilidad de que Tebe fuera hermana de Janara era casi imposible, pero se parecían, de hecho era de ahí de donde Janara le recordaba a alguien. Cuando al fin entro Leptis y Tebe se miraron ambas con sorpresa. 

¿Leptis ?-Dijo la mujer del traje ajustado que estaba abierto por un costado dejando ver su piel blanca, hizo que Leptis tragara lentamente. 

Tebe, hola..-Las palabras salieron a trompicones de su boca mientras no pudo no observar lo guapa que estaba, como aquella mujer podía insinuar incluso que tenía mal gusto, como podía insinuarlo su hermana, su hermana mayor, Janara, una mujer que conocía desde hace casi tres meses, que Tebe podía tener mal gusto. Quiso gritarle aquello a Janara. Así que cuando no lo hizo presupuso que estaba manteniendo la compostura magníficamente. 

¿Os conocéis? -Pregunto la pelirroja bastante perdida, mientras que Segesta estaba mirando a Leptis y a Tebe como si fueran jugadoras de tenis profesional. 

Leptis es mi nueva socia -Dijo Tebe mientras se hacía en un lado en el sofá - 

Oh! -Dijo Janara con diversión – Era el contrato que te estabas pensando. 

Si hubiera sabido que era tu hermana no te lo habría comentado -Bromeo Leptis mientras se sentaba. 

Bueno, vas a conocer a mi hermanita fuera de esa galería, es mucho mas divertida -Dijo Janara mientras la abraza y le daba un pequeño sorbo a su cóctel - 

Leptis ya me conoce fuera de la galería, Janara. -Dijo con simpleza bebiendo de su copa de vino blanco - 

¿Sales de esa galería alguna vez? ¿Incluso con alguien ?- Dijo la pelirroja medio riendo mientras su hermana le daba un pequeño golpe y ambas se reían. 

Segesta seguía mirado a su amiga esperando que dijera algo -Hemos comido hoy juntas, se lo debía, me obligo a desayunar -Dijo con el mismo tono que Tebe y se acomodo en el sofá sintiéndose mas cómoda-

¿Habéis ido a comer? -Pregunto con lentitud Segesta haciendo que las tres la mirarán- ¿Algún sitio recomendable? 

Antes de que Leptis pudiera responder a eso, Tebe respondió -Creo que se llamaba Angelo´s -Dijo mirando a Segesta -Tienen buen vino y una comida increíble. 

Parece un sitio encantador, gracias Tebe- Dijo Segesta sonriendo para terminar mirando a Leptis, por supuesto que Segesta sabía a donde habían ido, Angelo`s era el lugar favorito de Leptis en el mundo, su risotto y su vino la perdían.- Leptis va a matarme chicas -Comenzó Segesta y Leptis se tensó sentándose de inmediato asustada de lo que fuera a decir su amiga- pero no quería estropear nuestro plan de esta noche, pero resulta que mañana trabajo. Estamos preparando una obra de teatro -Leptis entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que su amiga tenía el día libre de sobra- 

¿Trabajas mañana? -preguntó Leptis desde su lado un tanto incrédula-

Si, lo siento, pero ahora que estas en buenas manos, tengo que irme a descansar -Leptis vio su copa, cuando se la había tomado. Iba a matarla.- Por supuesto, y ya que nos conocemos estáis invitadas ambas, bueno en realidad, Janara ya lo estaba, pero espero verte allí Tebe -Dijo mientras se levantaba y se despedía de todas con un par de besos – Cuidad de mi chica, es un peligro. 

Leptis rodó los ojos mientras la veía salir, en menos de diez minutos debería recibir un mensaje de Segesta diciendo que se lo agradecería mas tarde, claro que la mataría mas tarde. Aun así no fue incomodo conocía a ambas mujeres, Janara contó como se habían conocido, se conocieron mas e incluso hablaron de lo pequeño que era el mundo. Ni media hora después Janara ya había bostezado tres veces y tenía la copa vacía. Leptis y Tebe acababan de pedir una copa nueva de vino cada una. 

Creo que ha llegado mi momento de irme -Dijo la pelirroja – Siento cortaros el rollo, pero las clases de hoy me han dejado para agotada. 

Nos terminamos la copa y nos vamos las tres -Dijo con Tebe mientras cogía su propia copa llevándosela a los labios mientras Leptis asentía haciendo lo mismo. 

No -Ambas miraron a Janara – Tebe no sueles salir nunca, te lo estas pasando bien, quedate con Leptis y disfruta. Te avisaré cuando llegue a casa, hermanita -Le dio un beso en la mejilla y un leve abrazo a Leptis, para dirigirse a la barra y pagar. 

Esto nos deja a nosotras sola, Leptis -Dijo subiendo levemente la pierna al sofá y brindando su copa con la de la contraría. 

Se esta volviendo tradición que nos quedemos solas – dijo tras brindar y beber. 

Aquella noche Leptis aprendió muchísimo sobre la mujer frente a ella, sobretodo de su vida privada, era cierto que la Tebe de fuera de la galería era muy diferente, sobretodo porque confiaba en los demás, aunque Tebe ya confiaba en Leptis, así que le hablo de su matrimonio fallido, de como no buscaban las mismas cosas y que según todos era una adicta al trabajo, Leptis por su parte le contó una pequeña parte de lo mal que se llevaba con su familia y de como nunca se había sentido parte de su propia familia, además de que su padre la echo muy joven de casa pero no entro en detalles sobre aquello y Tebe lo entendió. Tomaron un par de copas mas de vino, y aunque no iban borrachas, cuando llegaron a la barra para pagar cada una lo suyo, el mundo era un sitio mucho mas feliz, cuando fueron a pagar un par de hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años se les acercaron. 

Hola guapas -Dijo uno de ellos, iba vestido con traje, bastante hortera si se le permitía decir a Tebe o Leptis - 

Su compañero se puso al otro lado de la barra - ¿Queréis una copa? 

Tebe y Leptis se miraron durante un segundo con unas sonrisas divertidas, Tebe terminó pasando el brazo sobre los hombros desnudos de Leptis acariciando su piel y haciendo que se erizará, Leptis por su parte invadió el espacio personal de Tebe apoyando sus cara a centímetros de su cara, haciendo que la respiración de la peliblanca se acelerará momentáneamente. 

Lo siento mucho -Dijo Tebe mientras dejaba su parte de la cuenta sobre la barra, para después dejar un beso en la frente de Leptis- pero ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad, cariño ? 

Leptis dejó también su parte de la cuenta en la barra, rozando la piel del costado que dejaba al aire el vestido de Tebe, solo para dejar salir un ronroneo muy cerca de su cara de manera afirmativa. Después de aquello salieron de la mano de aquel sitio, riéndose por la cara de aquellos dos imbéciles que habían dejado sorprendidos en la barra y sin poder hacer mas que mirarlas. Una vez fuera Tebe y Leptis llamaron a un taxi cada una. 

Ha sido genial -Se rió Tebe mientras se quedaba frente a Leptis- 

Me hubiera encantado hacerles una foto -Las carcajadas se elevaron, al fondo de la larga calle les pareció ver un taxi a lo lejos. 

Ambas se abrazaron durante unos minutos al separarse, se quedaron una mirando a la otra, bastante mas cerca de lo que ninguna de las dos esperaba. Las manos de Tebe se movieron por su espalda haciendo que Leptis acariciará el cuello de Tebe, poco después Tebe besó a Leptis, aunque Leptis jamás en su vida cuando años después lo contará estaría segura, lo único que ahora sabía es que el beso era lento pero a la vez estaba cargado de anhelo y necesidad, era como si ambas lo hubieran necesitado desde que se vieron. Leptis movió una de sus manos para enterarla en su pelo y la otra bajo por su espalda mientras una de las de Tebe descansaba en su costado y la otra seguía contra su espalda. El beso prosiguió incluso cuando ya había poco aire por el que luchar, pero ambas se separaron al oír el claxon del taxi tocar varias veces. Ambas estaba allí mirándose, con la respiración y el corazón yendo a mil por hora, volvieron a la realidad cuando el taxi hizo luces un par de veces. 

Yo...-Tebe dijo sin saber muy bien que decir señalando al taxi - 

Si -Respondió Leptis aun sin saber muy bien como había pasado aquel beso- 

Nos vemos dentro de dos días -Dijo, tras aquello se alejo hasta entrar en el taxi. 

Leptis vio como el taxi se iba, se mordió el labio dándose cuenta que acababa de besar a Tebe. A Tebe la chica de la foto. A Tebe su jefa. A Tebe la que quería besar desde que vio. Y lo mas importante es que se dio cuenta que no recordaba empezar ella el beso. Cuando al fin se montón en el taxi se dio cuenta que si en algún momento de la noche se había sentido algo ebria ahora estaba mas sobria que nunca. Además de que aunque una parte de ella se preocupara porque su relación con Tebe acababa de complicarse, otra parte se seguía acelerando solo de pensar en el beso. Un beso que esperaba repetir aunque sentía que era una esperanza vacía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero espero que este capítulo os haga un poco mas amena la existencia en estos días.


	4. Chapter 4

Leptis no logró casi dormir la noche anterior y cuando consiguió hacerlo solo fue para soñar con aquel beso, aquello la sacaba del sueño al instante, ya que en el sueño ambas compartían un taxi y llegaban hasta casa, una casa que no conocía, un lugar que su mente le regalaba para soñar ir más allá de un beso que no iba a poder olvidar en lo que le quedaba de vida. Lo peor de aquello no era soñar con Tebe, con su beso y sus manos buscando su piel o incluso aquel maldito vestido, era estar despierta a las siete de la mañana, harta de seguir dando vueltas en la cama terminó por salir de esta con bastante mal humor, solo para encerrarse en el baño. Una vez salió media hora después con una coleta alta y ropa de deporte, se terminó por poner los zapatos de deporte que había junto el pequeño zapatero junto a la puerta, luego salió de casa solo cogiendo sus llaves, la de repuesto de Segesta y su reproductor de música. 

Cuando llegó a la calle, aun estaba bastante vacía, estiró el cuello cerrando los ojos momentáneamente solo para notar las manos de Tebe en su mente acariciando su cuello, aquello la hizo abrir los ojos al instante, sin pensarlo mas comenzó a correr. Leptis no solía correr, cuando lo hacía era por busca de inspiración, odiaba las agujetas del día siguiente y prefería el yoga o el kickboxing, que le dejaba las mismas agujetas pero al menos le hacía quemar energía, pero no podía esperar a la clase de aquella tarde con Janara. Su cerebro la hizo parar en seco mientras corría al recordar que Janara era la hermana de Tebe. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Aquello se repitió mucho mas por su mente, saco el reproductor para subir la música al nivel de no poder ni oírse pensar antes de entrar en una de las zonas verdes cercanas, observo a un par de personas haciendo deporte como ella y otros paseando a su perro. Sin pensarlo mas comenzó a correr, las dos primeras vueltas al recinto fueron lentas comparando como empezó a correr después, no por ponerse a prueba, no por probar su resistencia, simplemente necesitaba cansarse, dejar de pensar en las consecuencias y quemar energía, cada vez que el beso venía a su mente corría más, duró a aquel ritmo casi cuarenta y cinco minutos, cuando al fin paro, se llevo las manos hacía las caderas e intento coger aire varias veces buscando la manera de estabilizar su respiración y su corazón. Pronto se quito el sudor de la frente con ambas manos, no quería volver a casa aun aunque estuviera sudada y despeinada. 

Esta vez con paso mucho mas lento pero aun así constante, fue hasta la cafetería frente a su edificio para comprar un surtido de dulces típicos, dos cafés solos y una botella de agua para llevar. Mientras esperaba el pedido, se bebió el agua casi en tiempo récord, después de hablar con Segesta se pasaría el día el en sofá no le cabía duda. Una vez su pedido estuvo listo, pagó y se dirigió al piso de su amiga. 

Una vez llegó a la puerta de Segesta pensó en llamar, obviamente traerle el desayuno no era algo urgente, matarla por lo que había hecho anoche, porque había tenido tiempo durante la noche como planearlo, si era mas urgente. Cogió la llave y abrió la puerta, entro en el piso sin echarle mucha cuenta al reguero de ropa en el suelo, dejo los pasteles en la encimera junto a los café. 

No se suponía que trabajabas hoy -Dijo por encima de su tono habitual de voz mientras se dirigía al cuarto, la distribución del ático era mas o menos igual, aunque en aquella parte el sol daba mejor de tarde, a Leptis le daba aquello un poco de envidia, Segesta tenía de las mejores vista del atardecer de aquel lugar. Antes de entrar en el cuarto, en la puerta apareció una Segesta despeinada y con los labios hinchados envuelta en sus sabanas, tras ella alguien se movió, Romeo, el camarero del Blue Moon se estaba tapando con un cojín y miraba hacía abajo avergonzado. 

¿No te han enseñado a llamar? -Dijo con un tono bastante entrecortado y bastante rápido. 

Te traía el desayuno -Dijo casi sin poder aguantar la risa ante la situación frente a ella. 

Estaba a punto de desayunar, Leptis -Y la morena lo dijo tan enserio que Leptis no pudo no saltar un leve suspiro acompañado de una risita que intento camuflar con una tos. 

El joven por su parte se había dado a la vuelta buscando la ropa, ambas mujeres miraron hacía dentro de la habitación, Leptis le puso una cara a Segesta dándole a entender que estaba conformo con su gusto, ante aquello la castaña solo recibió un manotazo, además de la siguiente orden – Empieza a desayunar quieres, estaré allí en su segundo -Leptis alzó una ceja ante el anterior uso de la palabra desayuno solo para recibir un empujón echándola de la habitación. 

Mientras hizo el camino vio la chaqueta y los pantalones, mas uno de los zapatos de Romeo. Aquello volvió a traerle una leve risita mientras pensaba que el chico tendría que andar semis-desnudo hasta allí, sin pensarlo mucho se sentó contra el respaldo del sofá intentado mantener la compostura por la situación, lo peor de aquella situación es que no era la primera vez y sentía que tampoco sería la última. Segundos después el joven salió a medio vestir con un zapato en mano, solo para ponerse los pantalones mientras andaba por la habitación sin hacer contacto visual con Leptis, la cual hacía lo mismo. Al fin, se puso el pantalón y los zapatos, cogió su chaqueta y soltó un adiós susurrado a modo de despedida de la castaña. Leptis dejo caer un “ciao” justamente cuando el chico cerró la puerta, no pudo no dejar las carcajadas salir de forma que su apoyo en en respaldo del sofá fallo y cayó contra los mullidos cojines riendo a carcajadas histéricas. Segesta en pijama la miraba bastante mal desde la puerta de su habitación. 

Lo siento -Dijo mientras intentaba buscar la compostura y parar de reírse, volviendo a repetir varias veces el lo siento, cuando al fin logró incorporarse en el sofá respiro un par de veces – Te juro que pensé que estarías dormida. 

Ya claro -Suspiro con desgana estirando los brazos hacía arriba a modo de estiramiento. - Eres el peor karma. 

Solo por alegrarme el día, no voy a matarte -Dijo mientras se terminaba de levantar del mullido sofá, hasta llegar al paquete de dulces y comenzar a abrirlo. 

Segesta no se había fijado en la vestimenta de Leptis, ahora que la había mirado ir hasta el pequeño paquete que contenía los pasteles. - ¿Has ido a correr? - Leptis no contesto, de hecho no solo que no contesto si no que la ignoró mientras buscaba uno de los pasteles - ¿Leptis? -Luego se metió uno en la boca, esos pasteles no eran grandes, de hecho era pequeños, pero no conocía a nadie que se los comiera de un bocado, aunque se podía, pero estaban echos para disfrutar y no engullirlos como estaba haciendo sus querida amiga, aquello cambio su humor radicalmente y se acerco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejando caer las manos contra el mármol de la encimera haciendo un ruido seco, lo que llevo a la castaña a llevarse otro pastel a la boca sin terminar el primero -¿Leptis? -Dijo la morena ladeando la cabeza hacía un lado buscando la mirada de su mejor amiga. 

Leptis conocía aquella mirada, tuvo deseo de meterse un tercer pastel en la boca, aunque probablemente se ahogaría y se comería la bandeja ella sola, lo que significaría ponerse enferma probablemente, así que murmuro un “ nada” que casi no se entendió, solo para recibir una mirada muy persistente de Segesta, ante aquello sabía que no había salida, tarde o temprano tendría que decirle lo del beso. Aun así primero le echaría una buena bronca por dejarla tirada, así que cuando terminó de tragar ambos pasteles y tomo varios sorbos de café para no ahogarse, hablo - ¿Te refieres a que paso anoche, antes o después de que te largaras porque tenías curro? 

Venga ya. No estás enfadada, estabas asustada anoche por lo que iba a soltar por mi maravillosa boca, pero solo te deje a solas con la mujer que te gusta. -Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y cogía un pastel, antes de darle un pequeño bocado, habló- Aun así, no es eso lo que te ha hecho salir a correr, ¿ o si? 

Suelo salir a correr -Dijo a la defensiva y bastante rápido, porque era una mentira del tamaño de un castillo- No estaba asustada, no sabía que ibas a decir, y cuando soltaste lo de irte me sentí abandonada, no es lo que hacemos. 

Te imploró perdón, gran Leptis, no volveré a dejarte con la mujer de la que no paras de hablar -Dijo mientras terminaba el pastel, de forma un tanto sarcástica – Ahora, volviendo al tema que me interesa, tu no corres, cuando lo haces es para silenciar algo en tu cabeza. -Antes de que Leptis comenzará a contar alguna excusa que Segesta no estaba dispuesta a oír, prosiguió- ¿Que coño paso anoche, Leptis? 

Leptis dejó salir todo el aire que tenía dentro, sabía que Segesta se pondría a gritar en unos segundos tras soltar la bomba – Tebe y yo nos hemos besado- La cara de Segesta se iluminó y antes de que pudiera soltar cualquier cosa, Leptis volvió a hablar- No, Tebe me beso. Estoy segura de que ella me beso. -Se quedo pensativa mientras Segesta comenzaba a canturrear de un lado a otro de la cocina “lo sabia, lo sabia”, solo para que Leptis la ignorara y volviera a hablar – O la bese yo. ¿Y si la bese yo? -La pregunta salió bastante mas alta haciendo que los canturreos de Segesta se pararan y mirara a su amiga con una cara sorprendida, mientras Leptis empezó a hablar de forma rápida y casi sin pensar en lo que decía, haciendo teorías – Me va a despedir, he besado a mi jefa y va a despedirme. Mierda. Mierda. -Se alejo de la cocina solo para empezar a moverse sin rumbo fijo por la habitación -Acabo de cargarme mi futuro. 

Segesta en cuanto la vio divagar sin sentido fue tras ella, cuando al fin pudo ponerse frente a ella, la paro agarrando sus antebrazos y la zarandeo un poco sacándola del bucle, solo para terminar hablándole calmadamente- Estas exagerando, lo sabes, ¿verdad?- Acarició sus brazos de arriba abajo mientras Leptis se mordía el labio – Venga Lep, no va a despedirte por un beso. Además, fue ella, ¿no ? 

Leptis movió la mirada como intentado recordar quien se acerco primero, quien inició aquello, y se dio cuenta que dada con las ganas que surgió el beso podían haber sido cualquiera.- Creo que si, no me acuerdo -Murmuro mirándola. 

Bueno, sea como sea, ha sido un beso, te estas preocupando por un beso. Lo único que debería importante es si te gusto -Alzo una ceja mientras vio aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Leptis a la par que un leve sonrojo - 

Claro que me gusto -Rodó los ojos intentado ignorar el calor en su cara, la sonrisa y el hecho de que se sintiera como una adolescente en aquel momento. La situación aun fue mucho mas particular, por llamarla de alguna forma, cuando Segesta la abrazo soltando un grito de felicidad -Aun así...- Segesta la dejo ir un poco sin soltarla para mirarla mal – todo se ha complicado, no me mires así. 

¿Tan mal besas o qué? -Ante aquello la morena solo se llevo un manotazo en el brazo de Leptis, luego se abrazaron entre risas, durante mucho rato, al fin decidieron desayunar. 

Cuando Leptis llegó a casa, casi habían pasado tres horas, a su plan solo le sumo darse un baño relajante con velas para pasarse en día descansando en el sofá. Durante el baño reflexiono sobre la noche anterior, en cierto modo, seguía asustada por lo que pudiera pasar mañana cuando viera a Tebe o incluso si la llamaba y le decía que dejaba de necesitar sus manos, pero la parte racional le decía que aquel beso no solo lo siguió ella, de hecho ella fue la que lo siguió. Tendría que hablar de ello, pero por ahora no se arrepentía de aquel beso y esperaba que lo repitieran sin que apareciera drama de por medio. 

Muy lejos de allí, la otra mujer participe del beso, despertó bastante tarde después de una noche reparadora de su sueño, había dormido como parecía que no había hecho en años, aunque su descanso solía ser bastante decente la mayoría de las veces, en cierto modo llevar la galería, aunque siempre solía decir que lo tenía bajo control, a veces se agobiaba por los tramites e incluso las excursiones programadas, aunque esto último no era su problema. Miro hacía la ventana desde la cama, el sol ya estaba bastante alto en el cielo, lo que significaba que eran mínimo las once, con un suspiro se estiro solo para hundirse mas bajo las sabanas, dio una aspiración cogiendo el olor de su ropa de cama limpia en sus fosas nasales, y allí en el fondo seguía el olor a Leptis. Se tapo la cara dejando salir una risita infantil, tenía que admitir que ella misma se sorprendió de besarla, pero era tan atractiva y su manera de ver el mundo, la desestabilizaron cuando la conoció pero a la vez su seguridad la cautivo. Marzio se echo las flores sobre la contratación de Leptis, pero en realidad era Tebe la que dejo el último trabajo de la castaña en el escritorio de Antalia. Luego vino la llamada y cuando la vio, la verdad es que decir que se enamoro de ella, sonaba tan loco. Tebe nunca había salido con mujeres, jamás se había sentido atraída por ellas o eso pensaba pero la conexión con Leptis, además de hacerla sentir como conocidas, era imposible de ignorar, era como si el mundo se parará cuando estaban juntas. 

Mientras seguía pensado en el beso y en Leptis, cosa que solía hacer mucho desde los últimos días, olio el café recién hecho e incluso pudo intuir el te y probablemente tostadas, su estomago le dijo que era hora de salir de la cama y desayunar. Antes de siquiera salir del cuarto, fue a coger su bata de seda negra a juego con su camisón largo, mientras entraba en el baño. Minutos después con todas necesidades cubiertas y el pelo decente, bajo a la primera planta de la casa. Tebe había vuelto a vivir en la casa que fue de sus padres, tras su divorcio, junto a Janara, en principio ambas cuidaron de sus padres, una vez estos fallecieron y habiendo mucho sitio en la casa, también se mudaron Marzio y Antalia aun embarazada de Ade, así que ahora vivían allí los cinco, a veces aquello sacaba de quicio a Tebe, pero tampoco se podía quejar, ya que tener a su familia cerca era un privilegio. 

Cuando al fin entro en la cocina observo que solo estaba levantada Janara, en parte se alegro, al ser las dos mayores, tenían muy buena relación, aquello también ocurría con Antalia, pero en cierto modo, Janara fue la única que apoyo a Tebe totalmente cuando dijo que se divorciaría. 

Bueno...-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa bastante divertida mientras le servía una taza de té a Tebe- Llevaba años sin ver esa sonrisa, ¿tan bien te lo pasaste sin mi? 

Fue una velada maravillosa, me reí muchísimo, echaba de menos las noches así -Dijo sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara, entre ambas llevaron las tostadas y las tazas, hacía la mesa en el jardín trasero de la casa. La pequeña villa estaba a las afuera, para llegar bien hasta la galería había que salir casi una hora y media antes, incluso mas los días que había bastante tráfico. Cuando ambas estuvieron sentadas la conversación prosiguió de forma divertida. 

Así que dejarte con Leptis fue una fantástica idea -Dijo mientras untaba la tostada - 

Bueno, tú la conoces mas que yo, ¿ por qué no me lo dijiste? -Dijo mientras removía el té - 

Que conocía a una de las mujeres que queréis en tu galería, nunca te interesa por quien va a mis clases, Tebe -Dijo con cierto reproche - 

Si me interesa, es solo que no tengo tiempo para ir. Pero sabes que me encanta todo el control que puedes tener sobre tu energía y tu cuerpo, es admirable -Dijo antes de tomar el primer sorbo de té- 

Janara se rió al oírla hablar – No se casi nada de Leptis, por favor, deja de hacerme la pelota -Bromeo – Lo que si sé es que se pensó poco lo del contrato. 

Lo suficiente para hacerme pensar que la perdería..mos -Janara alzó una ceja ante aquello pero hizo como si no se diera cuenta- Y no te hago la pelota, admiro tu trabajo, al igual que tu admiras el mio. 

Eso es cierto -Se encogió de hombros mientras daba otro bocado a la tostada - ¿Algo interesante de lo que hablasteis cuando me fui? 

Le conté sobre Alessandro y ella sobre su familia -Janara sonrió ante aquello - ¿Que? Es mi ex marido, solo le conté en todo en lo que no era bueno, incluso te dí la razón diciendo que tengo un gusto terrible con los hombres. 

Peor que terrible, aunque Antalia nos gana a ambas -Sonrió mientras tomaba un poco de su propio café- Me parece maravilloso que hayas encontrado a alguien con quien tener tanto confianza como para contarle el mayor error de tu vida -Janara empezó a reírse, tras aquello termino su primera tostada - 

No diría que fue mi mayor error -Se empezó a reír junto a ella, era ta raro sentirse así, reírse por todo sin necesidad de dar explicaciones. Entonces Tebe se lo planteo, contarle a Janara lo del beso, porque necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y una vez más Janara seguiría siendo su mayor apoyo, necesitaba su opinión, todo aquello paso por su mente mientas terminaba con la primera tostada - De hecho anoche Leptis y yo, bueno yo la be…-se corto a si misma cuando Marzio entró con una risueña Ade corriendo delante. 

Janara observó el cambio de actitud de su hermana, su sonrisa, la sonrisa de Tebe se había contraído un poco, anoche beso a Leptis, por supuesto que lo oyó por encima de los gritos de una Ade feliz y los buenos días de sus padres. Pero no dijo nada, solo miró a su hermana con una sonrisa. 

Buenos días -Dijo Janara- ¿Descansatéis ? 

Ade por su parte corrió hacía los brazos de Tebe, Tebe era la tía favorita de la niña, Tebe la abrazo con fuerza dejando ver de nuevo su sonrisa. La niña se sentó junto al sitio libre al lado de su tía con un bol de cereales. 

Marzio comenzó a contestar a Janara – Bastante , al fin un día libre, aunque fue una pena que nos tuviéramos que ir tan pronto. ¿ Vosotras que tal? 

Decente, aguante menos que Tebe. Además nos encontramos con Leptis y su amiga Segesta -Dijo con facilidad mientras Tebe empezaba a comer su segunda tostada. 

¿Aguantaste mas que Janara? -Pregunto entusiasta Antalia – No me lo creo. 

A la vez que Marzio preguntaba algo muy diferente - ¿Con Leptis? Vaya, si que es pequeño el mundo. Supongo que hablasteis de trabajo. 

De que más, la aburrí lo suficiente como para pedir su carta de renuncia -Aquello salió con un tanto de amargura, para Marzio, Tebe solo hablaba de trabajo, y aun así para que no se notara tanto, dejo salir una carcajada- Tranquilo, no se ha despedido, pero efectivamente solo hablamos de trabajo. 

Janara y Antalia le siguieron las risas a Tebe e incluso el propio Marzio se rió un poco, aunque el ambiente era un poco mas tenso que al principio de la conversación, fue mucho mas tenso después de que Marzio añadiera lo que estaba a punto de decir – Por cierto, ya que hablamos de Leptis, he invitado a Alessandro a su exposición. Esta deseoso de verte, Tebe. 

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a las tres mujeres de la mesas, el silencio se hizo, y Janara pudo casi asegurar ver como su hermana miraba el cuchillo sobre la mesa y luego la cara de Marzio, pero solo sonrió amablemente, habló -Si me disculpáis -Con eso se levanto, solo para ser parada por la pequeña Ade que tiro de su bata llamado su atención, Tebe ante su puchero solo le dio un beso en la frente – Lo siento cariño, pero tengo trabajo. 

Luego salió hacía la cocina con su plato y su taza aun medio llena. Oyó por detrás a Antalia decirle que como se le ocurría invitar a su ex marido, Marzio se escudo en que Tebe se había precipitado al separarse de su amigo, que era un buen hombre y que quizás si se veían volvería a surgir lo que surgió hace tantos años, Janara estaba en silencio, al rato de quedarse de todos de nuevo en silencio la oyó también levantarse y antes de presuponer a donde podía ir, oyó sus pasos hacía la cocina. Tebe estaba apoyada contra la encimera terminando la taza de té, su actitud había cambiado totalmente. 

Pensé que ibas a dejar de hacerle caso a Marzio -Dijo la pelirroja mirándola desde la puerta-

No tiene derecho a invitar a Alessandro, no se le ha perdido nada aquí -Dijo soltando la taza contra la encimera de manera que casi la rompió. - Yo estaba tan feliz porque había bes..-Se auto corto negando con la cabeza apoyando la manos en la encimera y bajando la cabeza. 

No, no lo tiene, pero no tienes porque hacerle caso. Es solo Alessandro, ignoralo. -Dijo mientras se acercaba, vio como negó y bajaba la cabeza, vio la tristeza en vez de la alegría de aquella mañana, dejo su mano contra uno de sus hombros, dándole apoyo – Y si, eras feliz pensado en el beso que compartiste con Leptis. 

Tebe alzó la mirada tan rápido que pudo jurar que se había hecho daño, Janara le estaba sonriendo como siempre hacía, y entonces lo entendió, Janara si entendía porque estaba tan feliz, pero la maravillosa familia de allí fuera que formaban su hermana, su sobrina y Marzio, no. Aquello trajo lagrimas a sus ojos, si fuera por ellos seguiría casada con Alessandro que lo único que tuvieron en común fue una casa en la que ni siquiera podían estar, no se gritaban, no se peleaban, pero la fuerza y el amor que sintió cuando conoció a aquel hombre cambio justamente tras casarse, parecía una persona completamente diferente, no veían el mismo mundo y mucho menos tenía los mismo intereses. Janara vio el agobio de su hermana, lo vio antes de que las lagrimas se formarán en sus ojos, terminó por darle a vuelta hacía ella y abrazarla fuertemente. 

Tebe..-Susurro su nombre mientras la abrazaba – Hiciste lo correcto separándote de Alessandro y Leptis…

Tebe negó incluso antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo mas sobre lo ocurrido con Leptis, estaba de acuerdo con lo de Alessandro- Lo de Leptis fue un error, fue el alcohol, somos adultas y esas cosas pasan. Lo hablaremos y seguiremos siendo socias. -Tras terminar aquello salio del abrazo de Janara solo para dirigirse a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. 

Tebe, una última cosa...-La voz de Janara la paro antes de que pudiera salir de la cocina- dijiste que yo conocía mas a Leptis, no lo hago, pero lo que si se, y esto me lo dijo Segesta, es que le han hecho muchas veces daño. -Tebe la miro con una mirada que no pudo descifrar – Estoy contigo hasta el final Tebe, pero no te conviertas en una de las personas que le hace daño a esa chica. Ninguna lo merecéis.

Tebe asintió solo para salir de allí, todo lo que había sentido aquella mañana en su mismo cuarto ahora la tenía perdida, estos sentimientos la volvían loca y además el hecho de pensar que habría gente que nunca la entendería la aterraba. Las cientos de preguntas que surgirían ante este cambio en su vida la hacían pensar que no tenía ni fuerzas y ni ganas para responderlas y mucho mas si estaba dispuesta a vivir aquella vida. Empezó a preparar el baño para relajarse durante un buen rato, mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que aquellas preguntas se las hizo una ver solo para llegar a la misma conclusión, que era mas fácil no complicarse la vida, en aquel instante también se dio cuenta de que Leptis no fue la primera mujer que le atrajo e incluso se planteó su matrimonio fallido con Alessandro. Cuando al fin se metió en la gran bañera llena de agua caliente y espuma tenía muchas mas preguntas que respuestas y una sola decisión, además de pasarse el día en el despacho rellenando papeleo e intentando no pensar en Leptis, mañana sería otro día, hablaría con Leptis estaba segura que seguirían siendo socias, pero aquel beso no significaba nada, era lo único que tenía que dejar claro, sin perder a Leptis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Dos capítulos muy seguidos, espero poder seguir tan activa.


	5. Chapter 5

El día siguiente fue bastante extraño. Leptis no llegó tan pronto como solía hacer, ya fuera por los nervios o el hecho de haberse quedado dormida, que tampoco era excusa ya que ayer no acudió ni a la clase de kickboxing, para empezar la carrera de por la mañana la dejo para pasar el día en el sofá y al final terminó durmiendo tarde, así que hoy había sido una mañana caótica y intuía que no pararía ahí, mucho más teniendo en cuenta que Tebe no había dado señales de vida, lo cual la hizo preocuparse, solo para asomarse a la dichosa ventana y no ver movimiento en su oficina. Se planteo subir allí, incluso llevarle su dichoso té, pero antes siquiera de andar hacía la salida pensó que estaría reunida, ocupada o que simplemente la rehuía. Leptis se canso de plantearse aquello, simplemente prosiguió poniendo los carteles especificando no solo la autora de las obras, si no leves textos. 

Tebe por su parte había llegado dentro de su horario normal, aunque se había encerrado desde bien temprano entre informes ya rellenos, intentado no asomarse cada dos por tres a la ventana desde la que veía a Leptis, estaba dispersa de su trabajo, solo necesitaba abordar el tema con Leptis cuanto antes y aun así no se atrevía a salir de allí. La peliblanca incluso se sintió culpable por como no había ido ni ha hablar sobre tomarse un café o desayunar algo. Simplemente intento ignorar todo y volver a enfrascarse en el documento frente a ella, el cual llevaba intentando leer desde hacía mínimo media hora. Al fin se rindió, despego la silla de la mesa en la que se encontraba con malos modos, levantándose, ante de intentar salir hacía el encuentro de Leptis se encontró mirando por su propia ventana, se la imagino allí abajo apoyada y de repente deseo que la saludará, para así atreverse a bajar e incluso pensar que nada había cambiado, pero la ventana estaba medio cerrada, parecía que ni siquiera se había acercado allí. Sabía que estaba allí porque todos se habían encargado de decírselo. 

Cuando al fin salió del despacho, sus pies fueron mucho mas lentos que en los últimos días, tenía miedo de perder a Leptis de todas las formas imaginables, hasta de aquella forma que se había negado a pensar que incluso podría existir, solo deseaba que esto no fuera difícil, que fuera el principio de aquella semana o simplemente la noche que se encontraron en el club e irse con Janara y nunca haberla besado. Una vez frente la sala trece se sintió insegura, Tebe no era insegura, le sobraba seguridad y claridad ante las situaciones que la solían llevar al extremo, pero aquí y ahora, casi se dio la vuelta. Veía a Leptis de espaldas, llevaba unos pantalones parecidos a los de la otra noche, solo que esta vez eran negros y la camisa era casi básica aunque podía notar el encaje desde donde estaba, de un color granate oscuro. Se quedo allí observando sus movimientos, viendo como cuadraba el pequeño cartel bajo la fotografía número siete, debería haber pensado que aquello no la llevaría mucho tiempo, pero obviamente cuando la idea se paso por su cabeza ya era tarde y Leptis se dio la vuelta en busca del siguiente cartel solo para quedarse ambas mirándose. 

En otro momento Leptis la habría saludado con aquella sonrisa que podría derribar paredes, la invitaría a entrar y le preguntaría algo sobre la decoración o si no le traía café, pero estaba vez fue diferente. Porque ahora todo era diferente. 

Buenos días -Le dijo Leptis mientras se acercaba a la caja de madera de donde estaba sacando los carteles, solo para coger el siguiente cartel y luego acercarse a la siguiente foto. 

Buenos días -Noto el hormigueo de nerviosismo en sus labios y se lo mordió, pero no de manera nerviosa o sensual, se lo mordió para hacer que el hormigueo parará- ¿Todo bien? -Dijo desde la puerta - 

Maravilloso -Dijo la castaña, que al estar de espaldas a Tebe no pudo ver como rodaba los ojos poniéndolos en blanco, pero lo intuyo. - 

Solo quería..bueno ya sabes..¿necesitas algo? -Tebe desde sus sitio juró que a Leptis casi se le resbalo el papel, pero después de un silencio bastante tenso, el papel al fin cayó al suelo. -

Leptis lo cogió, y sin moverse desde donde estaba, la miro por encima de su hombro con una ceja levantada, no era de forma juguetona, la observaba como si la estudiara, luego volvió a su trabajo, lo que hizo a Tebe tragar, pero solo dejo el cartel mal pegado en la pared. Se levantó, y mientras se acercaba a ella cruzó los brazos quedando junto a la caja de donde sacaba los carteles. - Soy yo la que debería de preguntarte eso, ¿no? Al final soy la que trabajo para ti. 

No eres necesaria- Hablo demasiado rápido y sin pensar, algo que no estaba entre las descripciones de Tebe, después de eso sus ojos se abrieron al igual que los de Leptis con sorpresa, realmente quiso tener una risa nerviosa y que ambas se contagiaran de la risa de la otra, pero el aire de la sala acababa de volverse tres veces mas tenso que hacía cinco minutos- No quería decir eso, quiero decir...-Tebe respiro un par de veces mientras Leptis pasaba de estar sorprendida a estar incluso desafiante, era como si esperará un golpe. Lo que mejor describía a Tebe, desde que era una niña, es que era clara y concisa, no daba rodeos - ¿Podemos hablar de lo que paso la otra noche? 

Ahora si vio como Leptis rodó los ojos, como si el beso no le importara o aquella situación no le incomodaba, todo en ella trasmitía seguridad y claridad ante aquella situación, sin mas habló- Soy toda oídos. 

El beso..-Comenzó la peliblanca, buscando toda la seguridad que tenía dentro de ella- fue un error. Había bebido bastante y estaba cómoda, yo no suelo ser así, de hecho estuve casada y amaba a mi marido. -Todo aquello salía de forma tranquila, a cada palabra buscaba una reacción de Leptis mas allá de que asintiera mientras la miraba – No es que sea nada malo, pero soy tú jefa y simplemente quería decirte que fue mi culpa y no volverá a pasar. 

Leptis guardo silencio durante unos minutos que a Tebe le parecieron horas, ni su cara ni sus ojos expresaban dolor o alivio. - ¿Es todo? -Cuando la castaña habló, Tebe alzo una ceja sorprendida, Leptis simplemente sonrió y hablo- Es que por tu cara pensaba que ibas a decir algo mucho mas serio. 

Te bese Leptis, eso me parece bastante serio -Dijo dando un paso dentro de la sala alzado un poco la voz, aunque llena de sorpresa, aunque se sorprendió mucho mas cuando Leptis prosiguió su discurso. 

Estas haciendo una montaña de arena de un grano, Tebe. La mayoría de las noches que salgo me beso con alguien -La observo encogerse de hombros como si fuera algo casual – Además de que no serás a la primera chica que bese y mucho menos la última. -Luego volvió al cartel que anteriormente pego mal- ¿Algo más? ¿O solo querías hablar del beso? 

A Tebe le molesto la indiferencia de Leptis ante el tema, era como si aquel beso maravilloso solo hubiera significado algo para ella, pero esto también era una mentira. Ella quiso a Alesandro aunque ayer se lo preguntará, Leptis solo era una amiga. Una amiga a la que quería besar la mayoría del tiempo, pero era simplemente porque era joven y veía el mundo como ella una vez lo vio, así que probablemente no era atracción era admiración. Y el beso, bueno aun no encontró explicación total a aquello pero lo haría. Oír su nombre de parte de Leptis la saco de sus pensamientos. -Disculpame. No, no necesito nada más. Lo siento de nuevo. 

Leptis volvía a estar de espaldas a ella terminado de poner el cartel, luego cogió el cartel de la siguiente foto -Tebe, en serio, deja de disculparte. Fue un beso, y tampoco lo haces tan mal -Leptis ahora la miraba con una leve sonrisa, la cual Tebe le devolvió. 

¿Te vas pronto? -Le pregunto, porque en cierto modo no sabía que contestar sobre que besaba bien y mucho menos sabía si quería que la conversación fuera por ahí. 

Leptis terminó de poner los carteles de las últimas fotos – Si, he quedado para comer. 

Oh bien, pásalo bien – Tebe sonrió cordialmente aun bastante alejada de ella. - Nos vemos mañana Leptis. -Sonrió y con eso salió de la sala de manera sin notar que Leptis bajaba la mirada y mucho menos oyendo como suspiraba. 

Tebe supo que Lepis se fue mas tarde de lo habitual, incluso sabía que fue por culpa de Marzio el cual la entretuvo y probablemente le dio dolor de cabeza ante sus manera de capitalizar todo, o quizás exageraba y Marzio solo había ido a informarla de como iría la exposición las siguientes semanas tras que se inaugurará. Se sintió culpable por observarla desde la ventana, por no poder no sonreír al oír su risa, por no llevarle café o sacarla de allí para que comieran juntas, pero sobretodo se sintió culpable por hacer de un beso un gran tema. Leptis tenía razón estaba haciendo una gran historia cuando no había historia. Por supuesto esto no la abandono durante el día, solo sumo más imposibilidad a la hora de concentrarse, se escapo antes de la galería, puso de excusa que no se sentía bien, pero era un simple dolor de cabeza mezclado con demasiadas incógnitas. 

El viaje a la villa le pareció largo y tedioso, era como si todo el tráfico del mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para salir ese día antes. Cuando al fin llegó tiro el bolso contra un pequeño mueble que estaba en el recibidor. Estaba sola en casa o eso esperaba, Antalia hacía un par de horas, recogió a la niña de la escuela y supuso que se la llevaría a la galería. No pensó en Janara hasta que no oyó su voz desde el sofá mientras entraba al salón. 

¿Todo bien? -Pregunto mientras dejaba el libro de poesía sobre la mesa-

Perfecto -Dijo con cierta amargura ante la que su hermana alzó una ceja, mientras se incorporaba, Tebe se sentó en unos de los sillones individuales. 

¿Tebe? -Dijo ahora cerrando el libro perdiendo la página del libro, probablemente. Pero Tebe no contesto, simplemente puso la cara de poker que tan bien conocía su hermana mayor- ¿Tiene que ver con Leptis ? 

No -Dijo de forma contundente haciendo que Janara la mirará hasta que al fin consiguió que hablara bajo su mirada – Le ha dado igual el beso – Dijo con bastante simpleza la peliblanca, aunque parecía que estaba perdida. 

¿Por que debería importarle? Para ti fue un error -Dijo Janara, repitiendo sus palabras e incluso sus pensamientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas. 

Yo...es diferente...- Tebe bajo la cabeza a modo de rendición. Todo esta situación empezaba a abrumarla – No lo se. 

Ante aquella respuesta cada vez mas baja de su hermana, la pelirroja se levanto, terminó por sentarse en uno de los brazos del sillón que estaba sentada Tebe - ¿Tan malo sería que te gustara Leptis? -Dijo mientras entrelazaba su mano, para darle fuerza. 

No -Dijo alzando la vista rápidamente- pero ¿cómo se lo explico a todos? -Se quedo mirando a Janara solo para dejar salir otra pregunta -¿Cómo le digo a todos que ahora me gustan las mujeres?-

¿Ahora? -Apretó levemente la mano de la peliblanca mientras se hacia cada vez mas pequeña – Podemos hablar de verdad, Tebe -La peliblanca asintió lentamente- No fue fácil, no solo me refiero a tu matrimonio, me refiero a antes de eso. Yo era la mayor, debía casarme y tener una supuesta familia, pero ellos sabían que seguiría huyendo de cada intento de emparejarme con alguien, se rindieron. -Mientras hablaba la peliblanca terminó apoyando su cabeza contra el brazo de la pelirroja – Y luego tu y Alessandro, fue un movimiento inteligente, el estaba enamorado de ti y tu no de él -Cuando hizo aquella afirmación Tebe solo se tensó pero no hizo ningún intento de hablar- se que crees que si, pero no. Te casaste para ignorar lo que verdaderamente sentías, enhorabuena, los engañaste a todos menos a mi. -Tebe siguió en silencio por lo que Janara decidió añadir algo mas – Creo que has engañado a todos tan bien que incluso te has engañado a ti misma. 

Tebe dejo salir un suspiro cargado de tristeza sin apartar la cabeza del brazo de su hermana – No se si nada de eso es cierto, Janara. 

¿Te acuerdas de aquel día que Antalia volvió antes de clase porque le dolía la tripa? La trajo la hermana mayor de su amiga, ¿verdad? -Tebe asintió – Recuerdas la conversación de una Antalia muy entusiasmada sobre que estudiaba moda. -Tebe alzo un poco la mirada para mirar a Janara desde donde estaba - ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijiste ? -Tebe negó como si fuera una niña – Dijiste que era preciosa, luego te sonrojaste y rectificaste muy rápido, haciendo reír a Antalia. 

Porque fue un comentario desafortunado -Dijo bajando la mirada e intentado no pensar hacía los recuerdos que la estaba haciendo ir su hermana - 

¿De verdad? Dime que nunca la volviste a ver. -Las miradas de ambas mujeres se encontraron. 

¿Qué mas da eso ahora? -Dijo tras mantenerse la mirada- 

Porque seis meses después Alessandro apareció en nuestras vidas o quizás por el hecho de que dos meses después de esos seis meses te comprometiste -Tebe entrecerró los ojos- O quizás porque dos semanas después de que apareciera la chica que estudiaba moda sonreías como ayer después de besar a Leptis.   
Todo esto es una tontería -Se levanto rápidamente del sillón dispuesta a salir de la sala en cualquier momento y encerrarse en su cuarto- Quise a Alesandro, me separe de él porque no veíamos el mundo igual. Era todo mas complejo que tener sentimientos por alguna mujer que hayas decidido inventarte. 

¿Así que me he inventado a Bianca? -Se cruzó de brazos desde el sillón solo para que la peliblanca se diera la vuelta sorprendida – Si, me acuerdo de su nombre perfectamente, Tebe. 

¿Por qué la traes aquí ahora? -Los ojos de Tebe estaban nublados, su voz estaba por encima de su tono cordial y suave - 

Porque durante días quise buscarla y matarla por hacer que mi hermana dejara de sonreír como lo hacía, pero sobretodo porque te hizo casarte con el imbécil mas grande del mundo -Dijo con rabia - 

Ella no hizo nada, no lo comprendes, yo no podía Janara. No podía -Le grito desde la otra punta de la sala, notando como temblaba levemente. 

¡Pero ahora puedes! -Se levanto también mirándola- Papá y mamá están muertos y a veces siento que si les hubieras dicho como te sentías te hubieran respectado, respectaron mi decisión de no querer casarme o formar una familia. Pero ahora no tienes ni que darle explicaciones, por muchas razones, entre ellas que eres una adulta. 

Dejame en paz Janara – Con aquello salió del salón- 

Tebe se encerró en su cuarto, las primeras horas se acostó sobre su cama, sin cambiarse y sin abrirla, solo se quedo allí tumbada, pensando en la primera vez que se planteo todas las preguntas, aquella vez que casi le contó a su padre que quería a Bianca, por supuesto que sabía que le gustaba las mujeres, por supuesto que se había puesto en duda su matrimonio cada día de sus vida, pero era su secreto, su horrible secreto. Que Janara supiera que hubo una historia en su pasado con una mujer la desestabilizó, aun más cuando dijo que fue Bianca la que le rompió el corazón, ella no estaba preparada por entonces ni siquiera para plantearse lo que quería pero Bianca lo quería todo, quería comerse el mundo con ella de la mano, pero era todo tan rápido que empezó a tener vértigo y al final se soltó, dos semanas después Bianca se fue a Estados Unidos. Luego apareció Alessandro, empezaron las flores y los paseos tras las clases de la tarde, y aquello era agradable, pensó que así era el amor, pensó que así sería siempre y un día estaba comprometida. Con un suspiro salió de la cama, solo para oír a Janara pedirle disculpas desde la puerta y pedirle que comiera algo, al no recibir respuestas se quedo allí pero solo un rato, justo cuando la oyó irse se dispuso a buscar un viejo álbum de fotos, las fotos de su boda para ser mas exactas , se sentó en su cama y empezó a pasar las hojas. 

Dentro de la seriedad que solía trasmitir Tebe, en aquellas fotos estaba extremadamente tensa e incluso se la notaba apagada, todo lo contrarío a su marido que disfrutaba del día. Alessandro que si era un estirado sonreía y ella no. Aquellas fotos parecían la crónica de una muerte anunciada, puesto que meses después el Alessandro de las flores, de los paseos y el que idolatraba su trabajo empezó a sentirse superior a ella, dejo de ver el mundo como le vendió que lo veía. Cansada de ver las fotos, cerró el álbum antes de estar incluso cerca de la última, con bastante genio se levanto y se planteo tirarlo contra una de las paredes del cuarto, solo para cuando lo alzo una tira de cuatro fotos cayó al suelo, Tebe la cogió del suelo, solo para mirarla, era una foto vieja, era de las primeras que se saco con Bianca. La guardo entre las fotos de la boda sin ni siquiera pararse a verlas, no quería verse, no quería recordar nada de aquello. 

Una vez dejo el álbum donde estaba, pensó en que debía dejar el pasado atrás, piensa en el futuro, se dijo. Pero si pensaba en su futuro, una pequeña voz dentro de ella, le recordaba una y otra vez la paz que daba Leptis. Pero no podía tener un futuro con Leptis, era mas joven que ella, y esto no era inconveniente alguno, pero si lo era el hecho de que Leptis necesitaba a alguien que estuviera preparada para estar a su lado y decir como se sentía a todos, como Bianca lo mereció en el pasado. Y ella sentía que nunca estaría preparada para decir como sentía realmente. 

Leptis por su parte le mintió a Tebe, no solo en que había quedado para comer, si no en todo. Bueno en todo no, le dijo que besaba bien y eso era una realidad. Pero tras la charla que tuvieron y de lo increíblemente bien que lo gestiono, solo necesitaba huir de aquel sitio. Y para mas problemas Marzio la entretuvo contándole sobre la inauguración de la exposición, sobre que vendría gente importante y no sabía que mas dijo. Durante aquella conversación se planteo subir al despacho de Tebe, besarla y luego decirle que le repitiera de nuevo que era un error. Y aun así solo sonrió a Marzio y charlo con él y luego llegó a casa, porque para su suerte, Segesta estaba en un ensayo del que no saldría hasta lo suficiente tarde como para hacer que Leptis no tuviera que pasar un interrogatorio sobre el beso y Tebe. Pensó en hacer muchas cosas, pensó en escribir como se sentía, salir sola aquella noche o incluso romper la foto de Tebe, pero solo lo pensó porque no se sentía con fuerzas para nada. Simplemente se cambio de ropa para ponerse una sudadera bastante grande que le quedaba como un vestido, recogerse el pelo en un moño despeinado y sacar helado, ponerse la película mas triste que conocía y solo esperar que mañana fuera otro día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que siempre digo que no habrá drama, prometo que no lo habrá. Solo necesito centrarme en la historia y los fantasmas de Tebe para que se de cuenta que esta dispuesta a todo lo que tiene miedo con Leptis. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queridos lectores, se que nunca os he llamado queridos, pero lo sois. Dada la situación en la que nos encontramos, espero que esteis bien. Espero seguir trayendo capítulos durante mucho tiempo. Mucha fuerza y animo.

Tebe esperó hasta que se fueran todos a la mañana siguiente, iba a llegar tarde a trabajar pero no quería hablar con Janara, por lo menos hasta por la noche, le había gritado a su hermana mayor cuando solo miraba por ella, Janara no merecía aquel trato, aquello fue algo que se le paso mucho por la cabeza, siempre estuvo de su lado, aun lo estaba, pero no quería verla aquella mañana. El hecho de ignorar a Antalia y a la pequeña Ade la destrozaba, Antalia fue la que encontró el amor y tuvo la familia perfecta, solía ser la favorita de su pobre madre porque había seguido todo lo que había que seguir según la época, lo de ignorar a Marzio era mucho menos doloroso, sabía que quería informarla sobre la llegada de su ex-marido y aquello ahora mismo le parecía irrelevante, pero Alessandro siempre se hacía notar, demasiado. 

Cuando al fin llegó a la galería era una hora y media mas tarde de lo habitual, fue a subir la pequeña escalinata que estaba delante de la galería, pero se paro en seco, hoy era un nuevo día, hacía un sol radiante, y aunque el pensamiento de que Leptis merecía a alguien con los pensamientos claros ante su futuro, se dio cuenta que no podía seguir ignorándola, además de ser su jefa, la echaba de menos. Su relación había florecido rápidamente para sorpresa de todos y aquello la mantenía cuerda y un poco mas feliz, bajo la escalinata con paso seguro hasta la pequeña cafetería de enfrente de la galería, pidió un capuccino para Leptis y un té para ella, pensó en llevar algún pastel o incluso algo salado para desayunar, pero probablemente Leptis ya habría tomado algo. 

Tras pagar, entro en la galería saludando y dando los buenos días a todos, pensó en subir y soltar su bolso en su oficina, pero una parte de ella temía entrar en la oficina y ni siquiera atreverse a bajar para traerle el café caliente a Leptis, así que antes de subir a su despacho, fue a la sala trece. En la sala no estaba Leptis, estaba su bolso, miro las paredes con urgencia, dejando salir un suspiro al notar que todas las obras seguían donde mismo estuvieron ayer. Mientras se quedaba allí buscando explicación de donde estaba Leptis, se reprocho a si misma por pensar que Leptis se iría, porque obviamente, además de darle mucha importancia a un simple beso, pensó que a Leptis no le importaba su trabajo. Dejo salir un suspiro pensado que era probable que estuviera con Antalia o Marzio, o con cualquiera de las múltiples personas que venían allí, quizás incluso Antalia le pidió ayuda con alguna excursión. 

Justo cuando iba a salir de allí, oyó una voz en el pasillo, la voz de Leptis. Luego entro a la vez que ella se volvía hacía ella. 

Bueno días -Leptis le dio una sonrisa cansada, no era radiante y tenía ojeras, parecía tan agotada. 

Hola -Dijo la peliblanca aun bastante sorprendida a la par que preocupada por su aspecto- ¿Estás bien?

La vio asentir y espero algo mas, que vino momentos después -Mala noche, nada preocupante. Solo necesito una buena noche de sueño -Y le sonrió como si eso no fuera nada, como si eso no importará y una parte de Tebe se pregunto si era su culpa pero la otra simplemente se dijo que había salido hasta tarde. 

Te traía un café -Dijo mientras le tendía el vaso de cartón, dándole una sonrisa – Si necesitas irte antes o...solo tienes que decirlo. 

Vio como alzaba una ceja ante el café solo para terminar cogiéndolo – No, estoy bien. Ya tendré tiempo de descansar mas tarde -Sonrió esta vez un poco mas radiante, era como si el sol se estuviera despertando en su cara – Gracias por el café. 

Es lo mínimo que podía hacer -Ante aquello Leptis la miró, pero no de manera extraña, solo la miro, y Tebe se planteo volver a pedirle disculpas e incluso preguntar que si era su culpa que no hubiera dormido, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo, Leptis simplemente negó y tomo un leve sorbo de café. 

¿Qué te parece? -Dijo mientras se quedaba a su lado mirando las obras que estaban en penumbra, supuso que acabaría de llegar y por eso no estaba abierta la ventana. 

Tebe por su parte se dio la vuelta rozando su brazo contra el de ella, ninguna se alejo ni se tensó simplemente hubo un momento de silencio, tampoco era tenso, solo eran dos mujeres observando una sala llena de arte -Maravilloso, aunque ayer no pude leer tus escritos, prometo hacerlo hoy. 

Tranquila, me dijeron que estabas bastante ocupada -Le dio una sonrisa leve mientras seguía tomando su café. 

Siento eso también, sabía que tenías que ir a comer con alguien debería haber venido a salvarte – Leptis le dio un ligero golpe con su hombro contra el suyo, que la hizo mirarla-

Al final, no fui a comer, así que tampoco es que tuviera mucho que hacer -Dijo mientras aun se miraban- 

Tebe aparto la mirada, era como si aquello fuera una confirmación de que a Leptis si le habían dolido sus palabras, o al menos le habían afectado. Se paso la tarde en casa, no salió probablemente, seguramente esas ojeras eran su culpa. Quería pedirle disculpas, aunque no estaba segura de porqué, quizás volvía a exagerar. Intento centrarse en lo que ponía en el primer cartel bajo la foto una, yendo un poco mas cerca para verlo mas claramente, una vez que lo terminó de leer, la miro-¿Cual es tu favorito? 

La vio pensarlo, quizás demasiado, pero aun así se perdió en sus movimientos mientras llegaba a la foto siete -No me gusta creer que es el número de la suerte, de hecho para mi no lo es, pero esto salió anoche en algún momento y creo que aquí está la mayoría de la verdad de esta exposición. 

Tebe se acerco, justo cuando estaba tras ella la vio darse la vuelta y apoyar su manos, que estaban en su espalda contra en cartel. Tebe sonrió ante aquel movimiento, estaban cerca, muy cerca, ambas sonriendo- ¿No vas a dejar que lo lea? 

Leptis simplemente negó efusivamente mientras Tebe alzaba una ceja con diversión, Leptis habló -No, al menos no delante de mi -Tebe la siguió mirando con diversión, el ayer parecía una simple pesadilla que nunca ocurrió, Leptis siguió hablando – Enseñame lo que restauras y me lo pensaré -Dijo mientras Tebe observaba aquella sonrisa coqueta que Tebe pensó que no volvería a ver- 

¿Por qué esa necesidad por ver mi trabajo? -Dijo Tebe ladeando levemente la cabeza, vio la mirada de Leptis seguir sus movimientos y se aguanto las ganas de morderse su propio labio, o incluso las ganas de empujarla contra aquella pared y volver a besarla. 

Porque eres la única que aun no me lo ha enseñado -Dijo aun apoyada contra el cartel – Ayer Marzio me contó sobre toda la importancia de su trabajo, además de todos esas grandes inversores que vendrán a mi gran día -Rodó los ojos haciendo que Tebe soltará una carcajada- Me aburrió mucho, me debes algo muy grande por no venir a salvarme -No sonaba a reproche pero si fue dicho con un tono infantil ante el que Tebe no pudo no sonreír e incluso pensar lo linda que era así- Y hace menos de diez minutos he estado observando como Antalia enseñaba la exposición de la sala nueve con un perfecto francés. 

Podría decirte que mi trabajo aquí y ahora es rellenar todo el papeleo que viste hace unos días en mi despacho -La vio rodar los ojos de nuevo pero sin dejar de sonreír – No me vas a dejar quitártelo de la cabeza, ¿verdad? - La castaña negó muy lentamente ante lo que Tebe solo pudo esta vez rodar los ojos – Bien. -Se alejo del cartel dejándolo pegado y pasando a su lado rozando su brazo - Sabes que ahora podría leerlo y luego no enseñarte nada. 

La noto pararse a unos pasos de ella, como si no lo hubiera pensado, hasta que la que se dio media vuelta hasta quedar mirándola de lado – No creo que lo hagas, creo que quieres que vea tu trabajo, pero -se encogió de hombros- adelante, leelo. 

Tebe simplemente siguió sus pasos, pasando a su lado -Eres un dolor. 

Y encima tu socia, todo mal Tebe – Sin mas las dos se empezaron a reír ante aquello, quizás porque las dos echaban de menos reírse juntas o simplemente porque necesitaban ser la luz de la otra, y esto era los mas cerca que estarían. 

Media hora después Leptis la esperaba apoyada en una de las diversas columnas que había en el patio interior de la galería, Tebe había ido a soltar el bolso y revisar si tenía algún mensaje del que no pudiera desentenderse. Leptis estaba agotada, cerró los ojos notando el sol contra su cara, no había dormido en absoluto, se había pasado la noche dando vueltas, y no podía culpar a Tebe, aunque una parte de ella se sintió perdida cuando le dijo que el beso no significo nada, pero hoy parecía que algo había cambiado al principio guardaron una distancia prudencial la una de la otra, pero luego el coqueteo llego, de forma natural, Leptis se sorprendía con la naturalidad que le salía aquello, Segesta solía decirle que ella no era natural cuando quería coquetear con alguien, que de hecho se le notaba, pero con Tebe había un fenómeno que no sabía como explicar, era como si el coqueteo estuviera allí esperando y no pudiera pararse. Pensó en traerse la cámara, pero luego pensó que Tebe no querría que su restauración fuera fotografiada o incluso probablemente no sería buena idea, y al final aquello era una excusa, no quería verla trabajar, la restauración le parecía apasionante, pero pensó que verla en su elemento sería toda una experiencia, si lo fue ver la pasión de alguien tan viva como Antalia enseñando la exposición hacía unos minutos o incluso le gusto a la par que le aburrió como Marzio hablo como era su trabajo allí, ver a Tebe sería como una ola de inspiración. Quería ver sus ojos brillar como aquel día en la Borguese, y estaba segura que ese brillo salía cuando estaba restaurando su pequeño secreto. 

Tebe entró cinco minutos después con un maletín, Leptis se despego de la columna antes incluso de que la buscara con la mirada, ambas se acercaron hasta una pared que estaba en un pequeño hueco casi imperceptible en el patio, era un pequeño hueco que no daba a ningún lado, allí frente a ambas había un rectángulo tapado por un material especifico para que la lluvia y la suciedad no retasara su trabajo, Tebe se agacho hasta quedar frente a la tela, para quitarla con sumo cuidado. Leptis se puso a su altura junto a ella, la miro abrir el maletín y sacar una pequeña brocha, observo varios materiales e incluso alguna minúscula parte de lo que ambas tenían frente a ellas. 

Como ves no es nada muy importante, es solo un trozo de pasado, probablemente a nadie le importe -Dijo mientras lo observaba como si fuera su tesoro mas preciado. 

¿No vinieron hace unos días a preguntarte por esto? -Dijo mirándola y luego intentado entender lo que ponía, que aun estaba cubierto por capas de la pintura que usaron para taparlo. 

Así es, pero poco les intereso al verlo. -Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. 

Son imbéciles -noto como la miro- La mayoría tampoco ve el mundo como tú, no saben que es importante o incluso que haya algo mas que dinero de por medio -Se quedo mirando un rato la restauración - ¿Puedo quedarme a ver como lo haces? 

Tebe asintió. Aquello no era una clase privada de restauración, eran dos mujeres compartiendo un momento que recordarían durante mucho tiempo, Leptis le dejo sitio, mas bien su espacio a Tebe, quedándose a su izquierda, pensó en quedarse detrás porque en realidad quería ver su trabajo, quería ver como cuidaba aquel trozo de pared como si fuera su mundo, pero termino quedándose a un lado porque en parte necesitaba ver la luz de su mirada, la emoción. La no clase de Tebe fue una maravilla, primero le contó como encontró aquel trozo del pasado, como actuó y que en realidad no podía dedicar todo el tiempo que querría dedicarle, que lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue buscar información en su entorno y su viejos apuntes de que época podía ser aquello. Cuando al fin encontró el tiempo, o una aproximación, pensó en empezar a restaurar ya que era su galería. aun así aviso a varios especialistas en la materia que casi le dijeron que si quería podría taparlo, aquello sorprendió a Leptis, Tebe le contó que uno de los procedimientos mas actuales para preservar el valor era mantener las cosas tapadas en algunas ocasiones para que no se destrozaran aún mas, pero que en este caso creyó que lo hicieron porque básicamente no era un gran hallazgo. Aun así, la peliblanca, le contó que ella saco su viejo equipo y se dedicaba cada vez que tenía a momentos libres a desenterrar aquello, que era un trabajo lento y laborioso pero que no lo cambiaría por nada. Leptis vio como pasaba la brocha lentamente por unos de los lados que aun estaba medio tapado, como si acariciara con la brocha. 

Sin darse ni cuenta ambas habían charlado durante horas sobre lo que tenían allí delante, ya era la hora de la comida, Tebe guardo las cosas que habían sacado y puso de nuevo la tela con el mismo cuidado. Leptis se levanto antes que Tebe, luego le tendió la mano para ayudar a la contraría, la cual la cogió sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Se quedaron una frente de la otra, con una mano cogida, ambas maravilladas con el trabajo de la otra. 

Tebe acarició su mano sin pensarlo demasiado - ¿Quieres comer conmigo? -Leptis sonrió pero antes de poder hablar, Tebe hablo- Después de leerte, pero solo por dejarte tirada ayer. 

Leptis entrelazo los dedos con los de Tebe, porque no sabía cuanto podría disfrutar de las caricias y el calor de la mano de Tebe, cuando oyó que quería leerla no pudo no soltar una carcajada - ¿Conoces algún sitio bonito? 

El sitio donde hacen el mejor rissotto del mundo -Dijo con facilidad, sin soltar su mano. 

Estuvieron así un buen rato, simplemente con una mano entrelazada, no se acercaron, eran como si ninguna quisiera irse de allí, en ese instante solo importaba este momento. Tras que Tebe cogiera el maletín, ambas fueron hacía el interior de la galería sin plantearse soltar la mano de la otra, como si lo hubieran hablado cuando ambas cruzaron el umbral para entrar en el interior, las manos se soltaron y entraron en la sala trece, Leptis fue directa a la foto siete mientras Tebe por su parte fue a abrir la ventana para dejar entrar la luz del mediodía. 

Se que he dicho que el texto de la siete es mi preferido, pero aun así, creo que lo mas importante sigue siendo el orden -Tebe la miro desde la ventana- No voy a quitarlo, Tebe. Leerás el texto de la siete pero todos son bonitos. Te lo prometo. 

No tienes que prometerlo, me imagino que son perfecto -La castaña notó como si algo mas quisiera salir de su boca, pero simplemente la vio acercarse a primera foto, observarla detenidamente, luego leer en voz baja el texto y volver a mirar la foto, y una sonrisa. Fue haciendo eso con la segunda foto, la tercera y la cuarta. En la quinta miró a Leptis después de mirar la foto solo para seguir haciendo lo mismo que había hecho con anterioridad. Antes de pode llegar a la seis ambas fueron interrumpidas por Marzio. 

Llevo buscándote toda la mañana -Dijo mirando a Leptis mientras entraba en la sala, mientras Tebe ni siquiera miraba hacía quien irrumpió, pero si habló mientras se perdía en la sexta.

Me ha estado ayudando a restaurar algo -Tebe siguió mirando la sexta foto, solo para ir al texto bajo ella y leerlo con tranquilidad. No pudo ver a Marzio alzar una ceja hacía ella, ni a su hermana entrar segundos después de Marzio con un hombre vestido con traje de chaqueta, una tanto antiguo pero elegante. 

Antes de que Antalia pudiera decir algo, el hombre hablo -Tebe. 

Leptis vio como Tebe se tensó al oír su nombre de los labios del hombre, mucho mas tensa que ayer, sus ojos se habían abierto y Leptis juraría que mientras la veía volverse quiso matar a alguien, Antalia bajo un poco la cabeza. 

¿Que haces aquí ? -Pregunto de manera fría - 

Antes de que el hombre pudiera hablar, Leptis vio que Marzio daba un paso hacía delante y hablaba – Ayer estabas indispuesta -Leptis la miró y notó la mirada de reojo de Tebe- pero ya te dije que Alessandro vendría. 

Me dijiste que vendría a la inauguración, no veo que esta sea la inauguración -Dijo con mas cansancio que frialdad - 

No has cambiado nada, Tebe- Dijo el supuesto Alessandro, que la miro desde arriba hasta abajo, aquello molesto a Leptis.- Tu debes ser Leptis -Dijo mientras la miraba y se acercaba a ella para terminar tendiendo su mano, la cosa es que cuando Leptis notó la tensión de Tebe, quito el cartel de la foto número siete y ahora la tenía en la mano que había entrelazado con Tebe, además de que era con la que solía estrechar la mano, sin pensarlo mucho le tendió la otra mano con una sonrisa leve, el hombro cambio la mano y la estrecho – He oído mucho hablar de ti -Leptis quiso decirle que ella en absoluto pero tampoco quería ser borde, aunque teniendo en cuenta que Tebe parecía un gato erizando el lomo, quizás ella quiso ser un poco borde – Soy Alessandro Frendriantti, el ex marido de Tebe. -Y entonces Leptis lo entendió todo, incluso a Janara hablando del mal gusto de su hermana, pero por supuesto su actitud, conocía a aquel tipo al menos una descripción de lo mierda que era. 

Leptis, soy la nueva socia de Tebe -Dijo aquello con mucho orgullo, mas del que nunca intento hacer ver-

¿Socia? -Dijo el hombre de cabellos oscuro mirando a Leptis, solo para buscar a Tebe – Parece que después de todo si has cambiado. -Volvió a mirar a Leptis- A mi nunca me quiso cerca de sus proyectos. 

Bueno no eras muy necesario en una galería de arte, por lo que yo se -Dijo Tebe mirando a su hermana, que le pedía perdón con la mirada. 

Hay quien discreparía -Dijo el hombre andando hacía Tebe – Teniendo en cuenta que soy arquitecto. 

¿Y para que necesito un arquitecto en una galería que ya esta construida? No tire ninguna pared y tampoco me plantee cambiar nada -Le miro entrecerrando los ojos- Además ya no eras mi marido. -Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera hablar - ¿Habéis terminado? Tengo cosas que hacer. -Dijo pasando por el lado de Alessandro, solo para ser parada antes de llegar a Anatlia, por lo que no llegó a salir de la sala. 

Reserve anoche en uno de los mejores restaurantes que conocemos, Ale y yo, para que los cuatro pudiéramos ponernos al día -Leptis desde donde estaba pudo ver la mirada de Tebe hacía su hermana. 

Al final vio como se volvía -Ya tengo planes para la comida -Dijo de nuevo dispuesta a irse-

Sea lo que sea puede esperar – Dijo Marzio mientras se ponía al lado de Alessandro, Leptis aun seguía al lado de la fotografía siete, vio como Tebe la buscaba con la mirada. 

Leptis y yo teníamos que cerrar algunos tramites sobre la inauguración. No voy a cancelar mi comida con ella -Dijo desafiante la peliblanca dando un paso hacía Marzio. 

Estoy segura que Leptis comprende la situación. Hace años que no os veis, tu haría lo mismo por ella -Dijo Marzio mientras buscaba la mirada de Leptis que miraba a Tebe. 

En principio pensó guardar silencio y simplemente asentir, pero la mirada ansiosa de Tebe la destrozaba, era como si le hubieran roto cada plan o algo mas. Sin mas dio unos cuantos pasos pasos hasta ella, cuando estuvo frente a ella, hablo – No pasa nada, podemos comer mañana o puedes llamarme esta noche -La mirada de Tebe se suavizo ante las palabras de Leptis, Leptis solo apretó el cartel de la foto siete. - No hay prisa, ¿vale? -Dijo con una sonrisa, sin saber como ambas se abrazaron delante de las miradas atentas de los otros tres, aunque Marzio y Alessadro solo se miraban como si hubieran ganado algún tipo de apuesta, Antalia miraba aquel abrazo como si hubiera algo mas. Leptis mientras la abrazaba busco su mano, la que habían tenido entrelazadas hacía un rato y le hizo coger el papel, antes de separarse le susurro contra el oído -Todo irá bien, te lo prometo – Noto a Tebe asentir contra su hombro-

Cuando se separaron, aun no soltaron la mano de la otra -Nos vemos mañana -Le dijo a Tebe mientras soltaba su mano, luego miro a Alessandro -Un placer -Le dedico su mejor sonrisa perfecta , solo para ir hacía la puerta mientras se ponía su bolso. Al pasar al lado de Antalia ambas se sonrieron. 

Tebe vio como se iba Leptis, vio como Antalia la veía irse y luego la miraba a ella, solo para apartar la vista y volverse hacía los dos hombres de la sala. Antes de que la conversación empezará, leyó el cartel contra su mano, la frase debajo de la foto siete era “Los miedos, las cosas que nunca nos atrevimos a decir y aun así siempre estuvieron claras desde el momento que nos vimos” miro la foto siete desde donde estaba, ignorando a su ex marido y Marzio y a la vez notando que Antalia se ponía a su lado, era una joven escribiendo o dibujando, o quizás nada de lo anterior en un cuaderno con expresión cansada y triste. Supuso que luego de que Leptis le enseñará la foto aquella chica le dijo algo que la hizo escribir esto. Aunque una parte de Tebe pensaba que hablaba de la historia que ambas temían contar. 

La comida fue un suplicio, por supuesto podía haber sido solo una simple comida y luego irse a la villa, pero la charla se alargo y estuvieron allí hasta bien entrada la tarde, además de sentirse llena e innecesaria allí, Tebe se aburría, al igual que Antalia, era bien conocido por ambas hermanas que cuando los dos hombres que ahora reían y brindaban por los viejos tiempos, se juntaban casi ninguna podía hablar, ya que obviamente las artes no eran tan importante como los trabajos de ellos, parecía el siglo pasado, ellos riendo y contando batallitas sobre lo grande e inteligentes que eran y ellas calladas, aunque aquello era extraño para todos, Tebe no solía callarse ante estos dos ni nadie, pero hoy estaba en silencio porque dijera lo que dijera no sería bueno, y quedaría como una desagradecida, deseaba estar en Angelo´s con Leptis, no oyendo como Alessandro le decía que ganaba una fortuna por hora y que estaba preciosa. 

Cuando al fin salieron del caro restaurante en el que obviamente no se la dejo pagar su parte, porque además de rico, era caballeroso, se sentía en el siglo pasada a cada paso, sobretodo cuando insistió mucho en dar una vuelta y volver a la villa juntos, Tebe se negó a volver con Alessandro a ningún lado. Marzio estuvo a punto de sugerir que todos se fueran juntos en su coche, pero Tebe fue mas rápido y se marcho en un taxi. 

Al llegar a la villa, vio a Janara llevando a Ade hacía dentro de la casa porque aunque hiciera buen tiempo por la tarde refrescaba. Las dos hermanas se miraron durante un buen rato, pero antes de que alguna pudiera hacer algo, Ade corrió a su brazos. Tebe la abrazo fuertemente, pensar que aquella niña además de Antalia era de Marzio, le sorprendía cada día mas. 

La tía Janara me ha mandando dentro porque hace frío y dice que tengo que ducharme -Dijo mientras le daba un beso a Tebe en la mejilla. 

Eso es porque la tía Janara sabe que es tarde, así que hazle caso, jovencita -Ante aquello la niña subió las escaleras sin correr, dejando a ambas mujeres solas. 

¿Qué tal el día ?-Pregunto Janara yendo hacía la cocina. 

He acabado comiendo con Marzio, Antalia y Alessandro cuando había quedado con Leptis, así que horrible -Dijo con cansancio haciendo que Janara se parará en seco y se diera la vuelta - 

¿Con Leptis? -La miro alzando ambas cejas- Pensé que tras ayer…

Tras ayer pensé muchas cosas, me di cuenta de que algunas las tengo muy claras. Pero no quiero perder a Leptis, estamos acostumbradas a comer juntas -Aunque solo lo hubieran hecho una vez y un par desayunar, pero que importaba eso – no se que estoy dispuesta a hacer, pero necesito ser su amiga al menos. 

Janara asintió simplemente ante aquello -Siento haber traído el pasado de vuelta. 

No lo sientas, debía pensar -Se acerco a ella- Además con nuestra charla mas la comida con mi ex me ha dejado las ideas mucho mas claras -Sonrió solo para que ambas se abrazaran fuertemente – Te quiero mucho, Janara. 

Te quiero mucho, hermanita -Dijo contra su pelo, amabas estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que el abrazo se rompió. 

Cuando Tebe llegó al final al cuarto se planteo llamar a Leptis, pero aunque no era tarde, no quería molestarla ni preocuparla, además de que probablemente se hubiera ido a la cama temprano por haber dormido poco la noche anterior así que simplemente le puso un mensaje- “Hubiera preferido mil veces un rissotto contigo. Espero que estés descansando.” No espero que llegará respuesta y no llegó, pero se sintió satisfecha con haberle mandado el mensaje. Supo que estos hasta la inauguración Alessandro intentaría sacarla de sus casillas, solo esperaba que dejara las invitaciones a comer, porque mañana fuera como fuera comería con Leptis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerlo! Y mucho animo y fuerza.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que todos sigáis bien y que disfrutéis de esta actualización. Mucho animo a todos.

Leptis descansó como una santa la noche anterior, el buen sueño y despertarse a una hora prudente la hicieron sentir un buen humor crecer dentro de ella, además de la sonrisa que se dibujo en su cara al ver el mensaje de Tebe, no podía negar que se había quedado mirando durante mucho rato aquella pantalla viendo aquel simple mensaje, pero no sabía que poner, presuponía que la comida fue un horror, solo por la actitud que tuvo ante la llegada de su ex. Se sentó en la cama tapada por el blanco edredón y decidió empezar a escribir una respuesta. 

“Bueno días. También me hubiera encantado tomar ese rissotto contigo, siempre nos quedará el hoy.”- Podría haberle puesto que había descansado, que le llevaría un café o que la esperaba en la trece. Incluso que tenía que contarle lo de la foto, pero en cierto modo sabía que aun no era el momento, su relación era totalmente laboral, aunque hubiera tensión a la par que tensión sexual no resulta, porque para no ver eso habría que llevar una venda sobre los ojos. Aun así disfrutaría de los pequeños momentos que tenían juntas. Además el hecho de que tuviera que empezar a correr para no llegar tarde también estaba implícito en aquella respuesta. 

Antes de ir a trabajar compro en la pastelería frente donde vivía una pequeña caja de dulces italianos, mas un café para ella y un té, llevar desde su lugar aquello era una locura, con los movimientos de la bicicleta podía caerse o incluso llegar frio, pero por otro lado aquellos pasteles eran exquisitos y quería quitarle el estrés de aguantar a su ex, así que probablemente le llevaría pasteles destrozados y té frio pero lo arreglaría. 

Una vez llegó a la galería no esperaba a nadie en la sala, para su sorpresa, encontró a dos personas que no pensaba encontrar, quizás Tebe o incluso Antalia, pero Marzio solo entraba para hablarle sobre temas de la galería o sobre la gente que vendría a la inauguración, tampoco se intereso por mas allá de lo que traería esta exposición, y lo respectaba. Junto a el estaba Alessandro, con una típica pose frente a una de las fotos, como buscando fallos. Leptis rodó los ojos, la verdad es que esperaba a Tebe, pero no se quejaría tan pronto. Dejo su bolso, la caja de pasteles y los dos vasos en la mesa mientras los dos hombres comentaban la fotografía. 

¿Qué os parece?- Dijo Leptis amablemente ya que parecía que no había entrado porque ninguno le hizo caso. 

¡Leptis! Que sorpresa, no te había oído. -Dijo mientras ambos hombres se volvían hacía ella, noto que Alessadro llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas, la castaña no pudo no alzar una ceja – Alessandro quería ver a Tebe, pero esta reunida, así que he querido enseñarle tu exposición lentamente. 

Un trabajo maravilloso, entiendo que hayas cautivado a Tebe aunque tengo una pregunta – Leptis asintió apoyándose contra la mesa - ¿Por qué solo mujeres ? 

Leptis sonrío de lado ante la pregunta - ¿Por qué no?

Eso no es una respuesta -Dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba una de las rosas, poniendo bien un pequeño sobre entre ellas - 

Tampoco es una pregunta válida, ya se nos ha borrado suficientes veces de la historia, simplemente quería recalcar con esta exposición que nada ni nadie nos borrará tengamos la edad que tengamos -Sonrió una tanto irónicamente, por supuesto, era de esos que había que explicarle hasta la última cosa.

Un tanto extremista ese pensamiento. Estas cosas ya están arregladas en la actualidad. -Dijo mientras le daba un golpe con la mano en la espalda a Marzio, mientras reía como si hubiera algún tipo de broma e incluso buscará la aprobación del hombre que solo sonrió levemente, Leptis se sintió tentada en ver a que temperatura estaba el café sobre la mesa contra su cara, aun así mantuvo silencio. 

Ni dos segundo después de que Alessandro intentará hacer parecer que sus risas eran interesantes, Tebe interrumpió en la sala, presuponiendo que solo estaba Leptis - ¿Has llegado pronto, no? Te traigo algo de desayunar -Hablaba mientras entraba por la puerta -Pero llevo toda la mañana intentado no encontrarme...- La frase murió en sus labios al ver a Alessandro y Marzio en la sala junto a Leptis, la cual, solo bajo la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios al ver la sorpresa de Tebe- 

Estas preciosa, Tebe. -Y Leptis no pudo no alzar la vista, porque Alessandro llevaba razón, estaba preciosa, incluso cuando el pánico la invadió al ver que el hombre le tendía las rosas, vio como Tebe paraba las flores a centímetros de ella impidiendo que se las acercará. 

¿Qué hacéis aquí ? -Miro a Marzio sobretodo ante aquella pregunta. 

En teoría estabas ocupada y he pensado que era buena idea que Ale viera el trabajo de Leptis, teniendo en cuenta que varios amigos y conocidos suyos vendrán -Dijo Marzio encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. 

Además de que quería esperarte, dice Marzio que tu y Leptis sois buenas amigas -Tebe se sonrojo, Leptis solo pudo sonreír de lado ya que nadie la estaba prestando atención aunque presuponía que Tebe en algún momento la miraría- Así que era el mejor lugar y así volver a comer juntos, pero hoy ambos solos. 

Me importa un bledo quien venga a la inauguración, no necesito a ningún rico sin escrúpulos en mi galería -Se hizo paso entre los dos hombres solo para llegar hasta donde estaba Leptis y dejar los café y el pequeño paquete sobre la mesa, alzó una ceja al ver los dos vasos y su caja también pero solo se apoyo a su lado con las manos muy cerca – Y no voy a comer contigo. 

Debería importarte viene..-Tebe alzó una mano parándole. 

Escuchame bien, ni siquiera te he invitado yo, si quieres alardear sobre a quien has invitado hazlo con Marzio -Dijo mientras se echaba un poco hacía delante, aunque su actitud se relajo cuando notó el meñique de Leptis acariciar su mano, solo para terminar poniendo su mano sobre la suya. 

Alessandro entrecerró los ojos al ver el movimiento de la mano de Leptis para terminar mirándola, Leptis fue a apartar la mano como si la mano de Tebe ardiera, pero Tebe que no se estaba fijando pensó que simplemente la quito para entrelazarla con la de ella, así que ella lo hizo. Leptis se sorprendió casi tanto como Alessadro. Tebe solo añadió – Ahora voy a desayunar con Leptis y luego enseñarle su despacho. No tengo tiempo para ti. -Ante aquello Alessandro salió de la sala con la cabeza bien alta dejando atrás hasta a Marzio. 

¿Era necesario? -Pregunto Marzio siendo mucho mas diplomático. 

Igual de necesario que le invitaras, Marzio -Suspiro Tebe con cansancio- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? 

Porque pensé que...¿No crees que deberías vivir un poco? Desde que te separaste solo vives por y para tu trabajo. -Se cruzo de brazos con actitud relajada – 

Tebe solo rodó los ojos, antes aquello surgió un silencio raro, Tebe empezó a acariciar con el pulgar la mano de Leptis, Marzio terminó no aguantado mas el silencio y se fue. Ambas se quedaron mirando la puerta un buen rato. Hasta que Leptis habló- No pensaba darle jamás la razón a Janara, pero tienes un gusto horrible en los hombres. 

Tebe a su lado solo pudo reírse, solo para que ambas mirarán las manos entrelazadas-Gracias -Luego ambas se soltaron la mano. Fue raro, pero ambas sintieron un pequeño escalofrío cuando se soltaron, como si el calor que cada una desprendía se anhelaba. - ¿Te han dado mucho dolor de cabeza? 

En absoluto, acababa de llegar -Sonrió mientras cogía el café que ella le trajo para olerlo, podía notar que estaba casi tan frio como el que ella trajo, probablemente – Aunque admito que tu marido es muy crítico con lo que le conviene -Le dio un leve sorbo. 

Ex-marido -Aclaro rápidamente – Y lleva siendo crítico con todo desde que le conozco menos consigo mismo -Abrió uno de los vasos, encontrando té, alzo la ceja hacía ella- ¿Me has traído el desayuno? 

Bueno quería alegrarte el día después de que no comieras conmigo -Lo dijo en broma pero era tan cierto que dolía – Además tu también me lo has traído, ¿no? 

Bueno quería ver si habías descansado -Sonrió mientras rebuscaba en la caja que trajo Leptis- 

Soy una persona totalmente nueva -Dijo cogiendo el croissant relleno que solía ser el de Tebe y dándole un bocado generoso - ¿Así que un despacho? 

Tebe la observó comiéndose su croissant, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona le hubiera dicho que era el suyo o que lo prefería relleno, pero verla comer sonriendo era algo mágico, así que solo cogió uno de los pasteles que ella trajo -Ya era hora, la verdad es que no sabía donde estarías mas cómoda, hay una sala a medio uso enfrente de la mía, esta bastante vacía pero creo que si la decoras a tu gusto, será perfecta para ti. 

Gracias -Se termino de otro bocado el croissant – Aunque admito que sigo pensado que quieres mantenerme bajo tu radar por si necesitas despedirme -Bromeo - 

No es así y lo sabes -Lo dijo muy enserio por no decir que la necesitaba cerca mientras le daba un bocado a uno de los pasteles. 

Entonces si a los pasteles y no a las flores – Aquella afirmación acababa de desorientar a Tebe, Leptis acaba de cambiar de tema. 

Me encanta las flores -Ante aquello Leptis alzo una ceja – No las que me trae mi ex -Leptis dejo salir una pequeña risa haciendo a Tebe sonreír mientras terminaba el pastel -¿Por qué esa afirmación? ¿Tienes pensado regalarme flores? 

No -Tebe ladeo la cabeza ante su negativa contundente – Hay alguna regla no escrita en que tienes que hacerlo tú -Tebe la miro con extrañeza- Tengo un despacho nuevo, mínimamente tendrás que regalarme una planta y ya después si quieres te regalo rosas. 

Primero te consigo un despacho, luego una planta, ¿que es lo siguiente que quieres, Leptis? -Ante aquella pregunta ambas se quedaron mirando, a principio de aquella semana aquella pregunta hubiese sido ingenua e incluso ingeniosa, ahora esa pregunta las llevaba a ambas al beso. 

Leptis se planteó esperar para que Tebe retirara la pregunta o incluso cambiara de tema, pero no llegó nada de eso, seguían allí mirándose, y Leptis momentáneamente la desvío un poco, solo para pasar de apoyarse contra la mesa para sentarse en sobre ella -Quien sabe -Le dijo sonriendo, porque no sabía que decir y porque sentía que dijera lo que dijera no se acercaría a nada que realmente quería decir, así que antes de que las dos se centraran en el café y en té ella decidió cambiar de nuevo de tema - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? 

Tebe asintió mirándola aun apoyada contra la mesa, dándose media vuelta para así poder mirarla y por lo tanto apoyándose en su costado esperando la pregunta. 

¿Por qué Alessandro? -Dijo mientras intentaba acomodarse en la mesa todo lo que se podía. 

Tebe por su parte empezó a dar pequeños golpes con las uñas contra la mesa, como si buscará una respuesta coherente ante aquella pregunta y no excusas.- Alessandro apareció en mi vida en un momento que no tenía nada claro -Busco la mirada de Leptis donde encontró compresión, la peliblanca se sintió culpable ya que ante aquella afirmación que acababa de hacer estaba también el hecho de que ahora se encontraba igual – Supongo que el resumen de porque Alessandro es porque era fácil.

Lo fácil no siempre es lo mejor -Se mordió el labio – Quiero decir, se que hay cosas fáciles y no me opongo a la facilidad, pero no siempre es lo mejor. -Fue un añadido por parte de Leptis lo suficiente bajo como para que Tebe de repente quisiera saber mucho mas de la mujer a su lado. 

¿Nunca has hecho nada fácil solo para no complicarte la vida? -Fue una pregunta sin presuponer lo que arrastraba cada cual detrás , simplemente una pregunta- 

Si -La castaña se encogió levemente al responderlo como si aquello la llevará a algo oscuro, solo para alzar la vista y mirar intensamente a Tebe sin miedo alguno, abriéndose en canal – Solo que cuando lo he hecho me ha terminado consumiendo y quitando mucho de quien soy. 

¿Entonces prefieres lo difícil? -Tebe observo como Leptis intentaba buscar una manera de como explicar aquello- 

No, se que hay cosas fáciles pero las cosas fáciles siempre se complican por miedos o por razones que suelo respetar -Dijo aquello con demasiada facilidad, y en parte se refería a la situación entre ambas, por supuesto, si Tebe y ella no hubieran decidido ser dos idiotas y hubieran hablado del beso como una posibilidad y no como un error, pero allí estaban, convirtiendo lo fácil en difícil – Pero en realidad mi punto es que si yo hubiera cogiendo la opción fácil la fotografía sería un hobbie y trabajaría dios sabe donde. 

Tebe la observo, pensó en una Leptis a la cual no le apasionará la fotografía o incluso que no luchara contra viento y marea en probar que su trabajo era bueno, pensó incluso en no conocerla o al menos no conocerla como la conocía aunque fuera poco, y aquel pensamiento fue algo que realmente odio. - Es raro odiar ese sentimiento de quizás no haberte conocido si hubieras elegido lo fácil. 

Es valido, quizás extraño pero valido -Se encogió de hombros- No quería está conversación con esta intensidad, simplemente no me imagino a alguien como tu con alguien como Alessandro, lo cual, ahora mismo suena horrible y estoy presuponiendo que tu ex es un dolor de culo. 

Tebe se sorprendió ante lo de alguien como ella, porque realmente no sabía que significaba aquello, nunca se considero un partidazo, pero quizás era porque tampoco era algo que le intereso ser o plantearse ser- No lo presupones, ves que lo es -Dijo con una sonrisa que se convirtió en una risa - ¿Quieres ver tu despacho? -Aquel cambio de tema por parte de la peliblanca fue un tanto extraño, si quería saber mas de Leptis pero era como si aquello no la hiciera sentir cómoda, tenían mucho tiempo para hablar sobre sus pasados y quien sabía, como bien dijo al principio de aquello Leptis, donde la dejaría aquello. 

Leptis asintió bajando de la mesa, sin alejarse e intentado ignorar el leve tono que había ahora en la sala, la miro -¿Deberíamos llevarnos esto, no? 

Tebe asintió levemente, Leptis cogió ambos paquetes y su bolso, Tebe por su parte cogió los vasos que había demás, tiro los ya terminados. Ambas hicieron el camino hacía el despacho de Leptis, realmente había poco que enseñar, había un par de archivadores que estaban siendo vaciados en su mayoría por Antalia cuando llegaron, las tres comenzaron una charla animada, de la cual Tebe terminó por retirarse la primera. 

Cuando la peliblanca entró en su despacho se encontró con su ex marido, que ya había puesto el ramo de rosas, en uno de los jarrones decorativos que tenía Tebe en una de las diversas estanterías que Tebe tenía en su despacho, para ponerlo sobre la mesa haciendo sitio entre su mesa atestada de cosas. 

Pensé que dijo que estaba ocupada -Dijo mientras entraba, cerrando la puerta tras ella. 

¿Toda la mañana? -Dijo sentado de manera cómoda en la silla frente a su escritorio. 

No sería la primera vez, Alessandro -Dijo mientras pasaba junto a la mesa, dejando el vaso de té cerca de uno de los informes, luego se sentó, quedando frente a frente separados por la mesa. 

¿Qué esta pasando entre tu y Leptis? -Fue una pregunta llena de rabia- 

¿Perdón ? -Tebe se tenso, no solo por el hecho de que Alessandro hubiera notado que entre Leptis y ella pudiera haber algo, si no porque se estaba metiendo en su vida sin ya siquiera pertenecer a ella, antes tampoco se toleraría, pero ahora mucho menos y mas teniendo en cuenta que no conocía a la mujer que probablemente terminaría escuchando esta conversación, porque a Alessandro le gustaba oír su propia voz y no la de los demás. 

¿Crees que no lo veo? Esta jugando contigo. Eres fácil de convencer para gente como esa -Dijo apoyándose en la mesa – 

No se que crees que es lo que estas viendo, para empezar. Para seguir no soy una persona fácil de convencer aunque a ti te lo parezca desde que nos conocimos y por último, no se a que te refieres con gente como esa -Dijo recostándose contra la silla intentado no terminar gritándole y perder la poca coherencia que le quedaba ante el hombre frente a ella. 

¡Por favor! Niégalo cuanto quieras. Pero conozco mejor que tu a esos artistas que se acercan a sus jefes para así llegar alto -Dijo un tanto mas alto- 

No se si me molesta mas que insinúes que Leptis quiere aprovecharse de una galería que no tiene mas de quinientos visitantes en una semana o que yo no tenga un buen tema de conversación para poder ser amigas. -Dijo entrecerrando los ojos por su tono - 

¿Ahora te gustan las mujeres, Tebe? -Tebe se irguió en la silla ante aquella pregunta bajo la dura mirada de ex marido- 

Tebe soltó una risa irónica hasta para su propia sorpresa, porque en realidad ella esperaba una nerviosa - ¿Ahora por defender a mi socia me gustan las mujeres? 

Yo nunca fui tu socio – Dijo con rabia contenida- 

Así que es eso, son celos porque en su día no fuiste mi socio. Así que es mas ridículo aun -Rodó los ojos de nuevo mas relajada. 

¿Por qué ella si y yo no? -Dijo con amargura, aun mas desde que la vio aparecer la tranquilidad en la cara de Tebe. 

La razón principal es que ella hace lo que hay en la sala trece -Dijo con bastante facilidad- 

Cualquiera haría lo de la sala de abajo -Dijo rodando los ojos- 

Efectivamente esa es la siguiente razón, para ti cualquiera puede hacer lo que hacen los demás. Y no es así, Ale -Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. 

Son fotos, simples fotos. ¿Que mas hace? Lo sabes incluso, o solo la has contratado por diez fotos – Dijo levantándose intentado hacer ver su punto de vista. 

No son simples, cuenta una historia, que quizás deberías plantearte si entiendes, si es un no, deberías planteárselo también a tus amigos -Dijo cruzándose de piernas – La he contratado porque su trabajo es increíble, además sus ideas son interesantes y me gusta como piensa. -Alejo un poco la silla de la mesa para acomodarse aun mas – Y solo para dejar esto claro, no tengo que explicarte nada de lo anterior pero lo hago porque se que eres ese tipo de persona que no se ira de aquí hasta que no responda a todas su inútiles preguntas -Dijo esta vez con rabia - ¿Has terminado? 

No, no lo he hecho -Dijo con lo que parecía cansancio, pero Tebe le conocía mejor- No he venido aquí ha hablar de la fotógrafa, he venido para que comamos juntos y arreglemos esto, te echo de menos Tebe, nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. 

La mente de Tebe ante aquello fue una montaña rusa, no le gusto en absoluto que se refiriera a Leptis como fotógrafa, era su trabajo y seguramente estaba orgullosa, pero aquello no definía a Leptis no mas que su nombre, así que si le molesto. Luego se tensó a la vez que se negó a ni siquiera plantearse comer con el hombre frente a ella, para empezar porque sabía que no tenían nada que hablar, y por supuesto no iba a plantearse volver con aquel hombre, quizás porque desde su charla con Janara si había llegado a la conclusión de que no volvería a atarse a nadie y menos al hombre frente a ella. Cuando al fin habló- Alessandro, ya te lo dije ayer y te lo vuelvo a decir hoy, no voy a comer contigo. No creo que haya nada que hablar ni nada por lo que luchar, tu y yo acabamos y fue bueno para ambos -Sobretodo para ella, quiso añadir pero no lo hizo por no tener que responder mas preguntas innecesarias. 

¿Así que no vas a luchar por nosotros? -Pregunto apoyándose contra la puerta- 

No hay nosotros -Dijo de forma contundente y clara e incluso llena de sinceridad- Y te pediría que después de la inauguración dejarás este intento de volver a mi vida, no funciona. Ya no siento nada por ti- Dijo mientras se miraban, con ganas también de añadir que no estaba segura si alguna vez había sentido algo real por él y no simplemente facilidad – No te pido que te vayas antes de la inauguración, porque para ti es importante que veamos a quien traerás, pero para mi no. Deja de intentarlo. 

Te arrepentirás de esto, Tebe -Dijo mientras abría la puerta para poder salir, se quedo mirando hacía el frente de espaldas a Tebe, por lo cual, Tebe supuso que estaba mirando a Leptis porque desde su sitio podía ver la puerta abierta y oía a Antalia hablando desde la puerta con Leptis, se volvió apoyando ambas manos en el marco de la puerta – Sigue cogiéndote de la mano con tu fotógrafa, verás que pronto empiezan a hacer preguntas. 

Tebe esperaba un portazo por parte de Alessandro al salir, pero nunca llegó de hecho dejo la puerta de par en par abierta, solo para darse cuenta que busco mas allá del marco de su puerta, Antalia ya se había ido y ahora Leptis estaba sola. Se quedo pensando en las preguntas y en como había evitado que Alessandro se acercará a la verdad, una verdad que aun la hacía sentir insegura a cada paso, Leptis le gustaba muchísimo, la comodidad de sus manos entrelazadas, el hecho de que ambas pudieran hablar de todo e incluso querer volver a besarla, y aun así no creía ser la persona indicada para la mujer que la acababa de pillar mirándola desde su propio escritorio, la cual le sonrió como si no hubiera oído la conversación con su ex marido, cosa que probablemente había hecho. Y ella no pudo no sonreír de vuelta porque Leptis era una debilidad, pero una debilidad que estaba dispuesta a tener cerca. Al final desvió ella antes la mirada para coger un bolígrafo y garabatear su firma en un par de papeles que tenía frente a ella, aunque una parte de ella sentía la necesidad de buscar la mirada de Leptis para ver si seguía en ella como minutos antes la suya no se podía despegar de la castaña. O incluso se pregunto que estaba escribiendo o planeando, pero sobretodo quiso saber donde comprar una maldita planta para alegrar aquel despacho, que aunque vació era luminoso, sin mas dejo el bolígrafo contra los papeles y busco plantas que necesitarán sol para vivir y que no tuviera que cuidar las veinticuatro horas del día porque no quería darle demasiado trabajo o que se le muriera, simplemente quería regalarle una planta bonita y quizás una parte de ella también deseaba que las próximas flores que hubiera en el jarrón sobre su escritorio, fueran cuales fueran, vinieran de la castaña. Con un suspiro, se sumergió en una lista de plantas y en sus diversas características.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola bonitos! Perdón por la tardanza, pero estos días han sido un poco nublados y eso que yo los días nublados suelo controlarlos. Os comento, este es el capítulo que mas drama trae, como secreto os cuento que el capítulo nueve es lo mas bonito que probablemente escriba en años. Espero que os encontréis bien y mucho ánimo.

Veinticuatro horas después de hablar con Tebe sobre plantas y flores, Leptis tenía una bromelia en su nuevo despacho, era lo único bonito que tenía allí además del caos de cajas. Hoy, aunque Tebe le había repetido mil veces que no hacía falta que estuviera allí, ya que aquella noche era la inauguración, se había propuesto mínimamente adecentar su despacho. Leptis odiaba la distribución de los despachos, no solo los de la galería, si no de todos en general, en aquel despacho en teoría ella no tenía que recibir a nadie, ya que la galería contaba con sala de conferencias y reuniones, además de la jefa de jefes que era Tebe. Así que para comenzar con la distribución se cogió un moño y quito las cajas sobre el escritorio, una vez la mesa estuvo vacía movió el escritorio intentado hacer el menor ruido posible hasta dejarlo en unos de los puntos cercanos a la pared junto a la ventana, pensó ponerlo justo bajo la ventana pero claro, Leptis además de querer aprovechar la luz natural, no quiso perder la vista que se veía desde allí, al mirar hacía la puerta vio que una de las vista que si perdía seria la de Tebe, entonces pensó en volver a la distribución original, el escritorio en el centro mirando hacía la puerta, pero aquella distribución no le gustaba en su cabeza pero a la vez. Dejo escapar un suspiro y se apoyó en el escritorio, mirando a su alrededor, necesitaba espacio, tener el escritorio como centro le resultaba molesto. Le dio un par de golpes a la mesa y luego se alejo solo para traer la silla y ponerla justo donde debía ir. Tebe la informó aquella misma mañana de que había algunas cosas que vendrían el lunes siguiente, como el ordenador, por lo que hoy por hoy su portátil fue puesto sobre la mesa para ver como quedaba y poder trabajar con facilidad los siguientes días. Cuando hubo ordenado, bueno puesto lo poco que tenía en orden sobre el escritorio paso a poner algunos libros y información sobre como catalogar arte y sobre arte en si, en distintos estantes de las estanterías, 

Cuando hubo acabado, se dejo caer contra la silla, observo la hora en su reloj, era casi las doce y media, era raro que Antalia, Tebe o incluso Marzio no hubieran venido a echarla otra vez, se quedo mirando el buen día que hacía fuera a través de la ventana, intentado descansar, no es que se sintiera ociosa, estaba atacada, no podía dejar de pensar que la inauguración iría mal, aunque pensó que era su auto saboteo. Aun así no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que se estaba cociendo abajo, Marzio cuando la vio llegar le prohibió entrar en la trece al menos hasta que fuera la una de la tarde, por lo que le dijo estaba preparándose para recibir a un pequeño catering y la decoración estaba preparándose durante toda la mañana, luego se encontró con Antalia la cual, aunque se suponía que hoy no debía de trabajar, porque aunque la galería abriera los viernes, cuando había evento solía no abrir, aun así no pudo cancelar dos excursiones programadas y las atendió ella sola sin ayuda. Por último, Tebe y ella solo se habían visto para que le trajera un té, si té eso que nunca tomaba, pero se lo tomo porque por supuesto la peliblanca le dijo que no hacía falta que estuviera mas nerviosa aquella noche y la planta, que ahora estaba al lado del escritorio, solo le dio tiempo a agradecérsela y decirle que las bromelias por lo que había leído significaban inspiración y resistencia además tras aquello añadió un “me lo tomaré como un piropo”, pero poco mas pudieron hablar, Tebe al ser la dueña de la galería tuvo además de concretar algunas asistencias de última hora, llamar a sus propios contactos e incluso algunos amigos, por supuesto el evento como tal no era cerrado pero si era algo mas exclusivo, Tebe quería que Leptis estuviera cómoda y en su salsa, o al menos aquello le dijo. 

La vuelta a la realidad vino cuando un par de nudillos tocaron contra la puerta, solo para abrirse minutos después, dejando entrar a Tebe, que se paro momentáneamente en la puerta mientras Leptis se daba la vuelta en la silla para mirarla. -Buen cambio -Dijo la peliblanca. 

Ni siquiera se si es definitivo, simplemente tenía que mantener la mente ocupada -Dijo observando a la mujer que aun seguía en la puerta. 

Me gusta, aunque lo importante es que te guste a ti -Tebe no pudo no sonreír al mirar a Leptis, no podía recordar en aquel instante si alguna vez la había visto con el pelo recogido, pero el moño desecho dejaba algunos mechones muy finos caer contra su cara despejada y el sol que entraba por la ventana se los aclaraba haciéndola parecer una foto digna de enmarcar. 

Tebe la miró durante el suficiente tiempo como para que Leptis no pudiera no sonreír y terminar hablando -¿Que? 

Y Tebe se dio cuenta que mientras hacía aquella simple pregunta pudo decirle mil y una cosa pero que la verdad era la única que quería salir -Tu pelo. 

Como si acabará de caer en el peor de los errores del mundo, Leptis se llevó la mano al pelo, con sorpresa se encontró con el moño, el cual deshizo rápidamente para atusarse el pelo y ponerlo bien -Dios, no, que horror. 

Tebe solo pudo sonreír mientras la veía acomodarse el pelo, pensado en que daba igual recogido o suelto su pelo la hacía estar preciosa, aunque admitía que las ondas cuando lo tenía suelto, siempre le hacía tener ganas de enrollar sus dedos entre ellas. -Venía a decirte que Marzio nos espera en la sala trece. 

Leptis se levantó, y ambas llegaron pronto a la trece aunque había un buen trayecto, Tebe la informo de algunas personas que vendrían aquella noche, pero Leptis aunque no lo dijo en alto, en cierto modo se sentía satisfecha con que Segesta y Janara, mas los tres que allí estaban pudieran disfrutar de su exposición, pero sabía que aquel mundillo en muchas ocasiones no iba así y que tenía que dejar ver su trabajo mas allá de sus conocidos. Al entrar en la sala trece, parecía otra sala totalmente diferente a la de ayer mismo, todo estaba decorado con blancos y dorados, cada foto tenía un foco para ella misma, para poder ilustrar bien su belleza. Además de que en una de las pocas zonas que quedaban libres, Leptis pudo observar un par de mesas para el catering. Realmente estaba sorprendida, entre otras cosas porque la sala parecía mucho mas grade aunque tuviera muchas mas cosas en su interior. 

Antalia la cogió de la mano llevándola hacía el centro de la sala, allí la esperaba Marzio con una botella de champán recién abierta, Tebe la cual apareció justamente detrás de ella, trajo cuatro copas, dos de ellas pasaron a las manos de Antalia, Marzio al fin las lleno. Cuando cada uno tenía su copa correspondiente, Marzio comenzó a hablar tras dejar la botella en la mesa del catering y volver hasta las tres mujeres. -Se que aunque temprano, hoy no nos veremos hasta bien pasada la tarde. Quería brindar por ti Leptis- Lo cual hizo que las tres mujeres se miraran y se rieran- Esta noche todo irá magnifico -Los cuatro brindaron y dieron un ligero sorbo a las copas. 

Gracias -Leptis fue la primera en hablar tras el corto discurso de Marzio – Es todo encantador. Estoy deseando que sea esta noche. 

¿Asustada? -Preguntó Tebe desde su lado. 

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Antalia habló -Teniendo en cuenta que debería estar en casa… 

Leptis se rió ante las palabras de Antalia, bueno realmente los cuatro terminaron riéndose – No podía quedarme en casa -Dijo dando otro leve sorbo – Y no, mas bien aterrada. Habéis puesto muchos recursos en mi. 

Porque los vales -Dijo Tebe mucho antes de que Marzio y Antalia pudieran hablar, Antalia últimamente observaba mucho las interacciones de su hermana con la castaña, había intentado hablar con Tebe más allá de los sarcasmos tras la aparición de Alessandro, Janara por su parte le dijo que tuviera paciencia con Tebe. 

Tras aquel momento compartido Tebe acompañado a Leptis a la salida, ambas se pararon en la parte de arriba de la escalinata que dejaba paso a la galería. 

Todo irá bien esta noche -Dijo mientras cogía ambas manos de la castaña-

Lo se -Respondió Leptis con una sonrisa algo mas tranquila – Gracias Tebe. 

Una tos vino desde unos escalones mas por debajo, allí estaba Alessandro mirándolas a ambas, y ellas a él, las dos volvieron a mirarse. - Te veo en unas horas, Tebe -Con aquello Tebe la dejo ir, soltando sus manos, y Leptis bajo la escalinata dándole una sonrisa a Alessandro. 

¿Qué se te ofrece, Ale? -Dijo mientras veía que Leptis aun se paraba unos segundos en el último escalón, quizás por curiosidad pero aun así no le importaba. 

Solo venía para ver si todo será del agrado de mis invitados -Con aquellas palabras se detuvo a su lado, Tebe le dejo pasar, solo para rodar los ojos hacía donde aun estaba Leptis, la cual solo pudo sonreír y despedirse de ella con la mano. 

Para Leptis la tarde paso todo lo rápido que pudo, de hecho se dedico a ordenar y cambia la distribución de algunos de los elementos decorativo de su casa, porque si ese era uno de los problemas de las castaña, que cuando estaba nerviosa necesitaba mantenerse ocupada, y se mantuvo tan ocupada que casi pierde la noción del tiempo, se metió sobre las siete y media en la ducha a toda prisa. La primera parte del trabajo era hacer que su pelo no se viera como un desastre, con tranquilidad seco el pelo de forma que sus ondas características se volvieran mas pronunciadas, tras dejarlo como verdaderamente quería, movió varias veces la cabeza haciendo que cayera de forma natural. A la hora de elegir que vestir, vino el dilema, Leptis solía ir cómoda incluso cuando se arreglará, pero sabía que aquella noche debía ir elegante, tenía la opción de un vestido de cuello alto azul aterciopelado que además de muy corto era para una época mucho mas fría, por otro lado estaba el rojo de tirantes finos que dejaba toda la espada al aire y por último el negro, aquel había sido elegido por Segesta la última vez que fueron juntas de compras, no se lo había puesto, el vestido era negro y ceñido, dejando ver las curvas que Leptis tenía, además del despampanante escote que tenía. 

Primero se probó el rojo, pero aunque en el espejo la espalda al aire le quedaba magnifica, se sentía demasiado llamativa, el rojo era para ser el centro, ya sería bastante difícil mantener los pies en la tierra aquella noche como para llevar aquel vestido que solía atraer miradas solo por el llamativo color. Cuando se probó el negro, vio que le quedaba como un guante, Segesta tenía el mejor gusto del mundo, le quedaba bien y lo único que la hacía estar un tanto insegura era el escote, pero no seria la primera vez que iría con suficiente escote. Tras ponerse los tacones, observo la hora, faltaba una hora para aparecer en la galería y aunque un tanto nerviosa, estaba entusiasmada. Terminó por ponerse un par de pendientes pequeños y pintarse un poco los labios, los cuales en principio irían en rojo pero terminaron siendo de un color morado. 

La puerta de Leptis sonó diez minutos después, cuando abrió no solo se encontró con Segesta sino que Janara también estaba allí, ambas mujeres iban elegantes, Segesta había optado por un vestido palabra de honor con el que parecía una princesa y Janara iba con un traje color borgoña que le quedaba como un pincel. 

Joder -Dijo Segesta al mirarla - ¿Quieres que le de a alguien un infarto? 

Yo...-Leptis la miró, luego se miro a si misma, a Janara y miro hacía dentro de su piso -Había pensado el rojo pero creo que este es menos llamativo. No se, ¿Debería cambiarme? -Dijo con urgencia sabiendo que probablemente llegaría tarde. 

No -Dijo Segesta cogiéndola del brazo- Este vestido es el vestido para esta noche. 

Estoy de acuerdo con Segestam, vas maravillosa -Dijo Janara con una sonrisa. 

Cuando al fin las dos mujeres consiguieron convencer a Leptis a salir de la casa, las tres mujeres fueron hasta el coche de Janara. Entonces Leptis cayó en el hecho de que Janara hubiera ido a recogerla junto a Segesta. - Janara, no te lo tomes a mal, pero -Notó la mirada de la pelirroja por el espejo antes de su pregunta saliera- ¿Qué haces aquí? 

Te juro que pensé que no se daría cuenta hasta que no llegásemos a la galería -Interrumpió Segesta mientras la pelirroja conducía y daba una risa leve. 

Tebe me ha pedido que viniera, pensaba que ibas a salir corriendo -Dijo bromeando-

Que poca fe tiene tu hermana en mi -Dijo rodando los ojos sin poder dejar de sonreír -

Había mucha mas gente de la que Leptis esperaba, no sabia si al final de la noche tendría incluso que agradecerle a Alessandro el haber invitado a tanta gente de postín al evento, aunque rezaba a un dios en el que no creía por no tener que hacerlo. Aun así su cometido ahora mismo era encontrar a Tebe, las tres mujeres llegaron por la entrada principal y llegaron bastante pronto a la sala trece la cual ya tenía bastante gente que charlaba y comentaba sus fotos, Leptis no pudo no sonreír al ver el panorama, Antalia la saludo con la mano desde la otra punta de la sala, estaba junto a Marzio manteniendo una conversación que parecía aburrida, pero solo le devolvió el saludo. 

No cuentes con Antalia esta noche, Marzio la arrastrara detrás de todos con los que pueda hacer negocio -Murmuro Janara justamente a su lado. Segesta apareció con tres copa minutos después. 

No seas aguafiesta, Janara -Leptis cerró los ojos al oír la voz de Tebe, luego se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, pero por un momento se quedo sin aliento, había visto a Tebe con traje, pero esta vez era blanco y de lino, incluso había una parte transparente en los pantalones. Segesta le dio un leve golpe en la espalda haciéndola así salir del ensoñamiento, del cual salió estando sonrojada de eso estaba segura. Justamente para oír a Janara contestarle a Tebe. 

Dime que es mentira -Dijo con una sonrisa-

No lo es, pero Leptis no necesita saber que criticamos a Marzio cuando no esta cerca -Dijo con una sonrisa, Janara se hizo a un lado dejando que Leptis y Tebe estuvieran al lado – Bonito vestido -Le dijo a Leptis mientras Janara sonreía de lado aunque Leptis no podía verlo - 

Gracias -Dijo Leptis mordiéndose el labio, solo para terminar mirándola -Tampoco vas mal -Dijo con una sonrisa en la voz, aunque estaba segura que Segesta a su lado rodó los ojos. 

Desde aquel breve momento, la noche empezó a ir mucho más rápido, ni media hora después Tebe estaba presentando el brindis y el discurso sobre la exposición de Leptis, Alessandro había interrumpido a Tebe antes de comenzar alegando que aun faltaba un par de invitados de su grupo, pero Tebe dijo que no podían esperar mas. Luego vino el momento de que cada uno de los allí presentes en silencio disfrutando de la música suave y de los escritos que acompañaban a las verdaderas protagonistas, las fotografías. Leptis fue alejada en varios momentos de su grupo de confianza recibiendo halagos y preguntas sobre su actual trabajo y sobre su futuro. En una de esas fructíferas charlas le pareció ver una cara conocida, pero pensó que se equivoco, hasta que de nuevo junto a la salida hacía el patio interior vio a un joven. 

¿Me disculpan? -Ella dio una leve paso hacía atrás con una sonrisa, Segesta la vio despedirse y pensó que buscaría a Tebe, cuando la vio salir hacía el patio interior se extraño. Leptis fue parada un par de veces mas hasta llegar al patio interior, una vez mas allí vio al joven rubio apoyado en una de las mesas de catering pidiendo una copa. Con decisión llegó hasta él- ¿Qué haces aquí, Vicenzo? 

El hombre en cuestión se volvió lentamente con una sonrisa y su copa de vino rosado. - Leptis, dichosos los ojos. 

No te lo voy a volver a preguntar -Dijo entre dientes intentado no llamar la atención de la gente que había alrededor de ellos. 

He sido invitado, encanto -Dijo llevándose la copa a los labios y dando un sorbo rápido – Aunque si hubiera sabido que era tu trabajo yo….

¿Te hubieras ahorrado venir? -Dijo esta vez llamando la atención de varias personas – Ya lo sabes, así que largate. 

No deberías tratar así a tu familia -Dijo con una sonrisa altiva-

Es que tu no eres mi familia -Dijo Leptis mientras daba un paso mas cerca de él - 

¿Qué diría tu hermano? No quiero ni pensar lo triste que se pondría -Dijo acercando su cara a la de la castaña invadiendo su espacio personal. 

Leptis ante aquello dio un paso hacía atrás e incluso dudo, nadie nombraba a su hermano, traer aquí a su hermano era un ataque sucio que incluso la hizo sentir ganas de llorar, pero ella no lloraba por su hermano desde hacía mucho, porque llorar a los muertos no les traería de vuelta -Vete y no vuelvas a nombrar a mi hermano, Vicenzo. -Con aquello, Leptis se retiró, pensó en acercarse a seguridad y hacer que lo echarán, pero de que serviría aquello, había sido invitado y no quería faltar el respeto de Tebe. Antes de salir del patio cogió una de las copas de cava de entre las muchas bandejas que iban de un lado hacía otro, se la bebió de un trago intentado olvidar lo que había pasado. 

Una vez volvió a la trece intento parecer serena aunque estaba segura que no lo estaba consiguiendo solamente por como noto la mirada de Segesta seguirla. Cogió otra copa mientas la ignoraba, por dos razones, la primera contarle a Segesta que Vicenzo estaba allí probablemente la haría llorar y era su noche, no permitiría que nadie le rompiera la noche y segunda, Marzio la llamó desde un grupo de gente. Leptis sonrió y se dirigió hacía allí, de entre el grupo reconoció a Marzio, Antalia y Alessandro, había un par de mujeres mas y por último un hombre que aun seguía de espaldas a ella, pero cerca de Alessandro, un hombre que conocía demasiado bien y que había deseado que no apareciera ahora, sin poder controlarlo, habló -Veo que las ratas siempre encuentran a otras ratas. 

¿Disculpa? -La voz de Alessandro llenó toda la sala, haciendo que todos los allí presentes ahora pensará que aquella conversación era mucho mas interesante. Marzio estaba atónito ante las palabras de Leptis y Antalia buscaba a alguien por detrás de Leptis, la castaña presupuso que a Tebe. 

Leptis por su parte ignoró a Alessandro y se dirigió al hombre que ahora estaba frente a ella, tenía porte distinguido e iba vestido con traje de marca, parecía mas joven de la edad que tenía y probablemente cuando Alessandro habló de que alguien apestosamente rico vendría se refería a él. -¿Qué haces aquí ? 

El individuo frente a Leptis golpeó la espalda de Alessandro a modo de darle tranquilidad, ya que de verdad pensaba que podría calmar la situación – Disfrutando del arte. 

Tu no sabes nada de arte -Escupió Leptis con fuego en los ojos, y si los que allí se encontraban miraban bien a las dos personas que se enfrentaban podían ver que esos ojos que ahora estaban llenos de rabia eran iguales a los del individuo frente a la castaña. 

En eso te equivocas -Dijo Alessandro antes de que el hombre junto a Leptis pudiera mediar palabra-

Te vas a enterar de una maldita vez que esto no va contigo -La castaña se trago el imbécil a duras penas mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Antalia dio un paso hacia ella, como si fuera ella la que estuviera perdiendo el control, y era cierto, lo estaba haciendo, pero el hombre frente a ella no tenía derecho a estar ahí. 

Leptis, por favor...-Comenzó Marzio solo para ser parado por la mano del individuo frente a Leptis. 

¿No deberías mantener la compostura? -Dijo el hombre con un tono bastante solemne, mientras a la espalda de Leptis, Janara, Segesta y Tebe se habían percatado al fin del confrontamiento, Segesta conocía al hombre frente a la castaña, por lo cual fue la primera en llegar. 

Eso es lo que tu haces, ¿no, Domenico? -Lo dijo altiva, Marzio miro a Domenico cuando oyó el nombre salir de los labios de Leptis con sorpresa. 

Se mantener la compostura hasta cuando hay gente que detesto cerca -Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, haciendo que la castaña se sintiera insegura y pequeña. 

Vaya, una vez mas lo siento papá, no soy tu hijita perfecta, nunca lo fui y la verdad es que tampoco pretendo serlo – Escupió cada palabra, no se iba a dejar pisotear por la altanería del hombre frente a ella. 

Leptis notó como en ese momento Marzio y Antalia vieron el mínimo parecido que tenía ella a su padre, Leptis era igual que su madre, pero sus ojos eran iguales a los del hombre frente a ella. Para preocupación de todos, Alessandro decidió volver a abrir la boca. 

Sea como sea, debe pedirte perdón, Domenico -Miro a Leptis de manera dura y fría- Gracias a tu amabilidad y consideración al plantearte comprar una de sus obras lo harás ganar algo de fama. 

Antes de que compres algo de esta sala lo quemo todo -Leptis notó como su voz se rompía un poco, pero aun así respiro hondo, al hacerlo noto el perfume de Tebe muy cerca de ella, entonces notó su mano en su hombro, no sabía desde cuando estaba ahí, solo estaba tensa desde que vio a su padre. 

Demasiado tarde, Leptis -La castaña no podía creer que el ex-marido de Tebe siguiera metiéndose en aquella conversación.

Nunca es tarde -Le dijo a Alessandro, luego miro a su padre – Nunca apreciaste el arte, me da igual que estés aquí y que les hayas prometido el mundo entero, yo te conozco. -Miro a Marzio y a Antalia para luego mirar a su padre nuevamente- La única manera que conozco para hacer esto es cancelando mis contratos con Diotima. Y eso es lo que haré mañana.- Leptis se dio la vuelva haciendo que la mano de Tebe cayera de su hombro, pero antes de ni siquiera pudiera dar un paso su padre hablo diciendo la frase que mas odiaba “siempre fuiste una malcriada” y Leptis intento ignorarlo, solo apretó la copa de cava contra su mano tan fuerte que pensó que se rompería en mil pedazos en su mano, pero al final dejo de contenerse y se volvió hacía él, tirando el contenido de la copa a la cara del contrario, luego salió de allí hacía la calle. 

Segesta fue a salir tras ella casi corriendo solo para ser parada por Tebe, Janara se acercó a Antalia mientras ambas chicas se miraban para poner un poco de orden. Tebe salió dejando atrás bastante caos y cuchicheos, pero no le importaba, tenía que encontrar a Leptis. Salió a la puerta, para verla junto a la escalinata en la parada de taxi, que estaba vacía pero Tebe dudaba que fuera así durante mucho tiempo mas. Bajo a paso ligero hasta llegar hasta ella. 

Leptis...-Comenzó pero fue parada por la castaña que se alejo de ella un par de pasos, Tebe la agarró haciendo que quedaran frente a frente.- 

Quiero irme a casa, por favor – Los ojos de Leptis llenos de lagrimas se encontraron con los de Tebe- No quiero hablar de esto, no voy a volver tranquila. Puedes deshacerte de las fotos. 

Leptis- Volvió a comenzar Tebe de manera calmada acariciando sus brazos de arriba hacía abajo, ya que la castaña estaba helada y temblaba brevemente – 

Aun así Leptis no estaba para aquello, solo quería estar sola, quería que la mujer frente a ella la dejara, así que se salió de su agarre, pero Tebe fue mas rápida y lo mantuvo – No lo entiendes, no quiero volver nunca. 

El agarre de Tebe era fuerte, mas fuerte de lo que planeaba agarrar a Leptis nunca. -Mirame -Cuando le pidió aquello, Leptis aunque le costó busco su mirada- No vuelvas mañana, quizás tampoco pasado, pero vuelve, por favor. 

Leptis negó con fuerza, Tebe cambio sus manos hasta sus mejillas para limpiar sus lagrimas y hacer que sus miradas se mantuvieran – Todo va a estar bien, respira -Realmente ambas estuvieron unos minutos respirando la una a la par de la otra, la castaña estaba mas serena aunque sus ojos seguían tristes minutos después. Tebe en ningún momento se había alejado de ella, si acaso se había acercado, Tebe terminó abrazando a Leptis, cuando al fin se alejaron, que fue un alejamiento mínimo, Tebe se acerco a Leptis para darle un beso leve en los labios. 

Para sorpresa de Tebe, y de Leptis aunque nunca lo admitiría en el futuro, la castaña la alejo – Quizás Alessandro lleve razón -Tebe la miro sin saber a que se refería, Leptis solo dejo salir una risa tensa y llena de tristeza – Sobre lo de que las personas como yo solo nos aprovechamos de personas como tú -Tebe fue a decir algo pero Leptis estaba apunto de romperse de nuevo, así que decidió decir lo que tenía que haber dicho desde el primer día- Eres la décima foto, de hecho eras la primera -Las manos de Tebe se volvieron mas flojas sobre su agarre y la miro – Lo siento. 

Como si de una señal se tratase Segesta bajo la escalinata a toda prisa, lo cierto era que había visto la escena desde lejos, y también vio el taxi parar cerca de Leptis. Vio como Tebe la dejo ir quedándose frente al taxi casi helada, cuando llegó a su lado, ambas se dieron un asentimiento como dando a entender que estarían bien, luego desapareció en el taxi junto a Leptis. 

Minutos después Tebe entró en la sala, con una actitud bastante diferente con la que comenzó la noche. Tebe fue con paso decidido hasta Alessandro, le dio la vuelta haciendo que sus risas se silenciaran. Antalia y Janara se habían encargado de dispersar a la gente e incluso de pedir amablemente que se fueran, ya que la inauguración había terminado. Pero Alessandro había cogido a Marzio y hablaba animadamente con el padre de Leptis y otro joven. Una vez Alessandro estuvo frente a Tebe, esta hablo – Fuera de mi galería. 

A quien deberías de echar es a tu fotógrafa -Dijo Alessandro esperando que Marzio o alguno de los que allí estuvieran presentes estuvieran de acuerdo con el-

Mi fotógrafa, como bien la llamas, se queda -Dijo dándole un golpe con el dedo en el pecho- Y tu vas a dejarla en paz. 

Te ha dejado a ti y a toda la galería en ridículo -Dijo el hombre cogiendo la mano de Tebe, ante lo que Janara dio un paso hacía su hermana- 

Tebe con un aspaviento hizo que Alessandro la soltará – El que ha hecho una vez mas el ridículo eres tú -Tebe se fijo en el padre de Leptis – Y usted, si me permite decirlo, también. Ahora agradecería que ambos os vayáis. 

Tebe vio como el padre de Leptis quiso decir algo pero se lo pensó dos veces al ver a Alessandro ataviarse con su abrigo y dejar la estancia. Una vez todo los invitados se fueron la sala quedo en silencio, ninguno de los cuatro sabía que decir. 

¿Sabéis algo de Leptis ?- Fue roto por Antalia que miraba a Tebe sobretodo tras aquella pregunta. 

Fue Janara la que respondió, atrayendo la mirada de los otros tres -Han llegado a casa, Segesta me ha dicho que no quería hablar con nadie. 

Mañana hablaremos de esto como personas civilizadas..-Dijo Marzio mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo intentado pensar en cuando había empezado a ir mal la noche- 

No hay nada de lo que hablar, Leptis no esta despedida, simplemente volveremos a inaugurar como ella diga -Dijo a modo de finalizar la conversación. 

Tebe no podemos hacer eso -Dijo Marzio intentado hacerla ver que el arrebato de Leptis les traería aun mas perdidas - 

Quizás tu no puedas, yo si y dado que soy la jefa, Leptis se queda -Dijo con fiereza, Antalia bajo la mirada solo para levantarla y mirar a Janara la cual se cruzó de brazos. 

Ha llamado a Alessandro rata, ni siquiera eso te va a molestar -Dijo el hombre sin ganas de discutir mas. 

Tranquilo, si es eso lo que te preocupa, al menos tres personas de esta sala llevamos queriendolo hacer desde hace años -Con aquello Tebe terminó la conversación ya que salió, dejando atrás a sus hermanas y a Marzio, pero sobretodo pensado en como podría hablar con Leptis sobre los acontecimientos de la noche. 

Por parte de Leptis, una vez se subió al taxi el silencio reino, no abrió la boca y Segesta lo respecto, al nivel de hacer que se apoyará en su hombro y no soltará su mano ni siquiera cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de su piso. Cuando Leptis fue a soltarla, Segesta tiró de ella para que la mirará. 

Por favor, solo quiero dormir Segesta -Dijo con la voz ronca. Ante aquello Segesta solo asintió con cierto miedo y mucha tristeza, dejandola entrar en su piso. Una vez en casa, Leptis se permitió llorar, dejar que las malditas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir desde que vio a Vicenzo fueran liberadas. Notó que el traje que no le había molestado en ningún momento de la noche, ahora la apretaba e incluso la impedía respirar bien, mientras iban hacía su cuarto sin ni siquiera se paro a encender las luces, se lo fue quitando sin cuidado alguno, cuando al fin se deshizo de el, lo dejo en el suelo. Busco a tientas una camiseta de manga corta lisa y se la puso con desgana, se dejo caer en la cama haciéndose un ovillo, mientras rompía a llorar, pensó en que sería mejor romper todo sus trabajo, pero no tenía fuerzas para nada mas que llorar aquella noche.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que os encontréis bien. Este capítulo viene cargado de muchas cosas, se ha cocinado a fuego lento, así que solo puedo esperar a que lo disfrutéis. Espero de corazón que os encontréis bien e incluso con ánimos.

Leptis terminó despertando por los golpes en la puerta de su piso, ni siquiera se planteó salir de la cama, Segesta sabía que si no respondía probablemente seguía dormida, y si no lo pensaba se lo haría pensar porque no pensaba salir allí, y dado los acontecimientos de la noche anterior lo único que quería era olvidar y seguir durmiendo o al menos intentarlo, no sabía cuando había conseguido dormir al final, pero había estado llorando un buen rato hasta que lo consiguió, aun así se despertó demasiadas veces y cuando al fin pudo conseguir dormir profundamente estaba amaneciendo, así que fuera quien fuera se podía ir al cuerno. Notó que los golpes cesaron un momento después, ante aquello Leptis volvió cerrar los ojos contra la almohada, para taparse con el edredón como si quisiera ocultarse hasta en su propia y solitaria casa. Cuando el sueño volvía a reclamarla, que no fue un mucho mas tarde, oyó la puerta, pero esta vez era la llave, Segesta no iba a darle privacidad, aquello la hizo abrir los ojos un tanto enfurecida, sabía que ambas tenían la costumbre de entrar una en la casa de la otra pero Leptis necesitaba un día, un día sin ver a nadie y poder gestionar todo lo que había pasado en la galería, así que salió de la cama dejando caer el edredón al suelo sin importarle. 

Sin prestar realmente atención a su atuendo, anduvo hasta la sala con un paso bastante mas rápido de lo esperado ya que se sentía agotada mientras hablaba -Segesta, un día, necesito un día para intentar gestion...- La frase nunca llegó a salir completa de su boca, ya que se quedo estática en la sala, en su puerta no había estado Segesta llamando, y ahora en su salón tampoco, frente a ella estaba Tebe.- ¿Qué haces aquí? 

Tebe y Leptis se mantuvieron la mirada, ninguna sabía como proceder, Leptis por su parte no quería ver ahora mismo a nadie y mucho menos a alguien que le recordará todo lo pasado las últimas horas. Tebe por su parte, mucho menos, la parte fácil era que había venido a verla porque se preocupaba por la castaña, pero aun así una parte de la peliblanca sabia que Leptis podía querer echarla de su casa. Así que bajo la atenta mirada de Leptis dejo la bolsa que traía consigo sobre la encimera, una vez lo hizo comenzó a hablar- Janara le pregunto a Segesta, Segesta comento que no estabas bien y yo quería verte. 

Si no te importa nos veremos en un par de días, iré a recoger mis cosas -Dijo pensado de verdad que finalizaría la conversación mientras se encogía de hombros. 

Si me importa -Leptis la miro- de hecho creo que deberías darte una ducha, porque pretendo pasar el día contigo -Cualquiera que conocía a Leptis sabía que era cabezota, no era ningún secreto, la cuestión es que Tebe tampoco era la persona mas fácil del universo. 

Estoy cansada -Fue lo único que salió de la boca de la castaña, estaba ignorando cada palabra de afecto que parecía salir de la boca de la peliblanca. 

Tebe nunca había visto a Leptis así en el poco tiempo que se conocían y aquello aunque no quisiera admitirlo en alto, la aterraba. Leptis desde el primer momento parecía una fuerza a tener en cuenta, era fuerte y resistente, la Leptis frente a ella parecía haber perdido las ganas de luchar. No pudo contenerse y no andar hasta llegar hasta ella, dejo una mano de forma cálida en su barbilla, levantándola hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, vi sus ojos tristes e incluso vacíos de su brillo característico. Tebe se sintió con la necesidad de darle algo por lo que luchar, por lo que aquellos ojos volvieran a brillar. -Si vuelves a rechazarme me hundirás Leptis -Dijo mientras su nariz rozo la suya con un ligero toque, mientras se acercaba a sus labios, ya que no quería hacer nada que Leptis no quisiera-

Pensé que dijiste que era un error -Y lo dijo con una voz tan baja, que Tebe supo que aquello le dolía también, aunque ahora fuera un dolor secundario, pero también observo como no se alejo, como su manos buscaron de alguna manera un agarre. 

Te dejaré echármelo en cara durante toda una vida- Murmuro en sus labios- Ahora cállate, Leptis. 

Y aquello fue suficiente, los labios al fin se unieron en un beso esta vez lento y amoroso, la mano de Tebe que había estado en todo momento en su barbilla paso a su mejilla y la otra se enredo en su pelo, Leptis por su parte, siguió el beso, incluso lo intensifico, pero una parte de ella temía mover las manos haciendo que Tebe desapareciera y con ella la sensación de paz, cuando el beso las hizo tambalearse, posó una de sus manos en la cintura, acariciando por encima de la ropa, delicadamente y la otra fue hasta su pelo, acercándola mas si era posible. 

El beso duro menos de lo que ambas querían, por lo cual Leptis reclamó de nuevo los labios de Tebe, lento y amoroso, tras esto si se separaron ambas pero no lo suficiente como para no plantearse otro beso, aun así ambas reprimieron las ganas, Tebe volvió a hablar- Date una ducha y hablamos- Espero a que Leptis refunfuñara o incluso negará, pero solo asintió alejándose levemente, a lo que Tebe respondió atraiéndola nuevamente para que la mirará – Querré ver mi foto. 

Leptis chasqueo la lengua mientras se alejaba un poco, pensó en no decir nada, pensó simplemente meterse en la ducha y rememorar el beso unas cuantas veces, principalmente por miedo a que no volviera a suceder, pero antes de hacer camino hacía el baño, habló -Está sobre el escritorio, en la carpeta que lleve a la reunión. 

¿La llevaste en la reunión? -Pregunto mientras comenzaba a sacar el contenido de la bolsa que había dejado sobre la encimera, metió varias cosas en la nevera y uno de los paquetes lo dejo sobre la mesa. 

Nunca pensé encontrarte allí, Tebe -Dijo con un tono algo mas animado desde el cuarto. Tebe no respondió solo empezó a buscar entre la cocina de Leptis, no iba a ver la foto, quería que ella se la enseñara. 

Cuando al fin oyó la ducha encenderse, saco el desayuno de la bolsa, que era lo único que quedaba aun en su interior, Tebe había comprado bastante cosas para pasar el día con Leptis y probablemente Leptis tendría un desayuno excelentes para ambas, pero se había atrevido a pasarse por una cafetería, en la cual termino pidiendo un paquete de dulces y dos envases de zumo natural de naranja. Lo normal hubiera sido haberlo hecho en casa, pero desconocía de lo que disponía Leptis allí, así que presupuso que al menos café si tendría. Se dio el consentimiento de buscar dos vasos donde sirvió el zumo de naranja y sacar un par de platos. Mientras se hacía el café para Leptis, dispuso tanto los platos, como el paquete de pasteles como los zumos, en la mesa frente del ventanal. Por último, mientras oía como paraba la ducha, sirvió una taza de café para Leptis, pensó en buscar entre sus muebles algo de té e incluso comprarlo aquella misma mañana mientras compraba los ingredientes de la comida y la cena, pero en cierto modo, no le importaba tomar mas que el zumo, lo importante aquí y ahora era la castaña. 

Leptis salió del cuarto poco después de que Tebe al fin se sentará en el cómodo sofá, cuando Tebe la miro vio que iba mas cómoda que cualquier otra vez que la había visto, pantalones sueltos, probablemente de yoga y una camiseta bastante ancha, pero sin duda fue su pelo lo que le llamo la atención, estaba acostumbrada a ver sus ondas, pero al estar aun mojado, aunque la palabra exacta era húmedo, estaba liso. La peliblanca sonrió cuando la castaña alzó una ceja al ver el desayuno, solo para andar hasta el escritorio para recoger la carpeta que contenía la foto, sin más fue hasta donde estaba la peliblanca y se la paso. Tebe cogió la carpeta bajo la atenta mirada de Leptis, solo para dejarla sobre el sofá a su lado, como si fuera algo totalmente secundario y la llamo para que se sentará a su lado dejándole sitio. 

Pensé que querías ver la dichosa foto -Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado. 

Es uno de los temas de los que pretendo que hablamos a lo largo del día de hoy -Vio como la castaña la miraba, Tebe no se planteo siquiera desviar su mirada.

Nunca pensé estar mas dispuesta a hablar contigo sobre haberte hecho una foto o sobre el beso que describiste como un error hace unos días antes que de mi padre -Dijo con un tono sarcástico viendo lo que había sobre la mesa. 

Tebe además del sarcasmo oyó cierto desafió al traer el hecho que fue ella misma la que hablo de aquel beso como un error y había intentado besarla dos veces mas, aun así Tebe sonrío - ¿Por donde prefieres empezar? 

Teniendo en cuenta que para hablar de mi padre necesitaré vino...-Se mordió el labio mientras estudiaba a la peliblanca, no había parado de sonreír. Poco después se levantó del sofá - ¿Por qué no te has hecho un té? 

¿Tienes té ? -Pregunto la peliblanca mientras la observaba ir hasta un de los diversos muebles de cocina, de uno de ellos saco una caja con lo que presupuso que eran varios té, algunos en bolsa y otros en pequeñas cajas. La soltó sobre la encimera solo para poner la tetera a hervir. Mientras el agua rompía a hervir vio como Leptis buscaba entre los té, podría haberle preguntado pero a Tebe le gustaba el hecho de que fuera a sorprenderla. Saco un pequeño paquete, y guardo de nuevo la caja. 

Leptis sacó una taza a juego a la que Tebe le sirvió el café, luego se apoyó en la encimera sin esperar que la mirada de la peliblanca nunca la hubiera abandonado, en ningún momento respondió a su pregunta, pero dada sus acciones pensaba que si lo había hecho- La verdad es que quiero empezar por otras cosa -Vio a Tebe apoyarse contra el sofá sin apartar su mirada- ¿Cómo tienes mi llave? 

Llame a Segesta -Dijo la peliblanca con un encogimiento de hombros como si aquello fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. 

Y lo era, pero aun así la castaña entrecerró los ojos -Tú no tienes el número de Segesta- La sonrisa en la cara de Tebe se hizo mas grande y Leptis dejó que su propia sonrisa apareciera, añadiendo con facilidad, un nombre bien conocido por ambas – Janara. 

Si, ya te lo dije, mi hermana hablo con Segesta y Janara me informo, hable con Segesta y le pareció bien abrime la puerta, así que no tengo tu llave, exactamente -Dijo con una sonrisita.- Creo que has conquistado un poquito a mi hermana poniendo a mi ex-marido en su sitio, incluso diría que le gustas mas que a...-Se corto a si misma como dándose cuenta que iba a decir demasiado. 

Debería hablar con Segesta, mi padre saca lo peor de mi -Murmuro justamente antes de que la tetera subiera al fin haciéndola darse la vuelta y por lo tanto perdiendo las acciones de Tebe al decir la última parte. Mientras echaba el agua en la taza comenzó a responder- Pero me he puesto en contra a Marzio -Cuando fue a echar el té en el agua caliente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y del silencio actual- ¿Gustarle mas que a quien ? -Dijo mientras se volvía hacía Tebe con bastante mas cuidado ante la taza caliente en su mano- 

Que a mi -Dijo Tebe con seguridad, había mil escenarios en su cabeza de todo lo mal que podía salir allí pero una pequeña voz le repetía una y otra vez que todo podía ir muy bien, que Leptis y ella era compatibles, que podían ser perfectas. Aun así sabía que tenía que ser sincera con ella, tenían que hablar de porque afirmo que aquel primer beso fue un error. 

Leptis tragó momentáneamente quedándose casi petrificada en el sitio, esperaba cualquier cosa antes que aquello, la mujer frente a ella pretendía volverla loca y no se dejaría. Una vez pudo moverse, estando segura de que sus piernas no fallarían, fue hasta el sofá y le entregó el té- Así que comenzamos por el beso, ¿no? 

Tebe alzó una ceja ante la pregunta, le importaba un bledo por donde empezar quería estar con ella y si para ello tenía que contarle que no se sentía preparada lo haría. Aunque todo aquello pasara por su mente, tras alzar la ceja solo se acerco el té y aspiro el aroma que desprendía, el olor la hizo cerrar los ojos, solo para abrirlos minutos después y encontrarse con los de Leptis- La verdad es que preferiría empezar porque desayunes, pero creo que podemos hacer ambas cosas -Dijo mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa. 

Tu obsesión porque yo coma me preocupa, Tebe -Dijo mientras se estiraba hasta coger uno de los cruasán, había cuatro, dos de ellos rellenos, uno de chocolate y otro de mermelada, ella cogió uno de los simples. -Espero que vayas a comer algo. 

No es una obsesión, si te conozco, y lo hago, aunque sea un poco -Aclaro aquello mientras la veía dar un pequeño mordisco al cruasán a la vez que alzaba una ceja- No ibas a salir de la cama, así que he decido ser tu chef. -Dijo mientras cogía una de las ciambelle, esas malditas rosquillas italianas la perdían- 

Y Leptis odiaba que lo supiera pero era cierto. Sin duda lo que mas le gustaba era que hubiera venido hasta allí y fuera a cocinarle algo, en un principio no quería que estuviera allí pero si podían aclarar algo de lo que había pasado en los últimos días era estando ambas solas en un sitio donde pudieran ser sinceras.- ¿Puedo hacerte la pregunta? 

Ante el tono Tebe se mordió el interior de la mejilla antes de darle el segundo mordisco al dulce, no muy segura si fue por la seriedad o al nerviosismo repentino, así que simplemente asintió tomando otro bocado mientras esperaba la ansiada pregunta. 

¿Por qué pensaste que era un error? -La pregunta salió con facilidad, sin vacilación, tras aquello Leptis se planteo dar otro bocado pero solo miro a Tebe.   
Tebe buscó una manera de explicar todo aquello sin asustarla, pensó en como lo haría mientras jugueteaba con la azúcar que cubría el dulce, entonces la conversación que mantuvieron sobre la fácil y lo difícil le vino a la mente. Decidió empezar por allí- Era fácil o al menos eso pensaba, se hizo mas difícil cuando fue difícil de ignorar, bueno de ignorarte. -Tebe la observo mientras guardaba silencio, le estaba dando su tiempo, ambas se estaban dando tiempo la una a la otra. -Según Janara he engañado a todo el mundo tan bien durante años, que incluso he conseguido engañarme a mi misma. 

¿Y crees que Janara lleva razón? -Pregunto la castaña mientras se sentaba totalmente en el sofá acercándose levemente un poco mas a ella-

¿Tú no? -La pregunta iba totalmente enserio, Leptis se mantuvo en silencio- Es solo...-Comenzó sin saber como, por lo cual terminó suspirando, solo para que Leptis terminará acariciando su antebrazo- Hace años salí con una mujer, antes de Alessandro, siempre he sido así...-Se mordió un poco el labio dándose cuenta que quizás no estaba siendo lo mas explicativa del mundo- Simplemente quiero besarte desde hace mucho y muchas veces pero aun así hay una parte de mi que siente que jamás estará preparada para ser esa persona que te bese sin importar nada. -Leptis prosiguió acariciando su antebrazo sin decir nada- ¿No vas a decir nada? 

Leptis la miró sin dejar de acariciar su antebrazo- Yo también quiero besarte muchas veces -Se encogió de hombros para terminar sonriendo cuando Tebe sonrió un poco tras aquella confesión- Pero no es lo que quieres oír, bueno si -Aquello hizo que ambas se rieran momentáneamente- Esto no se trata de gritarlo, se trata de vivirlo, ¿no crees? -La caricia fue por todo su antebrazo hasta su mano, la cual terminó entrelazando con la suya- Sobre hacer algo sin importar nada, todos hemos tomado decisiones y son válidas. 

Pero yo no quiero perderte -Aquello sonó incluso infantil, mientras la peliblanca bajaba la mirada hacía sus manos entrelazadas, empezando a acariciar su mano con el pulgar-

Cosa que no vas a hacer -Dijo Leptis como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo. 

Tampoco quiero perder tus besos -Dijo con algo de urgencia mientras buscaba su mirada, para encontrarla esperándola. 

También pretendo ocuparme de eso- Dijo aquello mientras la agarraba de la solapa de su camisa mientras la acercaba, solo para terminar besándola lentamente. Esta vez el beso fue lento, no querían dejarse sin respiración la una a la otra. Simplemente querían disfrutarlo. Leptis fue la primera en romperlo, manteniendo aun sus frente juntas, dejo ir la solapa de su camisa, para dejar esa misma mano en su mejilla -¿Qué tal el pensamiento sobre la opinión de la gente? 

¿Qué gente? -Dijo Tebe mientras abría los ojos tras el beso, obviamente bromeaba pero una parte de ella sentía nublarse al besar a Leptis. La oyó reír sin separarse de ella y la miró desde cerca, ambas manos acabaron en su mejilla, con una de ella acaricio sus labios. Solo para terminar atrayendo la cara de Leptis para volver a besar varias veces los labios de la contraría. 

Aunque esto me parezca el cielo -Dijo entre los besos, haciendo que Tebe se parará para mirarla- Deberías desayunar -Dijo casi riéndose al ver la cara de Tebe- Prometo no comerme tu cruasán de chocolate esta vez -Dijo mientras ambas se separaban, Leptis aun sentada totalmente en el sofá se estiro hasta coger la taza de café.   
Así que lo hiciste queriendo -Dijo Tebe mientras cogía el cruasán de chocolate, mirando a Leptis con diversión mientras ella solo tomo de su taza un sorbo, la peliblanca pensó en comérselo sola, pero lo descartó pronto, terminó partiendo el cruasán por la mitad, con cuidado de que el chocolate no se cayera y manchará algo, luego se lo tendió a Leptis. 

Manos ocupadas-Dijo mientras movía la taza como si de repente se la hubieran pegado a las manos, la castaña la vio rodar los ojos e incluso vio como dudo, solo para soltar su trozo sobre la bandeja, y cortar la mitad en dos trozos llevando uno de ellos hasta la boca de la castaña, la cual la abrió con una sonrisa. Tebe no pudo negar que le gusto la sensación de darle de comer, notó el chocolate en sus dedos solo para terminar chupándolo bajo la sonrisa de Leptis que fue ocultada por la taza mientras tomaba algo mas de café. 

La mayor parte del desayuno fue así, ellas dos compartiendo comida, risas y algún que otro beso. Los otros temas pasaron a quedar para mas tarde, allí surgían mas incógnitas, pero el día era largo , y antes de incluso plantearse que eran, debían aclarar la foto y la noche anterior. Una vez terminaron de desayunar, Leptis le prohibió que se acercará a fregar o recoger algo con la excusa de que ya había hecho el desayuno y que además mas tarde cocinaría, en contraataque Tebe le pidió a Leptis que no mirara en la nevera. 

Después de estar cerca de una hora cerca la una de la otra en el sofá, Leptis le dijo que tenía que recoger todo, no referido al desayuno que ya había sido recogido anteriormente, si no al desastre que había en su cuarto. Sinceramente, Leptis no esperaba visita, su casa no era el sitio mas ordenado del mundo, de hecho la noche anterior dejo todo bastante decente antes de irse, pero cuando volvió dejo el vestido tirado, los tacones por otro lado y bueno, la cama aun ni la había hecho. Leptis la invitó a quedarse en el salón disfrutando de la vista o incluso que viera la foto, pero Tebe por alguna razón estaba posponiendo la foto, básicamente porque quería verla con ella. 

¿Tanto miedo te da llevarme a tu habitación? -Aquella pregunta hizo que Leptis se volviera soltando una carcajada pensado que encontraría una Tebe sonrojada después de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero estaba allí, recostada tan tranquila. 

¿Estas coqueteando? -Dijo la castaña solo para conseguir una sonrisa de lado de la mujer frente a ella, porque efectivamente lo estaba haciendo. 

¿Te estas quejando? -Dijo pasando a su lado, dirigiéndose a su cuarto con paso seguro para poder ayudarla, ya que en parte ella había interrumpido su día y su rutina, aunque hoy no fuera a seguirla si ella no hubiera venido. 

¿Yo? Jamás -Dijo yendo tras ella, Leptis estaba llegando a la conclusión de que pasar el día con Tebe era una gran idea para despejarse. 

Tebe, la cual llego primero cogió el traje, observándolo lentamente por si había alguna mancha, lo cual era probable ya que Leptis había tirado el contenido de una copa. Aun así de la nada vino una bolsa para guardarlo, allí no podían hacer nada, por lo que Tebe lo guardo allí para llevarlo a la lavandería en los próximos días, mientras Leptis colocaba los zapatos. Luego ambas hicieron la cama en un tiempo casi récord. 

Poco después ambas terminaron tiradas de nuevo en el sofá, era como si ninguna quisiera romper la burbuja en la que se encontraban ahora, Leptis había acabado en el regazo de Tebe mientras está acariciaba su pelo ahora seco, siempre quiso acariciar sus ondas y ahora que estaban al natural, su pelo brillante y sedoso era su perdición. Leptis que tenía cerrado los ojos, estaba encantada con el aquí y el ahora, pero sabía que había demasiadas cartas sobre la mesa como para no hacer ya la jugada, sin moverse, hablo- ¿No vas a verla hasta que no te la enseñe? 

La mano de Tebe paro momentáneamente de acariciar su pelo, solo para que segundos después volviera a hacerlo – Si tu no quieres enseñarla no te obligare a hacerlo. 

La contraria abrió los ojos desde el regazo de la peliblanca para alzar la mirada sin apartar la cabeza de donde la tenía, para mirarla. -Probablemente es la mejor foto que he hecho en años. -Leptis la vio rodar los ojos, ante aquello ella se incorporó de su regazo, terminando por sentarse en el sofá, solo para coger la carpeta que contenía la fotografía. Cuando fue a sacarla se levanto, solo para dejarse caer y quedar frente a ella minutos después. Luego se la tendió de forma que estuviera boca-abajo. 

Tebe la cogió de las manos de Leptis para observar una foto de si misma frente al Rapto de Proserpina de Bernini, aquella escultura la había hecho amar el arte a otro nivel desde bien joven, pero en aquella foto era secundaría, pensó que para hacer aquella tuvo que estar lo suficiente cerca como para poder coger ese brillo en sus ojos, pero no recordaba haberla visto por la Borgherse, pero aquello podía ser porque cuando entraba en aquella galería perdía la noción del tiempo y de la vida. Aun así la foto era preciosa, le daba vergüenza admitir en alto que probablemente era la mejor foto suya que había visto en año. -¿Por qué no la expusiste? -Fue lo único que salió de su boca-

Resulta que la chica de la foto es mi jefa -Tebe le dio una mirada incrédula como si aquello fuera algo nuevo- La cosa es que me daba una vergüenza terrible decirle el primer día que nos conocimos formalmente que le había hecho una foto y que nunca la avise -Tebe le dio un ligero empujo con la pierna – Además de que le di a entender que era mi inspiración. 

No, no lo diste a entender, lo dijiste. Dijiste que fui tu detonante -Dijo Tebe interrumpiéndola con una sonrisa enorme-

Aunque Leptis rodó los ojos no pudo no sonreír -Presupongo que te gusta. 

Probablemente la foto que mas me guste en años. Debiste decirlo, hice como mil teorías de porque descartaste la décima foto -Dijo sin poder apartar la mirada de la foto- Y la respuesta era porque era yo. 

Bueno estaba delante de tus narices, no quisiste verlo -Dijo levantándose nuevamente, quería ver la reacción de Tebe, por eso salió de su regazo, pero ahora, dado que no podía volver a tumbarse, camino hasta quedar al otro lado del sofá y apoyarse contra su espalda, apartando antes su pelo para poder dejar un beso en su hombro. 

¿Cómo iba a verlo? El resumen es que dijiste que la borraste -Dijo con un poco de enfado, aunque se paso rápidamente cuando noto los brazos de Leptis alrededor de ella atrayendo su cuerpo hacía ella. Ambas observaron durante un tiempo la fotografía entre las manos de Tebe, hasta que Leptis rompió el silencio-

¿Qué harás de comer? -Pregunto cerca de su cuello, haciendo que su piel se erizara al notar su aliento tan cerca, solo para que Leptis dejara un beso allí donde antes susurro. Tebe estiró levemente el cuello, olvidando la pregunta e invitando a Leptis a dejar un reguero de besos desde su hombro hasta su cuello, el cual la castaña acepto incluso olvidando su propia pregunta. La habitación se volvió mas pesada, haciendo que Tebe soltará la foto en la mesa intentado despegarse lo menos posible de Leptis, una vez la foto hubo desaparecido de sus manos, se dio la vuelta en los brazos y se fundieron en un beso que las termino tumbado en el sofá, el beso se volvió bastante mas caliente y las manos de cada una exploraron el cuerpo de la otra. Las manos frías de Tebe contra el estomago de Leptis fue la que las hizo volver a la realidad, ambas se separaron lo suficiente como para notar la respiración agitada de la otra.

Tebe terminó por quitarse de encima de Leptis, una vez estuvo sentada en el sofá, se puso bien el pelo- Comer, vamos a comer -Intento autoconvencerse mientras se ponía bien la ropa. 

Leptis se incorporó apoyada en los codos mirándola -¿Qué ibas a hacer ? -Dijo refiriéndose a la comida mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, aquello no pretendía ser algo sensual, pero por como Tebe se mordió el labio al verla, probablemente lo fue. 

Risotto de queso de cabra y espárragos -Dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá yendo a la cocina, intentado huir de la calor y el sonrojo que se extendió por sus mejillas. -Voy a demostrarte que hago mejor Risotto que Angelo´s -Finalizó mientras rebuscaba los ingredientes en la nevera de la contraría. 

Leptis se había levantado mientras Tebe huía, también acomodándose la ropa. Se apoyo contra el respaldo del sofá -No es una competición, lo sabes, ¿verdad? 

Y aun así sabes que la ganaría si lo fuera -Dijo ahora ya sin estar tan sonrojada como antes, le sonrió apoyándose en la isla de la cocina- ¿Quieres ayudar? -Pregunto mientras dejaba el queso de cabra, el parmesano y los espárragos sobre la encimera. Poco después saco un envase de caldo de verduras, el cual no era natural pero era de una marca lo suficientemente orgánica como para estar segura que estaba libre de aditivos, o al menos en su mayoría. 

Leptis asintió mientras buscaba el paquete de arroz para terminar pasándoselo a Tebe para que pusiera dos medidas en agua durante unos minutos, mientras Leptis saco la sal y la pimienta dejándola cerca de donde Tebe acababa de poner la sartén y echar un par cucharadas de aceite de oliva mientras la castaña buscaba un vino blanco seco. Cuando Leptis dejó el vino sobre la encimera, Tebe ya había empezado a saltear los espárragos en la sartén, la castaña observó con el detenimiento que lo hacía, antes de que pudiera pillarla mirándola, cogió otro recipiente en el cual hecho el aceite y además pico el ajo y la cebolla, lo puso a sofreír a fuego lento hasta que estuviera trasparente, para ese entonces Tebe ya había apartado los espárragos para mas adelante, y ahora escurría el arroz para añadirlo en el recipiente que estaba usando Leptis, mientras Leptis hizo que el ajo, la cebolla y el arroz se mezclaran, Tebe la abrazo -Quería que me ayudarás, no que lo hicieras tu. 

Abre el vino, luego te dejare que tu te ocupes -Dijo mientras la miraba un poco, ante aquello Tebe solo le dio un beso en la mejilla, para al fin soltarla y echar un buen poco del vino, tras tardar unos segundos en abrirlo. Leptis dio un paso hacía atrás, dejando la cuchara de madera a un lado- ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? 

Tebe observó como el vino no había empezado aun a evaporarse antes de responder a la castaña, una vez que su atención recayó sobre ella, habló -Quizás medir el caldo o incluso trocear los espárragos – Dijo solo para darle un beso casto en los labios – O puedes escoger el sitio donde comerlo junto a un buen vino y dejarme a mi terminar. 

Y yo que pensaba que querrías darme a probar a cada paso -Dijo mientras cogía un mechón de su pelo, que se escapo de su recogido, para dejarlo tras su oreja-

Supongo que eso lo tendremos que hacer la siguiente vez -Dijo solo para volver al risotto, Leptis antes de alejarse dejo la medida del caldo y los espárragos cortados solo dejando cuatro para que Tebe pudiera decorar los platos. 

Una vez se evaporó el alcohol del vino, la peliblanca comenzó a añadir el caldo de verduras lentamente, esperando hasta que se evaporará, una vez pasado de diez a quince minutos añadió los espárragos troceados, poco después terminó por añadir el queso de cabra dejando que se derritiera, con movimientos lentos. Leptis por su parte, cogió un mantel que casi nunca usaba, de hecho había cambiado su mesa de comedor hasta ponerla justo en el ventanal, una vez puso el mantel, también añadió unas servilletas con el mismo estilo, por último, cogió cubiertos para ponerlos en su lugar y dejo los platos junto a Tebe para que emplatará. 

Tebe llevó a la mesa ambos platos, tomo asiento poco después esperando a Leptis, que apareció con una botella de Pinot Noir -Lo guardaba para una ocasión especial -Dijo la castaña mientras soltaba la botella sobre la mesa y se sentaba en el sitio libre- Y si, se que es propio de risotto de setas pero no estaba preparada para tu visita y mucho menos para que me hicieras la comida. -Una vez sentada se dispuso a abrir la botella-

Tebe sonrió cuando le sirvió un poco, solo para llevarlo justo bajo su nariz, olerlo lentamente y probarlo- Así que una ocasión especial. 

Si -Dijo mientras picoteaba el risotto, después de llenar su copa y la de la contraria – Quiero decir, además de agradecerte el risotto -Probo lo suficiente como para terminar cerrando los ojos, el sabor del queso de cabra junto a los espárragos la hizo dejar escapar un gemido- Dios mio, ¿puedo pedir que me cocines siempre desde ahora? -Pregunto sin esperar recibir contestación pero si agradeció la risa de la peliblanca, mientras ambas comían otro poco.- Creo que es el vino que voy a necesitar -Se paro y la señalo con el tenedor- Ambas necesitaremos cuando empiece a hablar de mi padre. 

Sabes que no tiene que ser ahora, tenemos día -Y era cierto, había pasado la hora habitual a la que comían ambas probablemente, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, pero Leptis negó mientras bebía un poco de vino- 

No, esta tarde quiero tirarme contigo en ese sofá, ver el atardecer o incluso dejar que me preguntes que creo que significa este día -Tebe la miro intentando ocultar la sorpresa ante aquello pero solo siguió comiendo- Mi padre no puede estar cerca de eso. 

¿Tan malo es? -Tebe empezaba a tener bastante interés en el pasado de la contraría, era necesario saber lo que había pasado en su pasado para entender la noche anterior. 

Leptis se paro a mirarla dejando la copa a escasos centímetros de sus labios – Tienes donde elegir. Quiero decir esta la parte donde no solo me gustaban los hombres, si no que también me gustan las mujeres. -Dijo entrecerrando un poco los ojos pensado en que mas decir- O la parte donde prefería la fotografía antes que la economía. -Esta vez si bebió bajo la atenta mirada de Tebe- Me fui con dieciocho de casa, bueno mentira, mi padre me obligó a irme a los dieciocho de casa. -Ambas comieron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Leptis la miro con una sonrisa- Siento haber estropeado tu comida. 

No, no lo has hecho -Dijo Tebe con rapidez, mientras cogía la copa dando un trago- Prosigue. 

Leptis entendió que le estaba dando su espacio, de ahí que mantuviera el silencio porque efectivamente la sensación de la estancia no había cambiado, pero lo haría- Lo de irme de casa duro poco, ni un año después mi hermano vino a por mi y consiguió que volviera a casa -Dijo aquello con cierta mirada soñadora como si aquel recuerdo la llevará a un buen sitio- Fueron años buenos, deje de fijarme en mujeres, por lo que mi padre encantado, seguía odiando que amará la fotografía, pero con ignorarme le bastaba, además mi hermano, que se comprometió con veinticinco y era arquitecto era su prioridad -Y allí fue donde el tono cambio, Tebe al oír el pasado a referirse a su hermano comprendió por donde iba la historia aunque si Leptis hubiera podido leer mentes le hubiera dicho que no solo murió- La cosa es que mi hermano de cara a la sociedad era el típico hombre, pero nada en su vida era real. -Añadió aquello perdiendo momentáneamente la vista en el horizonte de la cuidad, Tebe la cual había estado comiendo al igual que la castaña, mientras hablaba, paró para observarla- Supongo que el hecho de que fuera mi hermano mellizo, de que lo conocía mejor que nadie y que le echará en cara dos meses antes de su boda que era un mentiroso...-Se río mientras notaba la humedad en sus ojos- le llevo a no estar aquí hoy. 

Tebe tragó, no tenía que preguntar que había pasado, no tenía que preguntar como fue, solo la observo terminarse la copa de vino como si de agua se tratase solo para rellenar la copa nuevamente y beber otro trago , la peliblanca no sabía que decir. -Me dijo que era mi culpa -Referiéndose a su padre- todos me los dijeron porque el imbécil de Vicenzo, el cual anoche acompañaba a mi padre, nos escucho- Tebe la oyó hablar con rabia y lagrimas en los ojos- Lo mas gracioso de ese hecho, es que ahora se que se acostaban, pero en aquel momento no lo pensé -Dio otro trago de vino esta vez mas lento y pequeño- La cuestión es que les creí a todos, tuve una depresión y lo deje todo pero cuando conseguí superarlo, cuando casi tenía veintisiete, me di cuenta que quería ser la Leptis que fui siempre. -Dejo salir un suspiro intentado mantener sus emociones – Así que me volví a ir, pero esta vez para siempre. Me desvincule de mi padre para siempre. 

Tebe observo como la castaña la miraba, era como si esperara que se levantará y saliera corriendo, pero por su parte, ella solo podía pensar en todo el dolor que debía pasar ella sola, en como se busco la vida para no perderse ella misma. Hacía unos días le dijo que no podía siquiera imaginarse a una Leptis que no fuera como la que tenía enfrente, pero después de saber esto aun estaba mas segura. - ¿Cuanto hacía que no le veías ? -Dijo mientras se llevaba un poco de comida a la boca, dejo el vino de lado, si por ella hubiera sido incluso hubiera dejado la comida, para llevar a Leptis al sofá y abrazarla hasta que pudiera hacerla saber que no planeaba dejarla. 

Ocho años -Dijo soltando la copa esta vez ya sin beber, solo para volver a centrarse en el plato frente a ella, no quería tomarse el risotto frente a ella frío, así que se centro en el, esperando alguna que otra pregunta mas de Tebe. 

¿Y solo le tiraste una copa de cava a la cara? -Dijo aquello intentado aligerar el ambiente que se había creado además de que quería verla sonreír, su mirada volvía a estar como ida mientras comía el risotto. 

Bueno quería que mantuviera la compostura, ¿no? -Dijo claramente con una sonrisa mirándola, sus ojos aun seguían apagados pero la sonrisa era sincera y con eso le bastaba a la peliblanca, al menos por ahora. 

Se hizo un silencio agradable teniendo en cuenta la conversación que habían tenido minutos antes, ambas terminaron de comer y de beber, cuando fueron a recoger, ambas limpiaron y recogieron en su mayoría, todo menos el vino. Tebe había traído postre, pero ciertamente ambas estaban bastante llenas. Tebe observó como Leptis cogía las copas y la botella, pero cuando fue hacía la cocina la paro envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de la contraria. Respirando el aroma que desprendía su pelo, se quedaron allí quietas -Deja el vino. -Murmuro contra su pelo – Ahora vamos a ir a ese sofá y buscaré la peor película del universo para que la veamos – Y Leptis se río haciendo que el corazón de Tebe saltará, pero se dejo llevar por la peliblanca hasta sofá, dejando las copas y la botella en la mesa. 

Tebe no sabía la razón que tenía cuando dijo que buscaría una película mala, quizás no era mala, pero si predecible y con demasiados clichés, pero que mas daba teniendo en cuenta que podía tener a Leptis en sus brazos o incluso acabar ella en los de la contraria. Si lo importante era que se había reído, que se habían besado y que en breves atardecería y por primera vez lo verían juntas. La botella y las copas habían sido olvidadas en la mesa incluso antes de que acabará la película. Una vez vieron el atardecer, siguieron en el sofá, disfrutando de la comodidad y la calidez, ninguna quería moverse del lado de la otra. Leptis daba vueltas a un mechón de pelo blanco de Tebe ambas estaban es su propio mundo.

Leptis dejó de acariciar el cabello de la peliblanca solo para bajar la mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándola lentamente- ¿Me dices que es lo que piensas? 

Tebe cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia -Es algo que dijiste antes -Notó como Leptis se detenía, presupuso que ella presupuso que sería sobre su padre o incluso sobre lo que paso en la galería, pero no era así, era algo mucho mas tonto- ¿Que piensas de esto?

Leptis quiso reírse ante la pregunta, no la esperaba, había dicho aquello en la comida porque se le paso por la cabeza, pero no pensaba que tendría esta conversación, porque nunca pensó que hubiera una posibilidad de tenerla en primer lugar – Que somos tú y yo juntas contra el mundo – Y quedaba poético y bonito, porque estaba segura por como Tebe habló sobre lo de salir con una mujer en el pasado y como lo oculto, que probablemente si alguien podría enterar de lo que estaba pasando allí, sería Janara. Y respetaba que quisiera ir despacio, no había prisa, fueran a donde fueran- 

¿Tú y yo? -Dijo mientras se despegaba de su regazo, se sentó para mirarla, con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por la castaña. -Me gusta como suena -Dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos. Y era cierto, a Tebe le encantaba el sonido de aquello, le encantaba estar allí y sobretodo poder sentirse ella sin presiones. 

Entusiasmada por el momento la castaña se levanto sin soltar su mano, tiro de ella levemente para que se levantara, ante lo que la peliblanca, casi la ignoró, estando realmente cómoda allí sentada- Baila conmigo- Dijo Leptis- 

No bailo y lo sabes -Fue lo único que dijo, y recibió una especie de puchero que ocultaba una sonrisa- Además no hay música -Aun así la expresión de la castaña no cambio, solo hizo mas grave el puchero, haciendo que ambas se rieran, al fin Tebe no pudo contenerse mas y se levantó. Una vez ambas frente a frente, Leptis dio un paso mas cerca de ella envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello ante lo que Tebe los envolvió en su cintura, Leptis comenzó a tararear una melodía que la peliblanca juraría que conocía pero no logro ubicar, solo se movía al son de ella. Estuvieron así el suficiente rato como para que el atardecer se convirtiera en noche oscura y Roma se iluminara a sus pies, el baile acabo con un beso lento que finalizo antes de lo que ambas querían. 

Debería irme ya- Dijo aun sin soltarla. 

No -Dijo Leptis a lo Tebe la miro- Hoy has dicho muchas veces que me conoces, yo a ti también, has traído vino así que no has venido hasta aquí conduciendo, no vas a irte sola tan tarde. 

Leptis...-Comenzó Tebe, solo para que Leptis la callará con un beso, no lo había echo antes pero ninguna se quejo, incluso se volvió mas intenso. 

Una vez termino, Leptis habló -La cosa va a ir así... -Dijo mientras rozaba su nariz contra la de la contraría – Te buscaré un pijama y vas a quedarte. -Antes de que incluso se planteara negar, acaricio sus mejillas- Tu pensarás en la cena. -Vio su mirada en sus labios – Incluso dormiré en él sofá, pero quiero hacerte el desayuno mañana y bueno quizás incluso la comida. 

No -Dijo Tebe ante lo que Leptis la miro de lado- Quiero decir, quiero que duermas en la cama -Ante aquello Leptis alzo una ceja- Y yo dormiré contigo -Fue un buen apunte ya que estaba segura de que Leptis replicaría si incluso insinuaba de dormir en el sofá. 

Una plan perfecto -Dijo con diversión. Solo para darle un beso casto en los labios y luego saliendo de sus brazos yéndose hacía el cuarto en busca del pijama. 

Tebe se quedo allí en mitad del salón dándose cuenta que lo único que no tenía claro de aquella noche era que cenarían, quedarse con Leptis a dormir era como algo que después del día que habían tenido necesitaba, tenerla cerca y sentir su calor. Sin pensar mucho mas en el hecho de que fueran a pasar la noche juntas comenzó a idear la cena mientras en su cabeza tarareaba la canción que Leptis antes tarareaban mientras bailaban.


	10. Chapter 10

Despertar junto a Tebe fue mucho mas fácil que dormir con ella, al menos al principio, cenaron temprano, la opción de ver otra película o incluso seguir conociéndose mas allá de lo poco que ya se conocían, pero por supuesto, Leptis bostezó y aquello fue un claro indicador de que era la hora de irse a la cama, hubo nerviosismo, Leptis le dijo que se duchará y que se tomará su tiempo, mientras la peliblanca se duchaba, ella se cambio, realmente Leptis no solía usar el pijama entero pero dada la compañía y que cualquier cosa que no fuera dormir estaba descartada, decidió usar unos pantalones largos a cuadros y una camiseta blanca de tirantes además de recogerse el pelo en un moño lo suficiente suelto como para saber que al dar un par de vueltas se desharía, solo para terminar dentro de la cama ojeando uno de los libros que tenía sobre la mesilla, obviamente no iba a leer, pero tenía que mantener sus pensamientos en algo. Luego Tebe salió del baño y se metió en la cama, como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces, la castaña admitía que la Tebe que estaba conociendo hoy, esa segura de si misma y de sus acciones le gustaba aun más, aunque ese pensamiento se nublo un poco cuando ambas se metieron bajo el edredón, dado que cada cual se quedo en una esquina. La castaña quiso no darle importancia pero la verdad es que terminó por reír y bromear sobre que quizás debería irse a casa, haciendo que la contraría se volviera con una ceja alzada y mirándola fatal, tras aquel breve momento de risas, ambas se relajaron, Leptis solía dormir boca-abajo y Tebe de lado por lo que ambas se estaban mirando, hablaron hasta quedarse dormidas, bueno hasta que Leptis se durmió. 

Ahora seguían en aquella misma postura, Leptis se había despertado antes, por lo que se quedo mirándola un buen rato además se percató de que probablemente una vez que se quedó dormida Tebe entrelazó sus manos de forma que seguían juntas, sonrió moviéndose hasta quedar mas cerca de ella, dejando primero un beso en su mano y luego en su mejilla. Se dio cuenta que podía quedarse horas mirando a aquella mujer en su cama solo en unos minutos, parecía mucho mas relajada y tenía una sonrisa en los labios, Leptis deshizo el agarre de sus manos, haciendo que se moviera, solo para acercarse a su oído y susurrar que estaba allí, solo para darse cuenta que aun dormía. Con una sonrisa salió sin hacer ruido de la cama, entró en el baño, cuando volvió a salir le dejo otro beso en la mejilla. Recordó que le prometió el desayuno y un día tranquilo con ella, ayer ya hubo bastantes preguntas, hoy solo necesitaban tranquilidad. Leptis sabía que Tebe le trajo Italia a su casa el día anterior, pero ella tendría que improvisar, ya que la idea de hacer cruasán caseros aunque sugerentes era imposible antes de que despertará, dado que la mujer en su cama la acuso de no ser Italiana al principio de su relación laboral, podría hacerle tortitas para dejarle claro que era una Italiana con un gusto gastronómica bastante amplio y una cocinera estupenda. 

La receta de las tortitas era lo más fácil de universo, así que en menos de diez minutos tenía todos los ingredientes sobre la encimera, también descubrió que Tebe ayer trajo Tiramisú, ni idea de si era casero pero suponía que probablemente para hoy sería una opción perfecta. Termino mezclando los ingredientes en un bol, solo para cuando la masa estaba en su punto, dejarla al lado para poder sacar una sartén. 

El sonido de la cerradura de su puerta la hizo mirar allí con urgencia, era bastante temprano y domingo. Aun así, minutos después la cabeza de Segesta en su puerta, buscando algo. 

Buenos días -Susurro Leptis bajando el fuego, solo para coger el bol con la mezcla y seguir moviéndolo mientras iba al encuentro de Segesta, sin hacer mucho ruido-

¿La echaste o la has matado? -Dijo entrelazando los ojos la morena, ante lo que la castaña solo rodó los ojos. 

Esta durmiendo, le estoy haciendo el desayuno, ya que ayer me cuido. Gracias por abrirle -Sonrió de manera tierna a su mejor amiga a la cual le había cambia la cara. 

¿Durmiendo? ¿En tu cama? -El entusiasmo era claro, aunque dada la información no era muy alto ya que no quería despertar a la peliblanca. 

Leptis paro de dar vueltas a la masa solo para buscar su cara, solo para negar durante un momento- No ha pasado nada. Solo era tarde y no quería que se fuera. 

¡Dios mio! Estas tan colada por ella -Dijo mientras daba palmas, aunque las paro justamente al recordar a la otra mujer en la casa. Leptis solo rodó los ojos intentado ignorar aquella afirmación. -Quiero decir estas sonrojada, pero hay mas factores, pero tu cara es tan obvia. 

Leptis dejo el cubierto en el bol y se llevó la mano libre a la cara, solo para ver si estaba caliente su cara, al notarla normal, aunque ahora si que empezaba a estarlo – No estoy sonrojada -Dijo quitando la mano rápidamente. 

Ahora si -Dijo mientras se reía, ante aquello Leptis solo la chistó para que bajara el tono. Ambas se quedaron en la entrada. Segesta suspiro, estaba feliz de que Leptis estuviera bien, de que sonriera e incluso de que fuera feliz – ¿Estas bien de verdad? 

Leptis ladeo la cabeza y asintió- Si. Gracias, siento lo de la otra noche, solo quería estar sola e incluso desaparecer. Gracias por no soltarme -Dijo mirándola de la manera mas sincera que podía imaginar. 

Estoy aquí siempre, Leptis. Como tu lo has estado siempre para mi -Segesta sonrió con afecto, la castaña ante aquello soltó el recipiente en la encimera y ambas se abrazaron fuertemente durante un largo rato, hasta que Segesta volvió a hablar- Deberías terminar de prepararle el desayuno a tu novia -Bromeo sin soltarla- Pero luego debemos hablar, tengo un pequeño trabajo para ti, si aceptas. -Luego la soltó. 

Antes de que se pudiera ir mas lejos, Leptis habló – No es mi novia, es decir, puede que esa relación este etiquetada así pero somos adultas y ese termino parece tan juvenil para mi -Se encogió de hombros – Supongo que esta noche seré toda tuya. 

Llámame, traeré pizza y cerveza -Dijo mientras salía por la puerta sin siquiera hacer alusión sobre ella y su obsesión de la edad y las etiquetas. Leptis quiso gritarle que siempre sabía como conquistar su corazón pero decidió ponerse a hacer las tortitas. Media hora después la casa olía a una mezcla entre café, té y tortitas maravillosa. Leptis lo dispuso todo en una bandeja sacando un bote de crema de chocolate con pequeños trozos de nueces. Luego fue hasta el cuarto con el máximo cuidado para que la bandeja fuera recta, una vez en el cuarto notó que Tebe aun dormía pero que se había movido un poco mas hacía su lado y ahora su cara estaba sobre la zona de la almohada donde su cabeza había estado antes, sonrió dejando la bandeja sobre la cómoda y se dejo acomodo tras ella, acariciando su pelo, haciendo que se despertará entre caricias. Tebe gimió cuando comenzaba a despertarse, terminó por darse la vuelta abrazándose a la cintura de Letpis y apoyando su cara en su muslo, ya que la castaña estaba sentada. 

Huele bien -Dijo con la voz ronca por el sueño aun sin abrir los ojos, acomodando la cara contra su pierna aun más. 

Leptis le acarició el pelo lentamente enredando sus dedos en él. - Pensé que tendrías hambre -Sonrió sacando la mano de entre su pelo para acariciar su espalda- ¿Has dormido bien?

No se si es tu colchón o tú compañía, pero hacía años que no estaba tan cómoda -Dijo con una sonrisa aun con voz ronca pero esta vez sus ojos ya estaban abiertos, acariciando la cintura de Leptis. - Y si, un poco. ¿Qué has hecho? 

Y eso que no querías acercarte a mi en principio -Bromeo Leptis haciendo que la peliblanca enterrará un dedo cerca de su estomago a modo de que no se lo recordará, Leptis solo se rió por el gesto- Tortitas, por eso de ser poco italiana. 

Tebe quito las manos de su cintura, saliendo de su regazo y terminó sentada junto a Leptis, le dio un leve golpe con el hombro en el suyo – Demasiadas cosas que echarme en cara. -Bromeo mientras ambas miradas se encontraban. 

No te las echo en cara, solo te lo recuerdo, puedes recordarme que te hice una foto y no me atreví a enseñártela -Dijo manteniendo la mirada, al final la castaña notó que si seguían allí manteniéndose la mirada el desayuno se enfriaría, así que hizo el primer movimiento, teniendo en cuenta que ella vino ayer, la beso y la hizo abrirse, hoy le tocaba a ella. Leptis movió su mano su mano hasta su mejilla, Tebe se dejo acercar y ambas se fundieron en un beso lento y amoroso, allí sentadas solo disfrutando de la sensación la una de la otra. 

Una vez el beso se rompió, Tebe dejo sus frente juntas, mirándola -Buenos días, ahora si. 

Si que lo son- Dijo mordiéndose el labio, solo para dejar otro beso casto en los labios de la peliblanca, luego salió de la cama solo para poner la bandeja entre ellas. 

¿Sabes que desayunar en la cama tortitas es imposible? -Dijo mientras cogía su té, hoy las tazas eran diferentes, mas pequeñas, parecían de porcelana de lo blanca que eran, pero era preciosas e incluso brillaban un poco- 

Bueno siempre podemos ir al salón -Mientras abría el bote de crema de chocolate, sacando un buen poco y pasando con el cuchillo una capa por una de las tortitas, luego la cogió como si fuera una tostada y le dio un bocado, bajo la atenta mirada de Tebe, que había hecho amagó de salir de la cama, solo para ver a Leptis comiendo tranquilamente, una vez se quedo junto a ella y casi hizo lo mismo que Leptis, está le ofreció un bocado de su tortita, Tebe no se planteo negar ni pensar, solo le dio un bocado a la tortita – Ya te va pareciendo mejor idea. 

Nunca te dejaré hacer esto en mi cama -Dijo mientras terminaba de saborear el gusto del chocolate en su boca, solo para prepararse otra tortita como había hecho Leptis. 

Lo cual solo significa que desayunaremos aquí mucho mas -Dijo antes de terminarse la tortita de donde habían comido ambas. 

¿No quieres desayunar en mi cama, Leptis? -Aquello lo pregunto totalmente en serio la peliblanca, solo para llevarse la tortita a la boca, pero no comió espero una respuesta por parte de la contraria. 

No, no he dicho eso. -Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa que en cualquier momento se convertiría en una risa- Solo digo que en mi cama se hacen cosas mas divertidas. 

¿Insinúas que soy una aburrida? -Tebe se la quedo mirando con una sonrisa, que salía aunque intento reprimir y Leptis solo alzó una ceja como haciendo alusión de si de verás quería que respondiera a aquello- ¡Oh, cállate! -Exclamo mientras empujo la tortita hacía ella, haciendo que Leptis le diera un bocado bastante grande haciendo que la crema de chocolate pusiera los labios de Leptis perdidos de chocolate. Leptis tardó un poco mas en tragarse el trozo de tortita, pero una vez hubo terminado con el fue a lamerse los labios, solo para que un de las manos de la peliblanca llegará primero a sus labios, la castaña limpio el chocolate de sus labios con la lengua y con un leve beso del dedo de Tebe, la peliblanca antes de que volvieran a comer, la beso en la comisura de los labios, solo para terminar en un beso bastante mas pesado que el de buenos días. Así trascurrió el desayuno entre bromas, comida compartida y besos haciendo que pasaran la mañana en la cama olvidando lo que había mas allá de aquel ático. 

Lo que hizo a Leptis salir de la cama fue su móvil sonando, solía dejar el móvil en la mesilla pero ayer casi no uso el aparato, ahora corría por el al salón, volvió bastante rápido hacía el cuarto, enseñando la pantalla a Tebe, en ella aparecía el nombre de Marzio. 

Puedes no cogerlo -Dijo Tebe sin moverse de la cama, mirando la pantalla desde la almohada. 

No, no. Quiero pasar esto cuanto antes- Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y Tebe se incorporaba a su espalda- Buenos días, Marzio -Uso su tono mas profesional mientras contestaba. 

¡Letis! Buenos días – Ambas mujeres oían al hombre mas entusiasmado de ponerse en contacto con la castaña de lo que era esperado por ambas, Tebe aparto el pelo del hombro de Leptis y apoyó su cabeza. -Quería que habláramos del incidente del viernes por la noche. No se si habrás hablado con Tebe. 

Tebe entrecerró los ojos al oír su nombre, Leptis se centro en la conversación con el hombre – No, no he hablado con Tebe. -Tebe le dio un leve tirón de pelo como haciendo hincapié en que no la ignorara, Leptis la miro y le saco la lengua, luego siguió hablando – Aun así aquella misma noche me dijo que me tomará un tiempo libre si así lo deseaba, aunque preferiría no hacerlo, me gustaría hablar contigo, con Antalia y Tebe y por supuesto disculparme. No fueron los modos y me gustaría justificar mi actitud. 

Tebe se incorporó totalmente apuntó de decir algo solo para que Leptis pusiera un dedo sobre sus labios esperando alguna respuesta de Marzio, el cual había perdido las palabras, aunque pronto las recupero -Por supuesto, te llamaba justo para eso -Ante eso Tebe rodó los ojos sin apartarse del toque de Leptis – Mañana a las diez y media. 

Por supuesto. Allí estaré. Gracias de nuevo Marzio -Leptis colgó tras un “Gracias a ti”-  
Tebe estaba cruzada de brazos sentada en mitad de la cama- No tienes que pedir disculpas, no estas despedida y no les importa porque lo hiciste. 

Leptis cogió una de sus manos y dejo un beso en el dorso de esta -Oye, ira bien, seré menos explicita que contigo. Pero tengo que hablar con ellos, que tu lo sepas y que estemos aquí no borra el hecho de que salí corriendo de una exposición, mi exposición. 

No saliste huyendo de tu exposición, lo hiciste de un señor que te había hecho daño. Alessandro debería pedir disculpas por invitarle, no tú -Dijo con un tono bastante molesto. 

Ese nombre esta prohibido en mi cama -Bromeo divertida, solo para atraerla hacía ella – Y aunque no quiera justificar a tu ex, el no sabía que historia tenía yo con uno de sus amigos -Tebe rodó los ojos- Aunque me encantaría ver su cara cuando se entere de esto y mucho mas después de vuestra conversación. -Y aunque Tebe quiso sonreír e incluso bromear, se tensó y miro sus manos entrelazadas, sabía que había escuchado aquella conversación y no le importaba pero el hecho de pensar que Alessandro se pudiera enterar o cualquier allegado, la hizo pensar en todo lo negativo aunque una pequeña parte de ella pensaba que no pasaría nada, Leptis al darse cuenta de esto, solo cogió su barbilla e hizo que la mirará- ¡Hey! Bromeaba, no necesito que nadie se entere -Vio que fue a replicar pero ella chistó y prosiguió hablando- estoy dispuesta a ser tu sucio secreto al menos hasta que decidas que quieres contarlo -Apretó su mano- Y si no pues ya buscaremos la forma. 

Aquello pareció no gustarle a Tebe, es decir, le gustaba que Leptis la respetara que quería ir lento o incluso que no quisiera contárselo en un principio a la gente, pero el simple hecho de que también estuviera dispuesta a ser su secreto, la hacía sentir culpable, porque volvía a lo de siempre, Leptis, bueno nadie se merecía ser un secreto, pero la mujer frente a ella se lo dijo como si fuera lo natural. Como si quisiera estar a toda costa con ella y dándole todo el control sobre su relación, o esto que parecía una relación, lo llamarán como lo llamarán. Al fin habló, sin apartar la mirada de la castaña- Esta bien, pero quiero decirte que se lo diré, además de porque deban de saberlo porque ni tu ni nadie merece ser un secreto -Leptis sonrió y le dio un beso casto en los labios junto a un “lo se”. 

Leptis se alejó levemente saliendo de la cama para dejar la bandeja ahora vacía sobre la cómoda, solo para volver a la cama, abrazo a Tebe y se dejo caer contra el colchón, luego dejo que Tebe enterrara su cara en su cuello. Podrían haber estado allí horas pero Leptis rompió el silencio incluso antes de que comenzara- Deja de pensar. 

Pero...¿Y si todo sale mal? -Dijo contra su cuello, ninguna sabia que era todo, de hecho probablemente ninguna sabía si había futuro allí, solo habían pasado un fin de semana juntas y ambas estaban abiertas a ver que vendría pero las dudas iban y venían a cada paso. 

Lo arreglaremos, no hace falta pensar que pasara en una semana, ni siquiera pienses en mañana. ¿Estás a gusto aquí y ahora? -Tebe asintió contra su cuello- Eso es todo lo que importa entonces. 

Estuvieron así quietas durante bastante rato mas, dejando que la tensión de la habitación volviera a ser comodidad, solo para ser interrumpida por el móvil de Tebe esta vez. Una vez Tebe fue a cogerlo le enseño a Leptis la pantalla, la castaña esperaba que fuera el hombre que anteriormente la había llamado a ella, pero fue Janara, Tebe contesto saliendo de la cama- ¡Hey Janara! 

¿Donde estás? -la voz de la pelirroja se escucho a través del altavoz, que puso Tebe mientras Leptis salía de la cama para recoger la bandeja y llevarla a la cocina. 

Te dije ayer que iba a pasar el día con Leptis, así que es una pregunta un tanto tonta -Dijo mientras salía de la habitación para ver a Leptis empezar a fregar. 

Bueno técnicamente eso fue ayer y Marzio acaba de informarnos hace un rato de que tu y Leptis no habíais estado en contacto desde el viernes noche -La voz de Janara era una tanto juguetona y Tebe hubiera rodado los ojos si Leptis no se hubiera reído sobre la información que acababa de dar Janara. Antes que Tebe pudiera añadir algo, volvió a hablar Janara- Buenos días, Leptis, veo que estas mejor. 

Bastante mejor -Interrumpió Leptis en la conversación de ambas hermanas haciendo reír a Janara sin dejar de fregar. 

Tebe habló justamente después de que su hermana terminará de reír- Aquí la fotógrafa ha decidido decir que no habíamos hablado desde el viernes -Leptis abrió la boca sorprendida cuando la llamo la fotógrafa solo para que ambas se rieran. 

Bueno, Marzio está sacando sus propias conclusiones sobre tu desaparición y Antalia le ignora, solo dice que probablemente o estes trabajando o tomándote un par de días libres -Dijo con facilidad- Supongo que ya nos informará esta tarde. 

¿Y si no vuelvo a casa? -pregunto bromeando, pero solo pensar en el hecho de tener que aguantar las conjeturas que podría sacar Marzio de su fin de semana fuera de la villa ya la harían tener dolor de cabeza. Leptis por su parte cuando hizo esa pregunta, articulo un “tentador” que hizo a Tebe sonreír-

Entonces no serán conclusiones, sera un interrogatorio -Dijo en broma la pelirroja- ¿Todo bien de verdad ? -Esta vez la pregunta fue hecha de manera mucho mas seria e incluso intimidad, estaba dirigida a Tebe en su totalidad, Leptis la cual había terminado de fregar lo entendió y se fue a su cuarto para hacer la cama para así darle algo de intimidad. 

Todo bien -Dijo mientras quitaba el altavoz- Era tarde y decidí, bueno Leptis sugirió que durmiera aquí, la realidad es que me apetecía quedarme aquí con ella. 

Me alegra saber de que ambas estáis bien -Tebe sonrió al oír a su hermana- Aun así, tendré que hablar con Leptis, lo sabes, ¿verdad? 

Tebe no pudo no rodar los ojos ante aquello -Por favor, te gusta Leptis. Si por ti fuera la llevaría mañana a comer… 

Cierto, pero eso no quita que seas mi hermana. -Dijo de forma seria. 

Me ha dicho que esta dispuesta a que seamos un secreto hasta que este preparada para contarlo -Dijo aquello susurrando, sintiéndose culpable solo por decirlo en alto. 

Eso la honrá, muchos y muchas no aguantarían -Y Tebe sabía que no se refería a nadie en particular pero aun así sabía que había ejemplos.  
¿Y si no aguanta? -Dijo bastante bajo dudando que su hermana pudiera oírla mientras miraba hacía el cuarto donde Leptis desapareció. 

Deja de pensar en eso -Dijo con cierta ternura su hermana.- Estoy segura de que es paciente y de que si hay alguien impaciente en esa casa ahora mismo eres tu.- La conversación cambio un poco tras aquello y se volvió en un tono mas natural, ya que hablaron de como fue el fin de semana en la villa. Una vez hubo colgado, Leptis se apoyó en la puerta del cuarto. 

¿Has terminado? -Pregunto la castaña sonriendo. 

¿Siempre tardas tanto en hacer la cama? -Dijo a modo de broma y respuesta. 

Debería echarte antes de comer de esta casa y no dejarte probar el tiramirú que trajiste ayer -Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. 

Tebe tiró el móvil contra el sofá, en realidad por un momento la peliblanca no supo si había calculado bien la caída del móvil, pero tampoco le importaba, ya que una vez que Leptis y ella estuvieron lo suficiente cerca, la atrajo haciendo que ambas se entrelazaran como cuando la noche anterior bailaron, solo que esta vez los brazos de Tebe estaban en su cuello y los de Leptis en su cintura.- No te atreverías, además te gusta que este aquí. 

Y Leptis podría haberlo negado, pero no quería y no lo necesitaba, porque era cierto que le gustaba tenerla allí, de hecho aquella casa le encantaba, pero admitía que haberse besado con Tebe por casi toda la estancia hacía que le encantara aun mas. Lo que quedaba de tiempo juntas lo pasaron bromeando y decidiendo que comerían, en principio las opciones estaban entre algunos platos lo suficiente elaborados como para que la hora de la comida se fuera a cerca de la tarde, luego vinieron las opciones más rápida como pasta o incluso alguna carne, al final terminaron pidiendo a un restaurante hindú que había a dos calles de donde vivía Leptis. El pedido llegó media hora después, mientras Tebe traía el vino y las copas a la mesa, Leptis sirvió el pan de ajo, el arroz basmati con huevo y frutos secos, el pollo al curry y las patatas al curry en diversos platos, que ambas terminaron acomodando. Compartieron el gusto por el vino y el picante, y sobretodo lo amenizaron todo con una charla sobre arte e incluso sobre una invitación de ir juntas a la Galeria Borghese, ya que ambas tenían cierta predisposición por aquella galería y al final las hubo unido. Una vez la comida desapareció del plato, pasaron al tiramisú, ambas estaban bastante llenas así que la porción fue no tan grande, aunque Tebe insistió que lo que quedará se lo quedaría la castaña ya que lo trajo para ella. Poco después de comer se cambiaron de ropa, bueno la peliblanca se cambio ya que sabía que si no lo hacía terminaría no yéndose hoy tampoco, ya que el pijama de Leptis era lo suficiente cómodo como para quedarse así todo el día.

Cuando el reloj marcó las cinco y la primera película de horario de tarde acabo, Tebe y Leptis sabían que la primera se tenía que ir, aunque ninguna quisiera que esto acabará. 

Debería de irme ya -Dijo mientras se levantaba y la castaña también. 

Y Leptis pensó en hacer un puchero, pero sabía que la haría sentir culpable, así que decidió ser coqueta- Podría esposarte.

Tebe alzó una ceja ante aquella insinuación- No tienes esposas -Tras aquella afirmación Leptis alzó un par de veces las cejas y Tebe agradeció no sonrojarse ya que bien podría imaginarse lo que haría Leptis con unas esposas. Ambas rieron un poco tras aquello, pero ninguna fue mas allá sobre aquello. Tebe terminó añadiendo- Gracias por este fin de semana. 

No me lo agradezca, ha sido gracias a ti. -Dijo con una sonrisa- Si no hubieras venido me lo habría pasado en la cama, aunque hemos estado bastante ahí. 

Eso es cierto. -Ambas fueron hacía la puerta, Tebe se volvió antes de abrir y acaricio sus mejillas con ambas manos, Leptis las suyas sobre las manos de la contraria como reflejo. -Espero poder repetirlo pronto. 

Siempre que quieras, esta es tu casa -Dijo aquello solo para que viniera un beso, un beso cargado de amor y promesas para los próximos días. 

Una vez se separaron, Tebe abrió la puerta y se quedaron agarradas de una sola mano, mirándose – Nos vemos mañana. 

Leptis asintió -Avisame cuando llegues a casa y si te apetece llamarme o que te llame esta noche, solo tienes que decírmelo.- Una vez la castaña se quedo sola, podría haber disfrutado de su felicidad o pensar en el fin de semana tan maravilloso que habían pasado juntas, pero por encima de todo noto el silencio y la soledad, así que se terminó sentando en el sofá para ver la película que había empezado hacía nada tras mandarle un mensaje a Segesta para que viniera a media tarde si le apetecía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que sigáis todos bien y mucho ánimo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Siento la demora aun así espero que lo disfrutéis, pero sobretodo espero que sigáis bien. Muchos ánimo a todos y mucho cariño.

Después de un fin de semana fantástico con Tebe, ahora mientras llegaba a la galería se recordaba que tenía que fingir que no había ocurrido, al menos por ahora, y de hecho se lo llevaba diciendo desde que salió de casa. Parecía que había vuelto a la primera entrevista que tuvo en Diotima, no entendía porque pero le sudaban las manos. Marzio le envió mientras estaba con Segesta, donde estarían, aun así llegó como un cuarto de hora antes, la primera razón es porque era una persona demasiado puntual y la otra era que quería ver que sus fotografías seguían donde estaban el viernes, era una tontería pensar que iban a despedirla, además de porque Tebe la habría avisado, porque debía antes explicarse y estaba segura de que allí la dejarían dar sus razones. Se había preparado un discurso lo suficiente sincero pero que no dejará ver demasiado de su relación con su padre porque al final era su vida privada y bueno, llevaba allí trabajando una semana. Ya tendrían tiempo, lo demás, de conocer su drama y no solo Tebe. 

Una vez estuvo frente la sala de juntas respiro un par de veces, seguía pareciéndole ridículo estar nerviosa, pero no podía dejar que se notará, quizás en cuanto viera a Tebe todo aquello se le pasaría y mucho mas cuando estuvieran a solas y pudiera besarla. La pregunta de si querría besarla en el trabajo aunque fuera en su despacho a solas surgió un segundo después, solo para que negara enérgicamente y luego tocará la puerta, tres segundos después se la invito a entrar. 

Buenos días -Leptis vivía sorprendida por lo bien que ignoraba su inseguridad o su nerviosismo. 

Leptis, toma asiento, por favor -Fue la voz de Antalia la que atrajo su mirada, pensaba que la reunión se la haría Tebe, pero estaba sentada a uno de los laterales de Antalia, la castaña se sentó intentando que su cara no pareciera sorprendida ni mirar a Tebe directamente. Antalia prosiguió- ¿Por donde deseas empezar..?

Casi había comenzado hablar cuando Tebe se la adelanto – Quizás deberías explicarle porque eres tu la que llevas la voz cantante. 

Eso no le importa a Leptis -Dijo Marzio mientras se cruzaba de brazos. 

No le interesa que quieras despedirla..-Dijo Tebe mirando directamente a Leptis. 

¡Basta! -La voz de Antalia se alzó sobre ambos y en ese momento Leptis sonrió de lado aunque se mordió el labio. Antalia era la pequeña pero el don de mando lo llevaba en la sangre. -Leptis, soy tu puente, no te quiero fuera de nuestra galería, pero Marzio opina que debería echarte porque el viernes te fuiste y además según el nos hiciste perder dinero. 

Y todo el discurso se borró de su mente, sabía que quería mantener su vida privada fuera de aquí pero al único que debía convencer de que era digna de seguir aquí era al hombre frente a ella.- Marzio lleva razón -Tebe alzó una ceja y Antalia abrió los ojos- Económicamente os he hecho perder, incluso probablemente si decidís volver a abrir mi exposición habrá gente que ni venga y mucho menos se acerque -Marzio ladeo la cabeza- pero ese hombre, mi padre, quiero decir lo grite lo suficiente alto para que se enterara hasta nuestro vecino mas cercano, me dijo que me fuera de su casa solo por querer ser artista, así que pensé que no querríais a alguien así en vuestra galería. -Apoyo las manos en la mesa – Me disculpo por mi actitud con vosotros, pero no con él, merecía mucho mas que un par de gritos. 

El silencio reino en la sala haciendo que todos se quedarán callados. Tebe miraba a Leptis con una sonrisa, al principio estuvo bastante sorprendida cuando le dio la razón a Marzio, incluso su actitud fue casi miedosa, ya que ambas habían dejado muy claro que ella era necesaria allí, pero pensó que la castaña podía haber cambiado de opinión, pero mientras la oía hablar mas orgullosa estaba de ella. Antalia por su parte se fue relajando y asintiendo ante las palabras de Leptis, con total compresión, Antalia desde el principio había estado de parte de Tebe pero decirle aquello a su hermana y darle la razón, parecía que lo hacía por contentarla o por ser hermanas, así que necesitaba esta reunión con Leptis. Por último, la actitud de Marzio había cambiado, cuando la castaña entro parecía mucho mas serio que una vez que acabo el discurso. 

Una largo rato después de un silencio un tanto extraño pero no llegando a incomodo, Tebe se canso de esperar una respuesta, se movió en la silla de forma que se sentó de lado y hizo un movimiento con su mano hacia Antalia y Marzio como dando a entender que era lo siguiente, ante aquello Antalia sonrío y negó poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyando su barbilla contra las manos mirando a su marido. 

¿Entonces la última palabra es mía? -Fue lo único que salió de la boca del hombre. 

Eres el que dudaba de ella -Dijo la peliblanca rodando los ojos. 

No dudo de ella -Dijo como si Leptis no estuviera en la habitación solo para terminar dirigiéndose hacía ella- Solo quería una explicación, y podría decirte que no me basta perfectamente, pero eso sería meterme en tu vida privada. -Leptis notó como Marzio la observaba- ¿Has pensado como re-abrirla? 

Las tres mujeres miraron a Marzio, solo para que Antalia y Tebe miraran a Leptis segundos después. La castaña había pensado en muchas cosas pero no en la exposición, lo cual era una irresponsabilidad por su parte, pero no pensó que Marzio o alguno de los allí presentes le preguntaran por la inauguración- Yo….Si -Mintió pero tenía las suficientes ideas como para soltar alguna, los tres la miraron expectantes- Sonará como locura, pero en vez de inaugurarla nuevamente, podrías simplemente abrirla y ofrecerla en las excursiones.

Marzio alzó una ceja mientras Tebe sonreía de lado, Marzio habló -No -Y por un momento la castaña pensó que estaba jodida- es decir, es una idea buena, pero necesitas inauguración, buscaremos una forma. 

¿Eso quiere decir? -Pregunto Leptis dejando aparecer una sonrisa pequeña tras aquello. 

Me alegra comunicarte que sigues dentro -Las últimas palabras de Marzio hicieron aparecer una sonrisa gigantesca en su cara. 

Los cuatro se levantaron de las sillas que ocupaban casi al mismo tiempo, el aire de la habitación ya no era tan tenso. Marzio por su parte se despidió el primero ya que parecía que tenía otra reunión fuera de la galería, Leptis por su parte espero oír la voz de Tebe pero para su sorpresa fue Antalia la que se dirigió a ella.   
Me gustaría que ambas habláramos sobre en que tipo de guía quieres meter la exposición o como quieres ponerla en los trípticos que tenemos en la galería como información a lo largo de hoy, si no tienes nada que hacer ahora, me gustaría cuadrarlo todo cuanto antes -Y aunque Leptis quería ver a Tebe a solas sabía que ahora mismo lo mas importante era aquello. 

¿Te importaría si te la robo un rato? -Dijo la peliblanca mientras Leptis se había acercado a Antalia, solo para que ambas mujeres se volvieran hacía la peliblanca. 

Por supuesto- Dijo la morena mientras recogía las dos carpetas ante ella- Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas para cerrar un par de visitas. ¿Nos vemos en media hora en mi despacho? 

Leptis asintió enérgicamente con una sonrisa, luego miro a Tebe - ¿Qué necesitas? -Pregunto mientras veía acercarse a Antalia a la puerta. 

¿Podemos hablar de lo que sucedió el viernes? -Leptis sonrió ante la actitud bastante mas sería y seca de Tebe al recordar el viernes. Era una actriz muy buena, pero ella solo pudo sonreír y vio el brillo en los ojos de Tebe ante aquella sonrisa, luego paso a su lado cuando la castaña asintió. Cuando ambas pasaron cerca de Antalia, esta última le dijo un “tranquila”. Aunque Leptis ya iba tranquila, no negaría que un peso se instalo en su estomago ante el tono de Tebe que se calmo justamente cuando vio el brillo de sus ojos. 

Cuando llegaron al despacho, Tebe entró primero, dejando a Leptis cerrar la puerta y apoyarse contra ella recuperando la sonrisa que anteriormente tenía mientras alzaba una ceja. Tebe se quedo a unos cuantos metros de ella, el silencio reino durante un segundo solo para que Tebe empezara a hablar, como si esperara que alguien las estuviera oyendo, del viernes, mientras sonreía poco a poco. 

Siento mucho que el viernes saliera todo mal- Dijo lentamente mientras daba un pequeño paso hacía ella. 

No, yo debería pedirte disculpas, quiero decir, hice una promesa de que todo iría bien, quizás no a ti, pero si a mi misma y bueno todo se fue a pique -Dijo mientras se mordía el lado. 

Tebe dio otro paso mas, si se acercaba mas entraría tan cerca de ella que notarían el calor la una de la otra, Tebe estiro ambos brazos hasta dejar sus manos apoyadas en la puerta a ambos lados de la cabeza de Leptis.- No pasa nada, podemos empezar de nuevo. 

¿Podemos? -Salió mucho mas bajo de lo que Leptis pensó que haría, Tebe asintió mientras sus frentes se pegaban, luego sus labios se juntaron en un beso lento y cariñoso e incluso lleno de anhelo. Una de las manos de Leptis se enrolló en la cintura de la contraría atraiéndola, Tebe se perdió en su pelo y aunque ayer mismo se vieron y besaron era como si no lo hicieran en siglos, ambas apoyadas en la puerta del despacho de Tebe. 

Una vez el beso se rompió, no se separaron, no aun, tenía tiempo de todos modos. La castaña habló. -Deberías poner pestillo aquí, incluso deberíamos ponerlo en mi despacho. 

Aunque Tebe se rió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la contraría- ¿Crees que esto sucederá mucho? 

¿Mucho? Esperaba algo así como a diario. Los besos dan suerte, ¿no lo sabes? -Dijo con una sonrisa radiante mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos en sus caderas con ambas manos allí apoyadas. 

Eso he oído -Dijo mientras hacia que se acercaba a sus labios solo para terminar dejando un beso en la comisura de estos, ganándose un puchero de Leptis al ver que no le daba un beso en condiciones, aun así la peliblanca habló- ¿Qué tal con Segesta anoche? 

Me ha ofrecido un trabajo -Tebe alzó una ceja un tanto curiosa, esperando que la castaña dijera algo mas- Sus compañía de teatro estrena dentro de un par de semanas, necesitan a un fotógrafo para la promoción de las fotos. Y bueno, soy la mejor opción que ha encontrado. 

Le has dicho que si, supongo -Dijo con una sonrisa enredando una dedo en un mechón del pelo castaño de la contraria. 

¡Por supuesto! -Dijo dejaba de hacer círculos en sus caderas para darle un masaje por ambos costados. -Aunque la única condición es hacerlo un día que no tenga que venir a la galería. 

Podrías pedir un día libre, ¿ sabes? -Dijo Tebe mordiéndose el labio ante las caricias de Leptis.

Si, ya, pero pensé que después de que Marzio me lo pondría hoy algo difícil sería mejor hacerle pensar que estoy y vivo por la galería -Dijo mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su cara al ver la reacción de Tebe- Además así pensará que soy una adicta al trabajo como tu y podremos pasar mas tiempo juntas -Le guiño un ojo- Por cierto, hablando de Marzio, ¿qué tal en la villa?

Sin muchas novedades -Se encogió de hombros sin soltarla – Janara había salido, Marzio no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto sobre donde estuve -Ante aquello la castaña frunció el ceño- si a mi también me pareció extraño, creo que en breve sacara teorías sobre la mesa, así que estoy alerta. -Ambas se rieron ante aquello, claro que aquel hombre sacaría sus propias teorías de donde había estado Tebe el fin de semana anterior, pero a ninguna de las dos mujeres de la sala parecía importarle- Antalia me pregunto, pero fue fácil decirle que había estado aquí en su mayoría, trabajando y haciendo llamadas sobre lo que ocurrió el viernes. 

No has hecho esas llamadas, ¿no? -Tebe negó mientras Leptis dejaba sus manos caer, solo para que Tebe las volviera a poner en su cintura. 

Tengo tiempo -Respondió la peliblanca sin apartar las manos de las de Leptis. 

Pero y si alguien llama a Antalia...-La frase fue cortada por los dedos de Tebe contra sus labios haciéndola guardar silencio. 

No la llamarán, porque ella no se encarga de eso -Dijo con seguridad, Leptis fue a protestar, solo para que Tebe volviera a adelantarse- Y si llaman a Marzio, diré que se me paso llamar a todos y que incluso para sorpresas de todos yo también descanso. 

Esta bien -Murmuro contra sus dedos, poco después vino un beso casto por parte de la peliblanca donde justamente habían estado antes sus dedos, que paso a ser un beso mas lento. Aunque Leptis no quería romper el beso, ambas mujeres se separaron, cuando Leptis busco la mano derecha de Tebe, buscando su reloj, Tebe rodó los ojos, Leptis miró el reloj. 

¿Acabas de interrumpir nuestro beso por mirar la hora? -Dijo con tono acusador-

Tu hermana me esta esperando -Dijo dándole un beso castos contra los labios de la contraria. 

¿Quien es ahora la aburrida? -Dijo Tebe acariciando su cuello- 

Siempre lo seré yo, tendrás que acostumbrarte -Dijo dándole un par de besos cortos- Pero prometo compensarte, quizás con una cena o haciéndote el desayuno, pero ahora..-Dijo dándole un beso largo y húmedo. 

Cuando este acabo porque ambas necesitaban respirar, la peliblanca termino su frase.- Tienes que irte. -Dijo solo para dejarla ir, luego ambas se alejaron y se acomodaron el pelo, Tebe antes de que Leptis saliera volvió a pasar uno de sus dedos por la boca de la castaña, ya que su pintalabios no era mate y había dejado un poco de rastro. Luego la vio irse, una vez se quedo sola y pudo quitarse la sonrisa tonta de su cara, comenzó a hacer llamadas. 

La reunión de Antalia y Leptis se volvió una lluvia de ideas de como salvar la exposición de Leptis y esta no cayera en el olvido, que las trajo de cabeza toda la mañana, Antalia había cancelado a lo largo del fin de semana cualquier cita concertada en Diotima, porque Leptis merecía el tiempo para que ambas pensarán en la exposición de la castaña. En principio trataron el tema de volver a inaugurarla, pero realmente ambas se dieron cuenta que además de ser una cosa de Tebe y Marzio, debían hacer algo los días previos a que esta opción volviera a estar sobre la mesa. En principio fueron a las actividades básicas de siempre, pero Leptis por su parte, no quería solo quedar como una parte mas de Diotima, a la que la gente pudiera acudir tras terminar sus visitas guiadas por la galería, quizás estaba pecando de avariciosa, pero sabía que si le daba otro enfoque a la exposición e incluso a la sala, podía traer mas actividades, así que lentamente comenzó a hablar con Antalia sobre el hecho de hacer, en principio solo en su sala para ver si funcionaba, pequeños encuentros entre mujeres para recitar poesía o mantener charlas sobre empoderamiento, en las cuales podría asistir todo tipo de público y con autores o incluso autores amateur que se dirigieran a diferentes públicos. Al principio Antalia no pareció nada convencida pero cuanto mas hablaban y mas lo pensaban,simplemente encajaba. Y la opción de empezar por allí, pero a su vez llevarlo a otras salas en el futuro hizo replanteárselo, hacer una galería mas cercana e interactiva, haría que todos estuvieran mucho mas contentos. 

Ambas diseñaron un tríptico, explicando en principio solo la exposición, ya que aun no podían vender aquellas actividades, además de que Tebe tenía la última palabra, también estaba el hecho de que tendrían que encontrar a la gente idónea para ello. Antalia una vez terminó de actualizar tanto la información en la página, como el las copias físicas sobre la exposición, le propuso a Leptis que le sugeriría a Tebe y Marzio a lo largo de estos días, además de que si había alguna probabilidad de inaugurar la exposición, que la mejor opción era de esta misma forma, interactiva, haciendo que los invitados vieran que Diotima tenía una nueva mente que venía para revolucionar el método que hasta ahora habían seguido. Fue la primera vez que Leptis se tomo un café con Antalia y que estuvieron hasta mediodía juntas, una vez aclarado lo de su exposición, pasaron a tratar temas sobre visitas guiadas, realmente Antalia estaba comprobando el conocimiento de Leptis, ya que los meses de verano, eran sin duda en los que mas se llenaban la galería y en cierto modo, la morena prefería tirar de Leptis o incluso Tebe antes que su marido, ya que aunque en lo relacionado con la economía era una maravilla, cuando se trataba del arte era mucho menos sensible y con menos visión, así que se sintió mucho mas tranquila viendo que Leptis podría controlar bastante bien los temas allí expuestos como para ayudar a la galería. Antes de la hora de irse, Leptis al fin volvió a su despacho para hacer un par de informes sobre las ideas que había tenido y poder presentárselo en un par de días a Tebe y Marzio, aunque sabía que primero debía interceptar por ella Antalia, pero aun así quería estar preparada. 

Tebe por su parte, llamo y se disculpo con cada invitado del viernes pasado, muchos parecían conocer la fama del padre de Leptis mejor que ella, lo cual le hizo pensar que había mucho mas allí, aunque en cierto modo no lo había y aunque lo hubiera tendría que esperar a que Leptis se lo contará, si quería, por supuesto. Otros se sentían mucho mas ofendidos ante el numerito de aquella noche, pero Tebe uso su voz de negocios, esa lenta y pastelosa, que solía odiar y hacía siempre cuando tenía que convencer a alguien de que no volvería a pasar, aunque lo único que conseguía era rodar los ojos, al menos aquello solo sucedía en ocasiones como estas, en las que estaba a solas en su despacho. 

Incluso, por último, pensó en llamar a algunos de los socios de Ale pero sinceramente esperaba que aquellas personas, entre ellos el padre de Leptis y el amante de su hermano, se hubieran llevado una impresión mala de aquello consiguiendo así que no volvieran a asomar la nariz por allí. 

Cuando Tebe acabo aproximadamente con todas las personas de la larga lista de invitados, aproximadamente dado que algunos eran amigos de su familia y estaba seguro que no debía preocuparse por el malentendido y que incluso entendería la situación sin preguntar mas allá de lo necesario o interesarse por el estado de Leptis. Una vez archivo un par de hojas y apagó el portátil, salió de su despacho, pensó en ir a ver a Antalia ya que pensó que Leptis aun seguiría con ella, pero desde el despacho de Leptis oyó un leve traqueteo enérgico contra las teclas de su portátil, la puerta estaba entreabierta, se asomó abriendo un poco la puerta viendo a la castaña seguir tecleando mientras no apartaba la mirada de la pantalla, absorta en lo que escribía. 

¿Qué haces? -Dijo desde la puerta ahora abierta totalmente.

Leptis dio un pequeño bote despegando la mirada de la pantalla y encontrándose con la cara de Tebe- ¡Hey! ¿Cuanto llevas ahí? -Dijo con una sonrisa, luego registro su pregunta, segundos mas tarde le respondió- Desarrollo un par de ideas para conseguir convenceros de mi imaginativa en los próximos días. 

Acaba de llegar, iba a buscarte al despacho de Antalia -Dijo mientras pasaba al despacho de la contraría y cerraba la puerta tras ella – Estoy segura de que ya me has camelado con tus ideas. 

Leptis apoyó sus codos en la mesa mientras entrelazaba las manos poniéndolas frente a sus labios, porque aquello no la hizo sentir insegura, pero no quería que Tebe solo la tuviera en cuenta por lo que estaba pasando entre ellas- No -Dijo de forma que Tebe la miro con curiosidad- Quiero decir, me encanta camelarte fuera de aquí, me gusta besarte y que cenamos. Incluso hacerte el desayuno y que me hagas rissoto, pero aquí eres mi jefa y….-No llegó a terminar la frase ya que al buscar la mirada de Tebe se encontró con una expresión que no supo clasificar. - ¿ Qué? -Exclamo-

No esperaba que me dieras lecciones de ser profesional -La castaña fue a protestar pensando incluso que la había ofendido con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, pero Tebe negó y prosiguió-He decidido no depedirte porque eres un soplo de aire fresco, no porque este fin de semana hayamos estado juntas o porque te bese. Me gustas, Leptis -Leptis sonrió y Tebe también- pero también me gusta tu forma de ver el arte y comprenderlo, estas aquí por ello, no lo dudes en ningún momento. 

Ambas se quedaron en un silencio un tanto tenso, pero no era una tensión como la del día siguiente al beso, era mas bien el tipo de tensión que solían sentir dos mujeres que era profesionales y sabían que podían llegar a ser juzgadas por gente solo por el simple hecho de que su relación hubiera ido a mas en tan poco tiempo, aun así la castaña dejo escapar un suspiro, aunque había sonreído cuando Tebe dijo que le gustaba, porque sabía que decir esto aquí no era fácil por ahora, aun se sentía contrariada por pensar que sus ideas le podían gustar a Tebe solo porque le gustaba, aun así sabía que la mujer de pie cerca de su escritorio no era ese tipo de persona. -Lo siento -Dijo la castaña- 

No lo hagas, era algo necesario que aclarar -Dijo con una sonrisa de lado. - Aunque prometo ponerme en contra de tus ideas si creo que son descabelladas o incluso intuyo que me llevaran al cierre. 

Leptis rodó los ojos, ella misma se había cavado su propia tumba, así que aquellas palabras, las cuales harían su trabajo mas duro, le agradaron – Me parece correcto. 

¿Ahora quieres comer conmigo? -Dijo como si le hubiera dicho de ir a por un café, pero conociendo a la mujer a su lado tenía algo especial preparado. 

¿Algún sitio bonito? -Pregunto Leptis mientras guardaba los informes y luego cerraba el ordenador portátil. 

Tu me llevaste a tu sitio favorito -Leptis hizo una mueca divertida, ya que por supuesta la peliblanca había deducido que su lugar favorito era Angelo´s- Así que creo que admitiré que entre mis comidas favoritas esta la francesa, así que puede que conozca un restaurante lo suficiente informal y con una agradable terraza llena de flores que creo que te hará enamorarte de mi -Tebe sintió la sonrisa de Leptis antes de llegar a su cara, sobretodo al mencionar la vieja broma interna de que se enamoraría de ella por la comida de allí aunque le sorprendió que sus ojos brillaran cuando menciono las flores. 

Ambas salieron de la galería las ultimas, aquello también se estaba convirtiendo en otra tradición. Una que sería una gran excusa ante las diversas personas de aquella galería para poder pasar tiempo a solas y juntas, por lo menos hasta que Tebe se sintiera preparada para poder admitir en voz alta que no solo le gustaba Leptis, si no que creía que se estaba enamorando de Leptis, aunque aquello sonará a enamoramiento pasajero y adolescente ya que no se conocían apenas, pero con ella se sentía completa. Y lo que mucho menos se imaginaba es que la mujer que la acompañaba a su restaurante preferido de comida francesa, estaba en el mismo dilema sobre enamoramiento que ella y probablemente tampoco sabía como gestionar la situación. Así que lo único a lo que se agarraban ambas era al tiempo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Estáis bien? Espero que si. Nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste y os haga mucho mas llevadera la cuarentena.

Una par de días después Leptis además de comenzar a preparar nuevamente los próximos eventos en la sala de su exposición, también empezó a gestionar las visitas con Antalia, sobretodo las que trataban sobre autores menos conocidos de períodos bastantes conocidos por la castaña, por supuesto, Antalia al principio la superviso, bueno realmente estuvo en la visita durante un cuarto de hora, una vez vio que Leptis parecía totalmente cómoda en aquel ambiente solo desapareció, desde hacía dos días había hecho si acaso unas tres visitas, bastante pequeñas y con un público bastante fácil de satisfacer, mas de una vez había visto a Tebe sonreír hacía ella desde la ventana de su despacho mientras trabaja y ella solo le guiñaba un ojo cuando terminaba la pequeña y repetitiva explicación sobre el patio interior, en aquellos días no se habían visto mucho, desde el almuerzo del lunes de hecho, solían sacar tiempo para escaparse al despacho de la otra y darse un par de beso, pero en su mayoría no habían dejado de trabajar en ningún momento, juraron que el miércoles comerían juntas, pero Leptis ya hacía media hora que había terminado su horario de trabajo y aunque normalmente le quedaba trabajo para hacer, lo cual siempre solía usar de excusa para quedarse mas tiempo, aunque en realidad siempre era trabajo que la esperaba el día siguiente, ya que Tebe y ella terminaban haciendo planes, hoy trabajo rápido, Antalia había tenido pocas visitas por lo que se ocupo de todo ella y se fue temprano para recoger a Ade del colegio y luego volver a casa, ya que Marzio se había ido aquella misma mañana fuera de Roma para cerrar una par de ofertas que Diotima tenía abiertas fuera de la ciudad y no podían ser pospuestas por mas tiempo. Tebe por su parte había tenido una mañana tranquila, de hecho mas tranquila que en los últimos dos días, la cuestión es que a partir de la una y medía del mediodía había recibido una lluvia de llamadas, en su gran mayoría, aquellas llamadas eran culpa de la idea que la castaña tuvo de hacer interactiva su exposición, aquella idea estaría abierta desde el viernes, la idea de la exposición fue un poco sepultada por la variedad de ideas que tanto Antalia como Letpis enlazaron el día antes mientras Marzio y Tebe por una vez estaban de acuerdo en algo, que Leptis y Anatalia podrían destruir Diotima o llevarla a las listas de las galerías mas visitadas en pocos meses, los dos también aunque estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea, descartaron rápidamente que aquello se extendiera a las demás salas, Antalia solo había negado y murmurado “que poca fé” pero Leptis estaba feliz, aunque no le sorprendió tanto la negativa de Marzio, no porque se llevaran mal, si no porque quería seguir probando su valía después del incidente. Aun así su felicidad vino con la negativa de Tebe, la haría arrepentirse, pero quedo con ella que si algo no la convencía plenamente estaría de acuerdo, eso las hacía profesionales, la peliblanca pensaba en su galería y en su crecimiento y la castaña, bueno debía esforzarse por demostrar que aquello era una buena idea, así que después de aquella conversación se empezó a montar todo, pero hoy la lluvia de llamadas fue a otro nivel, desde gente pidiendo información hasta artistas que aceptaban la invitación y colaborar. 

Al final Leptis supo que hoy no comerían juntas, no quería molestar a Tebe yendo a su despacho, ya que la puerta llevaba desde hace una hora cerrada y ella sabía que estaba ocupada y mucho menos quería hacerla sentir culpable, ya que sabía que aquello no lo podía posponer más. Leptis le mando un mensaje a Tebe “Podemos tomarnos algo cuando termines, creo que debería ir hoy a la clase de Janara o creo que me echara”. Aquello era cierto, entre su trabajo nuevo en la galería y su no relación con Tebe había dejado de ir a kickboxing, cosa que Janara le había mandado a decir tanto con Segesta como con Tebe, la cuestión es que hoy no era mala idea, podría comer algo ligero en la cafetería cercana al local donde Janara daba clase, ducharse allí mismo y tomarse algo con Tebe una vez ella terminará de trabajar. Con aquel pensamiento, se dispuso a salir solo para encontrar a una pequeña Ade apoyada en la pared frente a su despacho, justamente al lado de la puerta de Tebe, antes de incluso poderle decir algo a la niña, su madre salió del despacho de la peliblanca, una vez se dio cuenta de la presencia de la castaña, la sonrió, solo para mirar su móvil con nerviosismo. 

¿Todo bien Antalia? -Dijo justamente después de saludar a la niña con la mano y ella le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. 

No -Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- Se suponía que yo no tenía que volver hoy. Pero dos visitas de última hora acaba de aparecer y Tebe esta ocupada y Ade suele quedarse con ella cuando esto ocurre. -Suspiro metiendo un mechón de su pelo tras la oreja -¿Qué haces aun aquí? 

Leptis tragó ante su última pregunta y mintió, porque decirle que iba a comer con su hermana en un sitio lo suficiente romántico pues sería raro- Quería adelantar algo de trabajo para mañana y pretendía hablar con Tebe antes de irme, pero lleva desde hace casi una hora ocupada. 

Y pinta que va para largo. -Suspiro viendo como volvía a vibrar su móvil, minutos después vibro el de Leptis pero ella no lo miro. -Si, acaba de confirmarlo, si Marzio estuviera aquí o Janara no estuviera con lo suyo.- Suspiro- 

¿Puedo quedarme con Ade, si quieres claro? -La niña la había mirado desde que se paro con su madre y aunque habían tenido poca interacción parecía ser tranquila. Y aunque todo lo anterior fuera cierto, la que debía sorprenderse ante aquella pregunta fue la madre de la niña, no la que la hizo, porque Leptis realmente no sabía como tratar con niños, se le daban mal, nunca fue lo suyo, de hecho por eso se alegraba que las visitas que le dio Antalia para que se ocuparan fueran de adultos o incluso personas mayores, los niños solían ponerla nerviosa, pero la pregunta ya estaba hecha, ya no podía retirarla y menos tras el alivio que apareció en la cara de Antalia. 

¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, te lo agradecería infinitamente, pero tampoco quiero interrumpir tu tarde -Dijo mientras la niña jugaba con su mochila. 

No tenía pensado hacer nada especial, además los niños me adoran- Aquello último era una mentira gigantesca pero lo dijo con una sonrisa bastante amplia y segura- No lo pasaremos bien, ¿verdad, Ade? -le sonrió a la niña y por una vez se dirigió a ella, ya que parecía que cuando los adultos hablaban los niños tenían que callar, era una de las cosas que mas odiaba cuando ella era una niña. 

Si -La niña sonrió ampliamente como si estuviera pensado en todo lo que podría conocer de la adulta desconocida frente a ella. 

Aquella afirmación si que sorprendió a Antalia pero no dijo nada, solo se agacho para hablar con su hija -Portate bien con Leptis, ¿vale? Mamá volverá en un rato. 

La niña volvió a asentir y la abrazo -Lo prometo mami. 

Una vez las dos se soltaron Antalia se puso frente a Leptis y añadió otro gracias, solo para irse. La niña miro a Leptis con ojos brillantes, la castaña por su parte estaba en blanco, su mente solo repetía una y otra vez que aquello era una idea terrible, solo para acallarla con un es una niña he podido con cosas peores, aun así no sabía como proceder, así que se apoyó en su pared y habló -¿Entonces que te apetece hacer? 

La niña copio exactamente lo mismo que la castaña, aplastando su mochila contra la pared, solo para encogerse de hombros- No lo se, tengo deberes pero son la tía Tebe o la tía Janara las que me ayudan si mami no puede o papi esta fuera. 

¿Quieres que te ayude? -La niña la miro algo pensativa pero Leptis no perdió la sonrisa, solo siguió hablando bajo la atenta mirada- Se que no soy la tía Tebe o la tía Janara o incluso tus papis, pero quizás puedo ayudarte en algo. 

Bueno vale -Dijo la niña con entusiasmo, la castaña hizo un pequeño baile interior para celebrar que la convenció. Luego de aquello abrió el despacho y ambas entraron, dejo la puerta abierta ya que no había suficiente ruido externo como para molestarla, aunque quizás Tebe terminaría saliendo si alzaban la voz para pedirles que bajaran la voz, cuando pensó en Tebe, se dio cuenta que debía mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que seguía en la galería. 

La niña frente a ella la saco de sus pensamientos con una exclamación bastante alta -¡Tú despacho es muy diferente a el de los demás! 

¿Si? -Pregunto Leptis reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa, mientas despejaba su escritorio, dejando el portátil y los diversos documentos sobre uno de los estantes de una estantería que aún estaba medio vacía. 

Si -Dijo la niña mientras se acercaba a la ventana y se asomaba - ¿Por qué tu escritorio está aquí? 

Bueno a mi no viene a ver tanta gente como a los demás, así que tu Tía Tebe me dejo poner la mesa cerca de la ventana para aprovechar el sol -Dijo con simpleza mientras llevaba una silla junto a la otra de su escritorio para que se sentará Ade. 

La niña fue hasta la silla y se sentó en la que solía sentarse Leptis, la castaña podría haberse quejado pero entre la perdida de tiempo de discutir por un sitio y que se notaba que solía hacerlo con todos se lo tomo como un halago – No me gustan las matemáticas, pero papi dice que ya me gustarán -Dijo la niña con tono molesto mientras sacaba el cuaderno y el libro. 

Leptis quiso decirle que probablemente nunca le gustarían, pero no era adivina y tampoco quería que Marzio la matará, así que antes de sentarse le envió otro mensaje a Tebe, el cual había respondido con un “te llamaré en cuanto acabe”, con un “sigo en la galería” y luego se sentó con la niña- Bueno a mi tampoco me entusiasmaban pero son necesarias -Aunque fuera una afirmación salió mas bien como una pregunta, la típica frase que le dices a alguien para convencerlo de que debes hacerlo. 

Tampoco te gustan -Murmuro la niña de pelo rizado con una sonrisa radiante y Leptis solo se río asintiendo, tras aquel breve momento Leptis ayudo a Ade con un par de ejercicios, aunque debía admitir que a la niña no se le daban nada mal las matemáticas o cualquiera de las materias siguientes que fueron apareciendo sobre el escritorio de Leptis, hasta que terminaron con todas las materias. - Ala hemos acabado super rápido, con la tía Tebe a veces tardo mas, pero es porque nos entretenemos con cosa de la galería y de arte. 

Leptis estaba apoyada contra su mano mirándola - ¿Te gusta mucho el arte? 

La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa- ¡Si! Sobretodo me gusta ver a mamá hacer lo que hace, ver a la tía Tebe rellenar informes es aburrido y me dice siempre que soy muy pequeña para verla restaurar -Se cruzo de brazos como enfadada solo por insinuar que es pequeña- pero ya no soy pequeña. 

No, no lo eres -Dijo con facilidad Leptis, ganándose de nuevo una sonrisa radiante de la joven- Pero restaurar es difícil y hay que estar calladas, estoy segura que a la tía Tebe le encanta charlar contigo y si restaura pues no podrá -Dijo Leptis intentado de convencerla. 

¿Qué hacemos ahora? -Dijo la niña haciendo alejando la silla de la mesa-

¿Qué sueles hacer cuando te quedas aquí? -Dijo Leptis agarrando la silla para que no llegara a la puerta por el impulso-

Ade se mantuvo pensativa unos minutos largos- Además de los deberes… -Movió una de sus piernas como haciendo una lista de cosas que solía hacer allí- Voy a la sala siete. 

¿La sala siete? -Leptis conocía las salas, bueno en su mayoría los dos últimos días había conseguido ubicar gracias a las visitas que ella había hecho donde estaban algunas salas, pero no ubicaba la sala siete en su mente ni siquiera su tema, Tebe aun le debía un paseo privado por la galería, aunque en cierto modo no se lo había pedido, pero lo haría, quizás mas tarde. 

Si, tiene muchas esculturas con colores llamativos y algunos cuadros abstractos -Dijo ilusionada. 

¿Sabes una cosa? -La niña negó echando su cuerpo hacía delante para oírla como si Leptis fuera a contarle un secreto. -No la he visto aun. 

¿No? ¿Por qué no? -Dijo dejando caer hacía atrás-

Bueno llevo trabajando aquí poco y he pasado mucho tiempo en la sala trece -Sonrió mientras veía como se dejaba caer. 

Esa es la sala favorita de mi tía -Dijo con una sonrisa. 

¿Si? Entonces supongo que mi exposición esta en el mejor sitio de toda la galería -Dijo mientras la niña abría los ojos sorprendida- 

¿Tienes un exposición? -Antes de que Leptis pudiera contestar otra pregunta salió de su boca- ¿Puedo verla? 

Leptis asintió – Te la enseñaré, pero con un trato -la niña la miro atentamente- solo si tu me enseñas la sala siete. 

La niña asintió, ambas se levantaron y Ade cogió a Leptis llevándola hacía la sala siete, ya que quedaron en que irían allí antes, antes de llegar Leptis avisó a Antalia de hacia donde se dirigían y que presuponía que terminarían o en el patio interior o en la cafetería de enfrente. Una vez en la sala, la niña empezó a palotear sobre cosas que presupuso que tanto su madre como Tebe le habían dicho, la sala era mucho mas amplia y las esculturas allí presentes eran abstractas como ya habría presupuesto la castaña, solo que ahora entendió lo de los colores, en su mayoría algunas parecían maniquíes cubiertos en puntos estratégicos haciendo referencia a temas muy reflexivos, comprendió que aquello no fuera explicado a la niña que seguía contándole que tanto su madre como su tía le habían dicho lo importante que eran los colores y porque estaban donde estaba, Leptis asintió como si estuviera en la mejor visitas guida del mundo. Una vez llegaron a los cuadros de la sala, vio un mensaje mucho muy parecido al de las esculturas pero mucho mas minimalista. Quizás Ade entendiesen mas que el significado básico que su alrededor le había dado, por su edad principalmente, pero aquella exposición era potente y tenía fuerza,además de que la adulta entendió porque a la niña le gustaba, los colores parecían hipnóticos, Leptis había visto alguna exposición de este tipo, pero casi siempre los colores usados eran negros o rojos, pero en esta había azules chillones, amarillos brillantes y morados fuertes, no necesitaba luz, ya que la irradiaba. 

Una vez terminaron en la siete acabaron en la trece, Leptis esta vez entro primero, a lo lejos oyeron en el patio a Antalia acabando con la primera visita, lo cual significaba que eran casi las cinco y media de tarde. Volviendo a la trece, los sucesos del viernes volvieron a su mente, había estado aquí estos días pero no había ni pensado en aquella noche, su mente había estado en demasiados lugares como para centrarse en su padre, pero ahora aquello vino a su mente porque la primera foto que miro fue la cuatro, había sucedido allí, la ironía era magnifica, su padre le había jodido su exposición frente a una niña que estaba a punto de llorar, la historia era que la niña no llegó a hacerlo como tal ya que su madre la abrazo en cuanto vio el puchero, pero ver a la niña llorar le recordó el recuerdo de su padre siempre la llevaba a verse a si misma llorando por miedo a no conseguir ser quien era. Ade tiró de su mano para que la mirara, la niña había dicho algo y ella ni se había percatado. 

Tus fotos son muy bonitas, Leptis -Dijo con una mirada tímida. 

Vaya, muchas gracias, cariño -Las palabras de la niña hicieron que el recuerdo de su padre se disipara brevemente aunque sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría volviendo. Luego empezaron a verlas lentamente, realmente tardaron mucho menos que en la anterior, para empezar había menos obras y las historias en cada foto era cortas, en cierto modo, tampoco era cortas, pero explicarle a una niña de diez años que había buscado una línea de florecimiento entre mujeres de diferentes edades a través de momentos que las llevaron a la felicidad, como por ejemplo a la niña de la foto cuatro ,los brazos cómodos y amorosos de su madre, era un tanto complicado y era mas fácil resumirlo como felicidad y crecimiento sin entrar en mucha materia. 

Cuando terminaron de ver ambas exposiciones se terminaron por sentar en uno de los bancos de piedra, Ade le pregunto si podía hacerle preguntas y Leptis lejos de sentirse nerviosa, simplemente asintió, le pregunto sobre las fotografías, no a nivel técnico pero si porque hacía eso, la explicación era tan fácil, pero aun así contesto encantada, luego vino una serie de preguntas mucho mas inocentes solo para saber mas de ella, a cambio Leptis le hacía responder a las que hacía, casi llegando a la ronda final de las preguntas, ambas se rieron a la vez al ver que uno de las repuestas al fin era igual. Después de las risas, Leptis se planteó llevarla a merendar, aunque se mantuvo callada cuando la niña le empezó a hablar de su familia. 

¿Te puedo contar un secreto? -Dijo la niña sentándose mas cerca de ella, Leptis asintió ante la pregunta – Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie. -Leptis levanto el dedo meñique de su mano derecha y mientras la niña se rió, hizo lo mismo- Aunque quiero mucho a mami, papi y a Janara, la tía Tebe es mi favorita, ella siempre juega conmigo aunque tenga trabajo y siempre intenta que no me aburra. En casa no hay mas niños, es aburrido, pero ella siempre es divertida. 

La niña siguió parloteando mucho mas sobre la peliblanca y Leptis no podía no imaginarse a una Tebe junto a Ade haciendo mil cosas desde travesuras hasta trabajos. Leptis estaba tan absorta en la conversación con la niña, además de que estaba de espaldas a la entrada del patio interior, que no se fijo que en la entrada estaba Tebe observándolas con una sonrisa y el cansancio dibujado por toda su cara hasta que la niña saltó de banco y fue corriendo hasta ella a abrazarla, junto al chillido de “Tía Tebe”. Leptis se volvió hacía ambas y las vio abrazadas, aunque Tebe la miraba con una sonrisa cada vez mas grande. 

¿De que hablabas, bichillo? -Pregunto la peliblanca mientras achuchaba una vez mas a la niña y luego de la mano iban hasta el banco donde seguía Leptis. 

Le decía a Leptis que comida es mi favorita -Dijo mientras se sentaba entre ambas- Y ella iba a contarme que es lo que mejor sabe hacer. 

Tebe alzó una ceja, cuando la niña entre ambas volvió la cara hacía ella y le guiño un ojo, pero Tebe no dijo nada, lo que hizo presuponer a Leptis que Tebe había oído a su sobrina hablar de ella – Realmente no tengo comida favorita Ade -Dijo mientras le quitaba el pelo de la cara, ya que ante el salto y chillido el pelo se había puesto revuelto- Pero hago los mejores desayunos del universo, a veces incluso hago tortitas. 

Los ojos de la niña brillaron- ¡Me encanta las tortitas! Pero mamá y papá las hacen poco. -Miro a la peliblanca como esperando que dijera que las haría ellas. 

Si tu madre está de acuerdo podemos hacerlas un día -Dijo Tebe simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. 

Pero yo quiero probar las de Leptis, son las mejores del universo -Hizo un puchero ganándose una sonrisa de su tía y de Leptis. -Debería venir a la villa. 

Aquella afirmación hizo que Leptis abriera los ojos bastante y perdiera el poder de palabra durante unos momentos, casi podría estar segura de que se había sonrojado levemente solo al pensar en ir a la villa, pero la respuesta de Tebe la haría estar así un buen rato. 

Si que debería venir -Tebe le dio una sonrisa inocente a Tebe como si aquella afirmación no implicara nada, aunque que la hiciera ella daba a la castaña algo de tranquilidad. 

Además podría hacer muchas fotos -Dijo Ade totalmente convencida de que Leptis disfrutaría. 

Toda la conversación había sido entre Ade y Tebe, Leptis no añadió nada mas que sus pensamientos sobre que nunca se había planteado conocer la zona de confort, mas allá de la galería, de la propia Tebe, aunque ya hubieran pasado en su piso todo un fin de semana. Leptis fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Tebe hablando con la niña. 

Pero creo que deberías preguntárselo a ella, no a mi -Dijo Tebe dándole un leve toque en la nariz a su sobrina. 

La cual volvió la cara hacía una Leptis que seguía un tanto sorprendida por aquella pequeña conversación, solo para oír la pregunta de la niña. -¿ Leptis vendrás? ¿Vendrás? 

Y Leptis juró que Tebe la miraba casi con la misma ilusión que la niña aunque no lo admitiera aquí y ahora – Puede que algún día, lo prometo. 

La niña soltó un pequeño grito como si acabara de conseguir la mejor promesa del mundo haciendo a las adultas reír, aun así antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera decir algo mas, Antalia entro en el patio interior, también parecía bastante cansada al igual que las otras dos mujeres- ¿Que le habéis prometido a este, bichejo? -Dijo mientras se acercaba a su hija y le revolvía el pelo. 

Leptis vendrá a hacer tortitas algún día para desayunar -Sonrió mientras cogía a su madre de la mano. 

Antalia abrazo a su hija contra su costado y miro tanto a Leptis como a Tebe y solo sonrió- Si, creo que sería una idea estupenda. Incluso deberías venir a comer y quizás hacerlas de postre o incluso merienda – No es que la morena descartara que Leptis hiciera el desayuno en su casa pero hacerla madrugar para que viniera desde tan lejos. 

¿Nos vamos ya, mami? -Pregunto la niña, que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que estaba cansada ya que se lo había pasado muy bien. 

Antalia asintió solo para terminar mirando a su hermana - ¿Te vienes? 

Si -Respondió Tebe, ya que aquella mañana no vino en su coche, si no que la trajo Janara, así que se volvía con Antalia o con Janara, aunque se moría de ganas de estar con Leptis sabía que no el cansancio podría con ella antes de que Janara acabara su día. 

Recojo el bolso y también me voy -Dijo Leptis mientras se levantaba de asiento. 

Mi mochila también esta arriba -Dijo Ade tras un bostezo-

Antalia fue a seguir a Leptis, pero Tebe la paro – Id al coche, yo la cojo, cierro y nos vemos en el coche. -Antalia asintió con una sonrisa y tanto la niña como la madre se despidieron de Leptis, dejando a ambas mujeres solas, Tebe hizo un movimiento con la mano para que guiara ella el camino, una vez llegaron al despacho. Leptis cogió el bolso y Tebe la mochila de la niña. 

De verdad quiero que algún día hagas tortitas en la villa -Dijo Tebe de pie en mitad de la sala. 

Leptis la cual estaba a unos cinco paso, se volvió y se apoyo en su mesa para terminar mirándola- A mi también me gustaría, además seguro que la villa es preciosa. 

Lo es -Parecía que ambas estaba algo incómodas, pero en absoluto era aquello, los últimos días habían sido duros y se habían visto pero a solas poco y en un ambiente un tanto íntimo fue aun menos tiempo. -Te he echado de menos hoy, siento que no hayamos podido ir a comer. 

Me lo he pasado bien hoy, aunque también te he echado de menos -Dijo andando los cinco pasos que las separaban y acariciando un mechón de su pelo con cariño, solo para terminar dándose un beso mucho mas corto de lo que ambas querían. Cuando se separaron, Leptis sonrió – Me debes un tour privado por la galería. 

Tebe puso una cara un tanto extraña y dejo la mochila en el suele para atraer a Leptis por la cintura hacía ella – No pensé que quisieras uno. 

Bueno, que no te lo haya pedido no significa que no lo quiera -Leptis cerro los ojos durante unos segundos cuando las manos frías de Tebe acariciaron la piel desnuda de su cintura- En realidad es que Ade me ha enseñado la sala siete y no sabía cual era, quiero conocer esta galería. 

No es mala idea -Tebe al ver la reacción de Letpis ante sus manos siguió acariciándola -Quizás en el fin de semana, solo nosotras y luego pasemos el día juntas. 

¿Tú manera sutil de decirme que quieres dormir en mi piso? -Dijo la castaña envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándose un poco su boca a la suya. 

O puede que la mía de decirte que quiero que vengas conmigo a casa -Murmuro la peliblanca también cerca de sus labios, luego vino un beso largo y caliente, que cobro intensidad rápidamente, haciendo que las dos se movieran hacía la pared mas cercana, solo para ser paradas cuando casi tropezaron con la mochila sacándolas del beso con las respiraciones agitadas. 

Las dos se separaron, aunque podrían jurar, la una de la otra, que la piel ardía cuanto mas cerca estaban, solo se miraron dándose cuenta que si no se iban pronto Antalia o incluso Ade se presentaría para ver si había pasado algo, así que era hora de despedirse, se dieron el lujo de bajar las plantas de la galería de la mano hasta justamente antes de llegar a la salida. Luego Leptis tomo su camino y Tebe se montón en el coche con Antalia y Ade.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero de corazón que todos sigáis bien. Os traigo el capítulo 13 después de bastante tiempo, tenía que tener un capítulo que se me atragantara y no saliera, pero aquí estamos. 
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por todas esas interacciones y esos kudos! 
> 
> Disfrutad mucho y espero veros pronto.

La semana paso mucho mas rápido de lo que a Tebe le gustaría admitir y eso que no fue una semana tranquila, Marzio estuvo ausente, aunque era lo esperado, lo cual sumo trabajo tanto para la peliblanca como para su hermana, como la misma Leptis. Realmente aquello no fue un problema, esta preparadas, bueno la peliblanca no pensaba que estuvieran tan preparadas para enfrentarse a aquello, pero en cierto modo el trabajo de Marzio, no era el mas fácil, pero si el menos complejo al menos comparando con tener que incluir y excluir nuevas exposiciones o incluso nuevas visitas en Diotima, además el propio Marzio se encontraba fuera gestionando su parte así que realmente la semana había ido rápida porque había empezado a ser monótona, aunque Leptis le aseguró a Tebe, los pocos momentos que tuvieron juntas aquella semana, que la monotonía no significa que algo se convirtiera en algo en lo que perder interés. 

Al final decidieron hacer el tour aquel fin de semana, realmente era una forma de compensar y pasar tiempo juntas, quizás en la semana se habían visto un total de diez horas para todas las que pesaban juntas, así que sin mas la idea del tour se hizo mucho mas latente, luego vino pasar todo el día juntas y al final surgió el fin de semana completo. Esta vez el único plan sobre la mesa era visitar la galería y pasar la noche en el ático de Leptis, nada de preparar comida o hablar de su vida, aunque podría surgir, era simplemente un fin de semana en el cual ambas se dejarían llevar. 

Tebe aquella mañana de sábado se había levantado lo suficiente temprano como para que en la villa todo el mundo durmiera, aun así sabía que probablemente la única que seguiría durmiendo sería la pequeña Ade, secretamente Tebe madrugó para poder irse antes de que la niña se despertará, Ade era la debilidad de Tebe, bueno mejor dicho de toda la familia, pero en cierto modo, muchos sábados o incluso el fin de semana entero, solía pasarlo con la niña, si no era pintando algún cuadro en el porche que daba al gran jardín, leyendo o incluso con algún trabajo que había dejado lo suficiente tarde como para tener que dedicar el fin de semana completo, así que el hecho de que se fuera antes no le rompería el corazón. Se miro por última vez en el espejo, moviendo la falda larga plisada verde, a decir verdad no era un color que usará, el verde esmeralda era lo suficiente llamativo como para no ponérselo nunca, pero por otro lado aquella falda era preciosa y casi no se la había puesto, además con la camiseta de manga corta mas informal y una americana negra por si refrescaba hacía que el conjunto se volviera mas elegante, todo aquello acompañado de unos tacones, porque no estaba acostumbrada pero aquel equipo lo merecía, además era una cita con Leptis, que ninguna lo había nombrado como tal, pero seguían en esa fase de nada de etiquetas pero me gusta que estés cerca, que ambas tenía miedo de definir. Tras mirarse durante cinco largos minutos más, al fin cogió un bolso negro y salió hacía la cocina, una vez entró se encontró con Janara y Antalia haciendo el desayuno, ambas la miraron cuando entro, Antalia con curiosidad y Janara con una sonrisa de lado. 

¿Al menos irás a desayunar? -Dijo Janara mientras servía tres tazas de té, mientras Antalia pasaba la mirada entre sus hermanas, como si se hubiera perdido algo. 

Era lo que me planteaba hacer en cuanto he entrado -Dijo Tebe justamente tras dejar el bolso en una de las sillas vacías, para pasar entre ellas y coger su desayuno. 

Antalia se mantuvo apoyada en la encimera una vez Janara le dio la taza llena d té, su mirada siguió por la cocina a la peliblanca, noto su look formal aunque informal, cuando fue a mirar a Janara, esta estaba buscando algo en el frigorífico, así que volvió a Tebe que terminó sentada, la morena habló - ¿Entonces…? 

¿Mmmm? -Dijo Tebe a modo de respuesta ante la pregunta incompleta de Antalia que supuso que era para ella, ya que estaba justamente frente a ella y su mirada recaía en ella-

Antalia miro a Janara en busca de ayuda, la cual solo observaba con una ceja alzada a la peliblanca. Antalia supo rápidamente que la pelirroja sabía de que iba aquello, así que tendría una conversación mas tarde, pero ahora volvió a centrarse en la peliblanca. -No son ni las diez y media y hasta donde yo se, hoy es nuestro día libre. 

No tengo días libres, sabes eso -Dijo Tebe mientras seguía centrada en su desayuno, aunque mando un mensaje rápido. -Aun así tengo que ir a la galería. 

¿Tan temprano? -Dijo Antalia despegándose de la encimera, solo para terminar sentándose cerca de Tebe. 

Si, además puede que no vuelva esta noche, mañana tengo una reunión bastante temprano para cerrar algo de la inauguración de Leptis, así que me quedaré en la ciudad -Dijo mientras terminaba de desayunar, luego recogió sus cosas dejándolas en la encimera, para dirigirse a Janara- ¿Te importa? 

Janara asintió dando a entender que fregaría su parte sin problemas, mientras Antalia vio como la peliblanca salía de la cocina y poco después de oía la puerta, dando a entender que ya había salido en busca del coche, una vez aquello ocurrió, quedaron solo las otras dos mujeres en la cocina ahora silenciosa, al menos hasta que la morena habló – ¿Está saliendo con alguien, verdad? 

Janara se sentó donde Tebe había estado minutos tarde- ¿Lo dices por la hora? ¿Por qué no va a volver a casa esta noche? ¿O por qué casi ha engullido el desayuno? -Tras aquello sorbió un poco del té-

¡Por todas! -Exclamo un tanto molesta- ¿Por qué tu lo sabes? 

Realmente no se nada, sabes como es Tebe, su vida privada es su vida privada -Dijo Janara junto a un escogimiento de hombros, ya que la pelirroja no mentía, sabía poco de los últimos acontecimientos con Leptis, de hecho no sabía que iba a irse todo el fin de semana de nuevo. 

Somos su hermanas, por dios. Ha estado las últimas semanas mas feliz que en años, como puede pensar que vamos a decir algo negativo de estar con quien la hace feliz – Dijo con cansancio- 

Dale tiempo, es lo que estoy haciendo. -Vio a Antalia rodar los ojos pero guardar silencio, ambas desayunaron, lo que las llevo a otros temas de conversación mucho mas alejado de Tebe. Aunque Antalia seguía con bastante curiosidad ante los actos de su hermana, pero intento ignorarlo, aunque se le paso por la cabeza preguntarle la próxima semana a Leptis, ya que aunque suponía que Tebe no se lo habría contado a nadie mas que a la pelirroja, le gustaría tantear a Leptis por si sabía algo. 

Lejos de la tranquila villa, Leptis se levanto casi tan temprano como Tebe, aunque por motivos diferentes, la verdad es que Leptis le había ofrecido dormir allí porque estar envuelta en el olor de Tebe le hacía las noches mucho mas relajadas, pero por supuesto para que pudieran pasar tiempo juntas sin tener que pensar en separarse a una hora mínimamente coherente para que Tebe volviera a casa. Aun así aquello solo la llevo a levantarse un sábado bastante temprano para dejar de forma decente el ático, aquello podría haberlo hecho ayer por la tarde, como cualquier persona lógica, pero era viernes y Segesta la amenazo con interrumpir su encantadora velada, y aunque la joven actriz bromeaba, ya que jamás le haría eso a Leptis, la castaña sabía que su amiga llevaba razón, entre su trabajo y el suyo se veían poco, así que el viernes se permitieron ponerse al día. 

Pero hoy, llegaba tarde a su cita con Tebe, bueno probablemente no, pero había vaciado el armario varias veces, no había decidido donde comer pero probablemente irían a un sitio lo suficiente bonito como para ir medianamente bien vestida, la castaña no reparaba tanto en que ponerse y su armario tampoco estaba a rebosar de ropa, aun así cada vez que se plateaba que ponerse para salir con Tebe era como si ninguna de la ropa que tenía allí le valiera. Al final opto por un vestido veraniego largo como un degradado de blanco hasta azul que tenía algunas flores y una chaqueta vaquera clara. 

Leptis llegó antes que Tebe a la galería, no mucho antes, ya que fue andando, pero lo suficientemente pronto como para terminar sin chaqueta sentada en la escalinata de delante de la galería ojeando su móvil, un cuarto de hora después el coche de Tebe paro frente a la escalinata, Leptis se levanto, ahora venía aquel momento incomodo de no saber como saludarse, que realmente no tenía que ser incomodo pero en cierto modo era la primera vez que estaba fuera de cualquier zona privada solas, aunque había habido diversas comidas pero no había ido mas allá de pequeños roces de manos o besos en la mejilla en público. Antes de que Tebe saliera, Leptis metió en el asiento trasero su chaqueta y su bolso, para cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en ella mientras esperaba a Tebe, la castaña no pudo no dejar vagar su mirada por la vestimenta de Tebe viendo lo bien que le quedaba aquel conjunto, una vez sus miradas se encontraron, Tebe quedo frente a ella. 

Me gusta tu falda -Salió de la boca de Leptis con una sonrisa. 

¿Si? -Dijo Tebe, siendo una pregunta tonta aunque estaba sonriendo aun mas tontamente, básicamente las dos siguieron allí quietas sonriendo como dos idiotas. En un futuro preguntarle a cualquiera de estas dos mujeres quien era la que peor interaccionaba en publico sería entrar en una discusión amistosa donde una culparía a la contraria aunque terminarán riendo, pero dada la situación actual donde ninguna se atrevía a hacer un movimiento por incomodar a la contraría , la respuesta era mucho mas fácil, ninguna sabía como hacerlo. En la cabeza de la peliblanca,solo había ganas de hacer algo y era besarla, sabía que si no hacía el primer movimiento allí a plena luz, no sucedería, así que dejo que su mano fuera hasta la cintura de Leptis, acariciando mas la tela del vestido que otra cosa, lentamente fue hasta su mano, las cuales se entrelazaron, era intimo, aunque fuera un movimiento mínimo. 

Ambas se miraron mientras balancearon sus manos entrelazadas mientras se sonreían. Tebe estaba cansada de pequeños movimientos, la excusa de que se conocían desde hacia poco estaba quemada, conocía a Leptis lo suficiente para saber lo que sentía. Aquel pensamiento la llevo a soltar la mano, la cara de Leptis fue contrariedad, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo o fingir una sonrisa, la mano que Tebe había entrelazado con la castaña, acabo en la mejilla de esta y sus labios se fundieron en un beso cálido. La castaña fue pillada desprevenida durante unos segundos, pero los labios de Tebe pronto reclamaron toda su atención para que se centrara en ellos.   
El beso fue roto minutos después pero no llegaron a alejarse, Leptis aun con los cerrados susurro una pregunta contra los labios de la peliblanca.- ¿A que ha venido eso? -Abrió los ojos para encontrar la cara de Tebe mas cerca de lo que esperaba, haciéndola perder el aliento momentáneamente. 

La peliblanca acarició con su pulgar la mejilla de Leptis mientras esa pregunta salía de sus labios, solo para morderse el suyo – Me apetecía -Dijo mientras notaba como uno de los brazos de Leptis se enredaba en su cintura hasta poder sentir el cuerpo de Leptis contra el suyo. 

¿Si? -La castaña dejo salir con coquetería, Tebe asintió con una sonrisa de lado. La castaña rozó la nariz con la de la contraria rozando los labios de la peliblanca con los suyos, para terminar susurrando allí mismo sin llegar a besarla haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Tebe.- Estoy de acuerdo con estos arrebatos. 

¡Oye! -Dijo como ofendida haciendo a Leptis reír cuando hundió un dedo en su abdomen- No son arrebatos. -Leptis alzó una ceja solo para que Tebe volviera a hundir otro dedo en su abdomen y rodó los ojos- ¿Por donde quieres empezar? 

La mirada de Leptis viajo de sus labios hacía su cuello, como si aquella fuera la única respuesta correcta que se le ocurría ante aquella pregunta, solo para toser para aclarar su voz y haciéndola volver a la realidad- ¿Por la galería? 

Tebe no hizo ningún comentario sobre la mirada de Leptis,aunque una parte de la peliblanca se imagino como se sentirían los besos de la castaña contra su cuello, aun así solo volvió a entrelazar sus manos para subir la escalinata hasta el portón de la galería. Una vez la puerta fue cerrada tras ellas, Tebe se dio el privilegió de abrazar a Leptis por la espalda mientras la contraría parecía perdida en el silencio y la luz de la galería -¿Qué te apetece ver? -Murmuro contra su pelo, bastante cerca de su oído. 

Leptis se apoyó contra el cuerpo de la contraría, dejando caer su cabeza contra su hombro solo para poder mirarla de lado sin salir de sus brazos, acababa de descubrir que podría ser uno de sus sitios favoritos para estar. Podría haberle dicho todo, podría haber respondido que quería saber cada secreto de aquellas paredes, pero dejo salir lo que realmente quería. -Lo que es importante para ti, pero no a nivel jefa de esta galería sino lo que le importa a Tebe. 

Ante aquello Tebe respiro hondo, disfrutando el aroma del cabello de Leptis, notó que su mirada seguía sobre su cara, no necesitaba mirarla, estaban lo suficiente cerca como para notarla por el rabillo del ojo- Sabes cual es mi sala favorita y donde esta lo que restauro. Ya has visto lo importante -Bromeo dejando un beso en su mejilla. 

Aunque me siento halaga -Dijo Leptis con un tono coqueto – Los demás artistas que tienes aquí expuestos me dicen que mientes. 

Tebe dejo salir una carcajada para terminar por poner un poco mas erguida, aunque sin soltar a la otra mujer. Luego comenzó a contarle la verdadera historia de porque le gustaba la primera planta, aunque su sala favorita siempre sería la trece, la primera planta tenía sin duda la mejor iluminación además de los detalles en cada rincón de cada sala que se mirases. Realmente en la primera planta solo hubo trece salas, bueno había mas salas, pero no eran usadas como salas ya que habían sido construidas anexas al edificio, por lo que Tebe considero en su día usarlas como almacenaje.   
Tebe le hablo de la distribución, aquella galería no tenía la distribución por periodos, de hecho a cada paso que dabas, en una sala podrías estar en pleno renacimiento solo para pasar al abstracto y luego ir al barroco, en principio fue ideado como reclamo, pero no funcionará como tal, ya que para algunos era inconcebible no tener los períodos por orden. Durante la visita por la primera planta, Leptis quiso besar mas a Tebe de lo que lo hizo, hubo momentos donde se quedaron minutos besándose en mitad de una sala como si no importará nada, aun así la castaña disfrutaba tanto de oír a la contraría que su deseo de escucharla era mayor que de besarla, porque aquello significaba interrumpirla. 

La única vez que realmente se separaron fue cuando fueron a la segunda planta. Leptis conocía mejor aquella planta, entre otras cosas porque muchas de las salas eran despachos o estaban al uso de los que allí trabajaban. Pero la zona este, allí estaban los cuadros anónimos, aquellos si estaban ordenados por orden, en una gran sala, mucho mas que la de conferencias. Se pararon durante horas delante de cada cuadro hablando de la luz, de la perspectiva y el claro oscuro, incluso de que si mirabas algunos un buen rato podrías ver mas de lo que se veía a simple vista, descubrieron allí los pintores favoritos de la otra, aunque sinceramente la verdadera respuesta cuando se trataba de arte es que no hay favoritos, cada uno llega al corazón de diferente manera y te trasmite algo y ambas estaban muy de acuerdo con ello. 

Bastante mas tarde de lo que esperaban, terminaron en el despacho de Tebe, ya que la peliblanca tenía que llevarse un par de carpetas a casa. Leptis se sentó en el escritorio, bastante mas ordenado que el suyo, mientras Tebe buscaba en el archivador- ¿Por qué Diotima? 

Tebe terminó de buscar las carpetas, cuando encontró la mirada de Leptis la vio allí sentada, cruzada de piernas con una sonrisa brillante. - Por mi madre, ella era Diotima. -Leptis se mordió el labio como si hubiera metido la pata, pensado que Tebe se entristecería al hablar de su madre, pero la contraría solo sonrió- Compro este sitio hace muchos años y luego se encargo de comprar muchos de los cuadros anónimos que has visto -Dejo la carpetas en el escritorio para ponerse delante de ella, Leptis deshizo el cruce de piernas permitiendo que la peliblanca se acercará a ella. 

Es bonito -Dijo la castaña mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa. 

Y Tebe quiso añadir algo, pero por una parte lo que quiso decir parecía demasiado tétrico, ya que su madre no disfruto lo suficiente aquella galería y realmente no la vio florecer, y por otra parte estaba el hecho de que quiso decirle a Leptis algo tan cursi y tonto como que ella era mas bonita, porque pensaba que todo se volvería incómodo, así que lo único que hizo fue acariciar su mejilla haciendo que Leptis se apoyará en su mano siguiendo la caricia, cuando la palma de la mano estuvo cerca de los labios de la contraría, la castaña dejo allí un beso. Hicieron poco mas en la galería, antes de salir entraron en la trece para ver que todo estuviera bien, luego se aseguraron de que todo estuviera cerrado y no hubiese rastro de que habían estado allí. 

Pronto estuvieron en el coche dirigiéndose para comer, en principio cada una dijo sitios al azar sobre distintos tipos de gastronomía pero dado que pasaba el mediodía, al final se dirigieron a un italiano. Una vez en el restaurante, el cual era informal, aunque dadas sus vestimentas, podrían haber ido a cualquier sitio. Dada la hora, no tardaron mucho en conseguir una mesa, en la terraza, de hecho en el jardín amplio y soleado, pidieron nada mas ser atendidas una botella de vino y unos entremeses mientras esperaban la comida. La comida llegó bastante mas tarde, aunque fuera ya pasada la hora del almuerzo, al ser fin de semana parecía que la gente había decidido comer mas tarde aquel día, aun así la velada fue encantadora.   
La tarde llegó mientras comían, de hecho cuando empezaron con la lasaña, eran casi las cuatro y media, no había prisas aquel día, así que disfrutaron de aquella vez mas que de las anteriores, ya que hoy no las molestaría nadie, ya fuera porque pensaban que estaban trabajando o porque estaban la una con la otra, así que simplemente se dedicaron a compartir historias de infancia, cuando llego el momento del postres, ambas estaban lo suficiente llenas como para decidir no tomar nada mas, pero aun así la gran variedad de helados les hizo pedir un par compartir, normalmente ya eran el día y la noche, pero sobre este tema lo eran aun más, Tebe era de sabores cítricos y refrescante, y aunque la propia Leptis estaba encantada con esto, ella era mas de chocolate e incluso sabores mas raros, lo de decantarse por fresa fue algo sumamente fácil teniendo en cuenta lo anterior. No hay forma correcta de compartir un helado, aunque por supuesto que Tebe le tendiera una cucharada a la vez que la contraría, fue un gesto sumamente tierno, después de aquello lo ideal hubiera sido un beso como el de aquella mañana, pero fueron interrumpidas por una voz femenina. 

¿Tebe? -El nombre atrajo de las miradas de las dos mujeres que compartían el helado. Leptis viajo su mirada desde la peliblanca, la cual parecía igual de sorprendida que la bella morena donde termino la mirada de Leptis. 

Bianca -Dijo Tebe con entusiasmo mientras se levantaba, ambas hicieron como un gesto de saludo solo para reírse con nerviosismo, luego se abrazaron. Una vez se apartaron la una de la otra, Tebe volvió a hablar- ¿Como estas? Dios santo, ¿cuántos años hace? 

Demasiados. Y bien. ¿Tú? -Dijo con una sonrisa amistosa, los ojos de la mujer morena recayeron sobre los de la castaña, dándole una sonrisa tímida a Leptis- Siento haber interrumpido vuestra comida- Dijo mientras dio un paso hacía donde estaba Leptis, mientras la castaña se levantaba- Soy una maleducada, soy Bianca, Tebe y yo somos viejas amigas. 

Soy Leptis -Dijo la castaña de forma amistosa, realmente no supo que mas añadir, mas allá de saludar a Bianca con un par de besos. Luego se quedo al lado de Tebe, la peliblanca entrelazo su mano con la de la castaña. 

Bien, los últimos años han ido bien -Añadió Tebe tras el saludo de ambas mujeres, acariciando con el pulgar la mano de Leptis una vez estuvieron entrelazadas. -Leptis es...-La pausa debería haber sido tensa e incomoda- 

Socia -Termino Leptis por Tebe, dándole un leve apretón. Tebe no quiso fruncir el ceño, pero aquello le molesto, Leptis no era solo su socia. Era..era su Leptis. 

¿Entonces la galería va bien, supongo? -Bianca pregunto aquello, podría haber hecho mil y una preguntas, pero no lo hizo, no necesitaba hacerlas solo tenía que ver como las manos de ambas estaban entrelazadas. 

Tebe salió de sus pensamientos para dedicarle una sonrisa sincera a la morena – Si, estamos haciendo algunos cambios actualmente. Aunque en parte ahora mismo es gracias a Leptis -Dijo mirando a la castaña haciendo que esta soltara una risa. 

No la creas, sigue siendo su galería y no me deja hacer absolutamente nada -Leptis recibo un ligero golpe en su hombre de parte de la peliblanca. 

Quizás deberíamos no inaugurar tu exposición entonces- Bromeo Tebe, Leptis con la hizo el acto dramático de llevarse su mano libre sobre el corazón como si acabará de rompérselo. 

¿Así que ere artista? -Pregunto Bianca un tanto curiosa. 

Leptis en principio negó levemente solo para añadir- Solo fotógrafa -tras aquello se encogió de hombros. 

Le quita importancia, pero deberías ver su trabajo, es la mejor- Añadió Tebe haciendo que Leptis se sonrojara levemente- Deberías venir a la inauguración solo para que veas que no exagero, ya que será lo próximo que dirá- Leptis cerró la boca antes de replicar lo que había dicho la peliblanca sobre su trabajo y rodó los ojos. 

Me encantaría -Bianca las miro a ambas como esperando que cambiarán de opinión. Luego miro su reloj y les sonrió – Tengo que irme. ¿Día y hora, por favor? 

¿Aun tienes el número de la galería? Tengo que cerrar un par de cosas y la fecha aun no es segura -Ante aquello Bianca asintió- Bien, pues no veremos. Me ha gustado verte, Bianca. 

A mi también, Tebe. Una placer Leptis -Dijo mientras se despedía. 

Antes de que se fuera, Leptis añadió un igualmente, luego se dejo caer en el asiento junto a Tebe en vez de volver a su lado enfrente de ella y cogió un cucharada de helado, algo derretido, cuando Tebe se sentó a su lado, se la tendió para que comiera. 

Entre el encuentro con Bianca y terminar el helado, las cogió el final de la tarde, ambas estaban exhaustas, habían madrugado pero aun así desde el encuentro con Bianca, hubo un silencio un tanto inusual en el coche, camino a casa, no era tensó o incomodo, era extraño. En un principio Leptis pensó que estaba agotada y luego decidió no pensar, le parecía extraño porque por muy cansada que estuvieran siempre terminaban hablando de algo en el coche. 

Una vez estuvieron en el ático, Leptis entró primero llevando su chaqueta y la de Tebe, Tebe venía tras ella con una maleta que había estado todo el día en su coche, la cual suponía la castaña que estaría llena de ropa o algunas cosas que necesitaría. Leptis odiaba el silencio, eso era mentira, pero este silencio que no entendía le ponía los pelos de la nuca de punta y no le gustaba, así que decidió romperlo de una maldita vez- ¿Te apetece chino para cenar? -Teniendo en cuenta la hora que era, hablar siquiera de la cena era una locura, y mucho menos cuando habían comido tarde, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. 

¿Mmm? -Tebe dejo salir aquello, perdida aun en sus pensamientos dejando la maleta al fin cerca del sillón de Leptis. 

Ya sabes...Tú, yo, cenar juntas en unas horas...¿chino? -Dijo lentamente como si se lo explicará a un niña. 

Tebe alzó una ceja ante su tono, solo para terminar encongiendose de hombros – Lo que te apetezca. 

Leptis no pudo contener el suspiro de pura frustración que salió de su boca, sin mas empezó a ir hacía el baño, solo para pararse a medio camino y volverse para mirar a Tebe, la cual no había apartado la mirada de sus movimientos - ¿Puedes decirme en que piensas? -Pensó en decirle que debería irse a casa, pero tenían que hablar, significara lo que significara aquel silencio Leptis empezaba a sentirse perdida. 

Tebe había observado mucho a Leptis después de que dijera que era su socia, había querido agarrar su mano en el coche, pero la vio tan embobada mirando por la ventana, que se paro. Vio su frustración crecer durante la subida al ático y vio venir el arrebato tras no escucharla y aun así no pudo no sonreír, el único adjetivo que se le venía a la cabeza sobre esa Leptis era que era linda, le parecía una falta de respeto solo poder pensar que la mujer frente a ella era solo linda, pero su sonrisa, hizo que la castaña alzará una ceja – No quiero que seas mi socia – Demasiado rápido y mal formulado se dijo Tebe en cuanto aquello salió de su boca, mucho mas cuando vio a Leptis hacer un gruñido de frustración y volverse, la peliblanca dio un paso hacía delante yendo tras ella- Leptis...-La castaña se paro antes de entrar en el cuarto pero no se volvió, solo se cruzo de brazos- No quiero presentarte así, porque no eres solo mi socia -La castaña alzó primero la mirada al techo para dejar deshacer su cruce de brazos y luego mirarla con incredulidad. Tebe ladeo la cabeza aun con una sonrisa. -¿No vas a decir nada? 

Leptis puso sus manos en la cintura, a modo de jarra- Se me ocurren un par que no te van a gustar -No era una respuesta bonita- Me estas diciendo que todo este silencio es porque no sabes como llamarme… 

No, el silencio era...porque se que te gusta el silencio -Dijo acercándose un poco mas a ella, prosiguió antes de que replicará- También era porque he invitado a Bianca y no sabía si te molestaba, no lo consulte contigo. 

¿Por qué iba a molestarme? -Dijo Leptis algo menos frustrada- No tengo ningún problema con que venga. Ahora si piensas que tengo un problema porque es tu ex, quizás no me conoces. -Vio los ojos de Tebe abrirse sorprendida - ¿Por qué deberías pedirme permiso? Incluso, ¿por qué deberías presentarme como mas allá de tu socia? -Que el subconsciente de Leptis le gritará un “Porque quizás te quiere tanto como tu a ella” justamente después de decir aquello la hizo arrepentirse de preguntar aquello. 

Tebe podría haberle preguntado como sabía lo de Bianca, pero le preocupo mucho mas lo que añadió después. Tebe ya estaba lo suficiente cerca como para pode agarrar su mano, aquello no era una discusión era una charla que necesitaban tener, de ahí que no hubiera gritos, ambas no alzaron la voz en ningún momento. Leptis había bajado la mirada tras las preguntas. - Se que no tengo que pedirte permiso, es mi galería. -Leptis seguió sin alzar la vista, pero Tebe cogió su barbilla y se ocupo de que aquello acabara – Sobre tú ultima pregunta, si de verdad tengo que explicarte porque no quiero que seas mas que mi socia he hecho todo muy mal estos últimos días -Aquello hizo sonreír un poco a Leptis – Espero que sepas que me gustas, porque ya te lo dije, pero por si necesitas oírlo, creo que me gustas mas de lo que me ha llegado a gustar nadie -Aquello no era un me estoy enamorando de ti pero para lo que faltaba era lo mismo. Mientras Leptis solo entrelazo sus manos y acaricio la mano de Tebe dibujando pequeños círculos contras su piel- Puede que suene tonto, pero llamarte novia es juvenil y no representa lo que siento por ti -Suspiro cuando Leptis dio un paso mas hacía ella dejando sus cuerpos pegados sintiendo la respiración de la otra, Tebe prosiguió hablando- Luego, esta el terminó amante es..-Susurro contra sus labios sin saber proseguir, solo para besar a Leptis hasta que se tuvieron que separar en busca de aire, dejando las frentes pegadas, una vez la peliblanca recupero el aliento, terminó su charla- Eres Leptis...Mi Leptis. 

Leptis cogió su cara con ambas manos y dejo varios besos cortos seguidos contra los labios de la peliblanca -Creo que el termino novias nos define bastante -Ante aquello levanto una ceja como si se hubiera perdido algo, solo para recibir otro beso- lo digo por lo ridículas que somos a veces -Leptis le mordió el labio inferior a Tebe- Me gusta ser tu Leptis, porque eres mi Tebe, pero si quieres llamarme novia, socia o amante estoy dentro. 

No, tienes que dejar de hacer eso -Dijo la peliblanca mientras entrelazaba sus manos tras el cuello de Leptis – No es justo que yo lo decida todo. 

¡Hey! -Llamo su atención dejando que sus manos salieran de su cara para llegar a sus caderas dejando caricias por su cuerpo – No es porque lo decidas, es porque de verás me da igual -Tebe entrecerró los ojos jugando con el nudo del vestido de Leptis- ¡Bien! Vale , yo tampoco se como definirnos, solo se que me gustas mucho mas que cualquiera con quien haya estado, lo cual es emocionante y aterrador. 

Ciertamente somos ridículas -Dijo Tebe haciendo que ambas se rieran durante un largo rato sin separarse. 

Tras aquello hubo una larga y cargada sesión de besos contra el sofá, hasta que fue lo suficiente tarde como para necesitar cenar y ducharse. Poco después acabaron en la cama, pero esta vez hubo algo diferente al fin de semana pasado, aunque durmieron juntas, sin duda hubo distancia, pero aquella noche durmieron abrazadas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que sigáis bien. Mucho ánimo.

Tras el sábado algo extraño que pasaron, simplemente por la conversación, su relación cambio, era extraño referirse la una a la otra como novias, lo era, pero en cierto modo, como Leptis dijo, las definía, ya fuera porque era la fase que estaban viviendo o simplemente porque las dos parecían dos adolescentes que no se habían enamorado antes y no sabían como actuar. Tras el segundo fin de semana juntas, algo cambio durante la siguiente semana, ahora sacaban tiempo de donde no lo había para pasarlo juntas, quizás la mejor excusa era que aquella semana había que cerrar todo para la inauguración, pero ciertamente en su mayoría todo estuvo cerrado el lunes por la tarde, quizás el día que menos se vieron. Aun así hoy miércoles habían decidido pasar la tarde juntas, en principio con la excusa de trabajo y luego tomarse algo o simplemente ir a pasear. 

Leptis estaba en su despacho ojeando un informe, antes de imprimirlo, había quedado en entregárselo a Antalia antes de mediodía, pero claro había tenido que atender cinco llamadas antes de poder terminarlo y aquello partió su día. Una vez tuvo las hojas sobre sus manos, le hecho un último vistazo buscando algún fallo, luego lo metió en una carpeta. Pensó en dejarlo en el despacho de Tebe, ya que probablemente Antalia se habría ido ya, pero al fin decidió ir al despacho de la morena. Una vez allí, encontró el despacho vació, se acerco al escritorio pensado dejar allí mismo el informe. 

¡Hey! -Dijo Antalia mientras entraba con las carpetas que presupuso que debería haberle entregado hacía ya rato a Tebe, dejándolas en su escritorio nuevamente- ¿Eso es para mi? -Le preguntó a Leptis la cual la miraba un tanto perpleja- 

Si -Dijo entregándole la carpeta – Pensé que ya se las habrías entregado a Tebe.

Esta ocupada desde hace mas de media de hora -Dijo con una sonrisa una tanto divertida. 

Leptis alzo una ceja hacía esa cara con una sonrisa - ¿Ocupada? ¿Tiene una reunión? 

¡Oh no! Es mucho mejor -Dijo mientras dejaba la carpeta que Leptis le acaba de entregar junto a las otras, luego se sentó en su silla aun con esa sonrisa divertida en toda su cara. 

Leptis dejo salir una pequeña risa - ¿Vas a contármelo? -Ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa- Porque empiezo a estar bastante curiosa por tu cara de diversión -La castaña realmente pensaba que se debía algo relacionado con la galería, no sabía lo lejos que estaba-

¿Tienes un minuto? -Pregunto la morena mientras Leptis asentía, con una mirada la morena la invito a tomar asiento- De hecho esta mañana quería hablar contigo sobre ello, pero lo he descubierto sin querer. -Leptis simplemente alzo ambas cejas – Quería saber si mi hermana te había dicho si salía con alguien. 

Leptis notó cada musculo de su cuerpo tensarse, aunque fingió una sonrisa amable mientras tragaba notando cuan seca estaba su boca, aun así habló y rezó para que su voz no temblará- ¿Por qué iba a saber yo si tu hermana sale con alguien? 

Venga, sois buenas amigas, quiero decir, desde que has llegado habéis pasado un gran tiempo juntas, si a alguien se lo contará sería a ti- Dijo mientras se encogía de hombres – Bueno además de a Janara, quiero decir, ambas siempre han sido uña y carne, soy a la que nunca le cuenta las cosas -Aquella última parte estaba bastante llena de tristeza.

Dudo muchísimo que no te cuente las cosas -Dijo con cariño, la morena contesto con una sonrisa amable. La castaña se sentó esperando a que la morena añadiera algo mas, hasta que calló en el principio de su conversación - Has dicho que has descubierto algo, ¿puedo preguntar el qué? 

Se que con quien sale mi hermana -La morena soltó, no notó como Leptis se volvía a tensar solo prosiguió hablando – Me siento tonta, porque debería haberlo visto venir antes, de hecho pensaba que salía con alguien de la galería -Dijo Antalia parándose a mirar un buen rato a Leptis, la cual le dio una sonrisa leve haciendo ver que no la entendía, aunque realmente la castaña pudo llegar a interpretar su mirada, pero aun así guardo silencio y fingió no entenderla.- Se llama Bianca -Leptis alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa, mirando fijamente a Antalia, noto como la tensión de su cuerpo desaparecía y casi se echo a reír pero se mordió el labio solo para escuchar a Antalia mientras parloteaba- No oía ese nombre desde hace años, pero desde hace bastante rato está hablando con ella y se ríe como si volviera a ser una adolescente -Hizo una pausa riéndose y Leptis con ella- Mi hermana pensaba que yo no sabía que salía con Bianca, pero creo que lo sabíamos todos. 

¿Todos? -Pregunto Leptis, sentía que estaba siendo extremadamente curiosa, pero ya no era curiosidad, era el hecho de notar su lengua como un cartón. Se sintió algo triste por estar allí haciéndole pensar a Antalia que se equivocaba cuando hizo alusión, con una mirada, de que ella y Tebe tenía algo, pero sabía que no tenía derecho de decirle nada a Antalia así que simplemente siguió aquel tema como si realmente no supiera la verdad. 

¿Conoces a mi hermana, verdad? Es segura y siempre toma las decisiones correctas. -Dijo con un suspiro- pero es una fachada, creo que nunca estuvo segura de lo que sentía y se equivocó, así que me alegro de que ahora este remendando esa decisión de mierda -Dijo mientras se acomodaba en la silla cruzando las piernas- Me da pena por Marzio, lleva intentado que vuelva con Ale desde que lo dejaron. 

¿Con Ale ? Dios, yo tendría mas oportunidades con tu hermana...-Justamente tras decir aquello abrió los ojos como platos, queriendo haberse mordido la lengua – Quiero decir….- La castaña tenía la boca seca de nuevo mientras su cerebro buscaba una excusa lo suficiente buena como para no quedar como una idiota sonrojada- No se porqué he dicho eso. 

Antalia parpadeó un par de veces algo perdida por aquello, pero simplemente sonrió. Le gustaba Leptis, recordaba haber observado de cerca las interacciones de su hermana con la castaña, vio la cercanía y las miradas que le daba la peliblanca, pero no quiso decir nada, y mucho menos insinuar que simplemente que porque dos mujeres pudieran estar unidas deberían tener algo, luego cuando Alessandro lo dijo después del incidente de la primera inauguración de Leptis, volvió a pensarlo, pero que Leptis y Tebe no se hubieran visto hasta el lunes de después disipo bastante sus sospechas, aunque con el sonrojo de Leptis ahora mismo no sabía que pensar, simplemente sonrió. Quizás simplemente se había puesto nerviosa con la conversación, era bastante privada y al final Tebe era su jefa.- No, no te preocupes, esto debe ser incomodo, he presupuesto que solo porque tu y Tebe os lleváis medianamente bien deberías saber algo de su vida privada. -Leptis se dispuso a replicar algo, pero Antalia prosiguió hablando- Además hubo un momento que pensaba que salía contigo. 

Leptis no sabía si su estomago se contrajo por pura casualidad, aunque lo dudaba bastante, lo que si sabía es que por un momento el aire casi la hizo atragantarse cuando oyó lo que dijo Antalia, haciéndola probablemente dejar de estar sonrojada para estar pálida -¿Conmigo? -Fue lo único que pudo preguntar sin apartar la mirada de la otra mujer. 

Antalia asintió con una sonrisa – Es una tontería, ya sabes, simplemente pensar que dos personas tienen algo porque tenga una relación cercana. Perdoname por caer en eso. -Dijo aun acomodada en la silla - 

Leptis no aparto la mirada de Antalia, descartó decirle que la perdonaba por aquello, porque al final sus sospechas, aunque ahora pensara que no eran ciertas, eran la realidad. Ciertamente, a la castaña ahora si le daba un poco mas de pavor el hecho de que la mujer frente a ella se enterara de la relación que ella tenía con su hermana, puesto que ahora mismo le estaba mintiendo, aquello probablemente le haría perder su buena relación con Antalia, así que simplemente decidió ser lo mas amable posible – No te preocupes, no es incomodo, es solo que...-se encogió de hombros- bueno, tu lo has dicho, Tebe es mi jefa. 

Eres tan profesional -Añadió Antalia, dejando la postura cómoda solo para mirar el reloj digital sobre su mesa- Necesitamos hacer mas esto Leptis, tu y yo, hablando de todos los secretos que tienen los demás -Dijo haciendo reír a Leptis mientras se levantaba cogiendo las carpetas nuevamente. -Voy a intentarlo ahora, quizás ya haya acabado. -Leptis se dio la vuelta en la silla mirando a la otra mujer- ¿Te vas? 

No, tengo trabajo aun -Dijo Leptis con un encogimiento de hombros, dudaba que se pudiera levantar, no había notado que se había vuelto a tensar. 

Lo que yo decía, eres mas profesional que yo -Dijo mientras salía -Deja cerrado cuando salgas, por favor.

Cuando Antalia desapareció por la puerta, Leptis se dejo caer contra la silla, no muy fuerte porque estaba segura que podría ir a suelo si lo hacía con la fuerza suficiente, aun así dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso preguntándose que mierda acaba de pasar, para empezar aquellas sospechas, Leptis se consideraba una persona bastante buena ocultando cosas, bueno no ocultando pero si no dejándolas ver tan fácilmente y con Tebe parecía que era lo mas obvio del mundo, al menos para Antalia, aquello no la hizo tranquilizarse, solo hizo que su corazón fuera mas rápido, se quedo allí bastante rato, mirando hacía la nada, en un despacho que no era suyo y sabiendo que tarde o temprano Antalia volvería y todo sería mucho mas raro si la encontraba allí. 

Cuando al fin fue capaz de salir del despacho, lo cual fue casi un cuarto de hora después, se planteó mandarle un mensaje a Tebe para posponer su tarde juntas y llamar a Segesta, de hecho empezó a andar hacía el lado contrario de su despacho, pero antes de dar mas de tres paso se paro en seco, aquello era ridículo, nuevamente se reprendió, estaba actuando como si aquella conversación la hubiera desestabilizado incluso plantearse sus últimas semanas, cosa que no era así, a ella le gustaba Tebe, de hecho pensaba firmemente que en algún momento le soltaría que estaba enamorada de ella y lo jodería, porque la peliblanca huiría. Con una decisión que dudaba que existiera en su cuerpo en aquel momento, se dirigió hacía el despacho de Tebe, una vez llegó el despacho estaba vació aunque podía ver sobre el archivero las carpetas de Antalia, así que había estado aquí hasta hacía unos minutos presupuso. Lo siguiente fue deducir a donde habría ido, ni dos minutos después rodó los ojos, la verdad es que tuvo ganas hasta de darse una pequeña palmada en la frente con lo obvio que era que estaría en su despacho. Porque obviamente, iban a pasar la tarde juntas, y aunque probablemente la peliblanca aun tenía que terminar su trabajo, Leptis había decidido ni plantearse lo de trabajar después de la conversación con Antalia, siendo sincera, pero tendría que hablar sobre que planes harían después de terminar en la galería, aunque fuera un café, quizás mejor un té, en la cafetería de enfrente. Cuando salió de su despacho ,vio su puerta emparejada, la cual había dejado cerrada cuando cuando fue a ver a Antalia, una vez se asomo vio a Tebe echando con el pulverizador agua a la bromelia, que ella misma le regalo, una vez estuvo en su propio despacho mirando a Tebe todo el miedo y el nerviosismo se disipó, bueno, aquello no era cierto, simplemente se entero entre capas de tranquilidad que era lo que siempre le trasmitió mirar a Tebe, dejo salir otro suspiro haciéndole a Tebe saber que estaba allí. 

Siento haber entrado sin permiso, pero pensé que antes de hacer un par de llamadas deberíamos hablar de nuestros planes de...-La frase murió en sus labios cuando encontró a Leptis frente a ella, su cara estaba mas pálida de lo que solía estar pero a la vez había un ligero sonrojo por sus mejillas, además sin nisiquiera tenerse que acerca a ella y notar su pulso, noto que su respiración era mas rápida que otras veces. - ¿Por qué pareces que estas a punto de empezar a gritar? -Realmente Tebe no sabía si gritar era lo que iba a empezar a hacer Leptis, pero si notaba lo ansiosa que estaba y aquello la preocupaba lo suficiente. 

No voy a empezar a gritar -Dijo bastante rápido e incluso alzó algo, mínimamente, la voz-

Leptis….-Tebe empezó dando un paso hacía ella cada vez mas preocupada, realmente la cabeza de la peliblanca no podía pensar ninguna situación que hubiera llevado a la castaña a aquella imagen.

Cuando Tebe estuvo justamente frente a ella, Leptis cogió una bocanada de aire, estaba siendo bastante dramática ante esta situación, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba así porque no sabía como le sentaría aquello a Tebe, de hecho no sabía como esta conversación iba a afectarla a su relación recientemente etiquetada, así que hay es donde estaba todo su nerviosismo. Busco una manera de decirlo con tacto, solo para darse cuenta que lo mejor era dejarlo salir. - Tu hermana piensa que sales con Bianca. 

Tebe primero alzo ambas cejas con sorpresa y luego se empezó a reír, cuando vio que la cara de Leptis seguía sin cambiarse, ya que en principio pensó que bromeaba, dejo de reírse para hablar- ¿Por qué pensaría eso? 

Porque te ha oído hablar con ella hace un rato y cito, la he oído reírse como si fueras una adolescente – Leptis esperaba no sonar molesta, porque no lo estaba, Bianca le había parecido encantadora y deseaba verla en la inauguración, incluso se había planteado hablar con ella de Tebe, si la otra mujer no se sentía incomoda. 

Tebe no notó molestia en su voz, lo cual en cierto modo la tranquilizo, Leptis le había dicho que tener celos de Bianca le parecía patético – Bueno no salgo con Bianca, probablemente se de cuenta el día de tu inauguración cuando venga con su esposa -Tebe entrelazo los dedos de su mano con los de la contraría - No tiene nada que ver con Bianca, ¿verdad? -Sabía de sobra la repuesta y aun así sintió que sería mucho mas tranquilizador oírlo. 

¡No! -Exclamo con una sonrisa dándose cuenta de lo tonto que era aquello- ¡Por favor! Me pareció encantadora, de hecho no comprendo como la dejaste escapar, me ofende que lo hicieras -Le dijo un tanto mas tranquila.

No era nuestro momento -Dijo la peliblanca mientras apartaba un mechón rebelde de la cara de Leptis- Tampoco lo es ahora -Dijo atrayendo la mirada de Leptis, manteniendo una larga mirada compartida, solo para que la peliblanca murmurará al fin algo que hizo que los ojos de Leptis brillaran -Creo que si es nuestro momento. 

A Leptis le costó muchísimo no tirar del suéter que llevaba Tebe para que sus labios chocaran hasta que sus pulmones ardieran reclamando oxigeno, pero solo con aquello todo la angustia que había sentido con Antalia anteriormente se disipo momentáneamente -Yo también lo creo, de hecho aunque me ofenda lo de Bianca, me alegro de que no acabarais juntas -Vio a Tebe alza una ceja divertida- Nunca me metería en medio de una relación. -Dijo haciendo un leve puchero aunque era obvio, luego de la nada soltó su mano para abrazarla y esconder su cara en su cuello. 

Tebe beso su cabeza mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la castaña, en ese instante supo que había algo mas, su respiración agitada no se debía a Bianca, lo cual era bastante lógico, pero aun así Leptis estaba abrazándola como si sintiera que se fuera a ir a algún lado, lo cual la extraño, ya que no planeaba ir a ningún sitio y menos sin la mujer que escondía su cara en su cuello -¿Sabes que no voy a ningún lado? -Pensó que se apartaría de ella después de eso y la miraría con esos ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa que la desarmaba, pero para su sorpresa asintió contra su cuello- ¿Qué mas a pasado? -Noto que se tensaba un poco, por un momento pensó que se retiraría de ella, pero dejo escapar un suspiro contra su cuello haciendo que Tebe tuviera que cerrar los ojos momentáneamente al sentir un escalofrió cruzar su cuerpo. 

Leptis notó el escalofrió pero prefirió no hace comentarios sobre ello al menos todavía, al fin salió de los brazos de Tebe aunque no se alejo mucho, solo necesita estirarse un poco para poder besarla, aunque antes de plantearse besarla, habló- Mientras hablaba con Anatalia sobre tú y Bianca, ha hecho alusión de que todos lo sabían -Tebe entrecerró los ojos- Si, no eres nada sutil, cariño, bueno, lo eres para Marzio. Aunque yo no me sentiría orgullosa de eso -Bromeo brevemente ante la mirada de Tebe, que observaba como la castaña parloteaba sin llegar a lo que realmente quería, al fin la miro fijamente – Antalia pensaba que tu y yo estábamos juntas. 

Aunque no creo que sea la pregunta que esperes -Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirándola con algo de seriedad- ¿Por qué te molesta eso? 

¡No me molesta! -Exclamo molesta- 

¿Leptis..? -Tebe ladeo la cabeza sin cambiar su actitud sería y su postura-

Leptis notó nuevamente su nerviosismo aparecer -Yo soy sutil -Fue lo único que pensó en decir en un principio hasta que vio la cara de incredulidad de Tebe- ¡Es cierto! -Dijo con un tono casi infantil, aun así y antes de que Tebe pudiera si quiera pensar en decir algo, volvió a hablar- Me siento mal por haberle mentido a Antalia...-Dijo con un suspiro-

Cariño, la primera vez que oíste mi voz diste un salto -Leptis abrió la boca entre sorprendida y preparada para replicar pero la cerro aguantado el aire, haciendo sonreír un poco a Tebe – Podrías habérselo dicho. 

Leptis dejo salir el aire y pensó en ignorar lo que había dicho, pero al fin respondió- La que dijo que era un error fuiste tú -No fue con tono acusador, fue con un tono burlo acompañado de una sonrisa que se borro una vez que pensó en lo siguiente- No, no podía, Antalia es una gran persona y probablemente cuando estés preparada se cuestione todo conmigo, pero el hecho de decirle a tu hermana que estoy contigo sería traicionarte e incluso pensar que nunca estarás preparada, no quiero traicionarte -Se terminó mordiendo el labio. 

Tebe sabía que diría algo como aquello, estaba casi segura que Leptis jamás la haría ir rápido, que comprendía que necesitaba su tiempo -¿Puedo decirte algo? -Leptis asintió bajo su atenta mirada- Pensaba decírtelo esta tarde, mientras tomábamos un café, bueno después del café porque me daba cosa que te atragantarás -Leptis abrió un poco los labios a modo de sorpresa y un poco de indignación – El sábado vamos a comer todos en la villa, es decir, vivimos allí todos pero es bastante difícil poner horarios a gente que es adicta al trabajo -Aunque solía ser ella casi siempre la que faltaba- así que ya que vamos a reunirnos todos, iba a contarle que salía con alguien y ese alguien eres tu. 

¿¡Que!? -Salió bastante fuerte a modo de pregunta pero a la vez era una exclamación, aquello sorprendió a la peliblanca que espero que Leptis añadiera algo, pero por su parte la castaña juraba que había dejado de oír su corazón latir, hasta que notó la presión subir y notó como su corazón palpitaba contra su pecho como si fuera a salirse- ¿Por qué se lo vas a contar? -Por supuesto la peliblanca no esperaba aquella pregunta, esperaba una alegría que no llego de hecho Leptis estaba entrando en pánico lo cual era realmente preocupante. 

Leptis -La voz de Tebe era suave y lenta mientras se acercaba a ella -Oye, tienes que respirar, ¿vale?- Cuando al fin estuvo lo mas cerca de ella que era posible, ya que al entrar en pánico Leptis se había empezado a mover, dejo sus manos en sus hombros y empezó a acariciar sus brazos de arriba a abajo- Respira, estoy aquí. 

La castaña empezó a oír a Tebe, bueno mas bien a tener conciencia de que estaba acariciando sus brazos y le pedía que respirara, mientras su respiración se volvía bastante mas tranquila mediante respiraciones lentas, pensó en que estaba pasando con su cuerpo, no era la primera vez que tenía un ataque de pánico, pero solía tenerlos por cosas lógicas, no porque su novia fuera a contarle a su familia que estaba con ella al fin, aquello era una gran noticia, de hecho era la mejor noticia del mundo pero aun así una parte de ella siempre pensó que esto iría mal, que no lo hubiera compartido nunca en alto, no significaba que pensaba que su relación con Tebe iba a ser un camino de rosas y ahora tres semanas después la mujer a la que probablemente quería para siempre estaba dispuesta a contárselo a todos y por alguna razón aquello la asusto porque lo hizo aun mas real. Las manos de Tebe acabaron en sus mejillas atrayendo su mirada con cariño -¿Que estas pensado, cariño?

Leptis negó brevemente al oír su pregunta, no quería contarle a Tebe que había temido por el futuro de su relación, pero cuando vio la mirada que le estaba dando supo que debía decírselo- Yo...-Aquel principio salió un tanto roncón haciéndola tartamudear brevemente- una parte de mi...-se paro mirando a la peliblanca- Lo siento -Dijo antes de terminar la frase- no confiaba totalmente en nosotras -Leptis aparto la mirada, aunque Tebe no la soltó lo cual fue un alivió para la castaña, aun así no estaba preparada para mirar el dolor, la traición o fuera lo que apareciera en los ojos de Tebe. 

Tebe consiguió que volviera a mirarla a los ojos segundos después de que apartara la mirada- Es normal que tuvieras miedo, yo lo tuve, aun lo tengo a quien quiero engañar, de hecho te dije que era un error, cuando supe desde el principio que no lo era -Acarició con uno de sus pulgares la mejilla de Leptis- El porque es fácil, ¿sabes? Es simple incluso, quiero dejar de tener miedo y cuando estoy contigo no lo tengo, siento que todo lo que puede pasarme es bueno. 

Los ojos de Leptis brillaron, la emoción estaba reflejado en ellos, esperaba muchas cosas de Tebe, esperaba que esto fuera a pasos lentos e incluso fuera tedioso a veces, pero aquí y ahora, la mujer que hacía unas semanas le decía que no, la estaba tranquilizando y diciendo que con ella se sentía segura. -Creo que antes de hacer alguna locura creo que deberías saber que creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. 

La cara de la peliblanca se ilumino con una sonrisa – Me parece bien, después de todo yo también creo que me estoy enamorando de ti – Y el pánico se fue, ambas acaban de admitir que pensaban que se estaban enamorando la una de la otra, de hecho sabían que se estaban enamorando, pero poner un creo delante lo hacía un poco menos real. Una vez el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala, fue roto por un sonido extraño, que no llegaba a risa por parte de Leptis, que hizo que Tebe se contagiará con el mismo nerviosismo. Una vez aquel momento extraño de nervios paso, Tebe comenzó a hablar -¿Qué debo hacer para ver tu maravillosa sonrisa? -Leptis fue a decir algo, pero Tebe puso un dedo sobre sus labios – Debería decirte que esta falda es preciosa -Dijo mientras sus manos abandonaban su cara para acabar en su cintura haciendo pequeños círculos sobre la ropa, luego una de sus manos se despego de allí, haciendo que Leptis echara en falta el calor, solo para que un dedo de Tebe recorriera la hilera de botones rosas hasta llegar a su escote y dejar allí una caricia muy leve -Aunque admito que este color es totalmente tu color -Leptis notó como su cuerpo se calentaba al notar las caricias de Tebe, haciéndola sonreír antes sus palabras y sonrojar antes sus caricias. No pudo decir nada, ya que la mano paso de su escote hasta su cuello en segundos atrayendo a la castaña para fundirse en un beso caliente lleno de hambre, las manos de Leptis se enredaron en su espalda, buscando una manera de encontrar su piel entre capa y capa de ropa, ambas se movieron hasta ser paradas por el escritorio de Leptis, ambas pararon el beso, solo para reanudarlo segundos mas tarde, haciendo que Leptis se sentarán en el escritorio, Tebe rompió el beso que fue mas corto esta vez, para dejar un camino de pequeños y calientes besos desde la comisura de los labios hasta su cuello, una vez estuvo en su cuello, Leptis le dejo mejor acceso estirando levemente el cuello mientras dejaba escapar un leve gemido, mientras su manos encontró al fin la piel fina de su costado dejando caricias allí. 

Estaban perdidas en su propio mundo, tan perdidas que no recordaron ninguna la puerta abierta y mucho menos las voces que se acercaban por el pasillo, de hecho una voz parecía mucho mas fuerte que las otras y venía corriendo. Hasta que la puerta no dio contra la pared no salieron de aquel mundo maravilloso. 

¡Leptis! ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? -Dijo la pequeña Ade en la puerta. 

Tebe y Letpis se habían separado como el agua y el aceite cuando el “¡Leptis!” comenzó, de tal forma que Tebe se había vuelto hacía la niña con sorpresa, Leptis por su parte casi saltó del escritorio, de hecho salto y se dio la vuelta quedando hacía la ventana, con una mano justamente donde Tebe la estaba besando, mientras buscaba tranquilizar su respiración. Ninguna pudo decir nada, ya que Ade no venía sola, venía corriendo pero sus padres la seguían de cerca, lo cual hizo que estuvieran minutos después en el despacho. 

La mujer que estaba buscando -Dijo Marzio mientras entraba, Leptis supuso que se refería a Tebe, ya que aun no se había vuelto. 

¿Para qué? -Dijo la peliblanca con una ceja alzada, la castaña quiso volverse incrédula al notar su voz tranquila y amable, demasiado amable si se le permitía añadir, como Tebe podía estar tan serena y ella, dios su corazón aun retumbaba en su pecho. 

La mano de la castaña al fin se quito de su cuello, para dejarla caer solo para sorprenderse nuevamente cuando Ade tiro de su mano, haciendo un puchero. ¿Cuándo había llegado la niña hasta su lado? Ni siquiera lo sabía.-¿Puedo?

Leptis movió su cabeza a modo de centrarse y luego le dirigió una sonrisa adorable a la niña ignorando sus mejillas ardientes. -Claro que si, cielo. -La charla de Tebe y Marzio siguió al nivel de que ambos salieran hacía su despacho, Leptis se dio la vuelta solo para que Tebe le diera una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad. Ade empezó a sacar cosas de su mochila sobre el escritorio de Leptis y ocupo su sitio. Leptis sonrió a la niña, solo para ser sorprendida por la voz de Antalia. 

¿Os importa que me quede con vosotras? -Antalia había salido y había vuelto minutos después con su portátil sentándose en el sofá de la oficina de Leptis. 

Siempre eres bienvenida, ya sabes esos -Cuando la mirada de ambas mujeres al fin se encontró, Antalia frunció el ceño. 

¿Te encuentras bien? -Dijo con preocupación. 

Leptis se llevo una mano por instinto a la mejilla – Si, no te preocupes, no me he sentido muy bien hoy -Suspiro con una sonrisa.- Creo que es la cercanía a la inauguración, me pueden los nervios -Dijo Leptis, en mitad de aquel discurso miro a la pequeña Ade, la cual estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno rosa. La niña no dijo nada y Antalia la creyó. 

Leptis se quedó quieta durante unos segundos mas antes de llegar a sentarse frente a la niña, solo esperando que Ade levantará la cabeza de su cuaderno y preguntará que hacían ella y su tía, pero no llegó, quizás después de todo la niña no las había visto, se había separado cuando la puerta dio contra la pared, así que había una probabilidad, casi mínima de que se hubieran separado antes de que Ade estuviera frente a ellas mientras se besaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo a este fic! No tengo suficientes palabras para lo agradecida que estoy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado un tiempo y me faltan palabras para agradecer la paciencia que habéis tenido y el amor que le habéis dado a este fic y a todos los demás que tengo de Luna Nera. Este capítulo no es el mejor, últimamente escribir es un poco mas difícil, pero espero volver con mas fuerza y con mas capítulos en está historia. 
> 
> Os he echado de menos. Gracias por todo.

El sábado llego demasiado pronto, a cada día de la semana que pasaba Tebe se sentía un poco mas nerviosa por lo que le contaría a su familia, realmente se sentía juvenil al pensar en aquello, lo que mas le preocupo fue el ataque de pánico de Leptis, pero cuando aclaro que era debido a que su buena relación con Antalia pudiera llegar a flaquear tras que la peliblanca lo contará, la peliblanca se tranquilizó y llego a un acuerdo con ella, hablaría antes del sábado tanto con Janara como con Antalia, de hecho, para que aquello no las sorprendiera, pero por supuesto nada es fácil y aquello no había sido posible, ahora mientras se miraba al espejo mientras terminaba de arreglarse para la comida, sabiendo que solo podría hablar con Janara ya que Marzio, Antalia y Ade habían ido a recoger algo de última hora, aquello había descolocado bastante a las tres hermanas, aunque ninguna dijo nada, ya que Marzio habló de una sorpresa para la comida. 

El otro tema que había mantenido a Leptis y Tebe bastante alerta estos días fue Ade, la pequeña niña no había dicho nada de lo que había pasado días atrás, por lo que ambas simplemente pensaron que realmente la niña no vio nada y simplemente ambas exageraban, aunque lo que si había cambiado es que durante la semana, la niña solía quedarse con Leptis para hacer todas sus tareas en vez de con Tebe, por supuesto aquello no molesto a nadie, Leptis siempre decía que no tenía prisa. 

Tebe negó frente al espejo intentado no pensar mas en todo lo que pasaría en las próximas horas, se hizo un pequeño recogido, simplemente para quitarse el pelo de la cara y poco mas, no era nada exagerado o complicado, un par de mechones que siempre solían ir a su cara, agarrados con una pasador dorado bastante envejecido. Una vez estuvo lista, salió en busca de Janara a la que encontró en el porche perdida en un libro de poesía, Tebe se sentó justamente frente a ella en silencio pero sin apartar la mirada de ella ni por un momentos, en principio notó que su hermana seguía ojeando el libro como si ni siquiera la hubiera visto o notado, pero ni dos segundos después de que aquello pasara por la cabeza de la peliblanca, Janara rodó los ojos, doblo la esquina de la página del libro frente a ella y casi lo soltó de mala forma contra la mesa para terminar mirando a su hermana. 

Entonces..¿A que debo esta forma de romper mi calma? -Dijo Janara, aunque salió algo seco e incluso quien no conociera bien a la pelirroja diría que acababa recriminar algo a su hermana. 

¿Lo siento? -Por supuesto que saldría como pregunta, se llevaban desafiando desde que eran lo suficiente jóvenes como para comenzar a desafiarse y claro estaba que lo único que recibió de Janara fue una sonrisa que gritaba un “No lo sientes en absoluto”, aun así la pelirroja espero que Tebe soltará de una vez lo que vino a decir en primer lugar, aunque por supuesto se estaba tomando su tiempo, aunque a veces lo mejor era decir las cosas simplemente, así que lo hizo- Me gustaría que en está conversación también hubiera estado Antalia, tenía pensado avisaros a ambas antes, lo juro -Para cuando llegó a la última parte de su discurso Janara ya hubo alzado una ceja de forma interrogante, por un momento el silencio volvió a reinar, solo para ser roto segundos después- Pretendo decir que salgo con Leptis, en la comida de hoy. 

Tras aquello solo se oían algún que otro pájaro en el jardín de hecho parecía que el mundo se había parado, Tebe pensó que no podía sentir miedo con la edad que tenía, de verás lo pensaba. Solo volvió a sentir en aire entrar en sus pulmones cuando Janara sonrió alegremente. Janara vio el miedo de su hermana, pero no quería entrar en esa conversación ahora. -¿Sabes que Marzio probablemente sufra una ataque al corazón? 

¿De verdad, eso es todo lo que te importa? -Dijo un poco mas alto sin poder no reír mientras hacía la pregunta. A Tebe, ciertamente, lo que pensará Marzio le daba igual, pero entonces recordó a Antalia – Me preocupa mas Antalia. 

¡Ah! Antalia la que lleva suponiendo que sales con alguien desde hace días por no decir semanas -Dijo tranquilamente, como haciéndole ver de una vez que Antalia estaría encantada con que saliera con quien fuera mientras estuviera feliz- 

Leptis me ha informado de eso -Dijo como si no tuviera ninguna importancia ante una Janara que abrió los ojos sorprendida. 

¿Al final le pregunto? -Dijo simplemente Janara. 

¿Lo sabias? -Dijo la peliblanca mientras su postura se hacía un tanto mas tensa. 

¡No! Simplemente tuvimos una charla hace unos días donde hizo alusión a varias cosas y presupuse que probablemente pensaba que era Leptis -Dijo Janara con facilidad, ya que la conversación sobre la vida privada de Tebe, no fue a mas entre la morena y la pelirroja. 

El sonido del timbre interrumpió la agradable charla, ante lo cual ambas mujeres se levantaron para ir hacía la mesa ya puesta, presupuso que por Janara. Y solo pudo añadir para finalizar la conversación unas cuantas palabras en forma de murmullo -Bueno no cree que sea Leptis. -Antes aquello Janara ahora si que se sorprendió, aunque la sorpresa llego a otro nivel cuando la puerta se abrió y reveló a la sorpresa de Marzio. 

Por supuesto todo era silencio cuando Tebe y Janara vieron junto a la pareja y su hija la cara del ex marido de Tebe, realmente aquello cambio totalmente la cara de las tres hermanas al menos, Antalia parecía molesta, lo que hacía deducir a Tebe que aquella sorpresa le gustaba tanto como a ella, por supuesto aquella tensión fue rota por la joven niña que entro con los brazos repletos de golosinas y un paquete de dulces. Corrió entre ellos, saludando a sus tías y llegando al gran salón, nadie dijo que no corriera ya que de poco serviría y Tebe cruzo los dedos, al menos de manera mental para que la niña eligiera sentarse a su lado, porque si no preveía que le terminaría tirando algo a Alessandro. 

¿Me explicas que haces aquí? -Siseo Tebe intentado que su voz no se alzara, no entendía esto. 

Sabes lo que hago aquí, querida. -Dijo con una sonrisa dejando ver cada uno de sus dientes extremadamente blancos y perfectos, notaba a Janara ahora mas cerca como preparada para pararla por si terminaba pegando un puñetazo, hasta que miro a Antalia, entonces presupuso que quizás Janara se acerco para ayudar a deshacerse de Alessadro ya que Antalia parecía tener su misma cara. Antes de que ninguna de las hermanas pudiera medir palabra, Marzio habló. 

Venga, pareja, dejadlo para después -Dijo empujando hacía dentro a dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda mientras entraba en la casa hacía la sala. 

Cuando ambos entraron en la sala, la manos de Antalia se levantaron de forma defensiva mirando a sus hermanas, dejando bien claro que no sabía nada de esto. Y Tebe la creyó, básicamente la cara de Antalia era de aburrimiento, le apetecía aguantar a Alessandro lo mismo que las otras dos mujeres que estaban en el vestíbulo. Sin mas remedio, terminaron yendo hacía la sala para comenzar a comer. 

La comida fue incluso cordial, llena de conversaciones sobre trabajo principalmente, Tebe realmente podría haber seguido con el argumento que hacía allí su ex marido pero visto que parecía que venía en son de paz, solo pensó que ella podría salir de allí en unas horas y volver con Leptis. La peliblanca aunque estuvo presente en las conversaciones, intento pasar desapercibida, solo quería que aquello terminará cuanto antes, entre toda aquella comida surreal, notaba a veces la mirada de Janara buscando respuesta a las acciones que hacía unas horas le había comunicado. Aquello era otra de las razones por las que Tebe también pasaba desapercibida, no podía dejar de pensar en que hoy pensaba decirle a todos que salía con Leptis, pero cuando pensó en contarlo no pensaba tener a su ex marido contando lo bien que le iba y lo feliz que estaba ahora, en aquella comida. 

Bueno...¿lo hacéis oficial de una vez? -Dijo Marzio tras terminar la copa de vino antes de que llegará el postre. Nadie dijo nada, aunque las miradas de confusión que aparecieron en la mesa era dignas de un museo, el único que sonreía junto a Marzio era Alessandro, lo cual no preveía nada bueno antes del postre. - ¿Me vais a hacer decirlo a mi? -La mesa seguía igual, la única que parecía algo curiosa era la joven Ade que miraba a sus tías y a su padre queriendo saber mas.- Agradecémelo mas tarde...- Comenzó dirigiéndose hacía Tebe directamente, lo que hizo que la peliblanca alzará una ceja aun con cara confusa. Marzio prosiguió dirigiéndose a Antalia y Janara – vuestra hermanita ha vuelto con aquí mi gran amigo -Dijo señalando a Alessandro para terminar. Las diversas reacciones tras aquello no fueron las esperadas por Marzio, ya que Antalia soltó una carcajada sorprendiendo a toda la mesa, ya que sin duda aquello no era un a reacción propia de la morena, por otro lado, Janara simplemente hizo como si se limpiara la boca con la servilleta para ocultar la sonrisa que se formo en su cara, otra reacción para nada esperada y por último, Tebe por su parte, alzo ambas cejas, esta vez no había confusión, de hecho había sorpresa, básicamente Alessandro había venido a su casa a decir que salía con ella o a ponerla en el compromiso de tener que admitir algo que no estaba haciendo, la antigua Tebe, la que se caso con el, se lo hubiera pensado, la que ahora miraba cada vez con mas incredulidad a los hombres de la mesa, decidió que debía dejar bastante claro con quien salía aquí y ahora. 

Tebe respiró profundamente un par de veces, manteniendo la compostura, si realmente le quedaba alguna ahora mismo, cosa que llegaba a dudar, ya que antes quería pegarle un puñetazo, pero ahora podría hacerlo -¿Disculpa? Pero…

La frase murió antes de terminarla, ya que Antalia aun reía pero cuando aquel momento paso, corto a su propia hermana para comenzar un discurso contra su marido- Esto es ridículo. Te amo Marzio, pero estas ciego. Tebe no sale con Ale, por mas que quieras no van a salir de nuevo ya que sale co- 

¡No! -La negativa de Tebe hizo que mas de uno diera un salto ante su voz, Antalia la miró extrañada. 

Pero Marzio por su parte ni siquiera miro a la peliblanca y se dirigió a su mujer- Dame, entonces, una mejor explicación de donde ha estado las dos últimos fines de semana.   
Con cualquier persona que no se parezca al imbe-Se mordió la lengua mas que nada por Ade- a Ale.

Tebe busco ayuda en Janara que tenía una mirada divertida en su cara, de verdad que aquella mujer se callará y mantuviera la compostura debía estarle costando, pensó Tebe. Aun así seguía oyendo las absurdas teorías de donde había estado aquellos fines de semanas, rodó los ojos y terminó por encontrarse con la mirada de Alessandro. Sin poder aguantar mas, hecho la silla hacía atrás mientras se levantaba -¡¿Podríais callaros!? 

Ante aquello todos se quedaron en silencio y mirándola como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, Tebe no gritaba, bueno si lo hacía, pero debía estar en un extremo en el que muy pocas veces llegaba a estar. Se mantuvo todo lo tranquila que pudo estar ante la situación frente a ella, mientras pensaba una y otra vez como empezaría a hablar sobre todos los errores que los demás habían asumido, aunque debía darle crédito a Antalia, ella se había acercado mil veces mas que Marzio. Nunca espero que el silencio lo interrumpiera la pequeña Ade, la cual consiguió sentarse justamente a su lado y la saco de sus pensamientos mientras le daba golpecitos en la mano, tratando de llamar su atención, una vez miro a la niña, esta habló. -¿Entonces ya no vas a volver a besar a Leptis? -A la peliblanca se le seco la boca nada mas oír la pregunta de la niña mientras todos los demás adultos guardaban silencio o fue así, al menos, hasta que Janara empezó a reírse casi con descontrol, la respuesta esperada de una vez, se dijo. Por otro lado, los tres adultos restantes, la miraba sorprendidos y parecían haber perdido la voz al igual que ella, ante la pregunta de la niña. 

¿Qué has besado a quien? -Ladró Alessandro asuntando a Ade, su voz estaba llena de furia. 

Con quien no te importa -Realmente Tebe estaba mas tensa de lo que dejaba ver, incluso su boca seguía seca, pero cualquier discurso preparado o espera había sido destapada por Ade y en parte se alegraba de que la niña hubiera hecho aquella pregunta, porque la respuesta era fácil, no iba a dejar de besar a Leptis. Volvió a hablar antes de que Alessandro pudiera volver a abrir la boca. -Ni se te ocurra decir nada, no se que haces aquí o porque incluso Marzio cree que he vuelto contigo. Salgo con Leptis desde hace unas semanas, todo ha sido raro e incluso lo definiría como caótico, pero soy feliz y el que menos tiene que decir sobre esto eres tu -Se fijo en Antalia, la cual ahora entrecerraba los ojos y estaba cruzada de brazos, estaba enfadada y obviamente era porque Leptis había mentido, tenía que arreglar aquello. Luego estaba Marzio que parecía estar muy lejos de allí y por último, Janara había guardado silencio en el momento en que Tebe comenzó a hablar e incluso diría que la miraba con orgullo- Ahora me voy a levantar y me voy a ir, con Leptis por si no te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro, Ale...-Pensó en irse y hablar por teléfono mas tarde con Antalia pero aquello no funcionaria, así que miro a su hermana, su carácter se suavizo bastante mas que con Alessandro- Aunque antes me gustaría que habláramos, por favor. 

Antalia pareció pensárselo demasiado, hasta que termino por asentir. Ambas mujeres podían haber salido de la casa, ya que aquella conversación que se venía sonaba intensa y sacaría muchas cosas, pero sin pensar ambas se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa, justamente a las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba. 

Lo siento- Cuando aquello salió de su boca, Antalia quiso dejar salir una risa, pero ni eso pudo solo la miro aun entrecerrando los ojos. - Confió en ti, lo he hecho siempre, eres mi hermana- Aquella palabras, por parte de la peliblanca era sinceras, intento acercarse a su hermana e incluso coger su mano, pero la morena fue mas rápida en apartarla. Estaba dolida aunque no dejaba que se le notará ya que su actitud parecía distante e incluso algo altanera en aquel momento. 

Ya claro, por eso me mientes y Leptis también lo hace -Dijo con un ápice de rencor. 

Leptis no te mintió -La mirada de la morena se centro tanto en los ojos de la peliblanca, que por un momento quiso apartar la vista- Sabes que no lo hizo, al menos no intencionadamente, ella solo quería protegerme...de mi misma. No estaba preparada -Tebe bajo la mirada, no muy segura de como seguir aquel discurso. Le era difícil abrirse, cuando todo lo que había sentido lo había terminado enterrando. 

Antalia notó aquello, quiso seguir con su actitud distante, pero debía admitir que aunque se sentía traicionada, no quería que Tebe se sintiera culpable, solo estaba cansada de notar las cosas pero enterarse la última, mucho mas cuando solo quería ver feliz a la gente a la que quería -¿Y ya lo estás? -Pregunto suavemente, aun alejada de ella. 

No estoy segura, simplemente no quiero mentir mas y aun menos perder el tiempo -Tebe seguía mirando a cualquier lugar menos a su hermana, la conversación había pasado de ser tensa a ser calmada e incluso había partes que terminaban siendo susurros.

Leptis no te ha metido prisa, ¿verdad? -Aquello salió con preocupación, acercándose a su hermana. 

Tebe se rió a la par que encontraba la mirada de su hermana – ¿La Leptis que tuvo un ataque de pánico tras que le preguntarás? ¿Ó la que casi me mata después de dejarla a solas contigo y con Ade después de besarnos? -Se encogió de hombros antes de dejar continuar a su hermana.- Confió en ti, de verdad Antalia. Simplemente Leptis apareció y quise ignorarlo y luego me di cuenta que no podía ignorarla, porque es imposible. 

Pero no confías lo suficiente como para contármelo, ¿crees que iba a ponerme como tu ex marido? Porque pensaba que estabas con Bianca, de nuevo, porque se que saliste con ella, por cierto -Aquello empezó con cierta tristeza ya que aun se sentía traicionada porque no le hubiera contado que estaba con Leptis pero cuando habló de Bianca termino sonriendo incluso con algo de diversión.

Eres la segunda persona que insinúa que no soy sutil en menos de un mes -Aquello salió ganándose una carcajada de Antalia – Y pensaba contártelo esta mañana, pero tu marido a decidido traer a mi ex marido y luego ha sucedido lo de ahí dentro -Dijo señalando momentáneamente la sala- Nada ha salido como planeaba hoy, incluso pensaba irme sin hablar contigo y llamarte mas tarde. 

¿Por qué no los has hecho? -Pregunto como si fuera una niña perdida aunque sabía de sobra la respuesta a esa pregunta. 

Porque confió en ti, porque eres mi hermana y porque no quería dejarte fuera de esto -Esta vez las manos de ambas se entrelazaron y luego se abrazaron. Ambas cerraron los ojos, con sonrisas. Tebe añadió algo por último- Además de por supuesto porque la fotógrafa me mataría. 

Antalia se rió mientras no soltaba a su hermana, estuvieron allí un buen rato. Hasta que Antalia dio un paso hacía atrás -Ve con Leptis -Tebe asintió aunque antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras y coger su móvil, la morena volvió a hablar- Dile que me debe una charla. 

Tebe la miro, pero se mordió la lengua solo para terminar de sacar el móvil y llamar a la castaña desde su habitación para hacerla saber que iba camino de su casa. 

El día de Leptis fue mucho mas tranquilo que el de la peliblanca, aunque la joven fotógrafa también tenía que madrugar aquel día, no tenía que aguantar comidas familiares, lo cual era una gran suerte y mucho menos tenía que aguantar a un ex. Leptis solo tenía una simple sesión de fotos que acabaría a mediodía, pero por supuesto todo se termina torciendo y la sesión empezó una hora mas tarde, cosa que aunque no molesto a Leptis si la hizo tener que cambiar varios sitios en los que hacer las fotografías de la compañía de Segesta, por el simple hecho de que el lugar elegido con un pequeño cambio de luz quemaría las fotos y a la hora de arreglarlas sería un engorró. Aunque termino media hora mas tarde, el trabajo fue rápido y eficiente, era lo bueno de trabajar con actores y actrices ya que sabían posar e incluso daban ideas. 

Al final termino por quedarse a comer con la compañía de Segesta y conocerlos un poco mas, incluso la invitaron al ensayo, pero Leptis no llegó a contestar nada, ya que aunque Tebe no la había llamado aun, probablemente tendría que hablar de su comida, aun así y sin decir nada de lo que se le paso por la cabeza, Segesta le dedico una mirada divertida sabiendo que su encogimiento de hombros se debía a Tebe, Leptis solo se río, solo para volver al tema de la obra y cuando estaría las fotos. La verdad es que antes de que su móvil interrumpiera ruidosamente la amena charla, se había olvidado incluso de que Tebe estaba contándole a su familia que estaban juntas, pero ni al segundo tono ya se había levantado de la mesa al ver que era la peliblanca quien llamaba y se dispuso a contestar. 

Hola Tebe -La verdad es que salió con un tono cariñoso y tranquilo. 

¡Hey! ¿Estás en casa? -Oía la voz lejos, como si su teléfono tuviera el altavoz puesto mientras la oía moverse por algún sitio. 

No -Antes de proseguir se volvió hacía Segesta porque notaba su mirada fija en la nuca desde que la vio coger el móvil -Terminando de comer con la compañía de Segesta. -Se mordió el labio al oírla mover otra cosa- ¿Ha ido todo bien? 

Si, no te preocupes -Dijo esta vez ya cogiendo el móvil- Solo estaba estaba recogiendo un par de cosas. ¿Has terminado la sesión? No querría interrumpir tu trabajo, puedo esperar para verte -Bromeo aunque era cierto que no quería interrumpir su trabajo. 

He termina hace como medía hora -Dijo con una sonrisa - ¿En una hora y media en el piso? 

Tebe solo dejo salir un si y pronto se despidieron, Leptis se despidió de uno por uno, cuando llegó a Segesta ambas se dieron un abrazo. 

Mucha mierda, aunque se que eres la mejor de la compañía -Lo último lo dijo con un susurro, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.   
Si algún problema en casa, llámame -Dijo Segesta muy seria, la morena estaba al día sobre la comida de Tebe y estaba preocupada por su amiga. Leptis solo ladeo la cabeza y luego le hizo un especie mueca graciosa haciéndola entender que todo estaría bien. 

Llegó mas tarde que Tebe, ya que su coche estaba frente a su piso, por lo cual entro directa al edificio, una vez salió del ascensor se encontró con Tebe que estaba bastante entretenida con su móvil aunque lo que atrajo la mirada de Leptis sin duda fue la maleta de su lado, era pequeña pero era una maleta. -Dije que era tentador no pensé que lo harías -Dijo parada en mitad del pasillo con una ceja levantada. 

Tebe comenzó a sonreír en el momento en que escucho su voz, guardando el móvil y dejando atrás la maleta, se acerco al fin a Leptis dejando una mano contra su mejilla- Hola a ti también -Murmuro cerca de sus labios, luego junto los labios con los de ella en un beso lento.

Una vez se separaron para reclamar aire, entraron en el piso en el piso simplemente para pasar lo que quedaba de día juntas en el sofá, hablando de sus respectivos días e incluso de la caótica comida que Tebe había tenido, pero estaban bien y juntas. Estaban en casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay un probabilidad bastante alta de que el próximo capítulo contenga escritura explícita. Aun así os avisaré en las notas del siguiente capítulo. Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en los comentarios.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez mas gracias por vuestros bellos comentarios y todo el apoyo y lectura que tiene este fic. En estos días raros me hace feliz.  
> Por último, cómo podéis observar el fic a pasado de maduro a explicito. 
> 
> Espero que podáis disfrutarlo.

Se fueron mas tarde de lo esperado a dormir, entre la charla sobre la comida y el arrebato de Ale tuvieron conversación para casi lo que quedaba de tarde, por supuestos ambas sabían que el lunes sería peculiar, aquel pensamiento habría ido a mas si no fuera porque Segesta había interrumpido a la hora de la cena para ver que tal iban las cosas, aunque lo camuflo bien hablando en todo momento sobre la compañía y invitando a Tebe a la función que habría en unos semanas, aun así cuando terminaron de cenar y de hablar casi eran las tres de la mañana, por lo que terminaron acostadas en la cama y durmiendo casi al instante, el cansancio mental y físico estaba ahí. Por supuesto el domingo llego demasiado pronto y seguirían durmiendo si el silencio no hubiera sido roto por la alarma de Tebe, la peliblanca abrió lentamente los ojos, aun estaba oscuro y notó a Leptis moverse a su lado, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que durmieron juntas, ahora podía notar la presencia de Leptis enredada en ella, pensó mientras la miraba olvidando la alarma. 

¿Por qué tienes una alarma tan temprano puesta un domingo ? -Murmuro con voz ronca mientras se movía hasta terminar ocultando la cara en el cuello de la peliblanca, cuando noto que la peliblanca no hacía movimiento para apagarla, murmuro con cansancio- Apagala. 

Sin alejarse de Leptis, la peliblanca maniobro hasta conseguir el móvil y apagar la alarma. Era las seis y media, ni siquiera había amanecido aún, aunque pronto lo haría, y por supuesto, olvido apagar su alarma anoche. La tranquilidad la invadió, incluso no pudo no sonreír, cuando noto la respiración tranquila de Leptis contra su cuello, sabía que podía volver a dormir, pero aun así tener a Leptis tan cerca solo la hizo querer contemplarla, parecía tan pacífica y tranquila, mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, terminó acariciando el pelo de Leptis, lo aparto de tal forma que lleno la almohada bajo sus cabezas de su cabello y dejo expuesta la parte trasera de su cuello, dejo que las yemas de sus dedos dibujaran círculos y simplemente disfruto del silencio y la suavidad de la piel de Leptis, sin ni quiera notar que la respiración de Leptis se volvía menos calmada. La castaña abrió los ojos encontrando el cuello de Tebe a milímetros de sus labios, sin más dejo allí un beso húmedo haciéndole saber a Tebe que estaba despierta. 

Pensé que estabas dormida -Murmuro buscando la mirada de Leptis aunque aun no sacaba la cara de su cuello. 

No me lo estás haciendo nada fácil -Murmuro contra su cuello, erizando la piel de Tebe, cuando la castaña noto la reacción, saco la cara de su cuello y la apoyo contra la almohada a escasos milímetros de la cara de Tebe. 

¿Así que es mi culpa? -Dijo moviendo su mano con suavidad, dejando una caricia desde su cuello hasta dejar la mano en su mejilla, aquello envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo a Leptis, haciéndola entreabrir los labios. 

Aun con la poca luz que entraba en la habitación y que el amanecer aun estaba lejos, solo estaba el cielo algo mas claro, Leptis se perdió en sus ojos, oscuros pero con un brillo que la hacía sentir calor, además de la cercanía con Tebe, la cual aunque siempre parecía que su piel era fría como el oro ahora irradiaba calor. Leptis cerró los ojos ante las caricias y cuando volvió a encontrarse con los ojos de la peliblanca volvió a ver su propio brillo en los ojos de la contraria, después ambas se fundieron en un beso caliente y lleno de deseo, Tebe por su parte volvió a dejar su mano contra el cuello de la castaña acercándola mas si era posible, por su parte Leptis busco subir el camisón para dejar las manos contra su abdomen si pensar en moverlas. Estuvieron bastante tiempo fundidas en el beso, hasta que Leptis lo rompió mientras mordía el labio de Tebe. Tras dejar el labio, los único que se escuchaba era el sonido de ambas respiraciones desbocadas, Leptis aparto las manos del abdomen de Tebe, lo que la hizo protestar, solo para que la castaña dejara las manos en su mejillas y acercará sus frentes hasta que estuvieran juntas. Aun estaban una frente a la otra, pero ambas sabían que querían mas y que pronto dejarían de estar así. Leptis acarició con su nariz la de la contraria, alejando su boca durante unos momentos, solo para volver a besar de una forma corta. 

Antes aquello Tebe se preparo para protestar pero entonces Leptis paso la lengua por su labios y cuando la peliblanca fue a reclamar sus labios, la castaña se separo con gracia, lo cual hizo que Tebe gimiera en desacuerdo ante aquel movimiento y llamará la atención de la castaña- Leptis…

Leptis llevo la mirada a sus labios al oír su nombre y luego volvió a sus ojos oscuros llenos de deseo- ¿Estás segura?- Aquella pregunta no sorprendió a nadie por supuesto que Leptis no forzaría nada aunque cada poro de su piel gritara que necesitaba sentir a Tebe. 

Tebe quiso decirle que desde la maldita inauguración fallida y aquel maldito vestido, quiso decirle que probablemente quería sentirla tan cerca, hasta sentirse arde, incluso antes, pero solo asintió, no sabia si fue por miedo o por traer viejos fantasmas, aunque tampoco iba a ponerse a pensarlo, conocía a Leptis, la había dejado tomar una a una cada decisión en los últimas semanas, así que sin mas preámbulos atacó sus labios de manera incluso brusca quedando parcialmente sobre ella, el beso se volvió lento y pegajoso hasta que ambas necesitaron aire, entonces busco su cuello, como aquel día en la galería, dejo un leve camino de besos, incluso en alguna ocasión succiono pequeñas partes de su piel, sin dejar marca, haciendo a Leptis gemir, mientras una de las manos de la peliblanca acarició el hombro de Leptis bajando el tirante de la camisa de su pijama, entre los besos dudo, aunque oía los gemidos de Leptis y notaba que su piel y su cuerpo respondía a ella, algo la hizo pensar que no. 

Aunque estaba destinado a que la castaña no lo notará, si noto como su mano tembló levemente, podía ser de excitación o incluso de que quisiera parar, pero en aquel momento Leptis solo atrajo la cara de Tebe con sus manos hasta que sus miradas se reunieron de nuevo, parecía avergonzada e incluso algo tímida, Leptis realmente quería decirle que muchas veces se sentía arde solo con que la mirará, pero en vez de eso decidió darle un beso lento, cuando se separo solo añadió unas palabras- Déjate llevar -Por supuesto aquello era un decir, ya que Tebe dejo de estar parcialmente encima de Leptis para que la castaña estuviera sobre ella, instintivamente la peliblanca abrió las piernas para la comodidad de Leptis. Leptis volvió a devorar su boca, poco después comenzó un camino de besos desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su cuello, dejando varios a través de este hasta dejarle varios donde podía notar el latido de su corazón, Tebe ante aquello gimió alzando levemente la cabeza, la castaña pensó en moderse el labio y verla agonizar por sus besos, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de su cuello, por lo que termino pasando su lengua desde su garganta hasta su barbilla, aquello hizo que pronto sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse. Leptis había mantenido las manos contra el colchón a modo de apoyo, pero mientras la miraba una de sus manos abandono el colchón para recorrer el cuerpo de Tebe hasta llegar al camisón, el cual estaba bastante mas arriba debido a que antes ya lo había subido ella misma. Pensó en principio subir el camisón y deshacerse de el antes de que Tebe pudiera incluso soltar un suspiro, pero estudio las arrugas que hizo el camisón contra su cuerpo, era de seda, aunque a simple vista cualquiera diría que era dorado, era mas claro, color champagne con un toque de rosa.- Este camisón es..-Se mordió el labio mirado que si Tebe hacía algún acercamiento hacía ella el brillo cambiaba de sitio, intentado buscar la palabra adecuada, pero realmente no encontró absolutamente nada para describir a Tebe en aquel momento y menos al maldito camisón- La cuestión es que me molesta -Alzó la mirada oscurecida para buscar la de Tebe- pero a su vez me encanta -Dijo mientras posaba la mano en su abdomen y movía su mano sobre la seda hasta llegar a su pecho, volvió a enterrar su cabeza en el cuerpo de peliblanca, pero esta dejo su cuello olvidado, para dejar un beso entre su pechos, lo cual hizo que Tebe suspirará, ni un segundo después Tebe se quejo cuando Leptis se alejo para quedar sentada en la cama -La realidad es que es mas molesto que bonito -Le tendió una mano a la peliblanca, haciendo que se incorporará, una vez se sentó fue a quitarse el camisón pero Leptis lo impidió negando, solo para dejar caer sus manos contra los muslo externos de Tebe y subir lentamente hasta encontrarse con la tela, con lentitud subió la prenda hacía arriba, la caricia de la tela junto a las yemas de Leptis hizo que el cuerpo de la peliblanca temblara, una vez el camisón hubo desaparecido, Leptis se permitió grabar la imagen de Tebe en su cama iluminada por el amanecer con solo la parte de abajo de su ropa interior, solo para empujarla contra la cama con suavidad y volver a besar su pecho, estuvo allí el suficiente tiempo como para notar su pezón volverse duro contra sus labios, luego bailo hasta el otro haciendo lo mismo, solo que esta vez dejo que su lengua hiciera un truco que hizo que Tebe alzara levemente las caderas contra el cuerpo de Leptis, aquello hizo que la castaña gimiera contra su pecho, alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de la peliblanca, solo para sonreír de lado y bajar la mano con ternura hasta el comienzo de su ropa interior, el aliento de Tebe se quedo en su garganta en ese momento. Leptis pensó enterrar su mano en su ropa interior y darle lo que le pedía su cuerpo a gritos, pero con la misma ternura, dibujo patrones desiguales desde su ombligo hasta el comienzo de su ropa interior, mientras comenzó a hablar -Tu piel me fascina, es tan suave -Dijo mientras movía su cuerpo hasta dejar su cara a la altura de su ombligo, dejando allí un leve mordisco que no dejaría marca alguna- además...casi siempre está fría como el oro, aunque intentes darle calor vuelve a ser fría pero ahora arde -Dejo salir alejándose de su abdomen, solo lo suficiente como para dejar salir una ráfaga tenue de aire de su boca. De nuevo subió las manos por sus muslo, los cuales estaban abiertos preparados para hundirse en ellos en cualquier momento, pero aun así llevo sus manos hasta su cintura y luego acaricio parte de su cuerpo que no había besado hasta llegar a entrelazar una de sus manos -¿Hago que ardas, Tebe? -Lo dijo con una voz llena de lujuria. 

La peliblanca tenía la boca seca y solo quería notar los labios de Leptis en todo su cuerpo, Estaba jugando con ella y prometió internamente devolvérsela, de hecho había dejado que Leptis la tocara de arriba a abajo pero había hecho que sus propias manos estuvieran muy lejos de su cuerpo, Leptis seguía completamente vestida y aquello le molestaba, una vez pudo tragar y mediar palabra, la miro intensamente y habló- Maldita sea, Leptis, hazlo. 

¿Hacer el qué? -Aquella conversación murió ya que cuando la replicar de la peliblanca se atraganto en su garganta una vez Leptis dejo dejo su mano entre sus muslo contra su ropa interior, con su pulgar acarició su clítoris sobre la tela haciendo que Tebe alzará la cadera contra su mano por inercia. -Tranquila, estamos a punto de llegar ahí -dijo con una sonrisa para alejar la mano de su centro y llevar ambas manos hasta donde se encontraban la parte superior de su ropa interior para bajarlas lentamente, hasta quitarlas también de el medio. Acarició con sus manos el interior de los muslos de Tebe haciendo que los escalofríos volvieran a su cuerpo junto a los gemidos que salían de sus labios, luego junto a las caricias llegaron los besos húmedos.

Tebe sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento -Mierda, Leptis -Dejo salir con necesidad, incluso intento alzar su cintura, pero Leptis tenía justamente allí su mano, Tebe serpenteó hasta allí la suya agarrándola. 

Muy erótico tu lenguaje en la cama -Bromeo sintiendo el ansia de la contraría pero aun así manteniendo su propia calma para no hundir su boca entre sus muslos- 

Ya veremos como es el tuyo -La última parte salió como un gemido, ya que Leptis casi no la dejo terminar una vez decidió dejar un beso entre sus muslos. 

Antes de dedicar toda su atención a lo que Tebe le reclamaba -Espero que sea una promesa -Le guiño un ojo y Tebe tuvo que rodar los ojos ante el ego que desprendía la castaña aquí y ahora, por supuesto aquel pensamiento duro poco en su cabeza, ya que la lengua de Leptis estuvo en sus labios minutos después haciendo que la peliblanca se sintiera aun mas mojada al notar la boca de su amada, pensó que hundiría un dedo dentro de ella, pero su única mano libre solo acariciaba, la que no tenía entrelazada con ella, estaba en su pierna enroscada, desde luego no esperaba que abandonará sus labios para llegar a su clítoris tan pronto, una vez su lengua entro en contacto con el punto en concreto, los ojos de Tebe se cerraron al notar como la lengua de Leptis se movía, dejando salir un gemido alto y contundente, haciendo saber a la castaña que aquello era justamente lo que quería. Leptis movió su lengua algo mas rápido recibiendo la respuesta que quería, además del gemido mas sonoro que el anterior, noto la cadera de Tebe moverse y reclamando mas velocidad. La habitación comenzó a llenarse de gemidos y la respiración mas rápida de Tebe, la castaña sintió como la mano que tenía entrelazada con la peliblanca era apretada, lo cual la llevo a pensar que estaba cerca pero Leptis tenía otros planes, alejo su boca de su clítoris y antes de que Tebe pudiera reclamar, se apoyó en una de las piernas de la peliblanca y atrajo sus labios en un beso, mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta llegar entre sus muslo y hundir un dedo dentro de ella , la peliblanca centro su mirada en la de la contraria y entreabrió los labios cerca de los labios, el cuerpo de Tebe reacciono y se movió contra la mano de Leptis, mientras Leptis gracias al movimiento que le blindo la peliblanca, además de tener un dedo dentro de ella, acariciaba su clítoris con el dedo pulgar. Leptis y Tebe no abandonaron la mirada la una de la otra en ningún momento solo cuando su cuerpo se tensó al notar el orgasmo, Tebe tenía hundida una de sus manos entre la ropa de cama y la otra entre el pelo de Leptis y ambas se cerraron al notar como su cuerpo explotaba contra el de Leptis además de echar la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que Leptis apoyará allí su cara. 

Una vez Leptis alejo la mano de su cuerpo, se quedo apoyada en Tebe hasta que sus respiraciones se igualaron. Poco después salió de estar parcialmente sobre ella, para dejarse caer de lado en el colchón con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia. Tebe al fin busco su mirada, solo para poner la palma de su mano contra su cara -Quita esa sonrisa de suficiencia.

No se de que hablas- Dijo aun sin dejar de sonreír. 

Tebe aun boca arriba la miro - ¿Por qué sigues vestida? -Sola para darse la vuelta y quedar nuevamente de lado bajando de nuevo el tirante de la camiseta de Leptis. 

Leptis siguió el movimiento de su mano por su brazo, notando como su piel se erizaba ante su toque, solo para llevar su mano hacía su barbilla y atrae su mirada a la suya- ¿No tienes hambre? -Un cambio de tema que solo hizo que Tebe alzara una ceja mientras se incorporaba en la cama. 

No es que tenga muchas ganas de desayunar ahora mismo -Dijo mientras hacía que volviera a recostarse en la cama – Al menos no de comida -Dijo con voz ronca, aunque la castaña se resistió a suspirar, miro la mirada de Tebe viajar desde sus labios hacía su cuello, para volver a mirarla después de un rato, sin aparta sus manos de su piel, preguntó -¿Quieres explicarme que está pasando? 

Leptis ladeo la cabeza dejando salir un suspiro de frustración, sería fácil decir que no estaba pensado en nada solo que tenía hambre, pero sabía que si esto pasaba Tebe sabría que era mentira- Simplemente no quiero que pienses que estás obligada a nada. 

¿Por qué pensaría que estoy obligada a al..? -Su frase murió solo para recordar el principio de aquella mañana, ella llevo la voz cantante hasta que dudo y por supuesto la castaña lo había notado -No he dudado...- Comenzó solo para ver que Leptis la miraba mal – No lo he hecho, solo no sabía si podría...-Dejo salir un suspiro exasperante- ¿Y si no se hacerlo? ¿Y si tu cuerpo no reacciona como el mío? 

Leptis se mordió el labio intentado no reírse, no de sus dudas, si no de que aquí y ahora Tebe pudiera dudar de que su cuerpo no respondería a ella -Primero dudo que no sepas hacerlo, aunque esas dudas están bien, podemos hablar de lo que nos gusta, yo he ido a lo básico pero creo que ha ido bien -Dijo dejando salir una pequeña risa, solo para recibir un pequeño golpe de parte de Tebe en el brazo- Y segundo, bueno solo puedo decir, que no necesitaré muchos preliminares aquí y ahora -Tebe sonrió ante aquel discurso- Sobre tu pregunta de antes, puedo arreglarlo -Tebe entrecerró los ojos solo para ver que Leptis volvía a incorporarse y se quitaba la camiseta y luego los pantalones, dejando un conjunto de lencería negra lisa, que parecía bastante cómodo, luego se apoyo en la cama de nuevo, como si fueran a pintarla. - ¿Mejor así? 

Tebe se había perdido en los movimientos de Leptis, además de el contraste de su piel ante el conjunto en el que estaba ahora. Lentamente estiro la mano para pasarla justamente por el sujetador negro acariciando el material y su piel con el pulgar, haciendo que su pezón se endureciera casi al instante -Es bonito – Una vez su mano se alejo de su pecho fue hasta su tirante hasta bajarlo dejando casi su pecho salir, luego dejo un beso contra la piel que dejo al descubierto mientras Leptis ponía una pierna entre las suyas para acercarla mas, la peliblanca volvió a buscar la mirada de Leptis, la cual había cerrado los ojos ante el contacto de la boca de la contraría con su piel, entonces habló -Entonces vas a explicar porque duermes con tanta ropa cuando hace tanta calor. 

La verdad, -Dijo mientras abría los ojos dejando la mano en su cadera, dándole un pequeño apretón haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera -suelo dormir como me ves ahora -Le guiño un ojo-

Ajá -Dijo la peliblanca como si aquello no fuera nada importante, aunque no lo era. Aun ni unos segundos después llevo la mano hasta su pecho y esta vez paso su pulgar por su pezón directamente, solo para luego llevar hasta allí su boca, acariciando levemente con su lengua y sus labios toda la zona, pronto, mas del que Leptis deseaba, se dedico a dejar un camino de besos con delicadeza, haciendo que la respiración de la castaña se disparara- Sabes...-Dijo antes de volver a besas otra zonas cercana al cuello de Leptis, se dedico a hablar, haciendo que la piel de la castaña se erizará cada vez que su aliento chocaba con su piel – tengo una pregunta – Leptis casi se movió como buscando su cara, pensado que estaría avergonzada por parar ahora, pero Tebe aprovecho aquello para tumbarla y tener mejor acceso para perderse en su piel antes de proseguir- ¿Has pensado en mi alguna vez en está cama, Leptis?   
Joder -Dijo entrecortadamente ante la pregunta de la peliblanca, decir que no sería negar muchas noches de suspiro cálidos. Aun así pensó en no responder, pensó en solo notar como la lengua de Tebe se movía contra su pezón, pero al final dejo salir un gemido sonoro junto a una respuesta -Esto es trampa, sabes que la respuesta es si, maldita sea. 

¿Trampa? -Tebe abandonó el pecho de Leptis para esta vez dejar un beso contra la parte baja de su abdomen- Te recuerdo que fuiste tu la que hablaste de las esposas -Dijo justamente donde antes había dejado un beso. 

Aquello fue una….-La frase nunca llego a terminarse, porque de repente Tebe la miraba y una de sus manos estaba dentro de su ropa interior, tiempo después uno de sus dedos masajeo su clítoris con delicadeza, lo cual llevo a la castaña a que sus frase se atragantara dejando salir un gemido que la hizo cerra los ojos y alzar su cadera ante el contacto. 

Es cierto, no necesitas preliminares aquí y ahora -Susurro contra su oído con voz ronca mientras Leptis escondía con brevedad la cabeza en su cuello, con otro fuerte gemido. Aquello solo llevo a Tebe detenerse mas tiempo en su clítoris, alternando la velocidad de sus movimientos circulares. Tebe, casi tímida hundió uno de sus dedos en Leptis, haciendo que está sacara la cabeza de su cuello y acercará lo suficiente su cara a la de la contraría, pero sin besarse solo suspirando contra sus labios entre gemidos. Tebe movió su mano sin apartar la mirada de Leptis, los gemidos de Leptis eran claros y sus suplicas entre susurros eran de mas, lo cual hizo que terminara enredando su mano con la de Tebe y centrarse en los movimientos de sus clítoris, haciendo que fueran mas rápidos, notando rápidamente como todo su cuerpo se tensaba bajo el toque de Tebe, sellando aquello con un beso apasionado. 

Una vez el beso termino y ambas estaban tumbadas mirando al techo, Tebe con la misma sonrisa de suficiencia de Leptis hacía un rato y por otro lado, Leptis intentaba recuperar su aliento y que el calor que sentía todo su cuerpo se estabilizará, Tebe habló -Ahora si que tengo hambre -Dijo con una sonrisa, solo para terminar bostezando. 

Te odio -Murmuro Leptis aun con la respiración alterada, solo para reírse ante el bostezo, volviéndose hacía ella -Creo que deberíamos dormir un poco mas -La atrajo hacía ella, porque aunque el calor aun era latente, Tebe la hacía sentir segura. 

No tengo sueño -Dijo mientras se dejaba envolver por el calor de Leptis solo para dejar las manos perdidas entre su cuerpo aun semidesnudo. 

Pero yo si -Dijo Leptis con un puchero, que desapareció cuando Tebe le dio un beso corto – Aunque después quiero pan francés -Rozó sus labios con los de la peliblanca sin llegar a besarlos -¿Me harás pan francés, Tebe? 

Tebe se rió solo para terminar asintiendo haciendo que se acurrucaran ambas destapadas, acababa de amanecer totalmente, el mundo despertaba pero nunca los domingos habían sido tan buenos desde la cama.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que todos sigáis bien y nos leemos pronto.

La peliblanca hubiera deseado vivir en bucle el día de ayer hasta el último día de su vida, no solo por el sexo, más bien porque la castaña consiguió que ella se quedará hasta casi mediodía en la cama de hecho durmió de mas y en vez de desayunar hicieron un brunch tardío, que probablemente tendría otro nombre pero no importaba, lo que si importaba era que hubo pan francés y espaguetis a la carbonara. Pero sin duda a lo que pensó que podría acostumbrarse además de despertar con Leptis al lado, fue en que no hubo estrés, preocupaciones y búsquedas de trabajo que adelantar. Solo disfrutaron del día sin pensar en madrugar al día siguiente. Aun así el despertar también fue mucho mas tierno y tranquilo, la peliblanca podía dormir mas, ya que estaba el doble de cerca de la galería aunque aun así su horario la despertó antes que a Leptis, por lo cual termino haciendo el desayuno, solo para oír la ducha mientras preparaba el café para Leptis y un te para ella, ya que ahora conocía donde estaba el arsenal de la castaña. Iban muy bien de tiempo, pero aun así tendría que hablar antes de ir a la galería, se avecinaba día complicado o al menos, un lunes interesante. El secreto de aquello es que Leptis odiaba los Lunes. 

Una vez el café subió, sirvió una taza para Leptis y su propio té en otra taza, solo para ponerla sobre una bandeja previamente preparada con un par de servilletas, el azucarero y ahora las tazas, luego lo llevo hasta la mesa frente al gran ventanal y se sentó mientras ojeaba su agenda para ver que le deparaba el día. Se sentó de tal forma que no vio a la castaña salir de su cuarto en albornoz y llegar hasta ella, hasta apoyar su cara en su hombro a escasos centímetros de su mejilla, Tebe la miro de reojo cuando notó su cabeza, aunque antes ya había notado el olor de su gel, poco después llego el beso en la mejilla por parte de la castaña a la peliblanca. Ni medio segundo después se alejo para sentarse en frente y llevarse la taza de café hasta la nariz y oler el interior, luego dio un pequeño sorbo, según Tebe ese café estaría demasiado caliente pero Leptis pareció ni inmutarse, solo dejo la taza y miro a Tebe. 

¿Qué nos depara el lunes, cariño? -Pregunto la castaña algo divertida mientras cruzaba su pierna. 

En su mayoría no debería haber mucho lio en la galería, mas allá de un par de visitas, pero ya sabes como va, incluso diría que eres mejor que Marzio, de hecho lo digo, pero intento no enfadar a mi hermana mas de lo normal -Dijo lo último mientras buscaba la mirada de la castaña- Hablando de Antalia…-La frase no terminó solo haciendo que la castaña alzará una ceja de manera demasiado elegante, mientras acariciaba la cerámica de la taza- Querrá hablar contigo -Parecía que había terminado pero obviamente no- Además de que Marzio probablemente sea un incordió y Ade ha terminado el colegio hoy así que pasará el día en la galería y caerá alguna pregunta. -Cogió el té haciendo una pausa dramática mientras bebía un poco de té mas lento mientras Leptis entrecerraba los ojos esperando que terminará porque sabía que no lo había hecho – Además de que tienes kickboxing está tarde con…

El gemido de cansancio de Leptis la hizo callar a la par que sonreír, la cara de la castaña había ido cambiando de tal forma que ahora parecía un poco mas llena de horror y agotamiento, después del gemido solo soltó una palabra- Renuncio. 

¿Tan pronto? -Bromeo Tebe, sin soltar su taza dando otro lento sorbo – Pensé que tenías mas aguante Leptis. 

¡Oh! ¿Hablamos de aguante? -Dijo mientras se apartaba levemente el albornoz dejando ver su hombro desnudo y parte de su escote- Porque hasta donde se tengo mucho -Dijo apartándose el pelo adrede para que Tebe no pudiera apartar la mirada de su piel -Y solo con el itinerario que me has hecho por tu árbol genealógico, quiero irme a la cama -Le saco la lengua haciendo que su atención volviera a su cara cuando la castaña volvió a ponerse bien el albornoz y cogió el café para dar otro sorbo. 

¿No estuviste ayer bastante en la cama? -Tebe lo dijo de manera sinuosa haciendo que casi se atragantará la castaña, la peliblanca estaba mas libre e incluso desvergonzada y Leptis no negaría que aquello le encantaba. Prosiguió dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa para mirarla -Y, sinceramente, no tienes que decir nada, no es un interrogatorio, siempre puedes pasarte el día en el despacho. 

Leptis sonrió ante aquello y quiso decirle que era dulce que le diera ideas sobre como librarse de los interrogatorios o las preguntas de los demás, pero solo le sonrió ampliamente -Puedo con Marzio de sobra, tus hermanas serán algo mas duras, pero dicen que tengo un encanto singular -le guiño un ojo mientras dejaba la taza casi vacía sobre la mesa, viendo como Tebe se centraba en su agenda. Sin más, estiró la mano hasta la que estaba sobre la agenda, poniendo la suya encima, dando un pequeño apretón – Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo. 

Lo se -Dijo sin mas mientras movía su mano bajo la suya, hasta conseguir entrelazarlas para terminar de mirar su agenda y volverse a centrar en Leptis con una sonrisa- Como bien dices, tienes un encanto singular. 

Los siguientes pasos fueron vestirse e irse a la galería para llegar a tiempo, podrían haber llegado las primeras pero por supuesto aquello no fue posible, así que la idea de esconderse en el despacho fue descartada, aunque realmente nunca estuvo sobre la mesa, aunque tampoco había nadie a la vista. Los lunes aunque Tebe decía que eran tranquilos, no solían serlo, de hecho al comenzar la época de verano vendrían muchos mas turistas pero aun así la peliblanca siempre parecía estar serena. Se separaron justamente al entrar, Tebe directa a su despacho, solo que antes de separarse le dio un beso en la mejilla. Leptis por su parte, camino hacía la sala trece para dejar un par de carteles, se encontró a Marzio y Ade que acababan de salir, aunque Leptis les dio una sonrisa radiante en su cabeza pensó que era demasiado pronto para la primera confrontación, aunque otra parte de ella dijo que mejor cuanto antes. 

Cualquier saludo cordial o seco fue detenido en la boca de los adultos por la voz feliz de la joven Ade, a la cual le brillaron los ojos en el momento que vio a la castaña -¡Leptis! -Dijo con entusiasmo arrastrando a su padre con sus ganas de ir hacía la castaña.

Hola, mi amor -Aquello salió con mucho cariño y sinceridad, incluso su movimiento de agacharse hasta quedar a su altura mientras metía un mechón rebelde de su propio cabello tras su oreja - ¿Cómo estás? 

La castaña vio como intento que su padre le soltará la mano, pero aunque no pudo empezó a parlotear con ella -Estoy bien, ¿La tía Tebe está en tu casa? 

Leptis no tuvo que alzá la mirada para notar que Marzio se tensaba, aun así siguió sonriendo con dulzura, ya que estaba pletórica y Marzio pretendía ignorarla, así que ella haría lo mismo- Si, se quedará unos días. 

¿Podré ir a verla? -La pregunta fue directa para Leptis así que la castaña asintió con energía. Leptis estuvo a punto de decir que tenía que volver al trabajo y que la vería mas tarde pero fue interrumpida por otra pregunta de la niña -¿Tía Tebe es tu novia? -Leptis no pudo no dejar salir una leve risa que hizo que la niña también se echará a reír, ciertamente no sabía que contestar pero lo que si supo fue que la tos de Marzio interrumpió cualquier interacción entre las chicas. 

Leptis se incorporó al fin y miro al fin a Marzio, se le notaba incomodo aun así la castaña hizo la pregunta que necesitaba hacer- ¿Tienes algún problema? 

No soy yo quien debe preocuparte -Dijo con algo de desdén, no quería hacer una escena, aunque estaba mas frio de costumbre con ella- Mi problema es que hagas tu trabajo -Ante aquello Leptis entrecerró los ojos haciendo titubear al hombre, que solo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió por el pasillo hacía las escaleras con su hija. 

Sin mas Leptis rodó los ojos y observo la puerta unos minutos, por la escueta conversación con Marzio presupuso que Antalia estaba allí esperándola y creía firmemente que su conversación con ella iría mucho mejor que con Marzio, habría que aclarar un par de cosas mas pero Antalia quería mucho a su hermana y solo quería verla feliz. Por supuesto logró armarse de valor y entrar a la sala semi-oscura donde se situaban sus fotos desde hacía varias semanas, solo para encontrarse con la misma sorpresa que se encontró Tebe el día de la comida. Realmente Leptis quería reírse, ya que obviamente no esperaba encontrar al ex marido de Tebe, pero sería mucho mas fácil que cualquier conversación que tuviera aquel día. 

¿Sabes lo que veo? -Comenzó el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a Leptis que se quedo aun en la puerta -Una sala llena de mediocridad. 

Por favor, dime que lo has ensayado un par de veces con Marzio y he estado a punto de pillaros -Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila – Entrado en tu discurso y aunque me ofende poco lo que puedas decir, cuando quieras hacemos un concurso -Le guiño un ojo al hombre frente a ella, dirigiéndose a las ventanas para abrirlas y dejar el sol de mañana entrar. 

Eres un juguete, una diversión nada mas que eso -Dijo está vez Alessandro sin miramientos, quería alejarla de Tebe. 

Y tu un imbécil -Dijo sin rodeos tras abrir las ventanas, menos la que daba justamente al patio, quería acabar esta conversación con Alessandro sin necesidad de que Tebe entrará en ella, ni cualquier otra persona, podía con la basura como Alessandro- Debería avisarte, aunque como conoces a mi padre presuponía que sabrías que se el discurso que viene a continuación...-Le chisto, haciendo que se callará – Ahora hablo yo. Y si, me refiero al discurso de que se cansará de mi, de que perderá interés porque no sabe lo que quiere o incluso el de solo se divierte. -Dio un paso hacía el desafiante – Me lo han dicho muchas veces, hubo un tiempo que no sabía que decir...- Quedo apenas a centímetros del contrario – pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, el único mediocre que veo aquí eres tu, además de un ranció que no sabe decir mas allá de lo guapa que es. -La voz de Leptis era mucho mas baja pero bastante mas espinosa e incluso algo peligrosa- Por último, yo no he venido aquí para imponer que se quede conmigo, la quiero y estaré con ella lo que ambas decidamos, porque aquí no tomo yo sola las decisiones, es lo fundamental de ser una pareja -Con eso se alejo adornando su cara de nuevo con una sonrisa como si no hubiera casi querido matar a Alessandro hace cinco segundos. 

Hubo otras, ¿sabes? -Añadió Alessandro sin preámbulos- Aun así me eligió a mi, las cosas siempre suceden como deben suceder. 

Gracias por la información -Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos – Conozco a Bianca, no se como pudo acabar contigo estando ella en la ecuación. 

Es lógica -Dijo con arrogancia-

Mas bien imposición social, pero lo estamos arreglando. -Ladeo la cabeza, si Ale quería discutir, Leptis tenía las armas para hacerlo, sabía que no tenía que demostrar nada, había oído cosas peores y había sobrevivido, pero en cierto modo, sentía que debía dejarle claro a Ale que no dejaría que Tebe volviera con él ni por todo el oro del mundo. 

Solo eres una mas en una corta lista, pronto serás solo un fantasma en el reino del olvido.-Está vez se rió. 

¡Oh! Perfecto. Entonces me alegraré de encontrarme allí contigo -Realmente quiso añadir cualquier palabra malsonante pero el tono ya era lo suficiente claro como para hacer retroceder a Ale y a cualquiera que se atreviera a interferir en aquella conversación o incluso darle la razón al contrario. Para sorpresa de ambos, un golpe en la puerta les hizo llevar la mirada hasta una Antalia que parecía llevar ya bastante rato allí observando el intercambio entre ambos. 

Te estaba buscando -Dijo hacía Leptis sin entrar aun, la verdad es que la castaña suavizo bastante su actitud ante la presencia de la morena, aun así guardo silencio y ni se movió para sorpresa de Antalia. Luego, la mirada de la morena, se dirigió directamente a Alessandro y esta vez si entro en la sala -¿Que haces aquí? 

Antalia, querida,..-Comenzó Alessandro mientras también se dirigía hacía la morena, casi a punto de sostener su mano a modo de saludo. 

Antalia por su parte alejo su mano, estaba bastante recta y parecía no tener mucha paciencia, una parte de Leptis mientras la observo, se pregunto si era por la charla que preveía que vendría después de que se fuera Alessandro o por todo lo que había oído, aunque no pudo pensar mucho mas ya que la morena comenzó a hablar- Creo que he sido clara, la pregunta no era para que le des un rodeo de los tuyos, Ale, las cosas quedaron muy claras tras la marcha de Tebe durante la comida del sábado. -Añadió con voz fuerte y clara- Sobrepasaste varias líneas, entre ellas poner a mi hermana en un aprieto al decir que tenías una relación con ella. -Paso a su lado quedando al lado de Leptis – No eres bienvenido en la galería al menos mientras Tebe y yo estemos aquí, así que te agradecería que nos dejarás trabajar y te largarás. 

Alessandro alzó la cabeza, de modo que su barbilla quedo bastante elevada, le molestaron las palabras de Antalia, tanto que solo hizo una mueca entre graciosa y confusa y salió de la sala con ninguna palabra mas, pero probablemente antes de irse iría a ver a Marzio, dejando a ambas mujeres solas en la sala trece. 

¿Estás bien? -Dijo Antalia. 

¿Cuánto has escuchado? -Dejo salir Leptis a la vez.   
Ante la ceja alzada de Antalia, la castaña supo que todo, así que se encogió de hombros como si nada -No es la primera vez que lo oigo y no será la última, así que todo bien. 

Es injusto -Murmuro Antalia mientras observaba la ventana justamente que daba hacía donde la oficina de Tebe, una leve sonrisa surgió de sus labios pero la oculto rápidamente- En media hora empieza la primera visita…

¿Así que tenemos media hora? -Dijo Leptis mientras dejaba los carteles sobre la mesa y la miraba. 

Así es -Dijo la morena a modo de saber que la conversación que tenían pendiente después de los sucesos del sábado a mediodía, sería mas corta de lo que le gustaría. Ambas mujeres se miraron, la realidad es que la morena había pensado como abordar el tema, pero Leptis había dejado claro lo que sentía por su hermana con Ale y ahora realmente no sabía muy bien por donde empezar. -Así que...¿tenías mas oportunidades con mi hermana que Ale, no?

De verdad quieres empezar con la conversación desde el momento en que casi la cague y afirmando algo que sabes que no es mentira – Dijo Leptis, no pensaba estar tan tranquila ante aquella conversación, pensó que quizás fue porque tenían poco tiempo y aquello haría que Antalia no estuviera tan cabreada, ya fuera por los turistas o por ella misma, aunque ciertamente sabía que si Antalia quería mandarla a paseo lo haría sin rodeos. 

Prefiero la parte donde me mentiste sin ningún tipo de vergüenza -Dijo sin rodeos la morena, realmente su voz no se había enrudecido pero sus características si era un poco mas serias, estaba feliz por su hermana y por Leptis, pero odiaba las mentiras y parecía que ella terminaba llevándoselas todas siempre. 

En teoría, no mentí -La morena entrecerró los ojos.- No es que quiera llevar la razón, pero no mentí Antalia. Simplemente te deje terminar las frases y en todo momento pensé que dirías que era yo, pero pensaste que era Bianca y supongo que simplemente te deje seguir con tu historia -Leptis se terminó por encoger de hombros mirando a la contraria. 

Así que en el caso hipotético de que hubiera dicho que eras tu, ¿me habrías dicho la verdad ?-Pregunto Antalia. 

Sabes que no, lo sabes desde el sábado incluso desde antes, pero si de verás has escuchado mi conversación con Alessandro, ahora lo sabes mas -Dijo comenzando a pasear levemente por la sala sin alejarse mucho- Me gusta mucho, pero no necesito gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, al menos no lo necesito si no esta preparada. -Suspiro volviendo a quedar frente a ella -Solo quiero que sea cómodo y que seamos felices, una semana, un mes, un año o toda la vida, y todo esto suena loco, porque he querido correr casi tanto como ella contra esto, pero no me arrepiento del aquí y el ahora, ni tampoco de mentirte- Se mordió el labio a modo de frustración- Y se que eso puede haber hecho que dejemos de ser tan buenas amigas como la semana pasada pero también sabes que tenía que hacerlo. -Una vez termino, Leptis y Antalia guardaron silencio, lo único que se oía en la planta baja de la galería era gente comenzando a llegar, la charla terminaría pronto y la verdad es que Leptis no sabía por donde saldría ahora Antalia. 

Vas a venir a comer a la villa el sábado que viene -Afirmo Antalia, Leptis debía poner una cara lo suficiente extraña como para que Antalia repitiera aquello otra vez. Leptis no añadió nada ya que solo saldría un “¿Que?” aun así la morena siguió hablando- Además mi hermana ha decidido coger una maleta y mudarse contigo, lo cual deja bastante claro que debemos conocerte en una comida formal. 

No se ha mudado -Dijo Leptis al fin haciendo que Antalia la mirará con una mirada totalmente “Ya, claro”- Hablo totalmente en serio, no se ha mudado, mi piso es demasiado pequeño y si de algo se terminará cansando -Dijo aquello casi con diversión- será de mi casa, pero estoy de acuerdo que mi ático no puede competir con la villa. 

Y eso que aun no la has visto -Bromeo Antalia ante aquello- Y sinceramente, se ha mudado, al menos un tiempo, mi hermana jamás había cogido una maleta y simplemente se había ido, eso es algo que solo ha hecho contigo. -Se oía bastante mas gente que hacía unos minutos -Ahora tengo que trabajar, la segunda visita es tuya, así que ahora puedes ir a avisar a mi hermana de que el sábado comemos juntos en la villa. 

Leptis quiso preguntarle que si Marzio estaba enterado de aquello, pero simplemente dejo salir con pereza y mucha mas tranquilidad la siguiente pregunta- Pero, ¿por qué yo? 

Porque si lo dices tú no dirá que no -Dijo mientras salía de la sala. 

Eso es injusto -Habló un poco mas alto dando por hecho que en cuanto saliera la morena de la sala, habría echado a andar rápidamente hacía el gran grupo de gente. 

Sabes que no -Leptis casi dejo salir un chillido, cuando la cabeza de Antalia apareció en la puerta con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a la castaña, ya que parecía que iba a tomarse su tiempo en llegar hasta el grupo de gente – Ciao Leptis. 

Aquella familia iba a matarla, pensó, solo para que en su cabeza, en vez de irse a cosas agradables que pudieran hacerla sonrojar como el domingo por la mañana, se fuera justamente a que aun debía encontrarse con Janara, aunque por supuesto también estaba sobre la mesa que Marzio quisiera retomar la no tan agradable conversación que tuvieron esta mañana. Para su suerte no se encontró con Marrzio en todo el día además de no ver a Ade que paso el día con su padre. Aun así para mediodía estaba agotada rellenando papeles en su despacho, .su día había sido bastante tranquilo en comparación pero el calor la estaba matando aunque hubiera aire acondicionado en toda la galería y la verdad es que quería ver a Tebe, estaba volviéndose algo dependiente de sus besos y en parte no le gustaba, ambas necesitaban terminar el trabajo y luego quizás comer si acaso juntas, pero esta tarde Tebe estaba ocupada con un par de reuniones para conseguir un par de cuadros nuevos para la segunda planta y ella tendría que enfrentarse a Janara y en parte quería volver a domingo y no salir de la cama. Los lunes siempre le resultaban cuesta arriba. 

Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos noto las familiares manos de Tebe contra sus hombros, dando un pequeño masaje haciendo relajarse bajo su toque y volver a la realidad, retirar que ahora que odiaba los lunes era trampa, el universo le había puesto a Tebe aquí y ahora para recordar que tenerla cerca hacía sus días mejores. 

¿Día largo? -Murmuro sin dejar de masajear sus hombros, estaba vez dejo que sus pulgares se centrarán en su omóplatos haciendo que Leptis incluso echará la espalda hacía delante para relajarse ante su toque. 

La castaña podría haber dicho perfectamente que si, o simplemente asentir, pero realmente lo que mas estresada la tenía era sin duda los informes frente a ella, pero era parte del trabajo y no podía quejarse de ello, al menos no hasta que llegarán a casa, así que sin mas dijo lo que Antalia le había dicho aquella misma mañana. -Tenemos comida el sábado en la villa. 

Las manos de Tebe se pararon un micro segundo, para seguir moviendo sus dedos contra su piel -Vaya, así que puedo ahorrarme la pregunta de si ya viste a Antalia -Alejo las manos para quitar echar su pelo contra su hombro, dejando su espalda totalmente libre de cabello y siguió con el masaje- ¿Hora? 

Leptis se centro en no darle un leve golpe en la mano contra su hombro, pero casi le apeteció- ¿Solo vas a preguntar eso? 

Antalia, te ha invitado a comer el sábado en la villa -Leptis fue a hablar pero Tebe dejo sus manos ir hacía delante, dejando su cabeza justo en su hombro apoyada, haciendo que la mirada y las palabras de Leptis se perdieran en la cercanía de Tebe- Podrás conocer la villa, además de que yo podré llevarme mas ropa y por supuesto podrás quien sabe dormir en mi cuarto -Murmuro contra su cuello haciendo a Leptis reír ante aquello- Además si tengo suerte, harás las mejores tortitas del mundo el domingo, ¿no? 

¿Quien ha dicho que vamos a dormir allí ? -Dijo Leptis mirándola de reojo. 

¿Sabes que vivo ahí, verdad? -Dijo con una sonrisa- Además deberías ir acostumbrado para el futuro -Cuando Leptis analizó aquella palabras que había dicho la peliblanca, esta ya se había alejado y se dirigía a la puerta -Tengo aun varias cosas que hacer, te recojo de Janara e iremos a casa. 

Luego salió, ya que Leptis solo pudo asentir. Tebe acababa de insinuar que se mudaría con ella, en el futuro. Aquello por alguna razón, no la hizo entrar en pánico, simplemente sintió que debía ser así y que verdaderamente, una parte de ella estaba deseando estar con Tebe, fuera en la villa, fuera en su ático o allí donde las llevará todo. Con una sonrisa adornando su cara, comenzó a terminar los informes que quedaban. 

La castaña fue la primera en irse ese día, no pudo ver a Ade y en parte se sintió algo culpable, la niña y ella solían estar juntas casi todas las tardes y ahora que había terminado las clases probablemente era todavía una mejor excusa para pasar tiempo con ella, aun así simplemente pensó que mañana la vería o en algún momento de la semana, no ver a Ade también llevo a que no viera a Marzio de nuevo y bueno Antalia y Tebe lo suficiente ocupadas como para no ser molestadas. Así que cuando Leptis salió al sol de verano casi se derritió, había estado tan fresca mientras comía en la cafetería y durante todo el día que no reparo en el calor que haría tras mediodía. Además del problema inicial del calor, también estaba el hecho de aunque había venido muy cómoda en el coche aquella mañana con Tebe, ahora tenía que llegar hasta el local de Janara, así que lo mas fácil y rentable era llamar un taxi, llegar antes y tomarse un café el algún lugar cercano. 

Una vez ya en la clase de Janara se cambió en el baño, quedándose en ropa deportiva y mas holgada de la que había llevado a trabajar aquella mañana, una vez salió de los baños se encontró directamente con Janara, la cual estaba comenzando a poner a todas las integrantes en su sitio. 

¡Leptis! -Dijo con diversión- ¿Tendrás una buena resistencia después de dos semanas sin ni iquiera pasarte por aquí? -Dijo de una forma lo suficiente sugestiva como para que Leptis casi le dedicará una mirada mordaz. 

¿Le echas la bronca también a Segesta cuando no viene? -Bromeo, sabía que Janara estaba jugando con ella pero aun así. 

Segesta me avisa -Le guiño un ojo mientras le indicaba su sitio, solo para que la castaña le sacará la lengua casi infantilmente mientras se dirigía hacía su sitio -¡Comencemos!

Leptis echo de menos a Segesta en aquella clase, las flexiones casi la matan y luego lo de dar movimientos rápidos contra Janara ya que su compañera habitual estaba ocupada, casi la hizo sentir dejar salir toda la rabia que había sentido hacía Ale aquella mañana. Aun así cuando la clase acabo, era un mar de sudor y una cara roja, además de que su respiración era irregular. Probablemente su resistencia acababa de ser descubierta como una mierda. 

Un minuto después de arquear su cuerpo hacía delante para respirar brevemente mientras las demás personas salían, su botella de agua apareció frente a su cara, la castaña la cogió mientras se ponían de nuevo recta, se llevo el agua fría a la boca y bebió un par de buches rápidos, solo para que Janara alejara la botella de su boca. 

Tengo que recordarte que beber agua de manera rápida después de hacer deporte no es lo mejor -Dijo aun con la botella alejada pero no lo suficiente para que Leptis no pudiera cogerla, pronto se la volvió a acercar. 

Leptis solo la volvió a coger y bebió esta vez de forma mas sosegada, luego la miro mientras alejaba la botella de su boca -Casi me has matado, ¿sabes?

En absoluto, eso era el entrenamiento -Dijo con una sonrisa.- Además eres tu la que ha dado los golpes mas rápido de lo normal. ¿Debería preocuparme? 

He tenido un día peculiar, la familia de mi novia pretende que me de un ataque al corazón -Bromeo mientras Janara soltaba una risa. 

Es gracioso, porque si le haces daño la que te matare seré yo -La voz de la pelirroja fue cambiando de mas graciosa a mas seria, haciendo que la castaña tragará al notar el tono. 

Mierda, pensaba que mi peor pesadilla hoy era Antalia -Dijo mientras volvía recoger el pelo. 

Por favor, Leptis, doy mas miedo que Antalia y Tebe juntas -Dijo mientras terminaba de recoger las cosas. 

Si tu lo dices -Se encogió de hombros, solo para minutos después comenzar a ayudarla a recoger lo poco que quedaba. Cuando estuvo todo recogido ambas salieron solo para encontrar a Tebe apoyada en su coche, esperándolas a ambas. 

Si hubiera sabido que ibas a venir a verme trabajar yo misma te la habría presentado -Dijo Janara mientras su hermana y ella se abrazaban, una vez se alejaron Tebe miro entre las dos mujeres con una ceja alzada. 

Solo está celosa -Dijo Leptis de forma que se gano una mirada divertida de Janara al pasar junto a ella y luego le dio un beso corto a su novia. 

¿De que exactamente tendría celos mi hermana? -Pregunto Tebe. 

Si, Leptis, ¿De que exactamente estoy celosa? -Dijo Janara apoyándose en el coche de Tebe. 

Piensa que la he abandonado, pero ya le he dicho que no es mi culpa, diría que mínimo si de la galería -Dijo aun apoyada en Tebe solo para alejarse porque presuponía que apestaría, aun así Tebe entrelazo sus dedos mientras ambas hermanas se reía con ella. 

Realmente aquello fue breve, en principio la idea de tomarse algo surgió pero ciertamente fue pospuesta, aunque no era tarde estaban agotadas las tres, así que quedaron en un par de días. Lo que quedo de tarde fue muy breve, llegaron al ático pronto, Leptis entró en el baño para darse una ducha refrescante antes de cenar, de hecho Tebe hizo la cena. La cual fue bastante rápida. No eran ni las once cuando Leptis se dejo caer en la cama mientras Tebe se duchaba antes de acostarse, habían planeado ver una película. 

Sabes que me ha parecido ver a Alessandro hoy en la galería -Dijo desde el baño, había tardado media hora en ducharse, aun así no recibió respuesta de la castaña- ¿Leptis? -pregunto mientras salía del baño aun en albornoz -¿Lep..? -El nombre de la castaña no termino de ser pronunciado, ya que la imagen frente a ella la hizo callar, Leptis se había quedado dormida en el supuesto lado de la peliblanca, al menos el que había usado las últimas veces que estuvo allí, no esperaba que durmiera tan pronto, pero había bostezado un par de veces durante la cena. Se quedo mirándola unos minutos mas, solo para volver al baño y ponerse su camisón. Luego atrajo a Leptis, la cual refunfuño ante el movimiento, aunque volvió a quedarse quieta en cuando su cara se entero en su cuello. Poco después Tebe también se quedo dormida.


	18. Chapter 18

Tebe se había levantado demasiado temprano aquel sábado, lo mas increíble era que la culpa era de Leptis, ya que se había despertado casi mas temprano que un día de diario simplemente porque tenían comida en la villa con la familia de la peliblanca, en principio le pareció adorable que se despertara tan temprano y tan nerviosa, la verdad es que pensó que podría retenerla en la cama, de hecho justamente antes de salir, consiguió volver a empujarla hacía la cama y ponerse sobre ella, llevando las manos y los brazos encima de la cabeza de la castaña y enterrando su cara en su cuello, solo para terminar dándole un beso lleno de deseo, en principio su plan pareció funcionar, ya que el sujetador de Leptis voló por el cuarto y las manos de la castaña se perdieron en la espalda de la peliblanca, pero ni cinco minutos después Leptis se alejo abruptamente, casi echándola de la cama y mandándola a la ducha, ella recupero su sujetador y se lo puso, mientras iba a por el café y el té, haciendo que Tebe solo se dejará caer en la cama con una mueca, solo para oír a Leptis decir que no oía la ducha, lo cual la llevo rodar los ojos y meterse en el cuarto de baño. 

Aquella escena, habían pasado al menos hacía dos horas, Tebe había casi desayunado sola, ya que Leptis se había perdido en su armario además de pregonar que no tenía hambre. En principio aquella actitud le parecía molesta, hasta que sin saber como se encontraba sonriendo cada vez que oía a Leptis quejarse sobre su ropa, ahora le parecía adorable. Tebe había acabado eligiendo unos pantalones de lino, algo anchos, blancos y una camisa verde botella ceñida como parte de arriba, con su pelo suelto, una sandalias mas bajas y cómodas de las que solía usar normalmente, probablemente sentarse en la cama a esperar a que Leptis saliera del cuarto de baño, al fin, no era la mejor idea ya que todo acabaría arrugado. 

Tebe no quería meterle prisa, lo juraba, pero ciertamente estaba preocupada por lo serio que se lo estaba tomando -Leptis, cariño, son las doce. ¿Te queda mucho? -Dijo mientras se cruzaba de piernas. 

Oyó un par de maldiciones, solo para verla salir en ropa interior y tirar un pantalón por encima de la cabeza de la peliblanca con cansancio, luego la observo - ¿Cómo haces eso? -Tebe solo alzo una ceja ante la pregunta de la castaña- ¿Cómo pareces ser lo mas elegantes con un pantalón de lino y una camisa ceñida? -Refunfuño. 

Tebe no supo que contestar en un principio, solo la miro mientras la contraría se cruzaba de brazos – Creo que te lo estás tomando demasiado enserio, cualquiera de esas prendas te queda maravillosa. 

Esa es tu opinión -Dijo muy rápido – Además me lo tomo enserio porque quiero gustarles -Tebe ladeo la cabeza sin entender aquello, a su familia ya le gustaba Leptis- Y si no le gusto a Antalia o a Janara, incluso a Marzio -Termino el discurso sentándose a su lado. 

A Antalia ya le gustas...-Comenzó Tebe. 

Le gusta mi trabajo -Interrumpió Leptis. 

Aquello hizo que la peliblanca le dedicara una mirada incrédula pero prosiguió- Janara te adora…

Sinceramente, creo que Janara me da miedo -Volvió a cortar a Tebe, la cual se rio. 

Una vez paro, termino el discurso- Por último, ¿desde cuando quieres gustarle a Marzio? 

Desde nunca -Dijo con una sonrisa casi tímida mientras miraba a Tebe. 

Tebe dejo la mano contra su mejilla con delicadeza -Eres la chica mas guapa de la sala, da igual lo que lleves, siempre sabes como hacer que yo no pueda dejar de mirarte -Dijo haciendo sonreír a Leptis – Ya les encantas Leptis, en parte porque me encantas a mi y en parte porque dejas una huella imborrable. -Terminó besándola en un intento de disipar sus dudas. 

Antes de separarse, Leptis, dejo su frente contra la de la peliblanca -Perdón por ser intensa hoy. 

Aquello fue casi un susurro que se convirtió pronto en otro beso esta vez cargando mas la habitación, terminaron por separarse con disgusto ambas, luego Leptis volvió a levantarse esta vez yendo mas serena hacía el armario. Tebe se levanto, arreglando un par de arrugas que le habían salido en el pantalón al sentarse y se acerco a Leptis, para ver que equipos terminaba eligiendo. Al final los pantalones negros volvieron a sus manos y un body con pequeños encajes, palabra de honor amarillo fue la opción mas cómoda, aunque los zapatos eran un poco mas altos que los de Tebe. 

Mientras Leptis terminaba de maquillarse y arreglarse en el baño, Tebe abrió su maleta sacando un par de prendas que quedaban dentro y poniéndolas en la parte que había acaparado del armario de Leptis y aunque sin idea de quedarse echo un pijama que Leptis no usaba casi nunca y un par de zapatos mas cómodos, además de un vaquero y una camisa blanca algo ancha. Oyó la tos de Leptis tras ella, sintiéndose atrapada se volvió para encontrarla con un maquillaje muy suave y el pelo semi-recogido mirándola. 

¿Me mudo a tu casa y no me lo has contado? -Bromeo ya mas tranquila la castaña. 

Solo es por si acaso, imagina que nos quedamos y no tienes ropa -Dijo solo para dejar de mirarla, mientras terminaba por asegurar las prendas y cerrar la maleta. 

Y yo que pensaba que te gustaba sin ropa -Dijo lo suficiente bajo para hacer a Tebe sonreír y mirarla con picardia de vuelta. 

Cuando Tebe se dio la vuelta, Leptis se había acercado silenciosamente hasta ella, los brazos de la castaña serpentearon por hasta acabar rodeando su cintura y fue a dejar un beso en su labios, pero la peliblanca volvió la cara de forma que los labios de Leptis acabaron contra la mejilla en vez de los labios, para disgusto de la castaña -¿Te acuerdas de está mañana? -Leptis entrecerró los ojos- Llegaremos tarde y no quieres llegar tarde, ¿no? 

Leptis no se separo, pero hizo un puchero -Quiero mi beso. 

Tebe cogió con cuidado la barbilla de Leptis, dándole un beso largo y pegajoso que les hizo dar un par de pasos hacía la cama, cuando las piernas de la castaña se encontraron con el colchón el beso se rompió, la chispa en los ojos de la otra les hizo plantearse la comida, solo para que ambas volvieran a besarse esta vez mas tranquilas y luego separarse para ir a la villa. 

Una vez llegaron a la Villa el ambiente estaba algo tenso, pero nadie dijo nada cuando Antalia abrió la puerta, ataviada con un vestido de flores veraniego abrazo tanto a Tebe como a Leptis, antes de que ninguna pudiera decir algo o preguntar que tal, Ade corrió hasta su tía, la cual la cogió abrazándola. 

¡Tía Tebe! -Tanto Antalia como Leptis se miraron solo para volver a centrarse en la escena -¡Nos ayudas a la Tía Janara y a mi! ¡Por faaaa! -Tebe miro un segundo a Leptis sin mirar soltar a la niña, solo para que la castaña se encogiera de hombros dando a entender que sin problemas. -¡Hola Leptis! -Dijo Ade una vez estuvo en el suelo y luego tiro de su tía hacía la cocina sin esperar respuesta de la castaña. 

Antalia sonrió al fin, parecía estar mas fuera de lugar de lo normal -A veces creo que mi hija quiere mas a mi hermana que a mi. 

No lo creo, solo me la he llevado unos días -Dijo Leptis, mientras la morena miraba desde su hija hasta Leptis de nuevo -¿ Todo bien? -Pregunto la castaña. 

Si -Dijo la morena con mucha mas seguridad que cuando abrió la puerta- ¿Qué tal el viaje? -Dijo cogiendo su brazo y acompañándola para que entrarán ambas en la casa-

Si te dijera tranquilo, mentiría -Dijo encogiéndose un poco cuando la miro -No me mirás así, no estoy aquí como Leptis la que trabaja en vuestra galería estoy aquí como Leptis la que se ti-….sale con tu hermana -Dijo ante la subida de cejas de Antalia.

¿Así que tú y mi hermanita…?-Comenzó bromeando. 

No, no voy a hablar de eso, al menos no ahora -Dijo a modo de acusación. 

Tu has sacado el tema -Dijo mientras llegaban hasta donde ya estaba puesta la mesa y un pequeño aperitivo. Antalia la soltó para servir cuatro copas de vino blanco y un zumo para, supuso, que Ade.   
Leptis solo miro las copas, pero se mantuvo callada, hasta que la morena la miro mientras le entregaba la copa. -¿Me creerás si te digo que tenía que estar en una reunión importante? 

No tengo porque no creerme nada de lo que digas, Antalia -Dijo mientras cogía la copa de vino blanco. 

Discutimos por lo de Ale, su desplante me pareció innecesario. -La miro mientras daba un sorbo de vino -Le dije que si no quería estar en la comida que se largará bien temprano, me hizo caso -Se encogió de hombros y Leptis casi sintió que quería tomarse la copa de un trago -No se porque te lo cuento, pero me gustas, me gustáis tu y Tebe y no quiero que mi marido de opiniones que no se le han pedido. 

Leptis asintió en principio y dejo la mano en su hombro dándole una sonrisa tranquila -Si tu dices una reunión, yo asentiré y diré que en la próxima estaremos todos. 

Gracias -Dijo Antalia justamente cuando Ade y Tebe entraban con un par de bandejas con canapés hablando animadamente.   
¿Interrumpimos? -Bromeo Tebe dejando la bandeja en mitad de la mesa y ayudo a Ade a poner la suya, la niña volvió a correr a la cocina a ayudar a Janara a traer mas cosas, parecía entusiasmada. 

Le preguntaba a Antalia que es eso -Dijo señalando una pequeña casa adosada en uno de los laterales del patio. 

Y yo estaba a punto de contestar que era tu taller y que seguro que estarías encantada de enseñárselo tú, después de la comida, por supuesto. -Dijo Antalia desde al lado de Leptis. 

Poco después de aquello entro de nuevo Ade seguida por Janara, la cual se puso justamente en frente de Leptis y dejo los cubiertos muy lentamente sobre la mesa, mirando fijamente a Leptis. -Leptis. 

¿Se los has contado? -Dijo Leptis un poco alto haciendo que la niña y su madre miraran de Tebe a Leptis sin entender nada y a la vez haciendo a Janara sonreír mas. 

¿Que me he perdido? -Añadió Antalia moviéndose hasta que el era su sitio. 

Leptis me tiene miedo -Dijo Janara disponiendo los cubiertos al lado de cada plato. 

Leptis rodó los ojos -En mi defensa, te he visto pegar puñetazos -Dijo sentándose cerca de Antalia – Además de que por supuesto estás poniendo los cuchillos mas lentamente de lo normal. 

Tras aquel pequeño momento que termino en muchas risas, la comida empezó, no sin antes Janara y Leptis se abrazaran y se saludaran bien, la comida fluyo casi sin hablar de trabajo pero tampoco centrándose en la relación de Leptis y Tebe. Ade por su parte si le pregunto muchas cosas a Leptis, desde si se iba a mudar a la villa hasta si ahora que era la novia de su tía también la podía llamar tía, tras una risa nerviosa por parte de Leptis, solo respondió a que ella estaría encantada de ser su tía también, aunque una parte de la castaña estaba preocupada por lo que Marzio diría sobre aquello, pero aun así nadie dijo nada, de hecho parecía que, que Marzio no estuviera presente hacía que todo estuviera mas tranquilo. 

¿Has traído bañador, tía Leptis? -Interrumpió la conversación de Janara y Letpis, la joven Ade, mientras ambas recogían lo que aun quedaba en la mesa. 

Leptis fue a responderle a la niña, solo para volver antes de salir a la sala y encontrarse con la mirada de Tebe - ¿Tengo? -Fue una medía broma pero a la vez muy sería, Tebe asintió y le guiño un ojo, Leptis le saco la lengua a la peliblanca de forma infantil y miro a Ade- Parece que si. 

¿Te bañas conmigo? -Pregunto mientras la ayudaba a llevar algunas de las múltiples cosas que llevaba Leptis entre sus manos. 

Ade, recuerdas lo que hablamos está mañana, quizás Leptis este cansada -Dijo Antalia desde la sala.

No, estoy bien -Dijo lo suficiente alto como para que Antalia se enterará -Le termino de ayudar a la Tía Janara y nos bañamos, ¿vale? -Dijo dejando las cosas en la encimera. 

La niña soltó un grito de felicidad y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla, luego volvió a correr, supuso que al encuentro con su madre. 

Ganarse a Ade es ganarse a lo mas difícil de esta casa y te adora, ya eres familia Leptis -Dijo Janara mientras comenzaba a fregar los platos. 

Leptis le sonrió y se mantuvo en silencio los primeros minutos, solo llegando hasta el lado de la pelirroja, para que le pasara los platos y pudiera ir secándolos -No me das miedo, ¿sabes? -Dijo mientras secaba el primer plato notando la mirada de Janara- Es solo, os quiere y la queréis mucho, os protegéis y mi familia era un desastre mucho antes de que realmente lo fuera -Miro a Janara tras dejar el plato sobre la encimera -Me da miedo cagarla, no con ella o con vosotras, no se si se ser parte de una familia. 

Tebe también me ha dicho que estás pensado demasiado -Dijo la pelirroja encontrándose con la mirada de la contraría -Pero solo por pensar en todo esto, ya eres parte de la familia. -Le entrego otro plato- Incluso cuando no le contaste que Alessandro te saco de quicio y te hizo tener dudas. 

No fueron dudas….espera..¿cómo sabés..? Antalia -Janara se río ante su rápido razonamiento -No eran dudas, no con Tebe, aun así tu clase me vino muy bien -Bromeo. 

La conversación murió lentamente hasta que todos los platos estuvieron lavados y secos, pronto volvieron a estar las cuatro mujeres y la joven niña en la sala, realmente aquel día no se bañaron ya que era Ade la que realmente estaba cansada y Janara tenía que salir, así que después de un té y hablar de viejas historias de la infancia de las tres hermanas, Tebe terminó tirando de Leptis hasta su taller, cosa que por otro lado no fu muy difícil ya que no se había soltado desde el momento en que Leptis volvió de la cocina. 

Una vez en el taller, Tebe dejo a Leptis entrar, el cuarto era mas amplio de lo que parecía, había una gran mesa de madera en el centro bastante desordenada, la castaña solo la miro durante un segundo, Tebe solía ser muy metodica, ver aquel caos le hizo un poco de gracia, pero aun así entro acariciando la mesa y mirando a su alrededor, había lienzos en blancos contra casi todas las paredes, algunos tenia solo un fondo y otros estaban pintados pero parecían olvidados. Al fondo había una pequeña estantería llena de pinceles y algunas pinturas. 

Leptis se volvió hacía Tebe con una sonrisa, la peliblanca estaba parada en la puerta, casi mirándola con adoración y dejando que se mimetizará con el arte que allí se respiraba, la castaña habló- Así que además de restaurar, pintas. ¿Qué mas no me has contado? 

Tebe quiso reírse porque realmente aunque siguiera pareciendo que ambas no se conocían mucho, sentía que siempre la había conocido, que Leptis no necesitaba conocer hasta su último secreto porque en el fondo ya lo conocía. Aun así simplemente anduvo hasta quedar tras ella, como si fuera hacía la estantería solo para abrazarla por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y dejando que Leptis se apoyará contra su cuerpo- He pensado pintarte. 

Leptis quiso mirarla con picardia, pero con su tono sabía que no era algo fuera de lugar aun así solo se relajo mas contra su cuerpo, dejando sus manos sobre las suyas -Dioses, somos demasiado predecibles. Tu quieres pintarme, yo te fotografío -Dijo como si nada, entonces algo hizo click en su cabeza y sonriso ampliamente -¿Desde cuando? 

Tebe besó su hombro mientras la oía hablar, solo para terminar sonriendo contra el mismo una vez oyó la pregunta, dejo un par de besos suaves antes de hablar -Podría mentir y decir desde que te vi -notó la cara de Leptis volverse un poco para mirarla- Creo que fue cuando te enseñe lo que restauro en la galería, tus ojos brillaban y no quería soltarte la mano ni dejar de mirarte nunca. 

Por un momento el silencio se hizo en el taller, Leptis se alejo de los brazos de Tebe saliendo de ellos, luego agarro sus propias manos a su cintura acariciando el abdomen sobre la camisa con una sonrisa, antes aquello Tebe se acerco con lentitud para que ambas mujeres se fundieran en un beso lento y lleno de ternura. 

Una vez se separaron, Leptis llevo un de sus manos hasta la mano de Tebe y volvió a entrelazarlas -Me parecería encantador que me pintarás -Ante aquello Tebe alzo una ceja, a lo que Leptis prosiguió- No hoy, ni siquiera mañana, en algún momento. 

Pensaba hacerlo aunque no me lo pidieras, aunque sera mucho mas fácil de esta forma -Bromeo Tebe. 

¿Que pensabas mirarme? -Se burlo la castaña -Me daría cuenta, ¿sabes? 

Suelo mirarte mucho, de hecho tu también sueles mirarme mucho -Dijo la peliblanca mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos entrelazadas – aunque creo que no sería nada difícil, ya que sueles dormir antes y podría haber hecho un boceto ya. 

¡Oh! ¿Ahora me acechas mientras duermo? -Dijo con diversión, mientras dejo que su mano libre serpenteará hasta su espalda, por debajo de su camisa- Estoy segura de que esta noche dormirás antes, estando en casa, yo probablemente extrañe mi ático. 

¿Así que nos quedamos? -Dijo con una sonrisa mientras Leptis solo asentía con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara para llevarla hacía la puerta -Supongo que tendré que enseñarte la parte de arriba, con su biblioteca y mi cuarto. 

Leptis se dejó llevar, aunque al oír lo del cuarto soltó casi una risa, no pasaría nada aquella noche, pero tampoco tenía que pasar, el hecho de que Tebe la fuera a meter en su casa, su habitación e incluso su cama, cuando estaba segura de que probablemente habría habitación de invitados, significaba mucho. Ver a la peliblanca feliz calentaba el corazón de Leptis, solo quería abrazarla y no separarse nunca de ella, era como estar en casa.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Perdón por estos casi dos meses sin actualizar, pero con este fic me han surgido muchas preguntas, sigue teniendo su mismo final pero a veces la trama se vuelve algo complicada. Esta actualización, aunque pequeña espero que os de un poco de confianza de que seguiré actualizando, amo este fic, de ahí que cuide mucho todo, a veces incluso se me hace bola, pero prometo no traer actualización pronto pero si hacerlo. ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo y por la espera!

El fin de semana en la villa las había hecho dar un paso hacía delante en su relación, era obvio que estaban juntas y que Tebe casi vivía en la casa de Leptis, pero llegó un momento en que los fines de semana se convirtieron en llevar a Ade a tomar un helado y luego volver al atardecer y pasar allí los días o incluso que Janara terminará llevándola ya que Tebe había tenido que recoger algunos papeles y era lo suficiente tarde como para no hacerla conducir al centro. Leptis siempre pensó que aquello se le haría mas cuesta arriba, hasta que sin darse cuenta tenía un cajón en la habitación de Tebe y algunas de sus libros estaban en su taller. Habían desarrollado la necesidad de trabajar juntas, era algo adictivo, a las dos les gustaba crear, pero crear juntas se había convertido en algo indescriptible, un lugar donde perder las horas, de hecho en mas de una ocasión habían terminado mirando las estrellas cerca de la piscina. 

Lo que mas amaba Leptis de la villa era el silencio, bueno también podía ser que no había nadie ahora en la casa, de hecho Janara había salido temprano aquella mañana sin dar mas explicaciones que una reunión, cosa que parecía mentira y por otro lado Antalia y Marzio se habían ido unas semanas con Ade a la playa. Así que la castaña dejo escapar un suspiro hundiéndose un poco mas en la bañera con agua templada. 

Comienzo a pensar que sales conmigo por mi bañera -Dijo Tebe mientras acariciaba una de las piernas de la contraría con la suya propia. 

Podría engañarte y engañarme, pero comienzo a creer que es una de las razones -Dijo Leptis sin abrir los ojos, relajada. La bañera de la habitación de Tebe no llegaba a ser un jacuzzi pero cambian ambas cómodamente, en su piso, la ducha era minúscula al lado de aquel paraíso. Aquel comentario le valió que Tebe le salpicará agua a la cara .- Por favor, no puedes tener envidia de tu bañera -Dijo abriendo los ojos.- Además eres tu quien me ha invitado a entrar. 

No te he invitado, estabas en la puerta, luego te has desnudado y aquí estamos -Dijo Tebe dejando la revista que estaba ojeando a un lado. 

Y no he oído ninguna queja -Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras dejaba vagar sus manos hasta las piernas de Tebe, acercándose un poco a ella. 

Leptis...No comiences nada que no podrás terminar -Comenzó Tebe ya que sabía muy bien que hora era y lo poco que quedaba para la obra de Segesta. 

¿Quién ha dicho que no podré terminar? -Dijo esta vez moviéndose con el agua, hasta estar casi sobre ella, intentado no resbalarse, dándole un beso largo haciendo que ambas se perdieran en la pasión del momento, olvidando donde estaban, hasta que resbalaron un poco – Mierda -Murmuro Leptis contra el cuello de Tebe haciendo a la peliblanca reír. 

No es el sitio mas cómodo para tus gustos, cariño -Dijo antes de darle un beso corto -Pero tenemos un sitio al que asistir y luego una reserva. -La castaña hizo un puchero -Quizás mas tarde. 

Quizás esté cansada -Dijo mientras volvía a su postura inicial, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos pero Tebe salió de la bañera y llegó hasta su toalla lentamente. -¿Por qué me estás torturando? 

No seas dramática -Dijo mientras se envolvía en la toalla para acercarse a Leptis y darle un beso – ¿Qué te vas a poner? 

Mmm -Leptis estiró la mano para agarrar su propia toalla poco después salió de la bañera -Un vestido azul, realmente es un body y luego tiene una tela con encaje de pedrería -Tebe la miro alzando una ceja con diversión -Si, soy yo la que voy a torturarte -Dijo aquello tras pasar a su lado pavoneándose, antes de estar seca totalmente dejo la toalla en una silla y se dirigió al armario donde estaba el traje. 

Tebe se perdió en sus movimientos demasiado tiempo, pero ver desnuda a la mujer que amaba la fascinaba, Leptis no se consideraba elegante, pero en este momento a solas, siendo ella misma era todo elegancia, incluso mas que con el traje caro que se pondría en unos minutos o a la recepción que irían, aquí y ahora Leptis era su Leptis. Antes de que la castaña pudiera darse cuenta, Tebe cogió su ropa que estaba en una percha y entro en el baño para arreglarse. 

Media hora después ambas estaban en el coche camino a la obra de Segesta, en principio solo hubo una pequeña conversación sobre como creerían que le iría a Segesta y por otro lado si Janara llegaría a tiempo, ya que la actriz la había invitado. Poco después un silencio cómodo y relajado las acompaño junto a la música hasta llegar al teatro. No eran las primeras ni mucho menos, de hecho, había ya bastante gente esperando en la calle, todos con sus mejores galas. Ciertamente, ninguna había pensado en aquella situación, probablemente entre aquellas personas nadie las conocía, pero iban por primera vez a un evento social, solas, como parejas y ninguna parecía haberlo pensado ni estar nerviosa al menos no hasta que Tebe aparcó, parecía incluso algo tímidas ambas. 

Podemos ir a cenar, Segesta no se enfadará -Dijo Leptis totalmente en serio básicamente porque ni ella estaba segura de si podía con aquella situación. 

¡Auch! ¿Tan mal voy? -Aquello salió con un tono bromista, no había mal ambiente en el coche, solo que ninguna parecía presionarse. 

Dios, si, horrible. Deberías ir sin nada -Dijo Leptis casi en el mismo tono. 

Sin mas ambas se comenzaron a reír durante un buen rato, podría haber sido por las bromas perfectamente, pero en el fondo ambas sabían que se reían por lo ridículas que se debían de ver allí sentadas en el coche. Un minuto después, Tebe salió del coche a la vez que Leptis, una vez estuvieron la una al lado de la otra, se dieron la mano y entraron en el teatro dispuestas a disfrutar de la obra. 

De hecho la obra comenzó algo mas tarde de lo programado, por lo que Leptis llamo al restaurante para posponer la cena media hora, además de que Segesta vino a saludarlas aun sin cambiar e informarlas de que era un problema menor. Una vez comenzó la obra, empezaron estando atrapadas ante las actuaciones de los actores, pero pronto comenzaron a hablar sobre las actuaciones, a veces sobre los decorados o vestimenta. Incluso un par de veces se perdieron mirándose la una a la otra, pero de aquello solo salían pequeños besos en la mejilla o caricias en las manos, sentía que era una noche que no olvidarían en algún tiempo, además por supuesto estaba el hecho de que ambas amaban ir al teatro, por lo que el hecho de estar aquí significaba que volverían en algún momento. 

Una vez hubo acabado la obra, Leptis y Tebe aplaudieron durante mucho mas tiempo que algunas personas, la actuación de Segesta había sido una de las cosas mas impactante de la noche, cualquiera pensaría que era porque era la amiga de Leptis, pero su mejor amiga había emocionado a medio público, estaba deseando leer las críticas al día siguiente. Una vez cuando estaba casi vacío el teatro, esperaron a Segesta para darle la enhorabuena pero les pidió perdón desde lejos ya que estaba rodeada por bastante gente mucho mas elegante que ellas, así que Tebe y Leptis terminaron de salir de allí, en principio fueron a coger el coche para llegar hasta el restaurante, pero el lugar estaba solo a un par de calles de distancia, bueno había dos caminos, uno era callejear entre la bella ciudad ahora llena de gente y por el otro lado había que cruzar un parque, además el tiempo era cálido, por lo que decidieron andar, sin ni siquiera pensarlo sus manos se entrelazaron y entraron en parque. 

¿Alguna vez has querido subirte al escenario de un teatro? -Dijo Tebe pensado en la obra, que al final trataba de una joven que luchaba por sus sueños. 

Demasiada presión para mi, ¿Tú? -Dijo mientras acariciaba su mano con su dedos. 

Eres la extrovertida de ambas, mi amor -Dijo Tebe empujando un poco a Leptis, ambas se rieron ante aquello pero siguieron andado. -¿Nunca de verdad? 

Leptis rodó los ojos -Una vez, cuando era mucho mas joven y ni siquiera me interesaba el arte, pero si quería expresarme y lo hacía a través de escritos e incluso interpretación, pero ninguna de esas cosas salieron bien -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. 

Escribes muy bien -Dijo la peliblanca dejando un beso en la mejilla de la contraría -Y estoy segura que actuás bien.

No, sobre actuó, además soy bastante quisquillosa -Bromeo Leptis mientras se paraba solo para atraer los labios de Tebe contra los suyos, se besaron lentamente allí en mitad de un lugar lleno de silencio, poco iluminado y llegando tarde a cenar. 

Poco después de romper el beso, Leotis tiro de Tebe haciendo que fueran un poco mas rápido, sin llegar a correr, pero en cierto modo no era porque llegaran tarde, que ya era un punto importante, era porque tras aquello las dos comenzaron a reírse, una vez en el restaurante, intentaron mantener la compostura al menos hasta que les sirvieron la cena, la cual fue sin vino, ya que volverían a la villa en coche, era cierto que podía quedarse en el ático de Leptis, pero ambas sabían que querían volver allí aquella noche, por ello una vez que ambas mujeres volvieron a estar en el sitio que aquella tarde habían estado arreglándose, Leptis envolvió los brazos alrededor de Tebe que se estaba quitando su traje, las manos de Leptis recorrieron todo su espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros. 

Sigo pensado que estaría mejor desnuda -Murmuro contra el oído de la peliblanca haciendo que la piel de la contraria se erizara y dejará escapar un gemido, Leptis dejo un beso contra la tela, para minutos después bajar el cierre, Tebe quiso darse la vuelta, pero Leptis la detuvo. Le quito el vestido con lentitud, las miradas de Tebe y Leptis se encontraba a través del espejo. En ese momento Tebe se dio la vuelta para acerca a Leptis pero esta se aleja con una sonrisa traviesa. 

Leptis...-Dijo con un gemido lleno de deseo que hizo que los ojos de la castaña ardieran, pero aun así cuando se acerco Leptis solo golpeo su mano con cuidado, antes de que Tebe pudiera decirle algo, Leptis se deshizo de la tela de pedrería quedandose solamente con el body oscuro, esta vez la peliblanca hundió los labios contra el cuello de Leptis haciendo que la contraría la acercará envolviendo sus brazos en la espalda. 

Todo los que comienzo..-Dijo mirando a Tebe a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio- lo termino -Murmuro mientras la llevaba hasta la cama, antes de que tocaran la cama con las piernas, Tebe le dio la vuelta a Leptis dejandola caer en la cama con cuidado, luego se puso sobre ella con cuidado apoyando una pierna entre las de la contraría. 

Minutos después el body salió volando por la habitación junto a la risa de Leptis que se corto por una serie de gemidos y besos, haciendo como único testigo a la cama y la oscuridad de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vuestros comentarios siempre son bienvenidos :) Muchas gracias por la espera y por disfrutarlo :)


End file.
